Miss Ranma
by Screaming Dean
Summary: Genma's plans to take Ranma to Jusenkyo to make her a man among men fail horribly, prompting her to get a new lease on her life. In ch 21, Ranma settles up with Mai Shiranui. Then Kenji gets reacquainted with an old enemy.
1. Boy? Girl!

Miss Ranma

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS" _

Chapter One

"How much longer, Pop?"

"We'll get there when we get there! Quit sounding like a little girl!"

"You don't have to be so insulting, Pop. Sheesh!" the youth answered, looking and admiring the beautiful view of the area. _"Wow! The sun's so bright. I just love how the air smells so sweet around here. The air's so clean around here too." _"Aaaaah!"

"Quit breathing, shut up and let me think. Now, let's take a look at the map here. Oh. There it is. This way, Ranma. This will be the last part of our training trip. After this one last sparring match, you'll be the man among men you've always wanted to be."

"That's nice, Pop."

"You don't sound too pleased. It's very important you become a real man, Ranma. I've spent years training you, investing a great deal of time and effort into you. So you better not let me down."

"I'll give you my best, Daddy."

"What?!"

"Harumph! I mean, I'll kick some ass like a real man, Pop!" the teenager answered in a deeper voice.

"That's better. Now follow me." _"This will clinch the joining of both the Anything Goes schools. Heh, heh! Despite the failure of my child's birth, I've still managed to fix things through guile and cleverness. Ranma isn't man enough yet but he will be."_

Genma immediately leaped down off the edge of the cliff, deftly landing on rocks, boulders and other sharp edged cliffs without any kind of mistep as Ranma followed suit. In a few moments the two were standing around several springs with bamboo poles sticking out of them. "Hello, Customers! This is the legendary training ground of Jusenkyo!" a man wearing a brown uniform called out, seeming to have appeared out of nowhere.

As soon as the man had walked up to them, Genma spoke. "I hear these springs have curses applied to them. Where is the Spring of Drowned Boy?" the balding martial artist asked in a whisper.

"It over there," the man pointed. "But it very bad if fall in spring," he said, switching over to Japanese.

"So that's it. Thanks. That's all I needed to know." Faster than the eye could follow, Genma grabbed his child and threw her in the direction of the spring.

"Hey!" Ranma screamed in a falsetto voice, forgetting to speak deeply at the moment.

"What you do, Customer? Is very bad spring. It tragic story that happen very long time ago..."

"Quite!"

But as Ranma flew towards the spring she surprised her father by skillfully gliding over it. She then grabbed another bamboo pole, spinning around and using her hands to "climb" upwards until she had reached the top, leaping into the air and landing on it, standing on one leg in the Crane stance.

"What's the big idea, Pop?!"

"Er. Training. I'm surprised you've done so well. I'm going to have to up the stakes!" With that Genma jumped into the air until he was standing on a pole facing his would be son.

"Is that so?! Try this on for size!" Ranma quickly leaped towards her father, practically flying towards him feet first, knocking him off his perch and into one of the springs. "Are you OK, Daddy?!" the girl dressed up as a boy called out. All of a sudden, before Ranma knew what was happening a large panda came leaping out of the spring, coming straight for her!

"Groowr!" !!SMACK!!

"Aaaah!" !!SPLASH!!

"Rowroof?!" the panda growled, shocked at the strange sound coming out of his throat. _"What's going on? I hope I knocked Ranma into the right spring. Bad enough that Ranma failed me by being born a girl. The least she could do is fall into the Spring of Drowned Boy. Despite her lousy gender I had a rogue therapist hypnotize Ranma into thinking she was a boy ever since she was six years old. After she comes out of that spring she'll have the body of a boy. As far as Ranma knows he'll be cursed to turn into a girl with the application of hot water if what I heard about Jusenkyo was correct. But why is it taking so long for Ranma to come out?"_

"Huff! Huff! Huff!" Ranma found herself inside a large, spacious room that seemed to go on forever. The ground was covered with beautiful white tiles while the color of the sky seemed to seamlessly change color. After looking around for what seemed like a couple of minutes, taking inventory of her strange, new surroundings, she called out, "where am I?! What is this place supposed to be?!"

"You're in the Room of Time."

Ranma turned around quickly and saw two teenage girls standing in front of her, wearing what looked like blue leotards with pieces of armor on them.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Pan," one of the girls said. She had a very strong build, almost resembling a female bodybuilder, but despite all that she was still an attractive girl with long black hair and a curvaceous figure.

Standing next to her was a more feminine looking girl with a much more buxom physique and shoulder length purple hair, resembling more of a fitness pageant competitor as opposed to a bodybuilder. "My name's Bra. Who are you?"

"Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this. Just show me the way out and I'll get out of your hair."

"Sorry, Ranma. But, you'll be stuck here for a year."

"A year?!"

"Yeah. Time goes by faster here than normally. Since you didn't come in the same way we did and you're all wet, we'd like to know how you got here."

"I came in from a spring. I thought I was going to drown but I feel like I'm coming out of a bad dream," Ranma said, seeming to shake herself awake."

"A wet dream?"

"Bra! That sounds like something Goten would say."

"Oh, come on, Pan. Don't tell me that didn't occur to you too. Anyway. We're here to train and get stronger. While you're stuck here with us, you might as well train here too."

"That's right," Pan said. "We can tell you're a competent martial artist."

"Sure. But why is it so hard to breathe in here? And the heat. If I didn't know better I'd think the gravity in this place is a whole lot greater," Ranma said, struggling to get to her feet."

"That's the whole purpose of this room. It's hard training just standing and walking around. And as time goes on the gravity will get greater and greater, getting worse along with all the heat and tough breathing. These hardships are what makes us stronger," Bra explained.

"That's why we came in here without permission; we wanted to get stronger," Pan replied.

"By the time we get out of here, we'll be so much stronger than the boys, they won't be able to take us for granted anymore."

"Right, Bra. But for that to take place we have some hardcore training to do."

"Really?" Ranma asked, taking all of this in.

"Yes, Ranma. We're strong women. Even though we're stronger than you, you can still become stronger than you are right now. I don't know how we're going to explain your presence to everybody else when we get out but we girls will just have to stick together."

"We girls? I'll train with you but I'm a guy."

"What? You're as much a girl as either of us are. Take a look at yourself," Pan said, directing Ranma to a large perfectly clear mirror.

Ranma looked into the full length mirror, regarding a practically beautiful countenance. After waving at the reflexion he paused for a moment but then said, "nice mirror, but I'm still a guy." Then Pan and Bra looked at each other for a moment.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"That karate gi you're wearing looks nice but it just isn't the right kind of apparel for this place. But don't worry; we have a spare suit for you to wear. It will help you get stronger even faster. Come on, Pan. Let's help Ranma get appropriately attired."

"Hey! What are you girls doing?!" Ranma protested as her hosts disrobed her of her white karate uniform.

"What is this?" Bra exclaimed, regarding the straps holding Ranma's breasts in. "Do you have some kind of injury?"

"What? No. I..."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think someone wanted to make you believe you were a boy."

"That's right, Pan. We need to get these straps off."

"Hey, wait! I..."

!!RIP!! !!POP!!POP!! "Golly, Ranma. You're bigger than I am! No wonder you couldn't breathe!"

"You're right, Bra. Talk about giving a girl an inferiority complex. What has she been eating?"

"I feel like a great weight's been lifted off of me and I can breathe a whole lot easier," Ranma said, her large bosom, heaving with every hard intake of air, having burst free from having been restrained for so long. "But what are you talking about, Pan?" the pigtailed martial artist asked, bewildered.

"Take a look at yourself now, Ranma"

The young girl took a look at herself in the huge larger than life mirror, being totally naked. !!BLUSH!! "Gasp!" Ranma quickly covered the frontal part of her body, turning pink from head to toe. The other girls watched Ranma's reaction for a couple minutes while their uninvited guest stood there frozen in shock.

!!CLICK!!CLICK!! "Snap out of it, Ranma. You're a girl. Get over it!" Bra demanded. "You even have the ki signature of a girl so there's nothing wrong with you."

"I... I... You're right," the newly awaken girl confirmed, then standing up unabashedly. "Now I remember. My father had me convinced me I was born a boy. He would always go on and on about me being a man among men. I don't know why he did all that, but when I get my hands on him I'll give him the beating of his life!"

"That's good, Ranma. Now put this on. Our fragile egos can only handle so much," Pan said with a sheepish smile. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, there's something else I'd like to talk about."

"What's that?" Ranma said as she put the strange raiment on.

"I've noticed there's something different about you."

"That's right, Pan. While you and I have more brute power, speed and toughness, Ranma has more skill and finesse."

"Skill's way more important than just brute strength. What kind of training can you two do without much skill in martial arts even if you both are the strongest girls I've ever seen?"

"The heavy gravity helps to make us stronger and faster. That's how we normally train," Pan explained.

"Oh, I see now."

"How do you like your new clothes, Ranma?" Bra asked.

"Oh! This thing is heavy. Let me guess, more training, right?"

"That's right. Now watch this." !!ZAP!!BOOM!!

"What was that?!" Ranma exclaimed in surprise as the yellow beam of energy left the purple headed girl's hands.

"That was a ki blast, Ranma. Maybe we can help each other. We'll teach you how to do things like shooting off ki blasts, flying and how doing things like that work if you'll teach us how to have more skill and finesse," Bra explained.

"And what's more we'll teach you how to better adapt to your female body. Who knows what knowledge you're lacking in the girl stuff department?" Pan replied.

"And let's not forget about increasing your will power. After we're through here no one will be able to screw with your mind like this again," Bra explained.

"You girls got a deal! Let's get cracking."

XXX

After the year was up, the girls put on their regular clothes, Pan wearing a red shirt and jeans, making her look like a construction worker while Bra wore a frilly, pink dress that helped to make her look like the rich girl she actually was. "You trained really hard, Ranma."

"I sure did. Working with you guys was a great opportunity. I really learned a lot of things I couldn't have learned anywhere else."

"We've learned a lot from you too, Ranma," Bra replied.

"Yeah," Pan interjected. "We have a lot more skill and ability than we did when we got in here."

"We didn't have hardly any skill or finesse when we got in here, Pan. Anyway, if you like you can come out with us, Ranma. Especially since we don't know how to get you back to the place from which you came."

"Well, I might as well see what this world looks like. Let's go," Ranma said as she and her new friends began to walk out of the Room of Time.

"Wait until everybody gets a load of us. We'll..."

!!SPLASH!! "Huff! Huff!"

"Ranma! I was beginning to think you had drowned!" Genma said, having already changed back into a man with the application of hot water, the Jusenkyo guide standing right next to him, holding the tea kettle.

"I'm fine, Daddy," Ranma said in a rather pert and feminine yet confident and powerful manner.

"Ranma, why are you talking that way?"

"What way?" Genma had a look of shock on his face as Ranma came, floating out of the water, moving right up to him fully aware and unabashed about her womanhood, standing at a much taller, statuesque height of five feet six inches tall, weighing a fit yet busty 125 pounds with 37-23-35 measurements. Ranma regarded her father with a cold, hard glare for a moment, her well muscled arms, folded on her impressive bosom, hovering over him as if she was standing in judgment of him. "Things are going to be a lot different from here on out, Daddy."

"Quit sounding like a girl!" _"What happened to Ranma? Not only is she more feminine than she ever was, but she's become more powerful. How did Ranma develop so much in such a short amount of time? My goal was to make Ranma more manly but she's become more of a woman than before. Where did I go wrong?"_

"I am a girl!"

"What?!" Genma said, taken aback by Ranma's almost glowing presence, cringing a little.

"Actually I'm a woman, a very strong woman."

"No! No! No! It can't be! That spring was supposed to have turned you into a boy."

"You threw her in wrong spring," the guide interjected. "Wrong spring right next to Spring of Drowned Boy. No know what that spring is though. Will have to check," the guide said, taking out a hand sized booklet and thumbing through at it.

"Noooo!"

"Is that why we came here, Daddy, to give me a sex change? How dare you have me hypnotized to make me think I was a boy?!"

"What the... How do you know all that?"

"I found out while I was in that spring where I trained with a couple of other girls with whom I became good friends. We learned a lot from each other. It was nice having friends for a change, especially since you and I are always moving from place to place. It's a pity I'll never get to see them again."

"Did you teach them any of the secrets of Anything Goes?!"

"What if I did?"

"How dare you share our secrets?!"

"These girls had a great deal of power but their fighting lacked complexity. I improved their martial arts skills while they helped me to increase my strength and physical attributes, learning a few other nice things in the process, as you can easily see. These girls had some serious power. What I gained from them was worth what I shared with them. Would you like to see what else I learned from them? " Ranma queried, her hands glowing with power.

"You were under the water for less than a minute. How could you have learned anything so quickly?"

"I was in another universe, Daddy. You're probably too much of a moron to understand this, but time flowed faster in that place. Now that I've explained all that, care to tell me why you felt the need to make me something I'm not?"

"It was for the art, boy."

Ranma's eyes grew red with rage. "Boy?! I'm not a boy, Daddy. Get that through your head! Here. Here, have this back." !!CRINKLE!!

!!BOP!! "Ow!" Genma rubbed the lump on his forehead, having been struck by a compressed ball which had been the straps that had held Ranma's currently larger bosom inward.

"Gasp!" the guide exclaimed, looking up from his booklet as Ranma threatened to come out of her too small gi.

"Listen, you worthless child! It was a thing of honor."

"Honor?! What do you know about honor, old man?!"

"Don't talk to your father like that, boy!"

"Boy?!"

"Anyway," Genma continued. "A friend of mine and I made an oath of honor to merge both of our schools. And because of your arrogance, that dream will never be fulfilled. Oh, what did I do to deserve such a worthless child?" the balding man cried out to the heavens with crocodile tears, his hands on his head, shaking back and forth.

"What does turning me into a boy have to do with merging with another school?" Ranma demanded.

"My brother student only has three daughters so I needed to come up with a son to marry one of his daughters. And now all of that is ruined thanks to you. Oh, the humanity!"

"Let me get this straight. You put me through years of near death martial arts training, gropings by over sexed monks who thought I was a cute boy, forced me to live my life as a lie and last but not least, you bring me to this place in order to make me something I wasn't just so you could merge two schools with your friend?"

"Quit sounding like a spoiled little girl! I told you it was all for the art, boy! And now you've ruined everything. Do you care nothing for honor? Didn't I teach you better than that?"

"I do care about honor, even if you don't! But there's no way I'm going to marry another girl. I just don't swing that way, Daddy. Both you and your friend are out of luck."

"Waaaaagh!! You break your father's heart! After all I've done to make you the greatest martial artist in the world, this is how you repay me? Where's your integrity and loyalty to your father, to the art?"

"You speak to me of honor and integrity when you've done nothing but lie and steal from some of the people who were kind enough to train me in some of their techniques?"

"What the... How did you know about all that? Ulp!" Genma covered his mouth when he realized he had just let the cat out of the bag.

"I'm not as thick headed as you imagine me to be, Daddy. And since I was dealing with the hypnosis you put me through I really couldn't think too straight while you were doing what you were doing. Now that I know who I am and what I'm capable of, the dishonest things you've done are a whole lot clearer to me."

"Don't question my methods!"

"I'll question anything I want! By the way, why wasn't I hardly ever in school? I can barely read and write as it is. Were you raising me to be a thick headed, macho jerk? Yuck!"

"That's not the point! But there's still hope. Jump into the Spring of Drowned Boy right now!"

"That no work right now, Customer. Spring your daughter fell into is pre-curse neutralizing spring that make other springs no work," the guide said, reading the booklet he had taken out of his pocket. "It one out of a million chance that she fall in that spring. In fact that spring make whoever fall into it more of what they were before falling into spring or what that person was deep down inside. She no change into anything else no matter what different spring she fall into now."

"Noooo! I won't give up!" All of a sudden Genma vanished into thin air, reappearing right behind his daughter, surprising her and tossing her into the Spring of Drowned Boy.

"How dare you?!" Ranma screamed in righteous indignation, coming out of the spring unchanged but horribly drenched. "Oh, you are going to get it, Daddy." The pig tailed girl began to crack her knuckles as she flew out of the spring, making a beeline for her father.

!!SPLASH!! [I'm just a cute lil panda!] the sign Genma-Panda held showed.

"That's not going to help. This is for you!" !!ZAP!!BLAST!!

"Growowl!" the panda screamed, leaping into the air and barely avoiding a powerful ki blast. _"Ranma's capable of doing things I've ever seen her do. I need to get away from her so she can cool down."_

"Come back here!" Ranma called out, trying to gun her inhumanly fast moving quarry down. Using machine gunfire like ki blasts, Ranma took to the air, bearing down on her father like a dive bomber as the panda took off running at super speed, leaping over pole after pole as his daughter followed him in a rage.

"Customers be very careful! Is dangerous cliffs around here!" the guide called out to them.

_"I'll have to use my vacuum blade attack." _!!SNIKT!! !!RIP!!

"What was that, Daddy, some kind of invisible attack?! My senses have increased so that won't work a second time," Ranma answered, still coming at her father full speed, barely dodging the invisible blades which sliced off her karate gi pants.

While father and daughter went on their merry chase, another person had made his way to Jusenkyo. Looking over the springs from a high cliff was a rather muscular young boy, wearing brown travelling clothes with a yellow bandana on his head and a huge, almost man sized backpack, holding a great deal of necessities that didn't weigh him down the way it would have most people.

_"How dare Ranma welsh out on our man to man fight?! Did he think he could get away from me by running off to China with his father? When I get my hands on him, I'll give him the beating of his life!" _

"Ranmaaaaa! Come and face me, you lily livered coward!!" the boy yelled to the sky with his fist in the air.

!!BOOM!! "Whoa!" the boy screamed, jumping high into the air, instinctively evading a stray ki blast. _"What's going on?! Who's that coming this way?! Look out!"_

"Come back here, old man!" !!ZAP!! !!BOOM!! Ryoga had a look of shock on his face as another stray ki blast struck a nearby boulder, splitting it into shards of rock. He barely got out of the way of a super humanly fast panda that passed by him without so much as as a pardon me! Then he saw the panda vanish into thin air.

"It was for the art and honor, boy! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"Boy?! I ain't your boy, Daddy! Quit calling me that!" !!BLAST!!

!!BOOM!! "Yeow!" _"That was too close for comfort! I have to speed things up." _The pandafied man immediately went inward, shaping himself into a ball of fur. Then he shot out forward bouncing like a ping pong ball against the rocks and cliffs.

"I'll get you yet!" Unbeknownst to both martial artists, they had been going around in circles, surrounding the Jusenkyo springs below.

_"That girl's coming this way again. How is she doing all that? Gosh, she's fast. She's gorgeous too. If she's not careful she'll pop out of the top she's wearing. That girl has the best set of gams I've ever seen!" _While the lost boy's eagle eyes admired the fiery redhead which got closer and closer, seemingly in slow motion, the vision got so close as to... !!ZING!! "Hey, look out!" the lost boy yelled, barely getting out of the way, having been snapped out of his revelry.

"You won't get away from meee!"

"It was for the art!" the panda's sign said as he sent another dangerous volley Ranma's way. !!SNIKT!! !!CRACK!!

Despite the fact that Ryoga had avoided getting struck by the young girl, the damaged ground on which he stood began to give way, causing him to lose his footing.

"What the... Gyaaaah!" Ryoga went falling and falling until !!SPLASH!!

"Glub, glub." As the water of the spring engulfed him, Ryoga changed, growing hair all over his body as he shrunk in size. _"Aaargh! What's happening to me?! No! No! Noooo!" _It felt like an eternity until the little piglet Ryoga had turned into finally came out of the spring, falling asleep due to exhaustion.

XXX

A little while later, in the hut of the Jusenkyo Guide, Ranma and Genma, having since been splashed with hot water sat down in the hut of the Jusenkyo guide as he explained how Jusenkyo curses worked.

"But how is it I went to another dimension where I trained for a year?" Ranma asked.

"That is rare occurence. You got lucky. That no happen everyday. That spring you fell into can only work if someone fall into it before fall into other spring."

Then Ranma angrily turned towards her father. "I'm not changing into a boy. You got that, Daddy?"

"You wound me, Ranma. And after all of that effort to make you a man among men."

"You'll have to be satisfied with me being the strongest woman in the world, the strongest in the world, period."

"A woman can't be the strongest!"

"I'll prove myself to you that I'm the strongest, Daddy. But right now I'm going outside to train." After his wayward daughter had left domicile, Genma turned to the guide.

"I'm starving. Is there anything to eat around here?"

"No have too much to eat here just rice, noodles and vegetables."

"No problem. I'm a good forager so I'll find something else to eat." With that Genma went outside.

XXX

_"I didn't have any luck finding fish in that stream but I can still... What's this?!" _Genma-Panda thought to himself, licking his chops in anticipation as he picked up the little black piglet. Thinking about how much of a great meal it would make, he took off for the Jusenkyo guide's hut.

"Bweeeee!" the little black pig squealed violently, trying in vain to get out of the hold of it's captor. _"This thing's going to eat me! Noooo!"_

"Ah, sir. Is very nice, succulent pig you find. I make too good Cantonese sweet and sour pork for you." The guide got to work, sharpening his knife while Genma/Panda prepared to heat up a large wok of boiling water.

"In ground of accursed spring we have the Spring of Drowned Black Pig. It very sad story of a baby black piglet which drown there one thousand two hundred year ago. After this whoever drown in spring become same baby black pig."

"Bweeee!"

"Maybe this poor person who fall in spring," the guide said as the little piglet nodded his head frantically.

"Bweeee!"

"Ha! Funny joke, yes?" !!PLOP!!

"Yeow!" Ryoga screamed, coming out of the large pot.

"Oh, look. It is poor person. We no can eat."

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ryoga screamed in a rage, his body a bright red, resembling the color of a lobster. "How dare you make sweet and sour pork out of me?!"

"We sorry for that, Customer. You victim of Jusenkyo. Cold water activate curse while hot water change you back."

"Never mind that! I'm getting out of here!" !!ZOOM!!

The two who were left in the hut watched the man go off in a daze. "He very fast."

XXX

While Ranma was training, merging what she had learned in the Room of Time with what she had already learned, using his ki to "increase her weight and gravity" in order to boost her physical abilities while she she did kata, she had a spectator, watching her.

_"She's beautiful! Much better looking than Shampoo. If Shampoo's going to keep rebuffing me the way she's done for so many years, I'm going elsewhere. What set of legs! She just kicked up! Wow! I think I'll walk over to her and introduce her to her new airen. Wait! What is she doing? She's shooting up into the air. She's actually flying! She's gone! Where did she go?"_

"Enjoying the sights?"

"What the..."

"Who are you, some kind of voyeur or peeping tom?" The young man before her wore a short white robe with yellow trim that went down to above his knees which were covered by blue, silk pants. His long, silky hair went half way down his back as he smiled gently at her. _"This guy's cute. The only thing wrong with him is his glasses. Come to think of it, the glasses don't really ruin his looks that much."_

"The way you're about to come out of that thing you're hardly wearing I won't have to peep," the young man said with a charming smile, looking down her open midriffed gi.

_"Oh, this. Pan and Bra told me there would be guys chasing after me. I even remember how much guys would talk about girls and what they'd want to do to them when I was disguised as a boy." _"I don't have time for this! Now run along before I deal with you!"

"Hmm."

"What are you staring at?!" Ranma demanded, breathing intently.

"I'm standing here hoping you'll come out of that strange shirt you're hardly wearing."

"What?!"

"You heard me, Ranma."

"How do you know my name?" the young girl asked.

"As you can probably see, my eyesight isn't very good so I've learned to hone my other senses to an inhuman degree. I practically have a radar sense. That's an over simplification, but you get the point."

"All right, so tell me who you are!"

"I'm Mousse of the Joketsuzoku Amazons."

"I thought Amazons were composed of tall, powerful women."

"Some of them are tall, but you're right about the women being powerful."

"I figured the men would be weak," Ranma stated, her sense telling her that the young man before her was in fact very strong.

"Normally that would be the case since men are forbidden from learning amazon secrets."

"Then how did you get so strong?"

"I trained elsewhere. China's a large country with great martial artists all over the place." Then the amazon youth noticed Ranma's quizzical look. "I've learned a lot of martial arts techniques apart from the amazons including extra sense perceptions in order to make up for my bad eyesight."

"So what are you doing around here?" Ranma asked, wanting to get rid of her uninvited guest.

"I noticed a strong ki signature while I was off training. So I decided to investigate. And here you are."

"Now you know who I am, Mousse. You can leave now. I have a workout to finish." With that Ranma ignored the young man.

"Well. I apologize for interrupting your workout. So to make it up to you how about this!" !!SHING!!SHING!!SHING!! Several flying daggers came at Ranma faster than a bullet.

!!RIP!! "Yeow!" Ranma screamed barely getting out of the way.

"Was that too much for you? In addition to martial arts I'm also a master of hidden weapons and magic. Didn't I tell you that? Oh, my!" _"God, she's beautiful!"_

"That really doesn't matter. You want to fight? Let's get it on!" !!BLAST!!

"Music to my ears!" Mousse dodged as Ranma attacked with ki energy, almost hitting the amazon boy who leaped backwards with consummate ease much like a cat would. But despite his speed Ranma caught up to him, flying towards him fists first.

"How do you like the sound of my fists, four eyes?!" !!POUND!!POUND!!POUND!!POUND!! "Hiding behind a shield?"

"Whatever works. Try this on for size." Faster than the untrained eye could follow, the amazon youth threw some chains at his opponent which were in the shape of a boomerang.

!!WOOSH!! "You missed, Mousse."

"Wait for it." !!CLANG!!

"How did you do that?" Ranma complained, the chains she dodged, having come back as if they had a mind of their own, wrapping around her wrists.

"There's more." In the blink of an eye, Mousse took out a whip, grabbed Ranma with it and slammed her against a nearby tree, wrapping her up with it, raising her hands up.

"Oof! So you got me. I'll break out of this in no time," Ranma said, tensing her muscles.

"Not before I do this." At that point, Mousse whipped out a plumage of soft feathers, using this new weapon to attack Ranma.

"Ah,ha. Ha ha ha ha ha! Stop that! Giggle! No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, little girl. Now where's that particularly sensitive spot?"

"Hehehehehehehe! Huff!" !!TEAR!! Using her skill as an escape artist Ranma slipped out of her bonds, getting ready to get back into the fight. "You should have beaten me down instead of playing games like that. Now, I'm going to give you the beating of your life!"

Then Mousse leaped into the air, backing up again. "I'm rather enjoying this game, Ranma. You're so fun to play with. And I'd much rather tickle you then beat you up. Then the myopic boy adjusted his glasses. "Wow!" Mousse gasped at the view. "You know what?"

"What?!" Ranma snapped back, moving in on him at super human speed, attacking him as he evaded and kept on backing up.

"I give up. I just can't attack you seriously enough with the way you're undressed right now. The very sight of your gorgeous body simply renders me helpless," the boy sighed with pretty smile.

"Oh, no you don't! Now that you're out of tricks you want to cut and run. Well, I'm going to hurt you and hurt you bad."

"Tricks? You silly rabbit, tricks are for kids! I'll be seeing you again sometime, sweet cheeks. You can count on that. Good bye!" !!POOF!!

!!ZOOM!! "Missed him! Where did he go?" _"I can't sense him anywhere around here. He's pretty good. But as good as he is I'm sure I would have flattened him sooner or later," _

"Ranma!"

"What is it, Daddy?" the girl said, turning towards him, the guide standing right next to him.

_"Must she keep calling me that?" "We're leaving now!"_

"Gasp! Customer need new clothes!"

"Huh?! What's wrong?"

"Ranmaaa! Is this your way of rubbing my face in the fact that you're a female?"

"What are you talking about, old man?!"

"Your gi's all sliced up; you're practically naked!"

"Hmm?" Then Ranma looked down. "Gosh!" the girl said with a blush, trying to cover herself up.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Even though there are a lot of Ranma-is-a-girl fanfics, I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Next time Ranma meets up with the rest of the amazons including you-know-who.


	2. Amazon Adversary

Miss Ranma

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS" _

Chapter Two

FLASHBACK

"In order for you to go home you must pass through land of amazon warriors. I have too much work here so will let daughter guide you through. She good girl and will direct you right," the Jusenkyo guide said, motioning to a teenage girl dressed similarly to him except that her uniform was a much brighter light blue/white color.

"Let us be off, customers. No time to waste," the cute girl with a short round body and two pig tail braids called out to them, motioning for them to get a move on.

FLASHBACK ENDED

"What was all that girlish laughter and giggling I heard earlier? And why were you practically naked?" Genma demanded, regarding his daughter who was wearing a spare karate gi as they trudged through the mountain path along with the Jusenkyo guide's daughter who was acting in his place.

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing?!"

"I was in a fight, all right, Daddy?"

"Really? How did it go?"

"He practically surrendered and ran off as soon as I got serious."

Genma looked at his daughter for a moment, scrutinizing her. "At least you fight well for a girl. Nice to know all my hard work wasn't for nothing. But why were you naked?"

"The guy attacked me with blades, slicing up what I was wearing, Daddy, but despite all that I ran him off."

"I see. If only you were a boy, you'd be invincible!"

Ranma turned angrily towards her father for a moment. "Who says I can't be invincible now?! Or are you upset because I'm not some dimwitted jock you can jerk around?"

"Silence, Ranma! You can't be invincible as only a girl, no matter how much you train. My only hope now is to marry you off to some rich guy who might be impressed by your womanly attributes," her father answered, giving a short look at her bosom which threatened to come out of her too tight, midriff opened karate gi with every breath.

"What? I got news for you, Daddy. I'm not marrying some rich guy so you can take him for everything he's got. Besides, I Want to marry someone I love and care..."

"You'll marry for honor and that's final! My best friend who is also a master in our martial art, Anything Goes, and I made a pact long before you were born. The oath was that we would unite the schools by having our children marry and produce a family thus bringing the schools together. If you had complied with my wishes to be a turned into a boy, you would have honored our agreement. Now you have dishonored our clan, you selfish child."

"I dishonored our clan by being born a girl and falling into the wrong spring? Stuff it, old man! Unless your friend has a son hidden somewhere, there's really nothing else to talk about. And don't try engaging me to anybody else right now because I won't accept it."

"Why, you ungrateful boy! I'll..."

!!SPLASH!! "You'll what, pandaman?!" Ranma called out, having deftly kicked a puddle of water on her father.

"Ah, Customers. Here is village of amazons!" the young guide interjected before the two could go at it in another fight as they had done for most of the journey.

"Oh, I see. So this is where they live," Ranma said, looking intently at the village which was surrounded by flowing rivers and contained huts instead of houses. There was plush vegetation with trees bearing ripening fruit all over the area.

[You know about this?] Genma-Panda's sign showed.

"A little bit. The guy who attacked me said he was an amazon himself. But I sort of figured amazons were all women," Ranma answered.

"Most amazons are women, at least warriors are. How powerful was male amazon you fight?" the guide asked, turning to Ranma, enthused.

"He was very powerful, but he relied on weapons that he made appear out of thin air."

"Hmm. Strong amazon male is unusual. It best if you stay panda for mean time, Customer," the guide said, motioning to Genma-Panda.

[Why is that?] the panda's sign showed.

"Women here see men as second class citizens, easily offended at anti-women tirades," the guide explained, thinking about all the things Genma had said about women being weak and inferior while he was with her dad.

!!CLANG!!PING!! !!POW!!CRACK!! "What's all that? Sounds like a fight's going on."

"It is fight, Customers. These amazons very strong. They show their skill now in big tournament."

Ranma's well trained senses took apt notice of the clearing which was surrounded by a lot of women watching a fight between two well trained martial artists, fighting on a large log suspended on two ropes, one on each side. One of the martial artists was a busty, purple headed girl, utilizing two bon boris which looked like massively huge lollipops. These weapons came into contact with the multi-razor ended staff used by her opponent who was twice as big as the purple headed girl.

The battle went on until finally, !!WHAM!! "Eeeyaaargh!" the giant sized amazon screamed, flying off into the atmosphere in defeat from purple headed girl's powerful blow.

"Winning martial arts tournament is great honor."

"That girl's got some serious power," Ranma said in admiration.

_"Mmm. Free food," _Genma-Panda thought to himself as he regarded the spread of all kinds of Chinese culinary masterpieces which some men had put down on a large wooden table. !!CHOMP!!CHOMP!!

"Mr. Customer? What you eat there?" Both Ranma and the guide turned to see Genma-Panda gorging himself on all the delicious food.

"Daddyy! You can't just start eating food that's not yours!" Ranma admonished. !!SMASH!! "Yeow!" Ranma leaped into the air to avoid the attack of the purple headed girl's fast moving lollipop shaped weapons.

"You there, woman and panda! Why do you steal my prize?!" the guide translated for the angry amazon.

"Every year is special martial arts tournament. I am now champion," the guide explained in translation.

"Then you'll have no problem if I defeat you, right?" Ranma answered, standing up, readying herself for a fight as the guide translated.

"She want you to get on suspended log so you two can fight from there," the guide explained.

"No problem!" Ranma leaped up into the air, practically floating towards the log, doing two somersaults before deftly landing on said log, standing on one leg in the crane stance to the amazement of the audience.

The amazon warrior growled as she too jumped onto the log with less agility and finesse than Ranma had shown. Then she attacked!

!!WIFF!!WIFF!! "Too slow, sister." !!WOOSH!! Now watch this!" !!KRAK!! Ranma easily struck the purple headed girl, knocking her off the log with a well placed kick that sent her opponent into unconsciousness.

"She is won!" the guide exclaimed in shock.

"How was that?!" Ranma announced, leaping off of the log with a triple somersault flip, landing on her feet like a cat.

[Quit showboating, boy!] Genma-Panda's sign showed.

"Don't get mad at me, Daddy. And don't call me boy!" As Ranma looked around she noticed angry looks from the women around them.

Then a diminutive old woman, bounding along on a stick, came up to the downed girl, pressing pressure points that forced her to wake up. As soon as the girl had gotten up she walked over to Ranma and kissed her on the cheek.

"Gasp!" the crowd exclaimed.

"You're a nice looking girl and all but I'm really not into other chicks."

"That's not what she meant!" the extremely old woman with long white hair said in fluent Japanese. "My great-granddaughter, Shampoo, has just given you the kiss of death. You're not long to live on this earth, girl. I suggest you enjoy what little bit of time you have left."

"We must leave now, Customers!" the guide said frantically, grabbing both Ranma and the pandafied man, running as fast as her stubby legs could run, surprising Ranma and her father with her speed.

"What's this Kiss of death?" Ranma asked.

"Amazon have very big pride," the guide explained. "Losing to outsider is worth shame than death. Kiss of death is promise to chase you to end of earth, and kill! And when they say to the ends of earth, they mean it!"

"Oh, that's great, Thanks a lot, Daddy. Did you have to eat up all their food like that?"

[Shut up, boy! It was for the art!] his sign showed.

"What does stuffing your face with someone else's food have to do with the art?"

[I needed the nourishment!]

"Come to think of it, you've been stealing food from others for a while now. What's up with that?"

"Oh, no, Customers! Amazon gaining. Must increase our pace!"

"I'm through running." At that point, Ranma let go of the guide, stopped short and turned around to face her pursuer.

"She kill you, Customer!" the guide exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. I beat her before; I'll beat her again." With that Ranma made her way towards their pursuer. In seconds she came in contact with the amazon warrior who immediately attacked with her weapons.

!!WIFF!! "Listen here, girl." !!WOOSH!! "Even though you have a ridiculous reason for trying to kill me, I'm not going to run away from you for the rest of my life." !!WIFF!! "Besides, having someone like you trying to kill me will help to keep me in fighting shape. So let's do this. Hyaaa!"

!!POW!! "Ungh!" The purple haired girl went down as soon as Ranma took advantage of a wide opening she saw, allowing her to get a powerful kick in.

"Had enough, friend?"

"Aiyaa!" The amazon quickly got to her feet and renewed her attack.

"You're still too slow. I bet if you got rid of those weapons you'd be a little faster."

"Aaagh!" the girl screamed as Ranma kicked the bon boris out of her hands, attacking the specific nerve areas of her wrists, forcing her to open her hands and drop her weapons.

"Now let's see how well you can fight without your weapons. Come on," Ranma motioned with her hands for her to fight her.

"Shampoo kill!" the girl said in her own tongue, charging Ranma, attacking with several fast, powerful kicks and punches seemed to be moving in slow motion to Ranma. _"This outsider's hardly moving as I attack her. What am I doing wrong? Is she reading my moves?" _

"That's right, Shampoo. I'm too skilled for you," Ranma answered, seeming to be able to read the girl's mind as she read the girl's facial expressions. "Want some more?"

"I no give up!" the girl spoke in broken Japanese. "Hyaaah!" Shampoo leaped towards her opponent with a flying kick that Ranma bypassed rather easily. Then the pigtailed girl flew into the air, doing a flawless acrobatic flip, coming down and striking Shampoo in the back with a powerful roundhouse kick. "Ungh!"

But the amazon wasn't out of it yet. Getting up, she rushed Ranma again at an inhuman speed. "Tenshin amaguriken!" the girl screamed, hitting Ranma with hundreds of blows, or so she thought.

"You're pretty fast," Ranma said, blocking most of her attacks. "Let's go at it toe to toe." Ranma immediately struck back with even more, faster punches, attacking with super humanly fast, low wing chun kicks as well, getting in four hits for everyone she took.

!!KAPOW!! "Aiyaaaa!" Shampoo screamed as Ranma knocked her to the ground with a powerful punch and kick combination that sent her into a world of unconsciousness.

"Aah!" Ranma sighed, having enjoyed the fight, her breasts heaving with the satisfied breath she took. "You got a lot to learn before you beat me. Better luck next time, Shampoo." With that Ranma began to walk off.

"Not bad," a young man said, appearing out of nowhere right behind her.

"Do you want to fight me again, Mousse?" Ranma answered, turning around and getting in a stance.

The amazon male adjusted his glasses, looking down Ranma's wide opening shirt. "No. You're liable to come out of your clothes again and render me helpless by the sight of you."

"What? You're not making any sense. Do you want to fight or not?'

"What I have is a proposition for you."

"And what is that?" Ranma asked, getting suspicious, beginning to notice where the boy's ardent gaze was directed.

"It doesn't matter how many times you defeat Shampoo. She will keep coming back. However, if you were to marry me, you would be part of the tribe and no longer an outsider. Shampoo would hate that but there would be nothing she could do about it."

"No! Ranma, I didn't raise you to be an amazon living in some tribal village!" Genma interjected, running over to them, having since doused himself with hot water.

"Take it easy, Daddy. I have no intention of living out here in the boon docks for the rest of my life. Sorry, Mousse. We have to get going."

"Am I that hideous to you?" the boy said with a charming smile that almost made Ranma melt.

"It's not that," Ranma said with a blushing smile. "I just don't want to live here. I want to see the whole world. You're a nice, looking guy. I'm sure you'll find someone to be with."

As they walked off, Mousse stood there, contemplating the situation. _"I'll find some way of getting you, Ranma. You have beauty, brains and power, making you worthy enough to lead the whole amazon tribe in time. I'll never give up."_

"Oooh," the girl on the ground moaned.

"It's over, Shampoo. She beat you again," Mousse said, speaking Chinese to the rising amazon.

"Shut up, Mousse! You're such an idiot! I'll never marry you!"

"That's OK, Shampoo. The girl who just left here is a whole lot better than you in every way."

"You can't marry her. I have to kill her!" Shampoo said with a tinge of jealousy as she picked up her weapons.

"I will marry her even though she said she wasn't interested. I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"Stupid tricks is all you have, Stupid Mousse." With that the amazon girl ran off in the direction of her quarry.

"Be careful, Shampoo! She might actually hurt you next time!" Mousse called out to her departing form.

"That went well."

"Grandmother!"

Standing before the youth was a woman who seemed to be in her sixties, being medium height for a Chinese woman and still rather comely with her graying, brown long hair. "Do you still think you can bring her into the tribe?"

"She'll come around."

"We should follow them to Japan, you and I. You need to be close to her in order to woo her to yourself. But there's really one good thing about this."

"What's that, Grandmother?"

"Ranma's presence has gotten you to give up on Shampoo."

"Well, I guess so."

"It's for the best. Ranma's a whole lot better than the brash Shampoo. Anyway, when you've gotten Ranma to marry you and brought her back to the tribe, you're great-grandmother and I will train her in all the amazon secret techniques. In time she'll be a great amazon, becoming a great amazon elder, maybe even amazon leader! Won't Cologne be upset when it's Ranma not Shampoo who's the greatest amazon of her generation?"

"Yes, but I'm still in love with her, Grandmother," Mousse said wistfully, staring off into space.

"I know that, child. I was disappointed when your mother, my only daughter, died in childbirth, bearing you, a male, but now there's finally hope. Our family line will rule the amazons in time!"

"Then what are you waiting for, Aloe?!" a cackling voice called out.

"Mother!" Aloe looked up to see a very old, doll sized woman standing on a stick, high on the opposing cliff, making her way down to them, hopping on her stick as she went.

"It's very important you bring this girl in, Mousse. Women like her are one in a million. It's imperative you get her to marry you. You must stop at nothing to achieve this end."

"Yes, Great-Grandmother."

"Eventually, I'll show up later to look in on you to see how you're doing. But right now I have to go back in order to make sure Elder Cologne doesn't suspect anything."

As she hopped away on her stick, she turned around and said, "since you're grandmother is a great Chinese chef, you'll set up a Chinese restaurant near where Ranma lives. As soon as everything's ready, I'll send along some more members of our clan to help out. Now go!"

XXX

Ranma, her father and the guide arrived at a bustling marketplace that was within walking distance of the nearby port. During this time there was a carnival going on so there were all kinds of pleasant food aromas going back and forth in addition to various kinds of performers.

"You can go get back to Japan from here," the guide said, pointing at some ships. "So long." With that the portly girl left them, disappearing into the huge crowds.

"Well, Daddy. Are we going to swim all the way back to Japan the way we did on the way here?" Ranma asked with a small smirk on her face her father couldn't miss.

"Foolish girl! You know full well that my pandafied body will be too heavy to stay afloat for too long." Then he looked at her for a moment. "You'll have to use your feminine wiles to get us some money for the voyage back."

"And exactly how do you suppose I do that?" Ranma asked with her arms folded on her chest, narrowing her eyes at her father.

"Simple. Just walk over to some sailors and show off your womanly attributes to them. When they're distracted I'll pick their pockets."

"What?! Forget it, Pops."

"Listen, you rebellious bitch! Get your sweet ass over there and..."

"Zip it, old man!" Ranma looked up and noticed that there was a giant sized man beating another man to a pulp on a large stage that was six feet off the ground, being 50 by 50 feet squared. Upon the end of the fight, a medium sized man ran up to the stage and started speaking through a megaphone, making himself heard throughout the whole area.

"Come one. Come all!" the announcer called out, pointing with his thumb to the large, seven and a half foot, muscular man, standing next to him. "I'll bet anyone ten gold pieces to five that he can take Mako on and beat him. Are there anymore takers? If so, take your bets!"

The friends of the man whom Mako had just defeated dragged him off as the announcer kept on talking. "I told you Chen wasn't strong enough to take on someone so big and strong."

"I thought all those muscles would slow the bigger man down," the other answered.

"Oh, never mind, Tan. Wait until the master hears about Chen's defeat."

"Look over there!" Ranma called out, impressed by what she had just seen.

"You expect me to fall for that?"

"No, I'm serious. There's a way for us to make some money for the trip home. All I have to do is beat that guy over there up and I'll win the money."

Then Genma looked up, noticing the large, Manchurian man on the upraised stage, wearing green baggy pants, sporting a Fu Manchu mustache, strutting around bare chested showing off his muscular body and sinewy limbs with large, powerful hands, being bald except for the thick, long braided queue running from his head down his back. "That guy is too big and strong for a little girl like you to take on, Ranma. Now, simply do as I told you to do earlier and... Wait! Where are you going?"

Before Genma knew what was happening, Ranma was already running towards the stage. And in the blink of an eye she had leaped up, doing three expertly executed somersaults, landing right in front of the startled announcer. "I want to take this guy on for the money!"

"Wha... What?! You want to take Mako on?" the announcer said with a laugh as the crowd joined in.

The large man smiled at Ranma, looking her over with a lascivious grin, practically drooling all over himself. "How about you and me wrestle afterward, sweet cheeks? Heh, heh."

"Weeell. I don't have any money. But I'll make a deal with you. If you beat me we can have some fun together later. But if I win I get the ten gold pieces. Do we have a deal?" Ranma said with sweet smile, allowing her opened midriff gi to open a little bit more, giving the tall warrior a birds eye view of her womanly pulchritude.

"Now wait a..."

"You got a deal, toots!" the big man bellowed. "I'll try not to damage you too much. I want to enjoy that pretty body of yours."

"Hold it, Kong! I have a condition to this deal," the announcer said, stopping him with the motion of holding his hand out. Then he gave Ranma a once over with a huge smile on his face.

XXX

"And now we have the battle of the sexes! This young female fighter is going to take on Kong Wong, going for the gold!" the announcer exclaimed, regarding Ranma who now had a change of "clothing." She was wearing what looked like a slingshot bikini, the top being composed of one four inch in length silk piece of cloth going from three inches left of her navel on the waistline of her skimpy bikini bottom which left her hips exposed, going up the front of her body, coming around her neck then down her front again three inches to the right of her navel on her waistline. Thus her back, sides and much of her midriff were bare, leaving little to the imagination. Everyone marveled at her startling, gravity defying hard body, her slender muscular physique, showing off beautifully, lightly defined abdominal muscles and femininely yet muscular arms. She had even discarded her pigtail for this fight, letting her luscious red hair cascade down her milky white shoulders.

"What a gorgeous body!" someone called out from the audience.

"I'll say!"

"You can say that again!"

"Wow! I'm glad I decided to show up here today!" an American sailor called out. "Whoever said Asian women were flat chested was flat wrong!"

"I hear that!" one of the sailor's comrades said in agreement.

_"Man, this strap of silk cloth is tight, even it feels nice against my skin; what little there is of it. If I didn't have so much control over my breathing the top would surely come off during the course of the fight," _the scantily clad teenager thought to herself, calmly priming up her body, mind and spirit for the upcoming battle.

_"This girl is indeed a jewel. No, a first rate diamond! When Kong Wong is done with her I'll have her sold into slavery for a great deal of money. How I can't wait for her to come out of that thing!" _"And now the fight begins!" the announcer yelled.

"Rooarr!" The giant-sized man a beeline for Ranma's bosom, trying to grab and put the squeeze on her, but to no avail.

"Missed me."

"You're a fast pretty young thing, aren't ya? No matter. I'll get my hands on you sooner or later. Now stand still!" The large sized warrior came running at Ranma in a speed that belied his huge size but before he could even get to the object of his desire, Ranma had vanished again.

"You're just too slow," Ranma said with a sweet smile and a wiggle of her cute little but.

"You're getting me angry, little girl. You better surrender awfully quick or I'm going to be really rough with you later on!"

"Uuuuh. No."

"Bitch! You'll pay for your arrogance! Roarr!" The man came at Ranma with another full head of steam but this time Ranma moved in on him a whole lot faster, hitting him with a powerful right handed forward punch to his solar plexus, the power of the blow increased by her super speed momentum. When the strike connected the big man fell back several feet, crashing to the ground.

"Ungh!" the warrior moaned, getting up. "So you can fight. You should have just laid down for me like I wanted you to. Now you're gonna get it."

"Bring it on, big boy!"

"Aaaah!" !!STOMP!! Mako struck the resilient stage with his foot in a rage, creating a shockwave that sent Ranma flying high up into the air with a bounce. Attempting to seize the opportunity, the giant leaped out towards her. But to his surprise, Ranma had kept on going up, doing an acrobatic flip which sent her over her charging opponent. When the big man turned around in midair, trying to find out where she was, Ranma was right in front of him, striking with a countless roundhouse kicks in a helicopter propeller fashion, her legs positioned as if she was doing the splits.

Stunned after Ranma's rapid fire attacks, the Manchurian went crashing to the surface of the reinforced stage as Ranma deftly landed on her feet. "**You **want to give up before **you** get hurt, big boy? Things will only get worse from here on out."

"With the way she moves how is she staying in that skimpy thing?!" someone from the audience called out, amazed at Ranma's agility and fighting prowess.

"No! I'm the strongest man in the world! No one embarrasses me like this. Nobody!" The over-sized martial artist came at Ranma again with even more speed than before but this time Ranma used a text book martial arts throw maneuver, slamming her opponent to the ground using his own strength and momentum against him.

"That was a chicken *#% woman's move!" the giant bellowed, getting up, moving with uncanny speed and taking hold of the fiery redhead from behind including grabbing her by the neck. !!RIP!!POP!! "Heh, heh. I got you!" he said with a lustful leer, looking downward. "No one can get out of my grasp. You're my bitch now!"

"Watch the hands!"

"I'll do whatever I want to you!"

"Don't even think it," Ranma answered, struggling to get out of the giant's binding hold, using her heel to strike her captor's shins."

"I think what I like; I do what I like as you'll find out later. Feel my power!" The powerful Manchurian increased the pressure he was bringing to bear on the young girl. But despite her compromising position, Ranma had finally managed to get some leverage, turning around and kneeing the big man. !!CRUNCH!! "Aargh!" Then as he lurched forward, clutching his groin, she struck him in the chin with a Thai-kickboxing elbow strike, rocking his head back.

"She's busting out all over!" a spectator in the audience called out as others gasped in admiration.

"Now, that's hot!"

"Wow! That girl's kicking some serious ass!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Ranma answered the crowd. !!POW!!POW!!POW!!POW!!POW!!POW!!KAPOW!! Ranma struck the large man countless times, ending her fist barrage with a powerful uppercut, sending the giant ten feet high into the air and crashing to the ground with a large thud from which he did not get up.

"Ta daaaa!" Ranma twirled around in a victory dance, ending the spin with the two fingered victory sign to the delight of the audience who fervently cheered for her, making all sorts of cat calls and wolf whistles, surprising Ranma a little when the men in the crowd kept on cheering so enthusiastically.

While the crowd cheered loudly, the announcer re-thought the situation. _"I don't believe it! How could a pair of tits beat Kong? Well, at least I made a lot of money selling all kinds of food and merchandise to the spectators. Oh, here she comes now."_

"Where are my gold coins?" Ranma asked, impatient to get all that money in her hot little hands, oblivious to her state of undress.

"Um. Well. You see..."

"Show me the money! I played your game of putting on this ridiculous getup, giving everyone here a free skin show. Now pay me or else!"

"You think a hot piece of ass is going to frighten... Gakk!"

"What did you say?" Ranma threatened, holding the man up by his neck.

"All right! All right!"

"That's what I thought you said. Now where are the clothes I was wearing before I put this strip of silk cloth on? I want to get dressed in my old clothes as soon as possible."

"Uh. I had my men throw them out."

"Why did you do that?" Ranma said angrily.

"We figured you'd lose and become our property. The last thing we wanted was for you to to be wearing a karate uniform."

"Oh, really?"

"And on top of that, you've torn the very expensive silk outfit you've been wearing. I can have it repaired but I'll have to have it back," the man said, leering uninhibitedly at Ranma's exposed pulchritude despite his normally calm and cool demeanor.

"You are so dead!"

"I think not." Ranma then sensed that she was surrounded by ten men who wore red Chinese tunics and green pant legs, armed with custom made Chinese swords, one of them brandishing an even more impressive looking sword than the others.

"Surely, you're exhausted from your previous fight with Kong Wong. That being the case, I suggest you do as I tell you to do before you get yourself hurt, little girl."

"Little girl? You're not much taller than I am, you cheat. Anyway, it's obvious to me that you guys can't stop underestimating me despite the fact that I defeated the toughest guy in the area. After I've beaten up your goons, I'm coming for **you**," Ranma threatened, regarding the announcer with a vicious sneer.

"Hmm. Get her, Ching-Lin!" the announcer commanded the head swordsman, escaping Ranma's hold and jumping backwards like a cat with an impressive acrobatic leap of his own, getting out of the way of the upcoming melee.

"Not bad." !!SWIPE!!SWIPE!!CHING!! Ranma dodged and evaded in such a way that her attackers either crossed swords with themselves or missed her all together.

"You cannot win now, you half naked whore," Ching-Lin said, regarding the young girl's current state of undress. "I am the best swordsman in the province. And my brothers here are the best second to me. No one can defeat us," the leader said, taking skilled slashes at Ranma that found only air.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Now take your place as a good whore should or I'll pick your fruits," Ching-Lin threatened, using his sword to point at Ranma's hard body bustline.

"Go screw yourself!"

As the men closed in on her, Ranma evaded their sword thrusts, nailing her attackers with low wing chun kicks that cracked shin bones. While the henchmen were stunned, the bare chested girl jumped a few feet in the air, spinning around in a helicopter fashion, kicking the swords out of most of their hands then nailing several of her attackers, sending them to the ground, unmoving.

_"There's only five of us left," _the lead swordsman thought to himself with a great deal of concern. _"How can one woman move with such speed and skill? She's like a whirlwind." _"Follow my lead," the leader ordered.

"Let's see how tough you are by yourself, Ching!" In the blink of an eye, Ranma leaped up and over the leader, wading into the four henchmen, spinning around at super speed, knocking all of them out, leaving only the Ching-Lin left.

_"She's coming at me! Have to do something!" _"I guess it's just you and me now. Tatsumaki Ken!" The lead swordsman spun around, using his sword to create a small man sized tornado, sending it in Ranma's direction.

"Whoa! Not bad!" Ranma commented, leaping up and over the tornado, blasting her opponent with a ki blast.

"Aaagh! I'll still beat you! This sword is one of the most powerful in the world!" the warrior proclaimed, not being able to take his eyes off of Ranma's impressive physique.

"Why are you so distracted? You should be paying attention to the fight," Ranma commented.

"You dare instruct me? After I've defeated you, I'll enjoy you myself. Kong can go hang for all I care."

"You'll be joining your large friend in dreamland in a minute." With that Ranma landed on the ground, running towards her opponent at full speed, Ching-Lin responding in kind.

Ching-Lin took several swings at his adversary, only finding air, Ranma seeming to have vanished. _"Where did she go?" _Then to the surprise of the swordsman, he found that Ranma was standing on his flat of his blade, regarding him.

"Here I am."

"What the... But how?""

"You're really not as good as you imagine, Ching. Is that sword making up for something small down there?" the girl inquired with a wry smile.

"Get off!" the man demanded, trying in vain to shake his opponent off of his prized blade.

"All right." Ranma flew straight into the air, shooting up like a rocket. Then she came down even faster, smashing into the shocked swordsman, him looking a deer-in-the-headlights for a split second which was all Ranma needed to hit him with hundreds of punch and kick combos, sending him to the ground in a heap.

Upon her victory Ranma surveyed her surroundings, making sure there was no one else to fight. This having been done, she searched for the announcer. "There you are!" Ranma bounded off the stage, flying straight for the fleeing man who turned back in surprise when he saw Ranma flying towards him, gaining on him. She would have caught up to him soon enough but he ran straight into Genma!

!!SLAM!! "What the... Who are you?" !!POW!! "Ungh!"

"Hey! I was going to..."

"Forget about them, Ranma. While you were out parading yourself, I went backstage and foraged. I now have all their money and even some new clothes for you. Now put these on and end your shameless display!" Genma said, handing her several sets of clothing.

"Shameless display?! What are you talking about?"

"Take a good look at yourself. Oh, why couldn't I have had a son?" Genma shouted, looking to the sky as if he was going to get an answer from up there.

"Huh? Oh!" Ranma gasped, blushing pink and smiling sheepishly in her embarrassment. Faster than the eye could follow, she quickly took the offered clothes, grabbed a set of them and put them on.

"All right, Daddy. I'm decent now." Ranma was now wearing the same kind of red Chinese shirt and green pants that her earlier attackers had on even if the tunic was a bit tight.

"Fine. Now let's go."

"Oh. There's one more thing." Ranma went to where the gold pieces were located in a large bucket and grabbed it, placing it in her subspace pouch along with her new outfits. "Now can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"We have plenty of money so we can eat anywhere," Genma said, looking around.

"Aren't you proud me, Daddy?" Ranma asked, looking up at her father with puppy eyes as they walked through the streets, everyone giving them a wide berth.

"It wasn't all that impressive. You simply used your good looks to distract your opponents," Genma replied, unimpressed.

"As if you could have done any better."

"You'll have to do a lot better if you want to inherit my school of Anything Goes. But there's one thing that bothers me."

"What's that, Daddy?" Ranma asked innocently.

"When did you learn Chinese and why have you pretended not to know any up until now?"

"I learned from those Shaolin monks we stayed with back when I was ten years old for the most part. And ss time went on I got better and better at the language mostly by listening and learning from many of the different masters who were kind enough to share their martial arts with me. Then there was the time I was in the Jusenkyo spring. What I went through there really increased my learning curve, helping my mastery of Chinese to be complete the moment I came out of that spring."

"You should have made it clear that you had learned Chinese. It would have made the training trip through China a whole lot easier," Genma said, giving his daughter a stern look.

"You didn't ask. Besides, I learned what people really thought of me when they thought I couldn't understand what they were saying."

"Hmm. I see. We might as well find someplace to eat now. Let's go!" As father and daughter made their way to the nearest restaurant, two others watched them go.

"Did you see that, Mousse?"

"Yes, I did, Grandmother. Ranma continues to amaze me. At this rate she could pose a challenge to even Elder Cologne."

"Yes. I also noticed how you couldn't keep your eyes off of her barely clothed form. She has some nice assets, doesn't she? Hmmm?" the matron said, making the youth blush. "Don't be so embarrassed. You know you liked what you saw."

"Grandmother!" Mousse became bright red with embarrassment as his grandmother regarded him.

"All right. I'll quit teasing you. But we need to keep up with them so we'll know exactly where in Japan they'll go so we can follow them. Come on. Let's be off."

XXX

At a very elegant, Michelin rated restaurant, wearing nice new clothes, Ranma and Genma sat at a booth where a beautiful view of the ocean was visible from the adjacent window. Sitting down and relaxing for the first time in a long time they enjoyed a feast, dining on the best Chinese food they had ever tasted.

!!CHOMP!!CRUNCH!! "After we've enjoyed our meal, we're going to visit my friend, Soun Tendo," Genma stated, stuffing his face. "Mmm. This food is really good."

"The food here is good," Ranma answered, eating with much better table manners. "But what is the point of going to your friend's house now that my womanhood is unchangeable?"

"It's called good manners, girl. Since I've already sent him a letter saying that I would be bringing him my 'son' for one of his daughters to marry, I owe him an explanation. _"I also need a place to stay until I figure out a way to marry Ranma off to the highest bidder and live off of him since I can't live off of Soun the way I had planned."_

"I see. All right. Once we've explained to them the facts of life, we can get an apartment somewhere. There are a whole lot of other tournaments in and out of Japan for us to make enough money to live on."

_"Where did Ranma learn how to speak like that way? And who taught her to eat with such table manners? She eats like a dowager princess. I'm going to have to change that if I want to keep her in control. So it's time for some more training. Heh, heh." _Genma made a fast reach for one of Ranma's egg rolls, but didn't quite reach it. !!ZAP!! "Ow! What do you think you're doing?"

"I won't have you stealing my food anymore, Daddy," Ranma stated, her hand still glowing with energy.

"How dare you disrespect me like that? All of my efforts have been for your training. And besides I'm the one who bought all this food. **I **did all this!"

"First off, I get enough training. Second off, I'm the one who made that money. I was well on my way to getting that piece of garbage to give me what was rightfully mine after literally putting my ass on the line. So don't act as if you did all the work."

"Why you ungrateful child!"

"Can we enjoy this nice meal, Daddy, or are you going to curse me out for the whole evening? And another thing, since we have enough money, there's no need for you to steal from anybody. I really hate when you do that,"Ranma answered, looking at her father intently.

Genma stared back at his daughter for a moment, saying nothing. _"Who does Ranma think she is?! Despite her unforeseen increase in power and the victory over that Manchurian giant notwithstanding, she's still a wet behind the ears female who thinks she's smarter than she really is! Oh, what did I do to get a daughter instead of the son I've always wanted?!"_

!!SMASH!! "Ranma I kill!" the purple headed amazon screamed upon making her way through the pane glass window, having shattered it with her bon boris.

_"Not her again."_

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. This helps to spur me on. Now I would like to give props to the ones who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

sayalovesdiva, cabrera1234, deathgenous, Arinor, Sexy Neko Hibiki, Riniko22, MrStaypuft, DrTempo, Cat on a Shtick, Sir Thames, Radio Driver, Sakura Lisel, Redzorin, chm01, AshK, PEJP Bengtzone, They call me Bruce, Will Rayne, , blablabla, Julianmon, luger 7,


	3. Meeting the Tendos

Miss Ranma

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS" _

Chapter Three

"What do you want, Shampoo?" Ranma asked in Chinese, upset with the fact her wonderful meal had been ruined.

"Ranma I kill!"

"Screw Off!" !!ZAP!!BLAST!! Ranma tagged the amazon with an energy blast, knocking her out of the restaurant and the whole area. !!SPLASH!!

"You won't escape me!" Shampoo called out from the sea.

Ranma flew out of the gaping hole in the broken window, regarding the water treading amazon as she hovered over her just out of her reach. "I understand that you feel the need to kill me, but must you attack me when I'm eating? If you keep pushing me like this I'm going to hurt you real bad. You understand me?"

Shampoo was shocked when she heard Ranma speaking in Chinese, but despite that she responded. "I don't care what you are doing. I will kill you! It's amazon law!"

"Why does your amazon law say you have to kill me?"

"I must kill you lest you bear children that can come back and eradicate our tribe."

"I would like to think my children would have better things to do than commit genocide. Now listen up. If you want to fight me so badly. Knock on the door and wait for me to come outside. Lest I begin to think you don't have any honor. Now get shove off!" Ranma called out as the current carried the amazon away. Then Ranma flew back into the restaurant.

"Who's going to pay for all this damage?!" Ranma turned around to see the restaurant owner standing there with his arms folded and a big frown on his face.

"I'm sure we have enough to pay for the damages. Right, Daddy? Daddy? Daddy!" Ranma turned to see that Genma had vanished without a trace.

"Well?"

"Um." _"I bet Daddy was planning to dine and dash all along. When I get my hands on him! Wait a minute. Who needs him? Fortunately, I have enough money on me to pay for the damages."_

"Here you go!" Ranma answered politely, giving up most of the money she had.

"All right. We're square. Now get out of here!"

"Can't I finish eating?"

"No! You leave now!"

"At least let me take home a doggy bag."

"You leave now!"

"#*&!" _"If I ever see Shampoo again it will be too soon!"_

"Did you see that, Mousse?" An older woman said as Ranko made her way out of the restaurant.

"Yes, Grandmother. Should we try to help Shampoo out of the water?"

"No. She's as domineering as her great-grandmother, always wanting to control everything. Let her swim her way back. For now we're going to lose ourselves in the crowd, following Ranma so we can find out exactly where she is going."

XXX

_"What am I going to do now? I hardly have any money left." _Ranma kept on walking through the streets, contemplating her situation._ "Oh, that's right. I can fly! I'll just take off for Japan. Somehow, someway, I'll get a job, maybe doing deliveries or something like that. I'm going to make good after all. Up, up and away!" _!!WUMP!! As Ranma took to the air she found that she had a passenger.

"Hold it, Ranma! Where do you think you're going?!" Genma demanded, leaping into the air and grabbing on to his flying daughter.

"To Japan. I thought you decided to ditch me, Daddy."

"Er, ah. I just wanted to see how you handled adversity."

"Oh, really? Let's see how **you** handle my flying."

"What? What do you..." !!ZOOM!! "Heeyaaahaa!!"

"I knew Ranma could leap and even possibly glide in the air, but I had no idea she could fly. Quickly, Mousse. There's no time to waste. Follow them and contact me as soon as you can. I and the others will arrive in Japan as soon as possible."

"Yes, Grandmother." !!SPLASH!! Upon contact with the cold water, the young man had turned into a large, golden brown colored hawk.

"Go, Mousse. Go!" With that the hawk took off after Ranma and her hapless passenger.

XXX

"Blech!"

"You all right, Daddy?" Ranma asked, watching her father lose his lunch.

"Did you have to fly so fast?"

"I thought you were in such a big hurry to see your friend from old times," Ranma said innocently, looking askance as her father glared at her. "Anyhoo. We're in the Tokyo ward of Nerima. Now where exactly is your friend's home? I want to get that visit with him over with as soon as possible."

"Huff! Huff! Silly girl! We need a place to stay for a while before we do anything else. So you'll have to let me do all the talking."

"How long do we need to stay there?"

"Never mind that, you dumb bitch! Don't question me!"

!!RUMBLE!! !!PLIP!!PLOP!! !!SHHHHH!! As the rain came pouring down on them, Ranma found herself facing a panda.

"First you bail on me and now you curse me out? Screw off, old man!"

[Come back here!] Genma took off after his daughter, grabbing a large traffic sign he easily uprooted from the ground with his increased bear like strength. !!SWIPE!!

"You can't hit me with that thing so easily, Daddy! I'm beginning to think you don't care anything about me. You know what? I'm going to go live on my own. I'm sure to get a job somewhere with the abilities I have," Ranma said tearfully. _"It would be nice if Daddy cared about me instead of using me and treating me like so much garbage." _"Maybe I'll join the underground fighting circuit. Good bye, Daddy." With that Ranma flew off, heedless to what was waiting for her.

_"Oh, no you don't! I may have taught you everything you know, Ranma, but I haven't taught you everything I know. You're not the only one with a ki blast. Get ready for the Saotome Stun Blast attack!" _The powerful panda primed himself, creating an energy ball made of ki. Then he floated the ball into the air, pointed the ki ball at Ranma and let it go. As the energy ball quietly closed in on Ranma, it got bigger and bigger until it struck Ranma, engulfing her in a blaze of energy.

"Aieeeee!!"

Ranma came crashing down like a downed jet fighter. As she fell to earth her father ran over to her and slammed her on the back of the head with all his massive might, knocking her out cold. _"That will show her who's boss."_

"Whoa! That panda took that sign out of the ground as if it was nothing!" a spectator called out.

"What is he going to do with that girl?" another person asked.

"Probably going to carry her off somewhere and molest her!"

"Grrrowr!" the panda growled, scaring the spectators off.

XXX

_"His letter, it's here!" _"Kasumi!" the middle aged man with long black hair and a mustache yelled, running to where his eldest daughter was and sticking his head into the kitchen.

"Yes, Father?" the matronly woman answered. She was very tall for a Japanese woman, showing an elegance and serenity few could ever hope to match. Her statuesque beauty was increased by her thoughtful eyes and long auburn hair which was set up in a pony tail. As she did her housework, Kasumi wore a beautifully sown apron that helped to make her look like a Japanese version of June Cleaver from Leave it to Beaver.

"Come into the living room. I have something important to tell you and your sisters."

"Nabiki!"

"Yes, Dad?" the girl answered lazily, lying down on her bed in her room with a book in front of her, eating a caramel candy covered apple on a stick. The demure busty girl had shoulder length, brown hair and pretty eyes. The shorts she wore showed off nice legs and a wonderful figure.

"Come into the living room. I have something important to tell all of you. Where's Akane?"

"I really don't know."

"Find her quickly. What I have to tell you can't wait for long. Where is that girl? Akane!"

Just then. "Huff! Huff! I'm home!" Akane came running in from her morning jog. As soon as she got inside, Akane quickly threw off her jogging clothes and put on her karate gi, setting up some bricks for her to break. Akane was an attractive girl with long bluish, black hair that went down all the way to her waistline. Her martial arts uniform helped to show off her slender yet muscular physique.

"Hyaaah!" !!SMASH!! "Whew!"

"There you go again, Akane. No wonder all the boys at school think you're so weird," Nabiki said, lazily leaning against the wall as she watched her sister train.

"Why should I care? Not everybody thinks the world revolves around boys, Nabiki," Akane answered, turning toward her older sister.

"Really? Then what's going on right now wouldn't interest you."

"What's it all about?"

"Dad got a letter from a friend of his. He wants us to meet with him in the living room right now," Nabiki answered.

"How do you know all about that?"

"You know me, Akane. I'm a snoop and a detective."

"Akane! Nabiki!"

"That's him now. We better get inside."

XXX

"Fiance?!" Akane shouted as she and sisters were gathered together around a table, facing their excited father in the main living room.

"Yes," Soun answered. "He's the son of a good friend of mine. His name is Ranma Saotome."

"If one of you three girls were to marry him and carry on this training center, the legacy of the Tendo School of Anything Goes martial arts would be secure."

"Now, wait a minute! Don't we have a say in whom we're going to marry?!"

"Akane's right, Father. We haven't even met this Ranma," Kasumi said calmly.

"That's easily fixed."

"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked, looking up from the soda she had been drinking.

"Ranma and his father have been on a training trip. They've recently been training in China."

"China?! Wow!" Nabiki exclaimed happily.

"What's so great about China?" Akane asked, uninterested.

"Is he cute?" Nabiki asked with her eyes widening in anticipation.

"How old is he? You know full well how much younger men bore me, Father," Kasumi stated sternly.

"What kind of guy is this Ranma?!"

"I don't know," their father answered, smiling.

"You don't know?" Nabiki stated, getting in her father's face.

"I've never met him. Heh, heh."

"Let me go, old man!" the Tendo family heard from outside.

"Hm?"

"We have visitors," Kasumi said.

"Oooh! It must be Ranma!" Nabiki exclaimed with excitement as she got up, running towards the entrance with her father right behind her.

"Saotome, my friend! We've been waiting in anticipation for you and your son!"

_"I hope he's older," _Kasumi contemplated, touching her hair and slowly making her way to their entrance.

_"Boys. How depressing,"_ Akane thought to herself.

But as soon as father and daughter opened the door, they beheld a most frightening sight. Carrying someone like a sack of potatoes was a huge, powerfully built panda who barged his way in.

"Yeow!" Nabiki screamed as she and her father came back, running faster than they had been running just a few moments earlier.

"Take it easy, Daddy! You're frightening them!" the person being carried by the panda said.

"Father, is this your friend?" the eldest daughter asked, trying to calm the situation.

"No. No. No!" Soun exclaimed, shaking his head violently, his hair going all over the place.

"Oh, I see. This panda just up and decided to visit us. Stuff like this happens all the time!" Nabiki stated with more than a tinge of sarcasm.

At that moment, the large panda dropped the person he had been carrying and shoved him towards Soun. For a moment they looked at each other.

"You wouldn't be..."

"Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this," Ranma said, looking downward.

"At last, you've come!" Soun said, putting his arms around their new guest.

"Ooooh! He's cute, bordering on pretty," Nabiki said, getting a good a look at Ranma from behind her father.

"It's so good of you to come! We've..." But as the Tendo patriarch held his guest closer to himself, he felt something amiss. Letting her go to get a better look he and his daughters noticed Ranma's stand-at-attention bosom.

"**He **is a girl," Nabiki stated, coming closer to Ranma, poking her chest for emphasis. !!CRICK!! "Ow! They're harder than rocks!"

"Don't do that; it's annoying," Ranma said coldly.

"I think I broke my finger! What are your tits made out of, anyway?" the middle daughter asked, rubbing her aching finger.

As the winds caused some nearby hanging chimes to ring, Soun Tendo promptly fainted.

XXX

"Poor Father. He's so disappointed," Kasumi stated as she tried to comfort the prone patriarch as everyone was seated around him including Ranma and the panda that brought her.

"He's disappointed! Some fiance this is!" Nabiki stated angrily.

"Stop it, you two. He, she is our guest!" Akane replied, happy that she wouldn't have to actually get married to anyone.

"This is all your fault, Dad. You should have made sure Ranma was a guy before telling us we'd have a fiance to marry!"

"Well, he said he had a son," Soun answered from his lying down position.

"Do you see a son here? Well, do you?"

Nabiki made another attempt to make a grab at Ranma's bosom in order to further emphasize her point, but this time before the middle daughter knew what was happening, Ranma had grabbed her hand, holding it fast. "Look, miss thing. I don't know what you think you're doing, but I don't swing that way."

"Ow! What the..."

"She's right, Nabiki. We shouldn't be so rude to our guest," Akane replied as Ranma let the offending hand go, giving Nabiki an intimidating glare. Nabiki shied away from the glare as she tended to her hurting hand.

"How about joining me in the practice hall?" the bluish black haired girl said with a smile. "My name's Akane. Would you like to be friends?"

"Yes. I'd like that."

A few moments later, the two girls were in the dojo facing each other. "You do karate, don't you?" Akane asked.

"A little."

"Then let's have a friendly little match together, all right? Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Akane got in a stance which didn't impress Ranma at all.

"All right." _"I can tell from here that Akane isn't very good. All she has is some power and a little bit of speed. She even has less skill and finesse than either Pan or Bra had. It would have been better for Akane if she had been born a Saiyan. What kind of martial arts has she been learning all this time? I strongly suspect she's been doing the same kind of training over and over again."_

"Hyaah!" Akane moved in on Ranma, using a textbook forward martial punch which the pigtailed girl avoided by leaping up. Akane followed up her previous attack with a powerful roundhouse kick while her opponent was still in the air, but Ranma simply somersault flipped a couple times forward, getting behind her and crouching low, using a legsweep to knock her off of her feet before Akane knew what was happening.

"Oof!" Akane moaned, getting up and attacking again.

"You need to work on your balance, Akane," Ranma stated as she easily avoided her opponent's clumsy attacks.

"Grrrr!" Akane immediately renewed her offensive, attacking with volleys of punches and kicks which only found air. "What are you waiting for? Take me seriously! Oof!"

Akane lurched forward as her stomach felt the impact of Ranma's snap kick. "You all right there, Akane?" Ranma asked as she shuffled back.

"Never mind me! This time for real! Hyaaah!" Akane attacked Ranma again with a flurry of punches and kicks that had even less finesse and direction than her previous offensive had.

"You need to relax, Akane."

"Don't distract me! Hyaaah!" By this time Akane had begun to attack even more wildly, her punches and kicks having no cohesion whatsoever.

Ranma kept on backing up, practically gliding on the ground at an even faster pace, prompting Akane to extend herself with wild roundhouse kicks that left her even more open to attacks than before as she moved in, kicking with the right leg then the left. "Huff! Huff!"

As Akane kicked in her predictable fashion, Ranma ducked hard and fast, nailing the blue haired girl with another legsweep, knocking her on her ass. "Ow!" But despite this, Akane quickly got up and came at Ranma, flailing her arms and kicking in the same fashion without any sense of strategy.

_"This has gone on far enough. Time to put Akane out of her misery." _Picking one of the many openings available to her Ranma zipped right through her opponent's clumsy punch and kick barrage and struck her in the jaw with a right cross that she held back on, knocking Akane to the ground, stunned.

As Akane broke out of her stupor, she looked up at Ranma. "Golly. You're pretty good."

"I try," Ranma answered, giving Akane her hand in order to help her up. "But you need to watch your defenses when you attack. You really leave yourself open when you kick without any kind of focus."

"All right already. Anyway, I'm just glad you're not a boy," Akane stated, accepting the offered hand and standing up on her feet.

"Why is that?"

"It's just that I'd really hate to lose to a boy," Akane answered angrily.

"Hmm. Why do you hate boys so much, Akane?"

"All the boys at my school attack me, thinking that whichever one of them beats me gets to have his way with me. I practically have to fight for my life whenever I go to school. Those perverts. I hate them! I hate them!! I HATE THEM!!!"

"What those boys are doing to you just isn't right, but not every boy is a pervert or rapist. Even though some guys are rotten, some guys are pretty decent. Don't judge every male by the jerks that go to your school, Akane. And another thing."

"What's that?" the blue haired girl asked, looking at Ranma with her arms folded on her chest.

"You need to control your anger better. You started our match with good textbook forms but in time you got frustrated and began attacking me without any focus. Your defenses had more holes in them than a golf course."

"My temper's just fine!" Akane snapped.

"How about if you try a breathing exercise with me?" Ranma took a breath, her breasts heaving with every breath as she utilized a taichi breathing technique. "Aah! Whew!"

Akane looked at Ranma as if she were crazy for a moment. "There's no need for me to do any breathing exercises. My breathing is just fine, thank you. You win one little match and you start getting delusions of grandeur." That being said, Akane walked out of the training hall in a huff.

_"Sigh. I hope I can help Akane to get better. I'd really like to have a decent sparring partner to train with," _Ranma thought to herself as she watched Akane leave.

XXX

While Akane and Ranma were having their spar, Genma-Panda had gotten into the furo, filled it with hot water, initiating the change that turned him back into a man. _"Now to meet my old friend as the real me," _Genma thought to himself as he dried off and got out of the furo. Then he made his way back to the living room.

"Saotome! You've finally made it! It's so great to see you! But how did you get in?" Soun exclaimed, giving his old friend a brotherly embrace.

"It's a long story, Tendo."

"Please, sit down, Saotome and tell me all about it," the Tendo patriarch said, motioning to a sitting cushion.

"Kasumi!"

"Yes, Father?!"

"Bring my friend and me some refreshments and a couple of beers!"

"Yes, Father," Kasumi affirmed, getting started on her father's requests.

"Kasumi, who is that old guy in the living room talking with Dad?" Nabiki asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I actually don't know. Excuse me," Kasumi said politely as she left the kitchen with the snacks and bottles of beer for her father and his newly found friend in tow.

XXX

After Kasumi had served her father and his friend, she went to the dojo and found Ranma there doing complex katas and taichi movements at the same time. _"I've seen Father do martial arts exercises like that but it seems as if Ranma is a lot slower than the others I've seen."_

"Oh, hi," Ranma said, shutting down her mind over matter workout.

"Hi, Ranma. Since you're all sweaty from your workout I figured you'd want to take a bath."

"Um. OK. I was going to go take a dip in the koi pond or something. I haven't had a real hot bath in a long time."

"Well, it's time you've had one. The furo is right this way. Take as much time as you like."

"All right. Thanks."

Ranma made her way to the furo, took her clothes off, scrubbed, washed up and then took a dip in the hot bath water. "Oh, that feels so good. Oooh!" The girl had already undid her pigtail so her long hair was loose by the time she immersed herself in the water, coming up after a couple of minutes.

_"Now that I'm calmed down from hearing Ranma preach at me it's time for a soak in the furo." _Akane walked inside, doing everything she needed to do in preparation for her bath.

_"How my body needed that!" _As Ranma came out of the furo refreshed Akane walked in on her, seeing Ranma in all her glory. "I'm about done now, Akane. It's all yours. Akane?"

"Gasp!" Akane did an about face and walked out of the furo.

_"Was it something I said?" _Then Ranma took a hard look at herself to see if there was anything amiss. _"What's the deal with Akane? You'd think I was a guy or something."_

"Oh, that arrogant showoff!" Akane exclaimed, slamming the door behind her, screaming so loud that everyone in the home had heard her.

"What's wrong, Akane?" Kasumi asked. "You look as if you've seen a threat of some kind."

"Does she have to go out of her way to show me up in everything?!"

"Isn't Ranma in there? I had her take a bath right before you did," Kasumi explained.

"Of course she was there!" Akane snapped back.

"Then what's the matter?" Nabiki asked calmly, wanting to know what the commotion was.

"Not only does she show me up with her crazy martial arts, but she has to show off a body that puts me to shame! Sheesh! Can't I have self esteem over anything?!"

"Let me get this straight, Akane," Nabiki said circumspectfully. "You're angry at Ranma because she beat you in your little martial arts match and because she has a better body than you?"

Akane turned angrily at her sister, seething with rage.

"Gee, Akane. I have a better looking body than you and so does Kasumi. Get over it. The only one of us you can beat when it comes to being pretty is Kenji." _"Come to think of it, Ranma does have a huge rack and hard body. But I had no idea she'd be so intimidatingly gorgeous! I bet I can make a fortune off of selling pictures of her."_

"Nabiki!" Kasumi scolded. "Look, Akane. Ranma can't help it if she happens to be built the way she is. So there's no reason to be angry at her just because she happens to be better looking than you. Now let me see how she's doing."

"I'm right here and I'm fine." Ranma had already dried herself off and was dressed up in another set of clothes, that being her usual red shirt and green pants with her pigtail tied up. "Let me get this straight, Akane. Do you hate me because I'm beautiful?"

"I was the greatest martial artist in Nerima until **you **showed up. I was also the most beautiful girl in town. Now I have nothing!"

"I can help you with your martial arts, Akane, but as far as your looks go, you're pretty much stuck. Wait. Tell you what. I know some mind over matter body control exercises that when done right can increase the size of your bust-line a little bit. There's no reason for you to be as flat chested as you..."

"Shut up!"

XXX

A few minutes later everyone was in the living room. "Let me explain this once more. This is my old friend, Genma Saotome," Soun motioned to the hefty middle aged man he had been talking old times with for the last hour or so.

"And this is my daughter, Ranma," Genma explained, motioning to the pigtailed girl beside him.

"What happened to the panda who was here?" Kasumi enquired, looking around and not seeing hide nor hair of it.

"Let me start from the beginning." Out of nowhere, Ranma found herself being picked up and thrown into the koi pond.

"What'd you do that for?!" Ranma protested to her father.

"Here is the main problem. Ranma disappointed me greatly by being born a girl so I did everything I could to raise Ranma to be a man among men. After years of breaking my back to do this, she lets me down by refusing to become the man I wanted her to be."

"You're only telling them half of the story, old man!" Ranma exclaimed, flying out of the water towards her father. "Let me show them what you tried to do to me. Hyaaah!" !!SPLASH!!

The Tendo girls gasped in shock when they saw the huge panda whom they had seen earlier appear again, coming out of the koi pond.

"What Daddy wanted me to do was fall into the Spring of Drowned Boy while we were at Jusenkyo so I could marry one of you. Joining the schools he said. Well, it didn't happen that way despite the fact my old man had me hypnotized from when I was a little girl to believe I was a little boy. Thus I thought I was male up until I fell into that spring in Jusenkyo. But I had some doubts even during..." !!WACK!! "Ow!"

"Here, Saotome. Let me help you," Soun said, dousing him with hot water. "As you can see when he gets hit with cold water he turns into a panda, but with the application of hot water he turns back."

"Thanks, Tendo. But it needn't be quite so hot."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying Ranma is actually a guy. If so, then why doesn't she change?" Akane demanded.

"It's a long story. As I was saying before. When I fell into a spring, I..."

"Silence, Ranma! If only you had done what I wanted you to do and fell in the right spring we wouldn't be in this mess!" Genma stated angrily.

"Oh, yeah?! You know what that guide said! After coming out of the spring I did, none of the springs would work on me anymore. And you did throw me in the Spring of Drowned Boy later on, but then it was too late. And at any rate, I enjoy being a woman and I'm not the least bit ashamed of that!"

"Is that so!" Genma grabbed Ranma and attempted to toss her in the koi pond again but Ranma executed a reversal, putting her father in a full nelson. But the wily older man escaped the hold and attacked his daughter with punches and kicks. In a matter of seconds the two were going at it in a free for all, fighting in a DragonballZ fashion.

"Stop it, you two!" Kasumi yelled, stepping in and grabbing Genma by the collar of his gi. "Mr. Saotome, you went too far even for the sake of joining the schools! You really had no right to force Ranma to become something she wasn't and have the gall to get angry at her when things didn't work out the way you had planned."

At that point, Nabiki chimed in. "This is all very interesting Ranma, but I have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"As amply endowed as you obviously are, hypnotized or not. How could you not have noticed that you had body parts the boys didn't have and were missing certain body parts the boys had?"

"I really didn't know what a boy's body looked like."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's because I didn't get any kind of sexual education until I fell into that spring in Jusenkyo. The girls there were so shocked at my ignorance when it came to the sex and boys that they gave me all the information I was lacking. And besides that, I had straps that held my breasts in."

"I see. But if you were ever at school, what did you do in P.E. class when you had to change clothes in front of the boys? How could the others not notice there was a girl among them?" Nabiki asked, wanting to know how Ranma was able to fake everything. _"I might be able to use this information later."_

"That's a good question. I really don't know," Ranma said, giving her father a look.

"Those straps as you called them weren't just to keep in your over sized bosom. They were magical bindings I borrowed from a Buddhist temple," Genma answered.

"More likely you stole them from that temple," Ranma interjected.

"Anyway," Genma continued. "Those bindings were magical, making a female look like a man **in every way**. In fact they were supposed to be invisible. I'm surprised you were ever able to figure out that they were there, Ranma."

"I didn't. The friends I trained with in that spring figured it out. What was the big idea with all of that, old man?!" Ranma demanded, getting more than a little angry.

"Why would Buddhist monks even have bindings like that?" Kasumi asked, her interest peaking a little.

"As some of you might know, some Buddhists abstain themselves from women. But those that do don't restrain themselves from young boys."

"Oh, I've heard about that!" Nabiki interjected. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Not all the Buddhist monks wanted to be with young boys. Some of them would have rather been with young girls. Therefore one of them used his mystic knowledge to create bindings such as these so that he and a few others could indulge in women without anyone else being the wiser, taking off and putting on the bindings as was needed," Genma explained then he turned angrily towards Ranma. "That was a very expensive mystical object you destroyed, Ranma. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I enjoy being a woman and that's that."

"You should have become a boy the way I wanted you to!" Genma demanded.

"I am not male. I never have been male," Ranma stated. "It wasn't until I fell into the spring that took me to another dimension where I learned a lot of wonderful martial arts techniques that I figured out who and what I was. The girls I trained with didn't hate me just because I had a better body than them either," Ranma explained, giving a sharp look at Akane for a moment.

"Now I get it. Because you were raised to be a guy, you're some kind of pervert! No wonder you liked showing off your body so much," Akane said, standing there as if she had won some kind of victory. "You're not a real girl at all!"

"I am a girl! When I came out of that spring I told my father that and that's what I'm telling all of you!"

"You were raised to be a boy so you're a pervert! That explains everything! No wonder you stuck up for boys earlier. You make me so sick!" Akane screamed.

"Listen here, princess. Don't get mad at me just because my appearance here has burst your fragile little bubble of self-esteem. Besides, as flat chested as you are and as busty as I am, if anyone's a boy it's you not me," Ranma stated with a chuckle, her hands clasped behind her head as she walked away from Akane with her back turned to her.

!!SLAM!! "How dare you say something like that?!" Akane yelled, pinning Ranma to the ground with a nearby table.

"So it's like that?" Ranma countered, getting up and throwing the table off of herself. "If you want a fight, let's fight. But this time I won't hold back on you like I did before."

"Ranma, Akane! Please don't fight in the living room; it's really improper," Kasumi admonished, calming things down.

"I have to admit that your ideas about making men out of women are really out of this world, Mr. Saotome," Nabiki said. "What possessed you to indulge in such ridiculous notions?"

"It was all about the joining of the schools!" Genma answered. "Oh, that I could have had a son. Why, oh why didn't I have a son?!"

"It's not the end of the world, Saotome," Soun said with a smile as an idea popped up in his head. "But for now let me properly introduce my daughters. The oldest one is Kasumi; she's 19 years old. The middle one is Nabiki; she's 17 years old. And last but not least is the youngest one, Akane who's 16," the Tendo patriarch stated, pointing at each of his daughters in turn.

"What are you saying, Tendo? Do you want me to take one of your daughters to Jusenkyo and have them fall into the Spring of Drowned Boy? That is so noble of you."

"No, not at all," Soun answered as all of his daughters showed shocked, overt disapproval at the idea.

"But what about the joining of the schools?!" Genma carried on. "What will we do? Oh, the humanity!"

"It's not a problem."

"It's an insurmountable problem, Tendo, a problem that has defeated all of our dreams!"

"Saotome."

"What can we do? The schools! The schools! They will never be joined!"

"Saotome."

"Would that my child wasn't so ungrateful and had done what I wanted her to do! The insolence of the young!"

"Saotome."

"Why would the gods be so unkind as to give me the daughter instead of a son?!"

"Saotome."

"I must apologize, Tendo. My worthless child has failed you miserably! What else can I say?!" the balding man carried on, crying crocodile tears.

"Saotome."

"It's the end of everything! There's nothing we can do! What will we do, Tendo. What will we do?!"

_"And I thought I was the one who cried for no reason." _"Saotome!"

At that moment, a voice was heard from outside. "I'm back from my training! Is anybody home?!"

"I'll go get that." Kasumi got up and went to the door.

When Kasumi returned there was a strapping young man with her. Standing at five feet ten inches tall, weighing 180 pounds with long bluish black hair. The powerfully imposing looking young man with roguish good looks resembled a Japanese version of Conan the Barbarian except that he had more muscular definition and less bulk.

"Saotome. Let me introduce you to my son, Kenji Tendo," Soun announced with a smile as he patted his son on the back. How was all the training you've been doing, Kenji?"

"It was great, Dad. Some of it was painful but I've finished it!"

"That's my boy."

_"The guy looks like Akane's twin brother. And here I thought Akane was the most manly person in this family," _Ranma thought as she admired the handsome young man, standing before them as her father face faulted and fell to the ground.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Things really heat up in the next chapter. We'll see you there! Now, I'd like give props to those who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

Julianmon, chm01, AshK, deathgonous, luger 7, John Tannius, Cat on a Schtick, DrTempo,sayalovesdiva, primedirective, They call me Bruce, Radio Driver, Sir Thames


	4. Enter Kenji Tendo

Miss Ranma

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS" _

Chapter Four

Genma stood there dumbfounded as he regarded the strapping young man before him. "Tendo."

"Yes, Saotome."

"You never told me you had a son."

"Of course I did. Didn't you receive the letter I sent you with my son's picture in it?"

"It must have gotten lost in the mail."

"More likely than not we had to hightail it out that place because Daddy stole something from the wrong person," Ranma interjected with a look of righteous indication on her face, her arms folded on her chest.

"Silence, Ranma!" Genma ordered harshly.

"At any rate, Saotome. We can still join the schools."

"Join the schools?" Kenji asked.

"That's right, son. Mr. Saotome and I made a pact to have our children get married in order to join the schools and have inherit the dojo here."

"Oh, that. So who do you want me to marry, Dad? She has to be hot."

"She's right here!" Genma announced, shoving his daughter forward. "This is my daughter, Ranma."

"Hey!"

"Don't you remember saying that if my friend had a son hidden somewhere that you would go along with the engagement, Ranma?" Genma whispered.

"Yeah, well."

"Don't you care anything about honor, girl?"

"That's rich, Daddy. Now that it suites you, you recognize the fact that I'm a girl. I'll go through the motions, but if this guy is anything like Akane..."

"You'll marry him and that's final."

"Don't push it, Daddy."

"Oh, yeah! I remember now. I thought that Ranma was a dude, Dad," Kenji said, not taking his eyes off of the buxom redhead who was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Before you fall in love with this person, you should get your eyes back into your sockets!" Akane said angrily to her brother as she stepped forward. "Ranma here was raised to be a boy for most of her life. She practically just recently got a sex change. And on top of all that, she has no feminine modesty whatsoever. She prances around naked at the drop of a hat!"

"Really?" Kenji said, not being able to hide his enthusiasm. "Where's my hat?"

"Kenji!"

"That's not true, Akane!"

"Obviously we had a problem with communications," Soun interjected, giving Akane a sharp look. "But now that you're here, it's important for the sake of the schools that you be engaged and eventually marry my friend's daughter so that the schools can be joined."

"I see." Then Kenji made his way towards his new fiancee. "So, Ranma. Let's see how everything works out," the cavalier young man said with a charming bow, kissing the girl's hand.

"How romantic!" Kasumi gushed.

For a minute Ranma stood there staring at her fiance, motionless and blushing a little bit. Then she got her composure. "Take it easy, Romeo," Ranma countered, withdrawing her hand. "Let's take things really slow." Genma frowned at his daughter for a moment but said nothing.

"All right, babe." Kenji calmly withdrew his hands, putting them up in surrender. "We don't want you to feel uncomfortable now."

"Yeah. That's right." _"This gorgeous guy is a smooth operator. I bet he has a whole lot of girlfriends. How could he not have a harem somewhere?"_

"By the way, do you have any kind of martial arts skills? You'll need them if we're going to run the dojo together," the handsome young man asked politely, sizing her up.

"Well..."

"Of course, she does!" Genma interjected. "We've been on a training trip for the last ten years, going all over China and other countries in Asia. Ranma is invincible as far as girls go."

"That's all well and good, Saotome. But I'll have you know that Kenji's been training hard ever since my wife died and even before that. Why don't you tell him what you've learned Kenji?"

"Yes, Dad. In addition to the foundation of Anything Goes that my father taught me, I've learned Chinese acrobatics, breakfall and contortionism. Then there's gung fu, iron skin, tai chi and speed hitting," the young man answered with confidence.

"It wasn't just those techniques he learned. I have a lot of friends who have taught Kenji while he stayed at their dojos and training centers. My son went from place to place, learning several fighting styles including American boxing, Thai-kickboxing, wrestling, jiu jitsu, wing chin kung fu, street fighting, tae kwon do, hwang do and even Korean military commando training just to name a few. I had to pull a lot of strings to get my son to learn that last fighting style but he learned it!" Soun Tendo said, puffed up with pride.

"That's nothing, Tendo. Ranma went through several techniques, learning dozens of them with ease. We travelled all over the world."

"I understand that, Saotome. But there was no need to send my son all over the world. Dozens of martial artists from all over the world came here to learn from me. And they were happy to teach my son their martial arts in trade. So you see, while you and your daughter traveled all over the world on a training trip, my son stayed fairly close to home in Japan, only leaving the country a few times as was needed. Isn't that right, Kenji?"

"That's right, Dad."

"So there you go, Saotome. As you can see, my son hasn't been idle all these years. Heh, heh."

As the two older men went on and on Kenji walked over to Ranma. "How about you and me going outside so we can have a nice little match?"

"Where have I heard that before?" Ranma said, giving Akane a sharp look.

"Hmm? So let's go outside," the young man offered again.

"All right. But why do you want to go outside instead of fighting in the training hall?"

"After observing you for a few minutes I've surmised that you are in fact a fairly good martial artist with a great deal of speed, agility and reflexes. If fact you have more dexterity than anything else."

"I got more than that, bub," Ranma replied, looking at her new fiance with intensity.

Despite the interruption Kenji continued. "Some of the fights I've had have destroyed surrounding areas and I don't want the training hall messed up. Kasumi works hard enough cleaning the house," Kenji said somberly.

"I'm going to watch this." _"Wait until Kenji drops Ranma on her sorry ass. Then she won't see herself as being so invincible anymore," _Akane thought as she followed Ranma and her brother outside.

"I have a question first."

"What is it, Ranma?"

"Are you Akane's twin brother?"

"No. I'm not surprised to hear you ask that though. We get that all the time. The truth is that I'm actually Nabiki's fraternal twin brother. She came out first then I came out five minutes later."

"Hmm."

"I know I look a lot like Akane which is why the both of us are so good looking," the young man said with a smile as Akane rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. You two look a whole lot alike all right. Both of you are over loaded with muscle, are flast chested and have manly features."

"Ooooh!" Akane groaned angrily.

"These qualities look good on you, Kenji, but they don't look so good on Akane," Ranma said matter of factually, her hands behind her back, looking askance.

"That's it, Ranma!" Akane said in a rage, balling her fists up.

"Take it easy, Akane. I'm sure Ranma was only joking. Isn't that right, Ranma? Ranma?"

"Hmm?" the pigtailed girl answered, her look of feigned innocence still in effect.

"Come on now, Ranma. Don't mean to Akane. She can't help it if you're so drop dead gorgeous and much better looking than she is. You really shouldn't rub her face in it so much."

"Yeah! Hey!" Akane shouted, looking at her brother with harsh daggers.

"All right, you charmer. I'll be good. Now let's get it on already," Ranma stated.

"Really? Wow!"

"I mean the fight, silly. Sheesh!" _"Why is that so many of the guys I've fought can't seem to focus?"_

Moments later Ranma and Kenji were face to face against each other outside in the garden near where the koi pond was located. _"This guy has some serious strength and durability. The only things I have on him are my speed and skill. And on top of that, he's no slouch when it comes to speed and skill either. He practically dwarfs Akane when it comes to martial arts ability. At any rate, he's probably going to be the toughest opponent I've faced since coming out of that spring so I better look alive."_

"Hyaah!" Kenji came at Ranma with a burst of speed, but Ranma came in on him faster, nailing him with a roundhouse kick to the chest, knocking him back a few feet. But instead of crashing to the ground, Kenji performed an acrobatic maneuver which allowed him to land defty on his feet.

"You're pretty fast and agile, Kenji."

"No need to be so nice, Ranma. It's obvious that you're a whole lot faster than I am." _"I actually felt that kick! As daunting as this is, I'm going to have to take three blows to give one in order to win this fight. Ranma's the fastest opponent I've ever faced. It's like she moves at the speed of light."_

"All right. No more Mrs. Nice Girl." Ranma immediately flew into Kenji, hitting him fists first, slamming him back a few more feet, making him skid against the ground."

"Ungh!" _"Not only is she inhumanly strong for a girl she knows how to use her speed to add to her momentum, increasing the damage of her attacks. Time for a change in strategy." _

Kenji struck the ground with his foot, creating a shockwave and sending it right under Ranma, catapulting her high into the air. Then he whipped out a translucent silver/white colored ki hammer whose circular handle was nine inches long, being two inches in diameter. The hammer's end was a six by twelve inches squared. It was a lot smaller than the one Akane normally used but proved effective as it struck Ranma squarely in the stomach.

"Oof!" Despite the high speed and velocity of the attack, Ranma managed to roll with the blow, reducing the damage she had taken by half. _"This guy's has some serious power! But if he wants to play with ki energy, two can play at that game." _

!!ZAP!! "Ungh!" Kenji went down like a ton of bricks as Ranma's energy attack hit him. But as he got up, he noticed something. _"How is it she's still floating in the air?" _!!ZAP!! "Yeow!"

"Caught ya dreaming for a moment there, Kenji," Ranma said, still hovering.

"You're right. It won't happen again. Watch this." In less than a second, another ki hammer appeared in Kenji's hands, the owner spinning it around thousands of times in less than a second, using it to propel himself at Ranma(much the same way Thor flies from Marvel Comics). He barely missing the redhead who had the presence of mind and quick reaction time to get out of the way.

"Not bad, big boy. Try this one on for size." !!BLAST!!

"Pretty good, Ranma. But I'm better." As the energy blast came at him full speed, Kenji spun his hammer, creating a reflective shield which sent Ranma's energy attack right back on her!

"Aaaaaggh!" Ranma screamed as her body rocked back a few feet as the wind was knocked out of her. !!POP!!POP!!POP!!

"Wow!" Kenji exclaimed as he noticed Ranma's wardrobe malfunction.

_"He's good," _Ranma thought to herself as she used her aerobatic skills to keep herself situated in the air.

_"I could lose myself those..." _!!ZAP!! A near miss woke Kenji out of his revelry but he still couldn't taking his eyes off of his opponent.

_"What's he staring at?" _Ranma came, flying down on the distracted warrior hard and fast, fists first, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Ungh!"

"Gee, Kenji. You're so much more skilled than Akane yet you can't seem to pay attention to the fight. If you don't pay attention you'll make my victory over you far too easy." Ranma gently landed and began to walk over to her opponent in order to finish him off.

"You're right, Ranma." !!WOOORRRRLLL!! Kenji quickly got to his feet and spun his hammer around, creating a small, man sized tornado, sending it in Ranma's direction.

Ranma shuffled to her left, but the powerful wind attack caused her open tunic to open up even wider with it barely staying on. _"That tornado hadso much power that even though it's gone I'm still feeling the draft."_

_"Oh, my!" _Kenji gasped. _"Uh, oh. She's coming straight for me!" _!!CRACK!!POW!!SMASH!! "Ungh!" On the onset of Ranma's super humanly fast punch and kick barrage, Kenji hit the ground with a thud.

"Want some more?" Ranma said, walking over to her downed opponent as she cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"You win, Ranma. You win," Kenji surrendered with a charming smile, his eyes still on Ranma. "I guess I'm at your mercy. Heh, heh." _"What is keepin those things up?"_

"Hmm? I've heard that before. And since I seem to have your undivided attention, why don't you tell me what got you so distracted?"

"Um. Well. Oh!" Then Ranma was on top of him, practically straddling and leaning over him.

"Tell me or I'll get rough."

"I can't," Kenji said, blushing and smiling.

"OK. Saotome Tickle Attack!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Stop!" Kenji tried to move but Ranma had him pinned down, her legs wrapped around his. And he couldn't block her attacks because Ranma's hands were too fast as they danced around his torso.

"You gonna talk? Hmmm?"

Ha ha ha ha ha! All right, uncle!"

"Uncle?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Auntie! Auntie! Mercy, please!" Kenji gasped in surrender.

"Start talking, muscles."

"Ha ha! I fear you'll get mad at me if I tell you," Kenji laughed with a helpless smile.

"Come on. Spill the beans," Ranma said, getting serious as she caressed his upper body and looked him in the eye menacingly. "Your good looks can only carry you so far. I might be causing you some serious pain right now if I didn't actually like you. I still have you at my mercy so give it up."

_"I'd love to." _"All right. You're top came open during the fight." _"I could have easily thrown her off of me but I really didn't want to. Why is it I can't think straight when I fight her?" _

"What?"

"He's trying to tell you that you're half naked, you pervert!" Akane called out to her. "Sheesh, Ranma! Can't you keep your clothes on for more than a few minutes?!"

Then Ranma looked down at herself, attempted to close her wide opened top, but her large bosom fought against her, refusing to cooperate. Blushing some, Ranma smiled sheepishly. "Golly. Sorry about that."

"Don't be. That's the best defeat I've had in a long time."

"All right, you silly. Let me have your shirt."

"I see. Since I've seen you topless, you want to see me in the same light? Fair enough."

"No, pretty boy. I want to cover up. Come on. Let me have it."

"All right. I better do what you say since I'm so helpless," Kenji laughed as he took his shirt off and handed it over to the pigtailed girl who quickly put in on over what she was hardly wearing.

"This fits me pretty well." Then Ranma regarded the physique of her fiance for a moment. _"Wow! This guy is so hot! I would just love to my hands all over him again!" _

For a moment the two just stood there. Then Akane came running over to them. "Ranma, where is your feminine modesty? And you Kenji! When did you become such a pervert?"

"Heh, heh. Take it easy, Akane. Ranma has the kind of body that could make a priest excited." !!SLAP!! "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"For you to be a competent martial artist you have to learn how to keep yourself from being so easily distracted," Akane answered, wagging her finger in her brother's face.

At that point, Kasumi stepped over to them. "Maybe you simply need some new clothes, Ranma. Those shirts you normally wear are just too tight for you."

"I love these shirts!"

"How about if I use my sowing machine to widen them up a little, especially at the top so the fit will be better and they won't come off so easily?" Kasumi offered with a sweet gentle smile. "It really isn't lady like for you to go around with your shirt open as you did during that match."

"All right," Ranma relented.

"That's right, Ranma. And what are you staring at?!"

"I can hear you just fine, Akane. There's no need for you to yell so loud."

"No need to get mad, Akane. Ranma just can't take her eyes off of me. Heh, heh."

"Don't get so smug, muscles. I like confidence but don't over do it." _"This guy is big yet so defined! You could place a yen coin in between those pecks!"_

"All right, Ranma," Kenji said happily as he looked down on his fiancee.

_"What a sweet smile!" _Ranma thought, restraining herself.

"I don't believe you even like this girl!" Akane exclaimed. "She's such a pervert and has no modesty at all!"

"You say that as if that's a bad thing," Kenji said with a laugh as his sister frowned at him.

"Kenji. Come here," Nabiki motioned with her hands to her brother.

"What is it, Nabiki?"

"I have a friend who'd like you to pose for some modeling photos."

"You got to be kidding me."

"No. I'm not. Look. It pays a lot of money and this household needs it. You're the only member of this family who has a clue about finances besides me so you need to help out here."

"Why not just sell the pictures you took of me when I took my shirt off? Can't you make enough money off of that?" the muscular young man asked, his arms folded on his massive chest, giving his sister a knowing look.

"How did you..."

"Finances aren't the only thing I have a clue about, Nabs."

"Don't call me that, Kenchan. I really hate that nickname. Be grateful that you're so dear to me, or you'd really find out how much I hate it," Nabiki replied, giving Kenji a scary look that didn't faze him.

"You know you love it," the young man said with a disarming smile.

"Save it for the camera, baby brother." _"I have to admit that Kenji is rather smooth. I'll make a mint off of the pictures I'll sell of him."_

"Baby brother? You're only five minutes older than me!"

"Five minutes. Five years. It really doesn't matter. Now here's where you'll need to show up for tomorrow morning. I already have your clothes picked out in order to make sure you'll dress to impress."

"How'd you know I'd be here today? What If I had returned later?"

"I said you had a clue but not that you were as smart as me. Now. Make sure you take a good hot bath before you put on the nice suit I got for you."

"All right. But don't sell any pictures of Ranma's top coming off. The last thing I need is a bunch of over sexed guys trying to woo her to themselves. And let me know what's going on so we can talk about what you want me to do for money in the future because I can't guarantee I'll do what you want next time."

"I'll keep what you've said in mind."

"Dinner's ready!" Everyone heard Kasumi shout from the inside.

_"I was talking to Kasumi just a moment ago. It's amazing how she seemed to just teleport herself into the house. Despite what looks like a lack of martial arts ability Kasumi is very skilled in her own way," _Ranma contemplated about the oldest sister.

"Did you see that, Tendo?"

"Yes, Saotome. It's obvious that those two like each other. The schools will be joined in no time flat."

"Yes, but it's not going along fast enough. There must be something we can do to speed things up."

"Nonsense, Saotome. My son's a real lady's man. He knows what he's doing. Takes after me. Heh, heh."

"Really, Tendo." Then the old friends laughed together, walking inside for dinner.

XXX

The next morning, Ranma woke up all wet. !!SPLASH!! "Hey!"

"It's time for your morning spar, little girl!"

"Oh, let me sleep a little longer, Daddy."

"No! You're getting sloppy, Ranma. And don't think you'll beat me by playing cute the way you did with your fiance yesterday."

"All right already." You wanna fight, eh?" !!POW!! Ranma's uppercut sent her father straight out of the window and into the koi pond, turning him into a panda.

[The fight's not over yet, girl!]

"Bring it on, old man!" Ranma called out, flying out of the window, having quick changed into her usual Chinese clothes.

"Rrroooarrr!" The panda came at Ranma with inhuman speed, defying his large size and weight, but Ranma flew in faster, punching him over a 1,000 times in his huge gut, ending the fight with a powerful right that sent the panda high into the sky.

_"He'll come down eventually," _Ranma figured as she turned her back and heard a splash.

_"If she thinks she's going to walk away from this fight unscathed, she's in for a rude awakening!" _Genma-Panda muddied some water and used some of his secret martial arts techniques to put the muddied water into a telekinetic ball. Then he floated the ball of muddied water into the air right over Ranma where it expanded, covering the area she resided in at the time.

"Nyaaah! Nyaaah! I knew you couldn't resist trying to hit me in the back, Daddy," Ranma taunted, dodging an attack that wasn't even there. "What hap..." !!SPLASH!!

[Showed you! Didn't know I was able to do that, did you? This old man has a whole lot of tricks you know nothing about. So you better start paying more attention to your surroundings and stop daydreaming, little girl!]

"Yuck! This is so gross, old man!"

_"Even though Ranma's general awareness of her environment has increased since coming out of that spring I can still surprise her due to the mastery of the umisen and yamisen. But in addition to all that Ranma is spending too much time enjoying the sensations of being a woman, having broken free of the hypnotism I had laid on her. But if she doesn't want to get hit with surprise attacks, she'll have to get over herself." _

XXX

!!WOOSH!! After his own morning workout which had lasted about an hour, Kenji made his way back home, having already swung his hammer and propelled himself through the air.

_"It's a good thing I flew a few blocks away to train in the park so early. That way nobody got in my way. Now all I need to do is get cleaned up for Nabiki's job. But despite all that, I hope Nabiki understands that I'm not going to be some kind of whore for her."_

"Where were you?!" Nabiki called out to Kenji as he touched down in front of the house.

"I was out training, Nabiki. If you want me to look good for your friend I have to workout."

"You should have told me you were going out. I was concerned that you weren't going to be here."

"What were you doing, Nabiki, keeping tabs on me?"

"This is a whole lot of money we're talking about, little brother. Now get cleaned up already."

"You can't stop giving orders, can you, Nabiki?" Kenji stood there with his arms folded on his massive chest, standing a little bit too defiantly for Nabiki's taste.

Then Nabiki's countenance softened. "All right. Will you please get cleaned up and changed? And don't worry about eating breakfast. After you've bathed and gotten dressed up just leave. They'll have food to eat at the photo shoot."

"That's better." With that Kenji walked by Nabiki and went inside.

_"I keep forgetting that Kenji isn't anybody's fool. He is my twin brother after all."_

XXX

_"Good grief! Did my old man have to dump all that disgusting mud on me?" _Having already put the occupied sign on the door of the furo Ranma made her way inside, took her clothes off and scrubbed herself clean. After dumping a pail of water on herself she entered the tub.

_"That feels so good! I wonder what will happen today. I really need to see about my schooling. I've haven't been too serious about my education despite the efforts of some of the people who have trained me in their martial arts styles including Pan and Bra."_

In a few minutes, Kenji had walked hurriedly inside the bathroom and made the preparations he needed to do for his bath. _"The food at this photo shoot had better be good. I can already smell Kasumi's cooking. How I've missed her food! Anyway, I don't want to be late so..."_

_"Ooh! That was nice," _Ranma thought to herself as she walked out of the furo just as Kenji was walking in.

"Oh, my!" Kenji exclaimed as he saw Ranma in all of her glory.

"Excuse you!" Ranma said, failing to totally cover the front of her body with her hands, blushing a little bit. "Didn't you see the occupied sign I put on the door? You have as much attention to details as Akane."

"Oh, gosh! I'm sorry, Ranma. Please forgive me. I was kind of in a hurry," the startled teenager replied, still not taking his eyes off of the young girl.

"If you wanted to see me naked so badly you could have at least said please!" the rankled girl stated.

"Please?"

"Too late! And would you be so kind as to close your eyes or something? And get that smile off of your face! Sheesh! It's as if you've never seen a naked woman before."

"Forgive me, Ranma, but you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You're awe inspiring! And I beg your forgiveness. Don't stay mad at me. Pretty please?"

At this point Ranma blushed pink head to toe. "All right, you flatterer. Since you can't seem to move I'll just leave right now."

As Ranma walked right by him, she took a quick look at him then went into the adjoining room to dry off.

"Gasp!" _"I'm going to have to prove to Ranma that I like her apart from the fact that she's such a hot babe. Maybe I'll take her out on a date later. She has such a wonderful disposition and fighting spirit. I just can't get my mind off of her!"_

XXX

Later at breakfast, while Ranma stuffing her face, she noticed that her fiance wasn't there. _"I hope Kenji wasn't so embarrassed about what happened earlier that he missed out on breakfast. This food is really good."_

"What happened to Kenji? He ought to be having breakfast with his fiancee," Soun Tendo said.

"I sent him on a photo shoot."

"Why'd you do that, Nabiki?" Ranma asked. "I wanted to talk to him."

"He'll be back later, Ranma. Besides, I think you've seen enough of him, don't you?"

"Hey, he walked in on me!" Ranma shouted, noticing everyone at the table was looking at her.

"What happened?!" Akane demanded.

"Kenji didn't notice that the furo was occupied thus walked in on me as I was getting out just like you did, Akane. I was little peeved at first but I didn't stay too angry for long because he was so sweet as he begged me for forgiveness. He wasn't bad looking himself either."

"Ranma! Why are you acting like such a pervert?!"

"Weren't you listening, Akane? He walked in on me, all right?"

"First you feel him up and get him to take his clothes off for you while you drool all over him then you trick him into seeing you naked. Can't you show some decency?"

"Kenji wasn't complaining. And I hate to think what would have happened if I was the guy my father tried to turn me into and **you** walked in on me in the furo," Ranma said with a shudder.

"With the way you act you might as well be a guy!"

"You see that, Saotome? I told you my son was a ladies' man."

"That you did, Tendo. That you did."

"They'll be married before you know it."

"Agreed, Tendo."

"Where exactly did Kenji go, Nabiki? I'd like to see this photo shoot," Ranma said, turning towards the middle sister.

"It's a long way from here, Ranma."

"I can get there."

"Ranma," Kasumi interjected. "You need to go to school today. I've already seen to it that you were registered."

"School?"

"Well, you are going to be staying here for a while. The name of the high school is Furinkan High. Besides, I've already sown your school uniform and got you your underwear. Everything will fit you, but try not to do too many strenuous activities, all right?"

"OK, Kasumi."

XXX

"It's a perfect fit. Thanks, Kasumi," Ranma said as she twirled around in the dress. "And the silk bra and panties feel so good on my skin. Even the shoes feel nice. For the first time in my life I feel pretty," Ranma said with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Ranma. It's just too bad Kenji isn't here to see how good you look. Anyway. It's time you get to school."

"It's the same school Akane and I go to," Nabiki said as she walked by. "We'll see you there."

"Wait, Nabiki! I'll go with you!" Akane called out to her sister.

"What are you talking about, Akane?" Nabiki said over her shoulder. "You and Ranma are in the same class. **You two **should go to school together."

Akane has a disappointed look on her face as she saw her sister walk off. "Come on, Ranma. Let's go. I don't want to be late."

A few minutes later the two girls were on their way to school with Ranma walking along the edge of the fence as Akane took the sidewalk.

"We're not friends, all right?"

"You're telling me?"

"So don't hang around me at school!"

"All right, Akane. But would you tell me something?"

"What's that?"

"How come Kenji isn't going to school?"

"I think he went and got his General Education Diploma or something like that. He's fairly intelligent. And he spent so much time in martial arts training he didn't have the time to go to a formal school after he was ten years old."

"Then how did he get smart enough to get his G.E.D.?"

"He simply learned how to read, calculate and memorize things at a super fast rate as he studied on his own time and had really competent tutors teaching him. The way he did things was really impressive. That's why I think he's too good for the likes of you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really! Do you know how many of my friends keep asking about him? Kenji could go to my school and have his pick. Why should he be stuck with you?"

"Do you have a boyfriend, Akane?"

"I hate boys!"

"All right. Do you have a girlfriend, Akane ?"

"I have plenty of girl..." Akane looked up at Ranma in a rage when she figured out what Ranma was implying. "You pervert! Why would you ask me such a thing?!"

"Well, gee. If you hate boys so much, what else are you going to do?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. All that time you spent as a boy has affected your thinking, making you perverted. And another thing."

"What's that, Akane?"

"Keep your clothes on when we get to school. The last thing we need to happen is to have all those perverted boys seeing you naked. They might get excited and attack the other girls there."

"Are the boys there that over sexed?"

"Yes!"

"All right, Akane. But why is it you can't get the idea of me being naked out of your mind?" Ranma said, giving the blue haired girl a wry look.

"Keep me out of your perversions, Ranma!" At that point Akane took her book bag and threw at the pigtailed girl, missing her completely.

"Nyaaah! Nyaaah!" Then Ranma flew over to where Akane had thrown her book bag, grabbing it in midair.

"Give it back!" Akane ordered.

"You want this back? Here you go!"

!!WACK!! "Oww!"

"Oops! Sorry, Akane. I guess I threw it back at you too hard. Ooh! You got a huge bump on your forehead."

"You did that deliberately!"

"You're the one who threw it at me in the first place. And you've been busting my balls ever since I defeated you and you realized that I was a lot better looking than you. Grow up already!" That being said, Ranma touched down right beside the blue haired girl.

"What? Why are you talking like a boy? That's just what I'm talking about!"

"I let something slip out of force of habit, but you get the idea," Ranma answered.

"Fine, Ranma. Thanks to you I need to see Dr. Tofu," Akane answered as she made her way towards the clinic with Ranma right behind her.

"Who?"

"He's our family doctor. He's been tending to me ever since I was a child."

"Won't you be late taking the time to see this doctor?"

"Not necessarily. He's very good. He's right over here. It won't take much time at all. Just wait outside for a moment."

_"What a way to start the day... Someone's coming behind me." _!!CLACK!! !!WOOSH!!

In the blink of an eye, Ranma had leaped up into the air on top of the gate, looking down on the man who had tried to surprise her. She then noticed a handsome young man wearing glasses and a dark brown healer's uniform. "Who are you, bub? And why'd you try to sneak up on me like that?"

"Pardon me. I'm Dr. Tofu. And this is my skeleton, Betty." The kind hearted doctor held up a medical skeleton as he made it wave hello at Ranma who skillfully and deftly jumped back on the ground.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh, there you are!" Akane said as she exited the building.

"What happened now, Akane? Ooh. That looks like a nasty bump on the head. Let me see." Seemingly with magic Dr. Tofu pressed the bump right back into Akane's forehead, making it disappear.

"Wow! You're good!" Ranma exclaimed. Then she noticed how Akane looked up at him longingly. _"The girl's got it bad for this guy. I guess she's not as rough around the edges as I thought. Giggle!"_

"Well, I guess you better get along now. I'm sure school will be starting any minute now."

"Huh? Oh, yes. Let's go Ranma!"

"Was that Tofu guy a martial artist of some kind?" Ranma asked as the two were right back on the road to school.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"He did a real good job of trying to sneak up on me."

"He tried to sneak up on you?"

"Yeah. He would have succeeded if I hadn't been paying more attention to my surroundings as of late. Too many people have been getting the drop on me."

"Oh. Anyway, Dr. Tofu is quite good even though it he doesn't look as if he'd be a great martial artist. He's one of the best chiropractors and acupuncturists in Japan."

"Kind of sweet on him, aren't you. And here I thought you weren't into men," Ranma asked, giving Akane a sly look as the Furinkan High came into view.

"Wrong! It's not men I hate; it's boys!" To further emphasize her point a horde of boys came running at them from the school entrance.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Find out what happens at school in the next chapter. We'll see you there. Now I'd like to give props to the people who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

chm01, Jimbobob5536, Cat on a Shtick, DrTempo, Sexy Neko Hibiki, Sakura Lisel, Jazze, AshK, Sir Thames, They call me Bruce, sayalovesdiva, firemaster101, Redzorin, Radio Driver, Luger 7


	5. Blue Thunder Strikes!

Miss Ranma

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS" _

Chapter Five

Dozens of boys came running out of the entrance of the school straight for Akane and Ranma! Each wore a different set of apparel, one dressed in a judo gi while another wore a karate gi. A large, rotund fellow was attired in a sumo loin cloth, while some others wore sports related uniforms, utilizing the equipment of their prospective activities as weapons.

"Time for another fight," Ranma said, cracking her knuckles.

"Stay out of this, Ranma! This is my fight!"

"Stay out of this?! They're gonna attack us. What do you want me to do?"

"Just fly up into the air and stay out of my fight!" Akane screamed in anger.

"All right, grouch!" Ranma leaped into the air. Hovering for a moment, she made her way to the top of the wall near the entrance of the school and sat down, making herself comfortable and watching the fight.

"Akane Tendo is here!" !!POW!! "Aargh!"

"I love you, Akane!" !!SMASH!! "Ungh!"

"Let me in. Let me love you!" !!CRUNCH!! "Ooh!"

"No, Akane. I won't let them beat you; I'll do it myself!" !!THOK!! "Aaah!"

"Akane!" !!POW!! "Yeow!"

"I want to be your boyfriend!" !!BIFF!! "Aagh!"

"You're mine, Akane!" !!WHAM!! "Waaagh!"

_"Golly! Akane can fight after all."_

"Ranma, get inside this school right now!" Nabiki called out from the fourth floor on the other side of the building.

"But what about..."

"Never mind that! Akane can take care of herself!" Ranma turned towards Nabiki who was yelling down at her from the fourth floor. Then Ranma turned back towards Akane.

"Akane's a lot more effective against a lot of weaker opponents than against stronger opponents on a one on one basis," Ranma said from her vantage point as Akane defeated the hentai horde, leaving her attackers on the ground.

"For Pete's sake. Does this have to happen every morning?" the blue haired girl said, catching her breath.

"That was pretty good," Ranma said as she jumped off from the top of the wall, making her way right next to the blue haired girl. "You really have what it takes to be a good sidekick, Akane. All you have to do is get dressed up in a yellow cape, black mask, green shorts and fairy boots with an orange vest, having an R with a black circle on it. Once you've done that, Robin eat your heart out."

"Shut up, Ranma."

"Gee, Akane. Here I am trying to be nice to you and you get mad."

"I said, shut up!"

"Truly, they are a boorish lot!" an aristocratic voice interjected.

"Who is that?" Ranma asked no one in particular.

"Evidently each one of them intends to ask you out on the day he finally defeats you, Akane." The handsome young man holding a beautiful red rose to his nose spoke with a noble bearing, much like a samurai warrior of old. He was even wearing an archaic kendo outfit that seemed to work for him.

"Oh, it's you. Good morning, Upperclassman Kuno," Akane said politely, rolling her eyes.

"And now, Akane Tendo. Would you fight with me?" the wannabe samurai requested, his bokken at the ready.

"You're popular with the fellas, aren't you, Akane?" Ranma said, stepping forward.

"Shut up!"

"Take it easy, Akane. But what's going on?" Ranma asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"You'll find out. Just stay out of the way and be quiet."

"You there!"

"What is it, bub?"

"You are being quite familiar with the beauteous Akane," Kuno accused, pointing at Ranma with his wooden bokken. "Who are you, fair maiden?"

"I'm..."

"Ah, yes. It is the custom to give ones name first. So be it then!"

"My name is..." Ranma gasped, trying to get a word in edgewise.

"I am Upperclassman Tatewake Kuno, junior group E. !!KRAKADOOM!! "Captain of the kendo club." !!KRAKADOOM!! "Undefeated new star of the high school fencing world!" !!KRAKADOOM!! "But my peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" !!SHAKAKABOOMBOOM!!

"Where's all that lightning coming from?" the pigtailed girl queried, looking up at the sky that became cloudy all of a sudden and just as quickly cleared up.

"Blue Thunder?"

"Have you heard that?" Nabiki's friends asked.

"Nope," the mercenary girl answered her cohorts. "That's news to me."

"Really? I'm Ranma Saotome, heir of Anything Goes!" the girl announced, tossing her pig tail to the side and shoving her shoulders back while sticking her chest out in mockery of Kuno.

"Hmm. You are a beautiful one. Would you fight with me? If you win I shall date with you. If you lose I will date you just the same. Therefore I win either way."

"Listen, stick boy. I'm not dating you. You're just not my type. Besides, I'm seeing someone. Anyway, I'm going to class now. Bye bye." With that Ranma left, walking away with a switch of her hips that didn't go unnoticed by the would be samurai.

!!ZOOM!! "Hold it there, pigtailed one!" the kendoist announced, appearing right in front of her. "It's unseemly for you to leave my presence without permission. Wherefore shall I teach thee the error of your ways. Ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta!!" !!SWIPE!!SWOOSH!!

"Hey, watch it!" Ranma yelled as she dodged and weaved. "This is a nice new dress and I don't want it getting messed up!" Eventually Ranma leaped up to a nearby tree, standing on a high branch.

"You cannot flee from me, pigtailed girl." !!THWACK!!CRASH!!

"What the..." Ranma was shocked to see Kuno cut the medium sized tree down to size, leaving a stump and forcing the redheaded girl to leap off the spot she was occupying. "What do you think you're doing?! Why do you insist on playing the fool? If you keep this up, I'm going to get really mad!"

"It matters not. Thou must date with me. Now have at thee. Ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta!!" !!SWIPE!!SWOOSH!!WIFF!! In the blink of an eye, Ranma had bypassed Kuno's attacks and zoomed right into him, her face being an inch from his.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. I am not interested in you at all. But if you want a violent chick like Akane, you can have her."

"Ranmaaa! You pervert!" Akane screamed, throwing her book bag at her.

"Why do you feel the need to keep calling me that, Akane..."

"Ah, an opening!" !!SWIPE!!

"Whoa! Watch it!" !!SLASH!! As Akane's book bag hit the floor, sliced in two pieces, the kendoist regarded Ranma.

"It is obvious Akane Tendo is jealous of our love. But there is no need for that. I can love you both."

"What is this? Can't make up your mind? Well, I'll make it up for you." !!POW!!SMASH!!CRUNCH!!POP!!

"Ungh!" With that Kuno fell backwards, becoming unconscious before he hit the ground.

"And that's that," Ranma said as she walked towards the entrance of the school with a spring in her step, having taken care of business.

XXX

"It does seem to be true that you were in China up until recently," the teacher in Akane's class said regarding Ranma who was standing right by the teacher's desk. "But it doesn't change the fact that you and Akane Tendo were late to class; so stand in the hall."

"This is all your fault," Akane said with a harsh glare at Ranma as they both stood in the hall, holding buckets of water.

"My fault? It was your fight, remember?"

"Yes, but every morning before school starts I finish my fights."

"Was this what you were telling me about earlier?"

"That's right. And Kuno is the main cause of it."

"How is that?"

"During a student forum, he told everyone that anybody who wanted to go out with me had to defeat me in hand to hand combat first," Akane explained dourly.

"So that's what this is about. How long has this been going on?" Ranma asked.

"For about four months now."

"That explains a lot."

"Explains what?"

"You hate boys because you fear what they will do to you."

"I don't fear them; I hate them!"

"You know an aged martial arts master once said to me?"

"What?"

"Fear often leads to anger which leads to hatred which leads to suffering."

"So?!"

"These guys have no right to do these things to you but you really need to get over it and move on. There's a nice decent boy out there for," Ranma said with a reassuring smile.

"Whatever."

"Anyway. So I guess after you beat all those guys up you fight Kuno afterwards?"

"Yes, that happens too."

"I gotta tell you something else."

"What?" Akane said, giving her an impatient stare.

"These guys are holding back."

"No way! You're just jealous of my ability to take on dozens of fighters at the same time!"

"I know you have some skills and talent, Akane, but these guys are holding back, Kuno especially. The goal of these guys is to bed you down not beat you up."

"How dare you impugn my martial arts abilities?!"

"You have a lot to learn, Akane. You really need to have more control over yourself. I can help you to..."

"I don't need your help! Just shut up!"

"Come on, Akane. I want to be your friend and help you. It would be great having someone I can spar with on equal terms," Ranma replied.

"So you think you're better than me?!"

"I am at this point but you can still improve. The girls I trained with in that spring were a whole lot better than I am. And despite the long period of time I didn't get to learn everything they could have taught me. It's too bad. Those two were such great girls. Sometimes I wish I could have just stayed with them in their world."

"You're out of this world, all right," Akane answered, holding her bucket and glaring at her.

XXX

"What happened?" Kuno asked no one in particular as he sat in class after having made his way there in a punch drunken stupor and finally recovering wits, his usual wits anyway.

"She laid you out, Kuno," Nabiki answered.

"Who is she? Where did she come from? She will be mine just like Akane," Kuno stated, staring off into space.

"500 yen," Nabiki said, holding her hand out. As soon as she was paid, the mercenary girl spoke. "She's actually living in my house, engaged to my brother, Kenji."

"What?! Engaged to that barbarian? I won't allow it!"

"There's nothing you can do about it. Our parents have already engaged them to be married, Joining of the schools and all that. In fact they've already been naked in the furo together so it's pretty much a done deal."

"There's no way, I'll allow that ronin**(1) **to have my pigtailed goddess with her bright red hair and gorgeous pulchritude for his perverted desires," Kuno announced, staring off into space and practically drooling all over himself as he thought about the new object of his desire.

"Kuno, stand in the hall!" the teacher ordered.

Tatewake Kuno ran out of the classroom, noticing Ranma and Akane standing together. "I will not allow it!" he screamed, accidentally tripping and tossing the water in his pail in Ranma's direction.

"Look out!" Ranma got out of the way, but Akane wasn't so fortunate.

!!SPLASH!! "Ranma, this is your fault!" Akane accused.

"I will not allow you to be married to that ronin, Kenji Tendo!" Kuno said to Ranma.

"Engagement?!" a bunch of students screamed, opening the windows of their classrooms and sticking their heads out in Ranma's direction.

"How could that be? You should got here. How could you?" a nerdy boy with coke bottle glasses called out.

"I'm engaged. Deal with it!" Ranma stated in a huff.

"I shall do whatever I can to sever those bonds," Kuno said, brandishing his bokken in Ranma's direction.

"Hey!" Ranma screamed as Kuno's blade sliced her bucket in half, almost hitting her as she tossed it in his direction, leaping out of the way backwards.

"Stand your ground and fight me!" Kuno demanded as he pursued her.

"You have a strange way of showing affection, Kuno. But if you want to fight, let's take it outside," Ranma called out, running to a nearby open window, looking back as she prepared to leap out of it.

"Where you go I shall follow."

"Wow! I have to see this!" one of the boys said as many boys and girls ran after them.

"No running in the halls!" a P.E. teacher ordered.

"Yes sir!" the students answered, but they ignoring the command and kept on running.

"Here we go. Alley oop!" Ranma jumped out the window then she looked down. _"Hmm."_

"Kuno leapt right after her!"

"Sheesh! Didn't they know we're on the third floor?!"

"There's a pool down there. Maybe they'll fall into it."

"Whoa!" Ranma exclaimed as she came falling down._ "No problem. I'll just fly myself towards the edge of the pool so that I don't get wet."_

"You won't escape me, pigtailed girl! have at thee! Ta ta ta ta ta ta ta!" As Kuno loomed above her, the intensity of his bokken strikes was so great as to create so much air pressure that the string that held Ranma's pigtail came loose, allowing her long hair to cascade down her shoulderss. And despite avoiding Kuno's initial attack, Ranma got hit by the force of the blow, the wide area encompassing attack sending her flying into the water with Kuno falling in after her. They both came down with such power, the water looked like a mushroom cloud as it exploded upward.

"Glub! Glub!" _"Despite being an idiot, this guy has some serious power. There's no way Akane could beat this guy unless he was holding back on her as I thought he was. He's even holding back on me right now but not too much. Does he somehow realize that I'm strong enough to take him on so he gives me a lot more than Akane?"_

_"Where is the pigtailed girl? There she is!" _Kuno thought, reaching out for Ranma and grabbing her dress._ "Now that I got her I won't let her go!" _The samurai held so tightly to the water shrunken garment that when Ranma swam and flew upward in a burst of speed Kuno found himself holding the dress as Ranma came out of the water.

_"I hope the dress isn't ruined." _!!SHUCK!! _"What was that?"_

_"She's escaped my grasp! I won't give up!" _Kuno swam forward, catching up to the girl with the red tresses, holding on as if his life depended on it.

_"Hey! He's squeezing me! Does he have to squeeze me so hard?!" _

_"Ow, my hands! She is a thing of steel, indeed!" _

_"That's it!" _Ranma immediately broke free of Kuno's hold, grabbed him and threw the samurai out of the water, slamming against the concrete. Then she flew out of the pool herself.

"Ranmaa!"

"Oh, what is it now, Akane?" Ranma said lazily, rolling her eyes.

"You couldn't wait to expose yourself, could you? You exhibitionist!"

"You want to tell me what you're talking about?"

"All you are wearing is a bra and panties! Why do you feel the need to give all the girls here an inferiority complex?!"

"What?!" Ranma looked down and did a double take. Then she looked over to Kuno who was holding her torn dress in his hands. "Shows what you know, Akane! I'm wearing a swimsuit! So there!"

Akane regarded Ranma wearing white bikini that actually covered less than a bra and panties normally would. "Huge difference that is! I've seen strippers wear more! So you're still a pervert!"

Ranma ignored Akane and turned to Kuno. "What's the big idea with taking my dress off while we were under the water?!"

"I told you that you couldn't get away from me and I meant it." Kuno tried to be stoic as he explained himself graciously but he just couldn't keep his eyes off of the gorgeous redhead.

"That is the lamest reason to tear a girl's clothes off I've ever heard!" Ranma said, cracking her knuckles in anticipation as she gave Kuno an intimidating glare.

!!POW!! "Aaaaaah!" Kuno screamed after Ranma had ran over to him at super human speed, snatched back her torn dress and knocked him into the atmosphere!

"First day of school and my clothes get ruined," Ranma grumbled as she examined the torn piece of cloth. Then she noticed the boys staring at her, their noses bleeding profusely!

_"What's wrong with them? I gotta get out of here." _With that Ranma leaped into the air and took off.

"Did you see that?" Daisuke asked his friend, Hiroshi.

"Yeah, man. Ranma's a whole lot better looking than Akane ever was! I just wish she'd let me kiss her all over. God, she's wonderful!"

"I'll say. Her body practically stands at attention. There's not an ounce of flab on her. And she has such a nice rack," Daisuke swooned as his eyes were fixed on Ranma's departing form.

"She can leap pretty high too," another guy pointed out. "She's practically flying. Talk about defying gravity!"

"I'm gonna ask her out," a tall, big and muscular boy said out loud in a deep, scary voice.

"Didn't you hear the news? She's engaged to Kenji Tendo. I wouldn't want to mess with that guy. He's tougher than Akane," another boy opined.

"I'm strongest one there is. No one can beat me. So I'm not really worried about Kenji Tendo. His fighting skills are a joke just like Akane's."

"You have to be kidding," one of the boys said.

But the large boy continued as if he had not been interrupted. "I could have defeated Kuno too if I had wanted to, but I had no use for Akane. She's not that cute."

"What do you mean? Akane's the hottest girl in the school. Everybody wants her! And word is that Kenji's already returned from his training trip."

"That is of no concern to me. I'll easily defeat the so called mighty Kenji Tendo and Kuno as well if necessary while I make that red headed starlet mine and mine alone."

"You sure about that, Hako?"

Hako Tanaka turned towards the one who had questioned him, looking down on him. "I'm sure." With that the giant walked off with an agility that belied his huge size.

"If anybody could take Kuno on, it's Hako. He's like that cartoon character, the Incredible Hulk, minus the green skin," Daisuke said to no one in particular.

"Yes," Hiroshi replied. "I'm surprised Hako didn't become part of the hentai horde himself. He has mastered not only karate but jiu jitsu, wrestling and street fighting. He's probably the toughest guy in the school."

"I'll say one thing," another boy commented. "He's huge! I bet he's over six and a half feet tall."

"He's all muscle as well. I hope I'm here to see the fight that breaks out."

XXX

"There you are, my love!" Kuno called out as he noticed Ranma on the outskirts of the school trying to salvage the dress he had ruined earlier.

"Get back, you idiot! You totally ruined my first day of school with your perversions. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ranma!" Akane yelled, running towards them. "Why did you have to show off like that?!"

"I'm wearing a swimsuit, all right? What's you're problem anyway?"

"Why weren't you wearing the underwear, Kasumi had bought for you?"

"I was wearing it earlier this morning but I changed into this swimsuit after the your brawl because I figured something like this would happen. That was really nice underwear and I didn't what it ruined, like this dress," Ranma answered, motioning to the torn garment.

"Oh, yeah?! You might as well have been wearing a bra and panties as far as the boys were concerned!" Akane replied harshly, getting in Ranma's face about it.

"Just shut up, Akane! It wasn't my fault Yojimbo here tore up the dress Kasumi sowed for me!" Ranma said with a little bit of sadness.

"Then why did you run outside to fight him? What did you think would happen when you fought Kuno? It's a miracle you're not totally naked."

Ranma glared angrily at Akane for a moment. "I figured he'd be easy to beat since you beat him up everyday."

"What?! What did you say?!"

"This guy holds back on you, Akane. There's no way you could beat him otherwise."

"At least when I defeat him I can keep my clothes on. You're still prancing around in what looks like your underwear! Skimpier than a bra and panties at that. How do you explain that?"

"Kuno probably has no desire to see you in your underwear. If he had really wanted to do that he could have sliced off your clothes and even your underwear as well a long time ago."

"That's not true!"

"It is true, Akane. Since I'm a whole lot stronger than you are he felt the need to go all out. But as it was he still held back on some of his power. At full strength he could give Kenji a run for his money."

"You insult me when I came out here to help you?"

"Help me? You've done nothing but bust my chops all day!"

"Here! It's a spare school uniform. It's not as form fitting as the one you had on before but it should still fit," Akane answered, tossing Ranma the dress.

"Thanks, Akane. I..."

"Hold there! My fight with you is not yet finished! If I win I demand to date with thee, and if I lose I shall allow **you** to date with me." !!SWIPE!!WOOSH!! _"She is even more skilled than Akane! A thing of beauty she is. I must make this fiery red head mine!"_

!!KAPOW!! "And who wants to go out with you?!" Ranma screamed after having evaded the skillful thrusts of her opponent. Then she flew into his jaw foot first, knocking the samurai out cold. "It's it, and that's that."

As Ranma tried to put on the dress, she noticed something. "Is this one of your dresses, isn't it, Akane?"

"Yes. What about it?!" the blue haired girl said, getting a little perturbed.

"I figured that was the case."

"How did you know?"

"It's so tight on the top that I feel as if I'm going to come bursting out of this thing if I take a deep breath."

"What?!" Akane exclaimed in anger.

"But from the waist down there's so much room to spare. I can probably fit into it two times over."

"Grrrr! Will you just shut up and finish getting dressed?! School's still not even over yet. So try to stay in that thing."

"All right. I'll just have to maintain a greater control over my body and breathing. Fortunately, I've trained in some techniques to do just that so that won't be a problem. Everything will be all right for the rest of the day. Thanks again, Akane."

"You can thank me by keeping your clothes on!"

XXX

Later that day, after school was over Ranma and her father were both standing on their heads in a martial arts training exercise, Ranma having gotten a new string for her pigtail. "I understand Akane actually looked out for you today, Ranma."

"Yeah, I suppose so, Daddy. But I really think she just didn't want the boys comparing my body to hers."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm so much better looking than she is."

"Really, Ranma. You need to get over yourself. You've only been living as a full fledged woman for a few days and you've already got delusions of grandeur."

"I'm telling it like it is, Daddy. I can't help it if Akane is so lacking in the bosom department with huge thighs. And to think how you wanted to turn me into a boy so I could marry one of your friend's daughters. With my luck I would have ended up with Akane. Yuck!" Ranma said, shuddering at the thought.

"Uh, yeah. Well, since we need to get along better with my friend and his family, you should go thank Akane for helping you when she lent you some of her clothes."

"All right."

Some time later, Ranma showed up at the door of Akane's room. She was about to knock on the door when she heard Akane and Nabiki talking.

"Today wasn't too bad, Akane," Nabiki said, sitting on Akane's bed, reading a magazine. _"I made so much money taking pictures of Ranma in her little white bikini. I wonder where she got that from. Anyway, I even made a lot of money online selling pictures of Ranma when her shirt came open during her match with Kenji. Then there's the fortune I made on Ebay with all the bidding that was done. I can't wait to see the money from Kenji's photo shoot. Things are looking really good right now."_

"Easy for you to say, Nabiki. Ranma does everything she can to embarrass me. She's such an exhibitionist with no modesty at all! And did you hear what the boys kept on saying? They went on and on how Ranma was so much better looking than me after she managed to get her clothes taken off yet again. The last thing we need is for those perverted boys to see something like that! And what does Kenji see in her?"

Upon hearing this, Ranma walked away upset. _"Why that bitch! And to think I was going to thank her?"_

"I don't know, Akane. Let's go over Ranma's good points. First of all, Ranma's drop dead gorgeous. Second, she has long, gorgeous red hair, a sexy body with a great pair of assets, nice legs and a round, firm but. You're right, Akane. What does Kenji see in a package like that?"

The blue haired girl glared at her sister in a rage for a moment. Then she calmed down. "Her bad points are a lack of modesty and the inability to keep her clothes on," Akane answered, turning around and giving her sister a look that said she had won the argument.

"I'm sure from Kenji's point of view those aren't bad points."

"Nabiki! Anyway..."

!!WOOSH!! "That's Kenji! He's back. I have to go talk to him. See you later, Akane." As her older sister practically ran out of her room, Akane looked at the sunset from her open window and sighed.

"How did it go, Kenji?" Nabiki asked, enthused as her brother walked in.

"It went all right."

"What's in the box you're holding? That's Chef Aoki's food, isn't it? I can smell his work from here," Nabiki queried as she breathed in the tantalizing aromas.

"Yes. It's a box of desserts and some sandwiches. The producers were so happy with me that they let me keep some of the food. Hey! Get your hands out of there! I'm saving some of this for Ranma!" Kenji demanded as Nabiki began to open the box and help herself.

"Yum! Chef Aoki makes the best pastries in all of Japan. I'm sure you ate well at that photo shoot, Kenji. The least you can do is let me have a couple danishes. Mmm. The cream cheese in this is simply delicious. Oh, before I forget, where is the money?"

"They gave me a check for it which I've already deposited in the bank. I have my own bank account, you know."

"What?" _"I keep forgetting how smart Kenji is." _"So where's my cut?"

"You mean your ten percent?"

"Ten percent?! I should get more than that! Don't you know how much it takes to keep this household afloat?"

"The going rate for an agent is ten percent, Nabiki. And as for the household expenses, I'll be sure to give Kasumi some of the money so she can keep doing what she does best. Your money's right here."

Nabiki took the money with her eyes wide open. "This is more than I expected."

"I told you they liked me there. When they wanted me to stay even longer I demanded more money. Now where's Kasumi? I want her to have some of these pastries as well."

"Just one moment." !!SWIPE!!SWIPE!!

"Nabiki! Won't you spoil your dinner?"

"We've had our dinner already. Besides, Chef Aoki's pastries are just too good to pass up. Can't just eat one." Then Nabiki walked away. _"I'm amazed at how much Kenji knows about business. Fortunately, his business is still nowhere near as good as mine."_

"I better go find Kasumi and Ranma before you lose your girlish figure," Kenji said with a smile as he walked away from his sister who couldn't stop eating the treats with which her hands were filled.

"Hey, Kasumi! Did you save any dinner for me?!" Kenji called out.

"Oh, yes I did," Kasumi answered, appearing out of nowhere. "I'll go and reheat it for you. How was your photo shoot?"

"It was great. I made a lot of money so I wanted to help you out a little, big sister." Kenji handed Kasumi some currency bills as his sister had a look of shock on her face. "Now you have extra money in order to pay for food in such. You'll need it since I'm living here again. And get something nice for yourself, too. You deserve it."

"Oh. Thanks, Kenji," Kasumi said with a blushing, sweet smile. "Let me go get your meal reheated."

"Kenji! You're back!" Ranma said, walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"Wow! I should go out on photo shoots more often if you're going to greet me like this," the young man said, happy to have Ranma in his arms as he caressed her back, working his way downward.

"I'm just happy to see you," Ranma replied, releasing herself of his hold. "Don't get the wrong idea, big boy. Anyway, what's that smell?"

"I brought you back some treats from the photo shoot." He then opened the pink box he had placed on the table, allowing the more of the aroma to come out. "Help yourself."

"Oh, thank you! This is good!" As Ranma sat down and ate, Akane walked into the room.

"Ranma! You've already eaten!"

"It's just some pastries, Akane."

"You can have some too, little sister," Kenji said with a smile at her. "And it's nice seeing you too."

"Oh, Kenji! You're back!" After giving her brother a hug she regarded him for a moment. "Why did you go on a photo shoot in the first place?"

"Nabiki set it up for me. Our family needed the money. So how was your day?"

Akane then gave a hard look in Ranma's direction. "Ranma practically ruined her first day of school by prancing around in skimpy bikini."

"That's not what happened, Akane, and you know it! Some guy named Kuno used some lame ass excuse to tear my clothes off after he knocked me into the school swimming pool."

"He did what?! Come to think of it, I've heard about that guy. I'm going to have to have a talk with him real soon," Kenji said with a look of anger and seriousness.

"That's sweet, Kenji. But I've already kicked that guy's ass all over the place. So I'm sure I'll never have to hear from him again," Ranma said as she stuffed her face.

"Can't you eat like a lady, Ranma?" Akane condemned, regarding her brother's fiancee as she also enjoyed the pastries.

"Like you're not stuffing yourself too, Akane."

!!CHOMP!! "I am not!"

Kenji smiled at the both of them as he continued along with his dinner.

XXX

The next day at school. "Do you know the pigtailed girl?!" Kuno loomed over Nabiki's desk while the mercenary just sat there, not paying much attention to him as she read her Vogue magazine.

"Yes, I know her," Nabiki answered. "You're talking about the red headed girl you practically stripped naked, right?"

"Yes! I have a message for her!" !!SCRIBBLE!!SCRIBBLE!! _"If she thinks she can defeat the mighty Kuno and walk away as if nothing happened, she thinketh wrongly." _"Here. Make sure you give this to here."

"You want me to play messenger girl for you? 500 yen." As soon as Nabiki got her money, she said, "I'll be sure she gets this."

Later on that day after school was over, Nabiki confronted Ranma with what happened earlier. "This is for you."

"Who is it from?"

"It's from Kuno."

Ranma opened up the letter and read it. "To the Bra and Panties Girl. He would have to call me that."

"What do you expect when you prance around half naked the way you do?" Akane interjected.

"For the last time I was wearing a swimsuit!" Ranma protested. Then she read the rest of the letter. "Meet me at the second field of Furinkan High Saturday at 3:00 pm."

"It sounds like a challenge letter," Akane piped in.

"Kuno just hates to lose. So are you going to see this guy or what?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes, I'll see him. It's best if I get all this over with."

"Wait, Ranma," Kenji stated, as he walked over to them. "I'll be there as well. I've found out that Kuno set things up so that anyone who defeated Akane in combat would get to have his way with her. For that reason, he has much to answer for."

"All right, Kenji, but let me do the talking, all right? I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

"All right, Ranma."

XXX

"So you have come, my bra and panties girl," Kuno said in greetings.

"Don't call me that! Besides, I was wearing a swimsuit under that dress you ruined! Have you showed up for another beating?" This time Ranma was wearing her usual red tunic that Kasumi had already fixed up for her along with the green pants she normally wore.

"It matters not what you were wearing," Kuno answered.

"Where's the blade you normally play with?"

"I have no need of a sword."

"Pretty confident, are we?"

"Confident enough to give you, this!" The kendoist immediately made a bouquet of red roses appear out of thin air and tossed them towards Ranma who caught it.

"What gives?"

"I love you," Kuno said, walking away. But as he made his way towards the steps away from the field someone barred his path.

"You tear my fiancee's clothes off and then you tell her you love her?! What kind of sick pervert are you, Kuno?!" Kenji interjected to the chagrin of the kendoist.

Then a silver/white samurai blade made of pure ki appeared in Kuno's hands. "Who are you? And how dare you ruin the moment?!" Kuno demanded, pointing the blade at the Conan the Barbarian look a like in an accusatory manner.

"I'm Kenji Tendo, Akane's Tendo's big brother! And I'm angry at what you've been doing to her as well. In fact I think you're sick, disgusting and degrading!"

"Even if you are her relative, it is not for you to judge how I do things. Now begone lest I forget who's brother you are and deal with you according to your folly."

"I can handle things, Kenji," Ranma tried to interject in vain.

Then Kenji started walking menacingly towards the would be samurai, his glowing ki hammer appearing in his hand. "I've been gone too long. It's time somebody give you the beating you've had coming for a long time."

"Silence, knave! You are no match for the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" !!BADOON!!

"I'm going to send you back to the middle ages where you belong, you nut!" !!BOOM!! After having struck the ground with his ki hammer, Kenji ran towards the samurai.

"Knave! I shall smite thee! Ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta!"

Ranma rolled her eyes as both young men came at each other and clashed, Kenji's ki hammer getting into a clinch with Kuno's ki sword. As the two warriors were locked in an embrace, Kenji began to gain ground, shoving the kendoist back little by little until Kuno made his blade vanish and reappear.

!!SLASH!!HACK!!RIP!! "Aargh!" Kenji cried out in pain.

!!KAPOW!!SMASH!!CRUNCH!! "Ungh!" Kuno moaned.

"Kenji's not as good as I thought," a voice said a few feet from Ranma.

"What do you mean by that, Akane?"

"It's taking too long for Kenji to beat him. I would have beaten him by now."

"I told you that Kuno let up when he fought you. He's even fighting Kenji harder than he fought me. In fact. Look at what's happening now."

While the two fought, Kuno raised his ki sword and sent it crashing down towards his opponent who blocked the attack with his ki hammer. !!CHCHING!!

"So?! What does that matter?"

"Watch and learn, Akane. Watch and learn. Look at what Kuno is holding."

"What is that thing? Where's his wooden bokken?"

"It's a sword made of pure ki just like you and Kenji's hammers. Kuno's become so powerful it would even take me some time to defeat him right now. As it is, Kenji's having a hard time of it. I'm surprised that Kuno can hold down his ki like that. I'm telling you, Akane, if Kuno fought you like that he'd kick your ass in a matter of seconds."

!!CLASH!!PING!!TEAR!!SMASH!! "No way!"

"I told you he was holding back, Akane. Now will you start listening to me?"

"Why should I listen to an exhibitionist like you?"

"You'll never get better with an attitude like that, Akane. But until then let's watch this fight."

Once again the adversaries had clinched, their weapons connected to each others. "Enough of this!" Faster than the untrained could follow, Kuno shuffled back, breaking the clinch.

"Backing off already, samurai?" Kenji taunted.

"No!" !!ZZZZAAAPP!! Kenji barely had time to swing his hammer in an arc, creating a reflective shield, sending the electrical discharge back to Kuno who was engulfed in the energy.

"It's over now!" Kenji said as he watched the events. "What the..."

"Did you think you could defeat me by giving me back my own power, you naked barbarian?!" Kuno said, walking over to him unhurt.

"Naked barbarian? What?!" Then Kenji looked down for a moment, realizing that Kuno's sword had shredded shirt and most of his pants, making it look as if he was only wearing a loincloth. "Do you know how expensive these clothes were? It's not easy being such a good dresser. Now I'll hurt you by giving you my own power," Kenji answered, swinging his hammer and flying towards him.

!!KAPOW!! "Oooooh!" Kuno went flying back as Kenji slammed into him. Then as the samurai was stunned, Kenji wound his hammer up. Then he struck Kuno with a powerful blow that knocked him into the sky.

"Pretty good, Kenji. But you really didn't have to fight that battle for me," Ranma said, admiring her fiance with a look and a smile. "I guess it's your turn to have your clothes shredded."

"Ranma! Stop staring like that!" Akane demanded.

"That's all right, Akane. Ranma can't keep her eyes off of me. Huff! Huff!"

"Oh, please, Kenji. Try not to be such a ham all right? Anyway, why don't you tell Akane what kind of chance she'd have against Kuno if he fought her the same way he fought you just now?"

Kenji regarded his younger sister for a moment as his massive chest expanded and retracted with every breath, something Ranma didn't fail to notice. _"Wow!"_

"He probably would have killed you, Akane. He might have killed me too if I hadn't learned how to resist killing attacks like blades and the like. Huff! In addition to that, killing attacks also do a lot less stun damage than blunt attacks; so in an attrition battle like that my ki hammer provided the victory. Anyway, if Kuno gives either of you anymore problems, let me know. I'll deal with him."

"I can take care of myself, Kenji!" Akane stammered.

"Anyway," Kenji said, walking over to Ranma. "Since I fought for your honor and all that, how's about a kiss, Ranma?"

"I really didn't need for you to do that, Kenji, but since you got yourself practically naked for me and all..." But as Ranma reached for her fiance's body, a familiar voice stopped her.

"Ranmaa!"

The pigtailed girl turned to see, "Ryoga?!"

XXX

**(1) **A ronin is a master-less samurai. Kuno is referring to the fact that Kenji went from dojo to dojo rarely staying in one place for too long.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Next time Ranma deals with Ryoga. Now I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed the last chapter.

Poetheather1, Wolvenstrom, Spaceman, Julianmon, chm01, DrTempo, AshK, Ranma-Sama, sayalovesdiva, Sakura Lisel, Sir Thames, They call Me Bruce, Jazze, Radio Driver, Redzorin, luger 7


	6. Ryoga's Rage!

Miss Ranma

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS" _

Chapter Six

"It took me so much time to finally track you down, Ranma. But every time I did I found you as a girl. And here I had begun to think my tracking skills were lacking. Then I realized how much you still look like yourself as a guy. And to think I thought you were a beautiful young woman when I saw you at Jusenkyo. I even had dreams about you!" Ryoga said with a shudder.

"I can explain, Ryoga. You see..."

"Shut up! What's even more disgusting is the fact that you're fooling this guy with your cursed form. Why don't you douse yourself with some hot water and show him who you really are?"

"This is who I really am! How do you know so much about Jusenkyo curses anyway?!"

"Never mind that! Because of you I've seen hell!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Where were you when I showed up for that man to man duel?"

"I was behind your house, Ryoga. I know you had problems with getting lost but surely you'd be able to find the lot behind your own home," Ranma asked, giving the lost boy a quizzical look.

"It simply took me some time getting there! So why didn't you wait for me?"

"I waited **three** days for you, Ryoga. After that time my father dragged me off to China for one last training trip where I discovered myself. Then we arrived here in Nerima."

"So that's it. You knew I would beat you so you ran off to China with your dad. Did you deliberately get yourself cursed to become a girl so as to escape my wrath?!"

"This isn't a disguise! What I was before was a disguise. The woman you see before you is what I really am!"

"That's a crock! I've seen you naked in gym class as a guy! There's no way you were born a girl. But I have to admit that your disguise is pretty good. I wouldn't have known it was you except for the fact that everyone kept calling you Ranma. I've even seen some of the fights you've had while disguised as a girl. Despite your cross dressing, your fighting style is practically the same. But I don't understand why you like going around in your cursed form. Is there something about you we don't know?"

"There's a lot you don't know!" While this was going on the large crowd that had began to gather during the earlier fight between Kuno and Kenji had steadily increased.

"Ryoga!"

"What?!"

"It's me, Kenji! Listen, dude. Ranma's a full woman. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, it's you. Listen, Kenji. I never really liked you anyway. As it was you were too much of a ladies man. And now you're with a she-man. I guess you're expanding on what you like."

Kenji looked at the lost boy incredulously. "You don't know what you're talking about, Ryoga. It's obvious I've hit you on the head way too many times during some of the fights we've had."

"You know Ryoga?" Ranma asked, turning towards her fiancee.

"Yeah. I've run into him a few times while I trained in various dojos that were in out of the way areas in northern Japan. Ryoga was always getting himself lost in these places. Sometimes, when I came into contact with him we'd spar against each other. He was one of the few people I could cut loose on."

"How well did you do against him?" Ranma asked with a look of interest on her face.

"Well, in the earlier years he normally defeated me. But in the later years I beat him more often than not."

"You got lucky more often than not! And now you've jacked yourself up on steroids," Ryoga responded, regarding the muscular young man with long dark blue hair.

"Noo! I don't take steroids and I never did! One of the reasons I started defeating you more often is because I learned several techniques from American and European martial artists, some of whom were weight lifters."

"Most American martial artists are a joke!" the bandanna headed boy answered.

"Not always. And even if their skills in the martial arts were inferior to yours and mine, they still were able to teach me a few things I didn't know. One guy taught me how to increase my brute strength."

"Is that where you got your steroids from, Kenji? They must have some good supplements in America."

"No, Ryoga. But I did learn bodybuilding and a few maneuvers that would be foreign to most Japanese. A master of strength from Norway not only helped me increase the strength in my hands and arms, he even taught me how to use my ki hammer to propel myself through the air which allows me to practically fly. A black guy from America taught me how to deal with people when they use guns. A Mexican guy from America taught me how to deal with guys who use knives. A guy from France taught me..."

"Whatever?!" Ryoga interjected. "I'm not here to fight you, Kenji; I'm here to get my revenge Ranma for all the bad things that have happened to me that are his fault."

"What happened to you that's my fault? Are you still angry about the bread i took from you or because I didn't wait for over three days behind your house?" Ranma piped in. "And you still haven't told us how you know so much about Jusenkyo!"

"Never mind all that! I don't really care about your alternative lifestyle but I'm going to destroy your happiness!" Ryoga immediately grabbed the bamboo umbrella he normally carried and threw it at Ranma.

!!ZWOOM!! "Look out!"

"Aaaagh!" a Furinkan student who had been watching the fight screamed as the passing umbrella struck him in the side after it missed Ranma despite the student's efforts to avoid it.

"Enough!" Kenji stated, reaching out for the umbrella and catching it. "Look, Ryoga. It's obvious you haven't developed any kind of caution when it comes to people who aren't your enemies. That was one of things I didn't like about you. You need to be careful about throwing this thing around. Something this sturdy and heavy can hurt someone."

"Shut up, Kenji! If you'd quit thinking about what you think is in Ranma's pants and use what little intelligence you have you'd realize what Ranma really is. But I don't have time to explain the facts of life to you right now."

"What?!"

"That's it, Ryoga!" Ranma interjected. "You've spent your life blaming me for everything bad that happened to you! And now you insult my fiance. You want to fight; so be it!"

"I don't think I want to fight you here and now. Kenji's liable to interrupt our man to man fight, protecting what he thinks is a pretty young woman." With the flick of his wrist, Ryoga whipped out a long whip-like bandanna and snapped the hand Kenji was using to hold his umbrella.

"Ouch!" As Kenji dropped the umbrella, Ryoga quickly used his whip to grab the umbrella and pull it back to himself.

"I'll be back when there aren't so many innocent bystanders around getting in the way." With that the bandanna wearing boy leaped into the air and took off.

"What happened there?" Kenji asked, turning to Ranma.

"Too much blaming of others for his own problems. Anyway, it's a long story. But what's this about you being a ladies man, hmm?"

"Um. Well." Kenji blushed for a moment. "Let's go home, we can talk about things from there."

"All riiight." As the three walked away, Ranma looked at Kenji and smiled.

_"Is that a friendly smile or an I'm going to get you later smile?"_ Kenji thought with concern._ "Ryoga did always have a knack for messing things up!"_

XXX

"Elder, where's your grandson, Mousse?" one of the teenage amazon girls asked, looking around the Chinese port Ranma and her father had left just a few days ago. "How long do we have to wait here?"

"Shh!" Elder Aloe commanded. "He'll be here any minute."

"Caaaw! Caaaw!"

"There he is. Give me that kettle of hot water!"

"Yes, Ma'am." !!SPLASH!!

"Did you find them, Mousse?"

"Yes. Ranma lives in a ward of Tokyo, Japan, called Nerima. But..."

"But what?!"

"She already has a fiance, some big guy who's really strong. It won't be easy to defeat this guy should the time come," the bespectacled boy explained dourly.

"Don't let that get you down. If necessary we'll have no problem dealing with this guy. Now, go back there and keep watch over what's going on. We'll be in Nerima, Tokyo in a couple of days."

"Yes, grandmother." !!SPLASH!!

As Mousse's avian form departed, Aloe clapped her hands together. "It's time for us to depart! Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Elder. The boat is ready," a young woman who was older than all the amazons there except for Aloe answered. She was a beautiful woman with orange hair that went half way down her back, broad shouldered and busty. with strong limbs.

"Good work, Rinse. Then let us be off."

XXX

Later at the Tendo household...

"Well, Ranma?" Akane asked, looking in the pigtailed girl's direction as she, her sister, Nabiki, Kenji and Ranma were sitting at a table with snacks and drinks in front of them in the room out back, adjacent to the yard where the koi pond was located . "What exactly did you do to this Ryoga guy?"

"Beyond not waiting for him for more than three days? I don't know."

Then Kasumi walked into the room. "Ranma, there's a letter here for you from a Ryoga Hibiki."

"It's a challenge letter. Hmm?"

"You must have done something, Ranma. This is more than your everyday annoyance," Akane said with her arms folded on her chest in judgment of the redhead.

"Now I remember!" Ranma exclaimed, slapping herself on the forehead. "It was the start of the new semester at the high school I attended in the past. Lunchtime was always a mob scene there. It was an all boys school after all."

Then Ranma noticed everyone looking at her strangely. "This was when I was under hypnotism and wore those magical sarashi chest-wraps that made me look like a boy."

"Oh!" Kenji gasped along with the others.

"Anyway," Ranma continued. "At lunch time the lunch lady would throw different kinds of bread like curry bread, chow mein bread, sweet-bean bread and the like. As the bread was thrown the boys would scramble for it. As quick and agile as I was I always leaped into the air and grabbed the bread I wanted."

"What's so bad about that?" Kasumi asked innocently.

"Well. Since Ryoga and I were the only martial artists of high caliber in the school, he would often leap up into the air and grab a flying piece of bread."

"Let me guess what happened, Ranma," Kenji interjected. "As fast and agile as Ryoga was, you were a whole lot faster. Thus you literally stole the food right out of his mouth."

"I didn't steal anything. It was every man for himself!"

"Every man?" Kenji interjected out, his eyebrows raised.

"You know what I mean!" Ranma replied dismissively.

"I'm willing to bet Ryoga felt you stole what was rightfully his. That's what I meant, Ranma."

"Yeah. You're right about that, Kenji. Ryoga would get so angry about being so much slower than me that we often fought over the bread with me winning all the fights."

"How often would this happen, Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Practically everyday."

"It sounds like the case of a lot of straws on one camel's back," Kasumi said as she poured tea in everyone's cup.

"Ranma."

"What is it, Akane?"

"The date of your showdown was yesterday," the blue haired girl answered, looking at the challenge letter.

"No problem. The way Ryoga gets lost all the time he's probably in Hokkaido right now. It will be a while before Ryoga gets back to Nerima."

"Kenji."

"What is it, Nabiki?"

"I have another job for you."

"Are you sure about that, Nabiki? Maybe it's a job for Superman." Everyone looked at the long haired martial artist for a moment.

"Anyway. I haven't signed you up for it yet but it's a demolition job. It will be about a week from now. It's a whole lot of money for us since several of the demolitions workers are on strike. Will you do it, Kenji?"

"All right, Nabiki."

"You do demolitions, Kenji?" Ranma asked, looking at her fiance.

"Yes. I'm strong enough with my ki hammer to bring down whole buildings if necessary."

"I'd like to see how you do that."

"Maybe you'll get to see me flex my muscles," Kenji said with a smile.

"I've seen your muscles, baby," Ranma said with a wink. "But the question is how many other girls have seen your gorgeous body."

"Um. Well," Kenji stammered, looking askance away from Ranma.

"Give me a break, Kenji. A gorgeous guy like you with your charm has had to have had a lot of girlfriends. Come on and spill it."

"Well," Kenji said, blushing a little. "I have had a couple of girlfriends here and there but none of them looked as good as you do, Ranma."

"Are those relationships over?" Ranma asked, regarding her fiance with a neutral look.

"Yes, they're over! I'm totally free as of right now. By the way, have there been any guys you've been with I should know about?" the young man countered, changing the subject.

"Well, there is an amazon male who tried to have a relationship with me but I really wasn't interested in him."

"Anybody else, hmm?" Kenji asked, raising his eyebrows.

Ranma thought for a moment. "There were some overly affectionate monks who felt me up, thinking I was a boy but nothing really happened there," Ranma said with a shudder.

"That's disgusting, Ranma!" Akane exclaimed. "You're such a pervert!"

"Oh, shut up, Akane!"

XXX

A week later...

"Place your bets!" Nabiki called out to the her classmates who were gathered around in anticipation of the upcoming fight.

"Wow! I hear this guy's tough. Ranma really has a hard battle ahead," Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Who is this guy?" Daisuke asked, turning to his friend.

"He's a guy who hates Ranma for some reason, something about his bread being stolen."

"Ranma can take my bread any time!" a boy said out loud.

"Do you think a mere girl, even if she's Ranma can take on this bruiser? He's really tough looking, I bet he's tougher than Kuno."

"You want to make your bet official?" one of Nabiki's cohorts interjected with a pen and paper in her hand as she appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Um..."

"So you've finally showed up. But why are you here as a girl? Become a guy so we can finish our man to man fight," Ryoga said, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm not here to fight. Here!" !!WHPP!!

"What is this?" Ryoga said as he caught hold of a package of curry bread.

"That makes us even now, right?"

"What?! Is this some kind of joke?!"

"Sheesh! All right, greedy. Here's your lousy chow mein bread!" In a few moments Ranma had tossed several kinds of bread towards Ryoga.

"You happy now? Did I forget anything?"

"What are you trying to pull?!"

"This is a bread feud isn't it?"

"You think a bread eating contest will avenge my honor?!"

"I didn't know what you wanted. You didn't want to show me; so what do you want me to do?" Ranma answered, raising her eyebrows and shrugging her shoulders.

"Why two faced, thief."

"Thief?!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Grrr! Enough chatter! Attack! Attack! Attack!" the bandanna headed boy quickly whipped out his bamboo umbrella and attempted to hit Ranma with it, missing the fast moving girl all together.

"Wait a minute, Ryoga. What's your problem? All right. Now that you're here, I'll buy you some fresh bread. Will that make you happy?" Ranma said with a smile as she dodged and eventually flew into the air with Ryoga leaping up after her.

"No! Thanks to you, I've seen hell!" the fanged boy screamed as he attacked, slinging countless razor sharp bandannas in Ranma's direction.

!!CUT!! "Yeow! What are you talking about?" Ranma queried as they both landed several feet from each other.

"Do you think mere words can convey what you've put me through?!" Ryoga screamed as he took out an unusually long bandanna from out of nowhere and snagged Ranma's wrist with it.

"Hey!"

"Now you can't run away, Ranma."

"How many kinds of bandannas do you have, anyway?"

"You won't make light of this, Saotome. But speaking of making light, what's stopping you from turning into a boy? Or do you like prancing around like a girl with your top ripped?"

"I am a girl, Ryoga! How many times do I have to tell you that? And if you don't like my body, you don't have to look!"

"You must have taken a dip into that spring at Jusenkyo and fell on your head. No matter. But why did you feel the need to get surgery in order to have such huge tits? There's no way those things are real. I've seen less plastic at aTupperware party! Talk about going overboard. What's wrong with..." !! KRACK!! "Ungh!"

"Shut up!" Upon stunning the lost boy, Ranma used her escape artist skills to slip free of Ryoga's long lengthened bandanna. "Don't make fun of my body like that; it's so rude!"

"Does the truth hurt, Ranma?"

"You're gonna hurt in a minute!"

"There's no way a little girl like you can hurt me. You ought to turn into a guy so you have at least a small chance of giving me a good fight. Not that it matters but your girlish looks are a distraction."

"Oh, really? Can't take your eyes off them, can you?"

Ryoga paused as he regarded Ranma for a moment.

"Here you are seeing me as a guy and you keep looking at my chest. Are you using what you think is my curse as an excuse to indulge in **your** alternate lifestyle, hmm?" Ranma asked with a coy look on her face.

"Shut up! You're the one with the alternate lifestyle, not me! After I've kicked your ass I'm going to expose you for the she-man you really are! But as for now, this is for you!" Ryoga immediately took his umbrella and opened it up, attacking Ranma with it by swinging it in a wide arc angle that knocked Ranma back a several feet.

"Aaagh!" But Ranma wasn't out of the fight yet! Being sent end over end, the pigtailed girl used her phenomenal acrobatic skills to land on her feet.

"You like that, bitch?! Try this on for size!" Ryoga's umbrella came flying fast straight for Ranma at super speed!

_"It's like that thing has a mind of it's own. I better move and move fast!" _!!WHRRRRR!! !!THUNK!! As the bamboo weapon flew past her, Ryoga was upon her again.

!!WHS!!WIFF!!POW!! "At least you can still take it like a man, Ranma. Talk about abs of steel. But that won't be enough to beat me."

"I got more than that, Ryoga," Ranma answered back, kneeing her opponent in the groin and hitting Ryoga on the top of the head with a two fisted axe handle attack as he lurched forward, following up with a powerful knee thrust to the chin.

"Aaargh! That hurt!" Ryoga screamed, clutching his groin.

"It probably wouldn't hurt so much if you weren't so turned on by looking at my chest. And by the way, they're totally real!" Ranma answered back with a smirk.

"That guy might be a match for Ranma," a boy called out as he watched the fight rage on.

"Huff! What's with this umbrella?!"

_"Hmm?" _From her vantage point, Akane turned to see Daisuke try in vain to lift the super heavy bamboo umbrella Ryoga had thrown around like a rag doll.

"I can't pick this thing up. It's so heavy." The young boy's face went red with the effort as the weapon didn't budge in the slightest.

"Let me try. Huff!" _"I can barely pick this thing up myself. Yet Ryoga casually waves this thing around as if it were a baton. Ranma's at a serious strength disadvantage." _"Ranma look out!" Akane called out. "He's really strong! Stay away from him!"

!!WUMP!! _"I actually felt that even though he missed. This guy's actually stronger than I am, maybe as strong as Kenji. But he's not so distracted the way so many of my other opponents have been. Is the fact that I'm a girl what's keeping most boys from paying attention to the fight? That could be it. Ryoga sees me as a guy so he's giving me everything he's got." _Ranma contemplated.

"It looks like you found out about my insurmountable strength a little too late," the powerful bandanna headed boy said, attempting to hit the fast moving Ranma. "And by the way, it's all done without steroids unlike your boyfriend."

"Oh, get over it, Ryoga. You're not that much stronger than me. In fact..." While Ryoga moved in for the kill, Ranma ducked down and tripped him up, flipping him over and sending him flat on his back with Ranma on top of him, locking his spread arms up with her legs in a complex jiu jitsu hold that arched Ryoga's back.

"Ungh!"

"What was it I found out too late?" Ranma said with an arrogant smirk. Anyway, want to give up now, Ryoga? Can't we all just get along?" Ranma said as she looked down on him.

"How dare you put me in such a compromising position?!" Ryoga kicked his legs up and then down, propelling himself forward, getting his arms free and throwing Ranma off of him.

"What are you talking about?!" Ranma snapped back as she came flying into him fists first into his abdominal section, knocking him back further than he had knocked her back previously.

!!SLAM!! "Ungh!" Ryoga turned and saw his umbrella laying on the ground; so he grabbed it and attacked with a fast-paced forward thrust in Ranma's direction!

!!RRRIIP!! "Hey, I liked this shirt!" Ranma said, looking down.

"This is a man to man fight! Quit acting like a ripe bitch!"

"What?! Who are you calling a bitch?!" Ranma came at Ryoga full steam, knocking him out of the school with a powerful roundhouse kick.

"They're over the fence! After them!" a student called out.

"I have to see this!" another yelled as everybody followed the fight.

!!CRACK!!SMASH!!POW!! "Ungh!"

!!SPPSHHH!! "The fight's been so brutal they've cracked a water main! There's water everywhere!"

After having been knocked back several feet by Ranma's fist barrage, Ryoga used his umbrella to protect himself from the geyser of water coming at the both of them.

"What the..." Ryoga exclaimed as Ranma came leaping over the bamboo weapon, the previous tear to her tunic having increased, giving the lost boy an almost unobstructed view.

!!FWOK!! "What now, Ryoga?" Ranma said after landing a powerful punch and kick combination that ending in a powerful vertical kick, bringing her knee forward and across her chest, swinging her hip while extending her kick outward, striking her opponent's jaw with the heel of her foot, stunning the bandanna wearing boy.

_"What's wrong with me?! I can't take my eyes off of her! This is all Ranma's fault! How dare he embarrass me like this?!" _The lost boy blushed red as he regarded his opponent's bursting womanhood.

"What is your problem, Ryoga?" I didn't hit your nose; so why is it bleeding so much?"

"Ranma!" Akane interjected. "Your... Your... Your top got sliced open!"

"Huh? Oh!" Then Ranma turned towards Ryoga, covering her torso up with her arms as she blushed a little. "I'm going to let you in on something, Ryoga. When I was born, my father was very disappointed."

"Let me guess. He wanted a boy," Ryoga said with a smirk.

"Yes; so he raised me to be a boy," the redheaded girl answered pertly.

"When I said he wanted a boy I meant that you're a cross dressing pervert instead of a real man, Ranma."

"I **meant** that I was born a girl, idiot! My father had me hypnotized into thinking I was a boy so he could..."

"I saw you naked as a boy in P.E. class at our other school, Ranma. There's no way you weren't a guy."

"My father had me wear a magical sarashi chest-wrap that held my breasts in place and made me look like a guy."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"So that he could raise me as a boy, eventually take me to Jusenkyo and shove me into the spring of drowned boy. His ill conceived plan was to have me marry one of the daughters of his friend so they could merge their schools."

Ryoga looked at Ranma incredulously for a moment. "Do you expect me to believe a crock and bull story like that?! It's real easy for me to tell that you were always a guy and that you went to Jusenkyo and fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl. But I'll say one thing. I always thought you were a little bit fruity, Ranma. Now you can indulge in your cross dressing with ease. Sooner or later I'm going to douse you with hot water so your over muscled boyfriend can see you for what you really are."

"I don't know what I've done to make you so bitter and angry with me, Ryoga," Ranma said, practically trying to calm her opponent down with her softening gaze. "But despite everything that has happened to me I take it in stride and treat others with kindness."

"Heh, heh, heh. Ha ha ha ha! You think you've had problems? What you've gone through is nothing compared to what I've suffered! Even if you are cursed to turn into a gorgeous woman, you don't know what suffering is! What a joke!" Ryoga announced, grasping a whole bunch of bandannas and immediately throwing them all over the place!

At the onset of the auto-fire killer bandannas the audience ran for their lives! "Take coverrrrr!" !!VRRR!! !!ZZZZ!!

"Aaaaagh!"

"At this rate he'll kill someone. Maybe I can go reason with him," Akane said as she ran towards the bandanna slinging warrior. "Hey! Ryo..."

"No! Get down, you idiot!"

"I can make it!" Akane called out as she tripped on a branch as a flying bandanna knocked her to the ground.

"Akane, look out!" Ranma yelled, running towards downed the girl. "I told you to stay down! I really wish you'd pay more attention to what I'm trying to say me more often, Akane!"

"There's no way I'm listening to you when your clothes keep coming off!"

"That's not my fault, Akane! But you could quit being so thick headed and keep yourself safe? Your skills as a martial artist aren't that good!"

"What?! How dare you say something like that?!"

"It's true! And on top of that, you're clumsy and slow. Now stay down before one of those killer bandannas hit you!"

"Oooh! If I'm such a bother to you, I'm going to just leave..." !!WACK!! "Ungh!"

"Akane!" Ranma called out as she ran to her side.

"Ah! An opening!" !!WOOSH!! "It's over! Even if you dodge my flying umbrella, my bandannas will strike you from every direction, destroying that pretty body of yours!" Ryoga said in triumph.

Without even turning around, Ranma kicked the oncoming umbrella, turning it over; so that she was able to grab the handle. Then she opened it up, using it to shield her and Akane from the oncoming bandanna blades flying all over the place.

"Hang on, Akane!" Ranma yelled as she grabbed Akane with her free hand and flew away.

"Wasn't that umbrella incredibly heavy?" one of the boys asked.

"Yeah, it was. I had no idea Ranma was so strong," Daisuke said.

"Is there anything Ranma can't do?" another boy asked no one in particular.

"Yeah. She can't keep her clothes on," Hiroshi replied. "Did you see how her top got torn up?"

"Oh, yeah. Not only did we get to see a great fight but we also got to see..."

"I don't believe you guys are swooning after that dude?" Ryoga said to the boys.

"Dude?! Ranma's a hot chick if I ever saw one!"

"She's a cross-dresser. After I've beaten **him **up, I'll show you what Ranma really is. Then I'll end his perverted life." With that Ryoga leaped into the air after Ranma.

"I'd love to see Ranma get exposed," Daisuke said.

"I'll say," Hiroshi replied.

XXX

"Are you all right, Akane?" Ranma asked after deftly landing on the roof of a house that was a few blocks away with Akane and the umbrella in tow.

"Oooh." As Akane awoke she shook herself free from Ranma's hold. "Get off of me!"

"What?! I was trying to keep you from being skewered!"

"You were trying to feel me up, you pervert!"

"Get over yourself, Akane! Even if I swung that way, I wouldn't be interested in you. Sheesh! Anyway, this was all your fault."

"My fault?" Akane queried.

"That's right. I would have defeated that guy by now if you hadn't interfered."

"Interfered?! You couldn't have beaten a powerhouse like that! I had to do something."

"I've beaten powerful guys like him before," Ranma answered hotly.

"If you're talking about my brother, Kenji's a nice guy and got distracted when your top came open! Ryoga sees you as a cross dressing pervert and rightly so. He's not going to be impressed by your perverted chest."

"What?!"

"Besides, it's obvious that you've pissed this guy off big time. But despite all that I can tell he's not really a bad guy. I figured I could reason with him. You should try talking to people sometimes instead of fighting so much all the time, Ranma."

"That's rich coming from you."

On the ground, Ryoga stood there for a moment, watching the two girls argue. Then !!SHHHHIP!!

"What's he doing with that belt?" one of the bunch of boys who had followed Ryoga said.

"I don't know, but he's causing it to stretch somehow. Look how long it is."

Back on the roof of the house Ranma and Akane were still arguing.

"I know what I'm talking about! This guy's angry not evil. All I have to do is talk to him," Akane explained.

"That's ridiculous! But you can talk to this guy after I've beaten him up which I would have done by now if you hadn't gotten in the way..."

"I have to get involved in order to keep you from getting naked all the time!" Akane quipped. "I mean look at the way you're not dressed right now!"

"That's not fair! It's been only a few days recently since I've even had to worry about keeping my top intact. I've fought Ryoga and other fighters before and I didn't have to worry whether my shirt got ripped up or not."

"Well, you need to be more careful about your clothes tearing up! The way you prance around half naked so often is an insult to women everywhere!"

"I'll try to..."

All of a sudden, Ryoga leaped into the air, landing on the top of the roof. Ranma turned around quickly, attempting to use the bamboo umbrella to block the attack from Ryoga's elastic, ten foot long bandanna. !!SWAP!!CHIKK!! "I'll take that," the lost boy said, wrapping his long bandanna around the umbrella and having it return to him.

"What the..."

"There's no where to run, Ranma! Huff!" !!SMASH!!

"Come on, Akane. Ryoga's using his brute strength to smash this house into splinters. The roof won't hold for long!" the pigtailed girl explained frantically.

"Let go of me! If I'm such a nuisance to you, I'll just leave! Ooh!" As she turned to walk away, Akane came crashing through a weakened part of the roof, barely landing on her feet.

"Never mind her, Ranma. You should be concerned about your own safety right now."

"So it's like that." Ranma came straight for the lost boy, pummeling him. In time both of them were going at it toe to toe, Ranma getting in three strikes for every one she took.

"That's right, bitch!"

!!KAPOW!! "Don't call me a bitch!" Ranma demanded, knocking her opponent back several feet with a killer combo.

!!CRASH!! "Aaagh!"

"Akane, are you all right?!" Ranma called out as she ran away from her downed opponent and the wreckage she had knocked him into.

"Ignore me, will you?!" Ryoga called out to Ranma's departing form. "I'll show you!" Ryoga threw another killer bandanna which went high into the sky and came down just as fast.

"Akane, look out!" Ranma forewarned.

"Shut up, Ranma! I don't care if you're marrying my brother or not! Because as far as I'm concerned, we're total strangers!" Akane screamed, walking away in a huff. !!SLICE!!

"Uh, oh."

"Gasp!"

As the deadly bandanna came crashing down, slicing a good portion of her long hair off, Akane stood there like a mannequin, staring off into space.

"She's in shock," Ranma stated.

"Of course she's in shock! What do you expect? Caught in public with a haircut like that. She's lucky she didn't just die!" an attractive school girl announced as she and students walked over to them.

"You should know that! What kind of girl are you?!" another girl interjected, pointing at Ranma rudely.

"She's the kind of girl who can't keep her clothes on! Look at her. Her breasts are bursting out of her clothes as we speak!"

"Ooooh!" some guys swooned, staring at the burgeoning bosom of the redheaded girl.

"Hey! You guys can at least pretend as if you're not staring!" Ranma protested, trying to hold her torn top up. "Anyway, who cares about all that?! What matters right now is Akane!"

"She didn't get an injury, did she?" Ryoga asked, walking over to them and looking to see if Akane was all right. _"I really didn't want to hurt, Akane. I heard her when she said she didn't think I was such a bad guy. She's kind of cute too."_

"She got a bad haircut from one of your slicing bandannas," Ranma answered, turning towards her previous sparring partner.

"Gasp!" more teenagers from the school exclaimed, regarding Akane's hair.

"All right, Akane. If it will cheer you up, you can go ahead and take a free shot at me," Ranma offered.

"You can hit me too," Ryoga said.

Akane continued to stare off into space until... !!SLAP!!SLAP!!

"Agreeable girl, isn't she?" Ryoga said, his face puffed up from Akane's angry blow.

"Yep."

XXX

Akane walked away, very upset. _"Why did my hair have to be cut?! This is all Ranma's fault. I could just beat the daylights out of her! Oooh!" _!!SMASH!! The telephone poll Akane struck caved in a little as Akane realized she had an injury. _"Ow! My ankle. I must have tripped as I was running. I'm going to have to see Dr. Tofu."_

_"Golly. Akane's still mad," _Ranma contemplated as she floated in the air quietly, watching the coiffed girl walk off.

XXX

Later in her room, Akane was contemplating some things.

FLASHBACK

"All right, Akane. That will patch you up this time," a young Dr. Tofu said to the ten year old little girl.

"Thanks. See you next time, Doctor!"

"Oh, Akane," a gentle voice called out.

"Kasumi! Hi, sis!" Akane replied.

"Were you fighting again?"

"K-kasumi!"

"Thank you, Doctor, for always tending to my sister."

"Oh! Well, Kasumi. Um. Um," Dr. Tofu staggered.

"Well, thanks again." With that Kasumi took Akane's hand and walked off.

"Akane, why must you act like a boy?" If you don't start acting like a girl, Dr. Tofu will grow to dislike you," the older sister commented.

_"If I grow my hair longer, will Dr. Tofu like me the way he likes Kasumi?" _ the younger Akane thought to herself as her older sister walked her home.

FLASHBACK ENDED

!!TAP!!TAP!!TAP!! Akane turned towards her window and saw Ranma there hanging upside down. Then Akane opened the window. "Um. Are you all right, Akane?"

"What did you think I was doing, crying my eyes out?" Akane answered still sad.

"Well. Um."

"I don't care about my hair; so leave me alone!" !!SLAM!!

A little later, Akane walked over to where her older sister was doing some housework. "Kasumi?"

"Yes, Akane. How was your day? Oh, my!" Kasumi turned around and gasped at the state of Akane's hair.

"Do you have to over react to everything, Kasumi?"

"But your hair!"

"I just felt like a change. That's all. Could you help me with it?"

"Sure, Akane."

XXX

Later that day...

_"I wonder where Akane went off to?" _Ranma though to herself as she leaped from house to house, eventually flying all over town, in search of the coiffed girl.

"Hey, Ranma!" Kenji called out to her, flying next to her with his ki hammer extended forward. "What's going on? You looking for someone?"

"Yes. Akane went through a bad haircut that really shocked her. I was a little concerned about her."

"She went to Dr. Tofu earlier. She's probably on her way home now. Hey, there she is!"

Both of them flew down to where Akane was walking and touched down. "Akane?"

"Yes, Ranma. It's me." Akane sported a new hairstyle with bangs in the front and a few inches long in the back.

"Your hair looks great, Akane," Kenji complemented. "Isn't that right, Ranma?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! It's nice, Akane."

"You guys really think so?"

"Yeah. You look like a female version of Moe Howard from the Three Stooges but to each his own."

"Ranma," Kenji admonished.

Then Akane's eyes bulged with rage, her ki hammer appearing in her hands. "Ranmaaa!" !!SWIPE!!WOOSH!!

"Take it easy, Akane. I was trying to compliment you!" Ranma said, getting out of the way of Akane's vicious attacks.

"After all the trouble you have put me through you say something bad about my hair?! Ooh! Ooh! You get me so angry!" Akane replied, still swinging.

_"It might be better if I let her hit me and allow her to get her rage and anger out of her system," _Ranma thought to herself as Akane got closer to her. !!WHAM!!

"That felt so good!"

"Akane! That was so uncalled for!" !!WHAM!! "Yeow!"

_"I probably shouldn't have knocked Kenji into the sky like that but I was on a roll." _Akane thought to herself with a smile. Then she walked home with a spring in her step.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Things heat up next chapter. We'll see you there!

Now I'd like to give props to the people who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

Julianmon, AshK, DrTempo, Riniko22, chm01, wolf40k, Sir Thames, sayalovesdiva, Redzorin, Radio Driver, dana-san, They call me Bruce, luger 7, Kurt Collins


	7. Settling of Accounts

Miss Ranma

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS" _

Chapter Seven

"Where are you going, Kenji?" Kasumi asked her brother on his way out. "You haven't had your breakfast yet."

"Has Akane and Ranma left for school already?" Kenji asked, having just woken up from a much needed sleep after a long night of hard work. He was dressed wearing a denim vest and jeans as he carried his boots on his way out.

"Yes. They should have arrived at school by this time. Should I make you something?"

"I must have over slept. That demolitions job took a lot longer than I thought it would have. Just keep my breakfast warm. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going, Kenji?" Soun asked, calling out to him.

"I'm going to Ranma and Akane's school. Kuno has been making Ranma and Akane's life miserable. And to top it off there's a rumor going around that a bunch of thugs are going to show up at the school sooner or later. Therefore Kuno has much to answer for!" With that he ran outside, swung his ki hammer and threw himself into the air.

"That's my boy!" the Tendo patriarch stated with pride, seeing his son off.

The long haired martial artist touched down in front of the school, seeing both Ranma and Akane engaged in combat with a bunch of boys. However, while Ranma was doing pretty well, Akane was fighting a losing battle against an exceptionally large, intimidating and hulking boy who wore a black leather jacket and tie over his school uniform along with some jack boots; the dozen or so boys behind him were similarly dressed but without the school uniform as they didn't actually attend the school.

"You there! Let my sister go!"

The giant sized boy who had Akane by her neck turned away from his struggling victim for a moment and regarded the newcomer. "So you're the mighty Kenji Tendo. Bah! You won't stop me. I do what **I** want when I want. I'm the strongest one there is; so don't think I'm afraid of you in the slightest, little man!"

!!RIIIP!!SNAP!! "Eeek!" Akane screamed in helpless rage, kicking the air as she fought even harder to break free of the giant's grip!

"Hmm. Not bad. She has bigger tits than I thought. Her small bra must have been strangling her, but despite all that I'm sure Ranma's are lot better. Am I right, boys?!"

"Yeah!!"

"Rip her panties off!" some of his crew cheered on.

"That's it!" Kenji screamed in a rage.

!!CRACK!! "Aaarrggh!" the giant roared as the ki hammer struck his large hand, forcing him to let his victim go.

"Akane!" Kenji called out as he ran over to her.

"Kenji! Cough! Huff!" Akane cried out as her brother took hold of her, getting her away from the boy who had so violently stripped her.

"It's all right, Akane. Here." Kenji then took his shirt off and put it on his little sister, covering up the blushing girl who wasn't wearing a whole lot at the moment.

"How quaint. You think an over rated pretty boy like you can take on a real man like me? What a laugh! You can't protect either your sister and fiancee from me. Their tits and asses are mine!" the giant bellowed.

"What?! Who do you think you are?!" Kenji demanded.

"I'm Hako Tanaka!" the hulking guy announced, pointing his thumb to his face with pride. He was well over six and a half feet tall and much resembled the Incredible Hulk from marvel comics minus the green skin except that he had an evil look on his face.

"I've heard of you. Rumor has it you're in some kind of gang and that you work for Ryuji Yamazaki, a known member of the underworld. You're even dressed like a gangster. Why are you and your gang here brutalizing my sister?"

"Well, since Kuno has decided to make a rule about anyone defeating Akane or Ranma getting to have his way with them, my boys and I decided to partake in the festivities. Therefore, my crew wanted to see your sister and fiancee naked after I had taken all of their clothes off which I was almost finished doing until you so rudely interrupted me. But, of course, I'm reserving the busty Ranma for myself. My boys can have Akane."

"What?!"

"You know how it is. Have to let my boys in on the fun. Come to think of it, some of the other girls around here look rather ripe too. I don't see why we can't have a huge party as soon as I've kicked your sorry ass," Hako said with a huge smile on his hideous looking face. "Am I right, boys?!"

"Yeah!!" his crew screamed.

"Kenji?" Ranma called out having defeated the the usual members of the hentai horde.

"Here, Ranma. Take Akane and keep her out of the way. I have some unfinished business to take care of," Kenji ordered as he handed his rankled sister to his fiancee.

"So! The mighty Kenji Tendo wants to fight. I'm a whole lot more powerful than that fool Kuno. I didn't hold back on Akane and I won't hold back on you." That having been said, Hako put some black pounders on his hands that resembled brass knuckles but were capable of doing even more damage. "These have been especially made for a guy with the huge hands I have. You're finished, little man."

"Just bring it!" Kenji replied.

"Rrooooaarr!" Hako bounded at the long haired martial artist with a speed that belied his size. But despite that he wasn't fast enough as Kenji's hammer struck his stomach before he could get to him, making him skid back a few feet.

!!CLAP!! Hako struck his hands together, taking the shockwave he created and shoving it in Kenji's direction which struck his opponent, sending him back several feet which prompted Kenji to use his acrobatic skills to land on his feet. But before Kenji could do anything else, Hako fast leaped into him, slamming him into the wall near the gate entrance which cracked under the strain.

"Ungh!"

"You're weak, Kenji," Hako said as he repeatedly struck his embedded opponent. "You're as much of a bitch as your sister is. There's no way a pretty boy like you could ever beat me."

"Wrong!" Kenji rallied, breaking out of the wall and striking his opponent with a two fisted attack in the solar plexus that stunned the big man. Then he cupped his hands and smacked the big man's ears.

"Aaargh!"

While this fight was going on, Hako's friends led by Hako's cousin who was his second in command, Riki Tanaka, came running towards Ranko and Akane. "Get them! Don't let them get away!" He was a rather tall, muscular guy with shoulder length hair and a look of seriousness on his face.

"Here, Akane. I'm going to get you out of here," Ranma said calmly.

"No! I can take care of myself!" Akane stammered.

Ranma regarded their opponents for a moment. "There's no time to argue. But I'm going after the strongest guy there."

"Do what you want. But I don't need either you or Kenji protecting me!" Akane said as she kicked an assailant who had gotten too close.

"We're not trying to insult you, Akane," Ranma said, punching out two of Hako's boys as she made her way to Riki. "It's just that you over rate yourself sometimes. I've been trying to get you to up your game a little. But you keep fighting against..."

!!POW!!CRUNCH!! "Shut up, Ranma! I was doing just fine before you got here!"

"Then you've been fortunate up until now. Maybe you'll let Kenji help you. But you really need to learn some new skills," Ranma explained after taking out a few more thugs until she got to the number two.

"You think you're good enough take me on, little girl? Don't make me laugh I'm gonna beat the..." !!CRACK!!POW!!CRUNCH!! "Ungh!" At the end of Ranma's combination Riki went falling, unconsciousness before he hit the ground with a thud.

At that point Ranma turned around and noticed the last man standing sneaking up on her fiance's sister. "Akane, look out!"

!!TEAR!! "Heh, heh! Sweet!"

"You pervert!" Akane screamed, whipping out her hammer and sending her assailant into the sky!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"And you keep complaining about my clothes getting taken off," Ranma said with her arms folded on her chest in mock judgment of Akane.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Take a look at yourself," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Oh!" Akane exclaimed, her body blushing pink from head to toe as she covered herself up as best as she could.

"Wow!" The boys who had been watching the events looked upon Akane and sighed happily as Akane blushed beet red when she noticed their admiring gaze.

"I've been thinking, Akane," Ranma said, regarding the blue haired girl's state of undress. "Either being embarrassed has increased the size of your bosom, or you need a larger bra. The size you've been wearing is probably too small for you. Your breasts have been held in for who knows how long. I think if you wore a larger, more comfortable bra you'd be more comfortable."

"Shut up!" the rankled girl demanded as her brother fought his larger than life opponent, going toe to toe with him, getting in three blows for every one he took.

"All right. But you can take off one of the jackets of one of the guys we beat up if you like, Akane," Ranma offered. As soon as Akane had done just that she turned angrily towards the redhead.

"Hey. You guys, all right?" Kenji called out after having defeated his giant opponent.

"I'm fine!" Akane yelled.

"You're not fine, Akane. Who knows what would have happened if Kenji hadn't have showed up? There were so many more guys than usual that I might not have gotten to you in time."

"I didn't need your help, Ranma!" Akane exclaimed harshly. "You should have stayed out of it the way I wanted you to do in the first place!"

"They attacked me as well, Akane. What did you want me to do, wait for one of them to tear my clothes off so you could call me names again? Come to think of it, you were the one who was practically naked this time out. Yet you constantly judge me. You'd probably be judging me right now for my dress being torn with my legs showing if you weren't more naked than I was, isn't that right, Akane?"

"Why you..."

"Truly such a boorish lot," an aristocratic voice called out.

"Kuno!" Kenji announced with menace. "This was all your doing, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was. I decide what happens and what doesn't happen here." Then the samurai turned towards Akane and Ranma, smiling at their various states of undress. In seconds he was right behind them, grabbing the both of them and fondling them! "Such beautiful women. I shall have you both!"

"Enough!" Before anything else could happen Kenji grabbed the kendoist and threw him on the ground away from the two girls.

"Who dares interrupt me?"

"I dare!" Kenji announced, raising his hammer in defiance of the kendoist.

"Oh, wow!" some of the girls swooned as they regarded the long haired martial artist who was not only shirtless but was wearing torn pants, making him look like a half naked barbarian.

"Oh, he's so gorgeous!" another girl practically moaned as she admired Kenji's rippling muscles as he confronted the so called Blue Thunder of Furinkan High.

"Who is that guy?!" a girl asked no one in particular.

"He's Ranma's fiance! She would have all the luck!" a rather attractive girl said jealously with a pout.

"You challenge me, knave?!" Kuno threatened.

"That's right. And I've had it with what you've put my sister and fiancee through. It ends now!"

"Nothing ends until the Blue Thunder says so!"

"Kenji, I don't need you fighting my battles for me!" Akane called out, getting in a stance that inadvertently caused the jacket she was wearing to open up, giving the boys another view of her body.

"Take it easy, Akane. Kenji really wants to do this; so we should just let him," Ranma replied. "Besides, **your** top's coming open as it is."

"Huh? Oh!" Akane gasped as she covered up, blushing deeply.

"I've had it with you humiliating my fiancee and sister in front of all these guys, Kuno. I even blame you for what that Hako guy has done. You have much to answer for!"

"No one makes Tatewake Kuno answer for anything! These women are mine. Even though the raimnent of these beautiful women have departed from them, their bodies are mine to do with as I wish."

"No!"

At that moment Kuno put away his wooden bokken and made his ki blade appear. "Then we fight to the death! Ta ta ta ta ta ta!" !!CLASH!! Their weapons met as the two ran into each other. Then the long haired martial artist struck the ground with his foot, making an earthquake like shockwave that sent Kuno high into the air.

"And now!" Kenji immediately swung his hammer for a couple of seconds and threw his hammer at Kuno while he came down to earth.

"Fool! Your attack missed!" Kuno called out as he landed on the ground and came running at the long haired martial artist, swinging his blade in Kenji's direction.

"Wait for it."

!!SMASH!! "Aargh!" As the ki hammer struck him in the back the kendoist fell to the ground with a thud. "I fight on! Ungh!"

"It's as I thought, Kuno. You haven't improved one bit since our last fight while I'm constantly getting better and better as time goes on."

"Oh, woooow!" some of the girls swooned.

"I could just lose myself in those arms!" one of the better looking girls exclaimed with a gasp of air.

Then Kenji turned towards the hentai horde who had begun to get up from the beating Akane and Ranma had given them earlier. "Listen up, guys! There will be no more attacks on my sister and fiancee, got it?"

"You can't come in here and tell us what to do!" an unusually large boy said. !!SMASH!! "Oof!" !!THUD!!

"Anymore questions?!" Kenji said as his hammer came back to him. "And by the way, if any of you want to date my sister, you'll ask her politely. If she says no, you'll politely back off. But I strongly suggest you wait for my sister to cool off. What you guys have been trying to do her is revolting! If I have to come back here and deal with you, you won't like what I do to you. Understand?"

As all the boys nodded their heads under Kenji's hard gaze, the girls moaned excitedly, jumping up and down as they cheered for their new heart throb. "It's a good thing Kenji came when he did. Who knows what Hako and his gang would have done to us?" a smarter girl said.

"Good. Now I'll be leaving. And one more thing. Go to class." Then Kenji turned to Ranma and Akane. "If you have any more problems with them, you can tell me and I'll..."

!!SLAP!! "I told you I didn't want you fighting my battles for me!" Akane screamed, having been humiliated over the day's events. "Thanks to you no one here will take me seriously anymore!"

"Will you get over yourself, Akane?! Kenji was only trying to help. You of all people should be grateful seeing what almost happened to you."

"Shut up, Ranma!"

!!SLAP!! "Ow!"

"No, Akane. You shut up! I know you've been through a lot but that doesn't excuse your behavior towards Kenji when he's tried to help you and me."

Then Akane stopped for a moment, touching her face where Ranma slapped her. Then she sobbed. "I'm sorry, Kenji," Akane said, reaching out for her brother and holding him. "I feel so embarrassed! This is the worst day of my life!"

"It's all right, Akane," Kenji answered, holding her in a brotherly fashion. "But I would like to upgrade your martial arts abilities. OK, little sister?"

"All right," Akane answered with a bit of an embarrassed smile.

XXX

Next day...

"Haiyaaaaah!" Genma charged Ranma, coming at her with fists of fury!"

"Aiiyaaahhh!" Ranma flew at her father with punches and kicks. Eventually, the two of them were practically floating in the air right over the koi pond, going at it in a Dragonball Z manner.

"Mr. Saotome! Ranma! Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi called out to them.

"Thank you, Kasumi Dear." Genma said graciously.

"You're through, old man!" Ranma called out, getting ready to end the fight.

"Is that so?" Genma seemed to be losing the fight until he clipped one of Ranma's fast moving legs, using his limber legs to restrain Ranma's foot as he pulled her forward and off balance. "Tickle. Tickle. Tickle. Tickle."

"Ah ha ha ha ha! He he he he! Stop!" Ranma giggled.

"Make me stop, Ranma. Ever since you've gotten in touch with your feminine side you've won too many of your fights by wriggling your tits and ass instead of actually defeating your opponent with real martial arts maneuvers. So until then... Cootchie cootchie koo!"

"Hehehehehehehehe!" Ranma quickly removed her foot from Genma's grasp and counter attacked with helicopter kicks at a rapid speed, hitting her father in the stomach countless times.

"Oof!" !!SPLASH!!

"That real enough for ya, old man?!" Ranma called out, hovering in the air over the koi pond. !!SPLASH!! "What'd you do that for?!"

[You still need to pay attention, little girl!] Genma-Panda's sign showed.

"Little girl?!"

A few minutes later many of the members of the household were sitting at the breakfast table while Ranma was still sitting just outside on the porch, ringing her red Chinese shirt dry.

"You woke up awfully early this morning, Ranma," Kenji said as he walked onto the porch. "I'm happy to see you're doing so well with your martial arts training."

"That's right. I always work hard to stay in shape," Ranma answered, still wringing her shirt dry.

"One of these days we should go out to the wilderness and... Gasp!" Kenji's eyes widened and mouth dropped, open as he regarded his fiancee who was obviously working hard to get the water out of her shirt.

"What's the matter?" Ranma asked, looking up and putting her shirt down.

"Don't you have any feminine modesty at all, Ranma?!" Akane yelled with her hands on her hips in judgment of the pigtailed girl.

"What's your problem, Akane?"

"You've casually taken off your top and flaunted your body! What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm wearing a swimsuit top, all right? You're round up tighter than a Swiss watch. You still need to relax a little bit. You remember what I suggested the other day about getting a larger bra?" Ranma asked as Akane blushed, turning red.

"Why are you wearing a swimsuit top under your clothes?!" Akane demanded harshly.

"It's easier for me this way. For some reason I keep getting splashed with water. There's even an old lady who keeps managing to splash me, and I hate the way a bra and panties feel on my skin when I'm drenched; so I just wear a bikini top and bottom under my clothes. In other words, I'm literally wearing bikini underwear," Ranma explained with a smile and a laugh.

"That's so ridiculous!"

"Not really. There's not a huge difference between a bikini and a bra and panties anyway. Besides, a guy from from America who owns a bikini store that has larger bikini tops in my size gave me some good deals on swimsuits that fit me as if they were custom made," Ranma said with a smile. "And if a bikini didn't fit me perfectly he measured me himself and made the modifications for me."

"All right, already! Will you put your shirt back on?!" Akane demanded as opposed to requested.

"I was wondering, Ranma," Kenji piped in, his eyes still on his fiancee's body. "Did that guy have you model them for him first?"

"Yes. The more I modeled for him, the more the price went down. He was such a nice guy."

"He probably just wanted to see you wearing a swimsuit, Ranma," Kenji replied a little jealously. "Exactly how did he take measurements? Did he have his hands all over you?"

Ranma regarded her fiance for a moment. "Don't start on me, Kenji. You're starting to remind me of Akane. Anyway, the swimsuits I wear make me feel very comfortable, fitting me perfectly."

"You're comparing me to Akane? You wound me, Ranma," Kenji answered, feigning injury, making Ranma smile and giggle a little bit.

"Kenji!" Akane screamed. "And anyway, get your eyes back in your sockets!"

"Huh? Oh, that. Take it easy, Akane. So what if I like looking at Ranma? She is my fiancee after all. You really need to relax, little sister," Kenji stated in a friendly manner.

"All right. But you're beginning to remind me of some of the guys at school," the blue haired girl said, trying to calm herself down."

"Don't compare me to those guys, Akane. I don't even treat Ranma the way those guys tried to treat you two," Kenji answered, his face getting serious.

"That's true, Akane. Kenji's been pretty good to me. And it's not as if I don't like looking at him either," Ranma said, giving her fiance a once over.

"Now you're double teaming me!" Akane stammered.

"Let's have a nice family breakfast," Kasumi interjected as she set the table and motioned everyone to get to their seats.

During the course of the meal, Genma spoke up. "Starting today I have a new job."

"You got a job at the zoo, Pop?"

"No!" !!CHOMP!!CHOMP!!

"By the way, Akane," Kasumi asked gently. "Could you stop by Dr. Tofu's clinic on your way home from school? I borrowed this book from him and I'd like you to return it to him."

"Um. Could you return it yourself, Kasumi? Today really isn't a good day for me," Akane answered, looking downward.

"All right," Kasumi replied. "I'll have to return it myself."

"Who do you think you're kidding, Akane," Ranma interjected with a gentle elbow jab to Akane's side, giving the girl a wry look. "You know you can't wait to go there and meet your sweet..."

All of a sudden Akane grabbed Ranma by her pigtail and ran out of the house! "Come on, Ranma. We're gonna be late!"

"Hey, I'm not finished eating yet! What's your problem?!" Ranma demanded as Akane ran down with so much speed that in minutes they were blocks away from the house right where there was an old lady who was dumping water outside her front door. !!SPLASH!! _"Oh, great. I'm wet again. Why does that old woman always manage to nail me with water?"_

In record time the two arrived at their school. "Shut up, Ranma! Huff! Huff!"

"What?"

"Shut up and listen to me! Why don't you keep your big mouth shut?!" Akane demanded, grabbing Ranma by front of her shirt and shaking her violently. !!POP!!POP!!

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your snide remarks about Dr. Tofu." Then Akane looked down and noticed that Ranma's top was drenched, clinging to her and open a little bit.

"What the..." !!POP!!POP!! In shock over Ranma's wardrobe malfunction, Akane accidentally opened Ranma's top even further as she shook the redhead.

"Kasumi hasn't had a chance to widen the bust-line of this particular shirt and I got hit by that old lady again," Ranma explained. "Fortunately, the swimsuit under this is none the worse for wear."

"Oooooooh!" a bunch of boys behind Akane gasped as they stared wide eyed at Ranma's wet T-shirt and wide open cleavage.

"Let me see!" a shorter boy called out, jumping up and down.

Then Akane turned around, getting ready for a fight. "Who's next?!"

"We've learned our lesson; so we won't challenge you anymore," one of the hentai horde explained.

"That's right. If Kenji Tendo can decisively defeat Hako Tanaka then the last thing we want to do is incur his wrath," another boy commented.

"That's good to hear. Maybe you guys should start looking at some of the other girls of this school, but don't force yourselves on them," Ranma stated, stepping forward unabashedly, prompting the boys to give her their undivided attention.

"Button your blouse!" Akane ordered, quickly turning to the redheaded girl then back towards the hentai horde.

"Anyway..." Ranma said fixing her top. "I think..."

"So then. You've all heard this falsehood about Kenji Tendo defeating me in combat. But hear this! Upperclassman Kuno does not accept defeat!"

"Kuno was the greatest fighter of Furinkan High!" a student said.

"Yes, that. And the biggest pervert," another commented.

"What?!"

"At any rate, we're giving up."

"They don't know a real pervert when they see one," Akane whispered to Ranma.

"Very funny."

"I, the mighty Kuno will never give up. It matters not how powerful the blows of Kenji Tendo are; his strength is as nothing," the kendoist stated, removing the bandages from his face.

"Look at the lumps on that guy!" a student noted.

"You lost, Kuno. Get over it," Ranma said, stepping forward.

"Watch it, Ranma."

"Ah. It's my pigtailed goddess!" Kuno exclaimed, his eyes lightening up at the sight of the redheaded girl.

"You just can't shut up, can you, Ranma?" Akane commented, her eyes turning to her brother's fiancee.

"How I have pined for you!" Kuno said, clasping his hands in Ranma's.

"Hold it, guy," Ranma ordered, breaking her hands free of his hold. "I thought you were in love with Akane."

"Of course, I am."

"She's watching right now, you know." Ranma had an unimpressed look on her face as she regarded her unwanted paramour.

"Hmm?"

"Akane! Where are you going?!" Ranma called out.

"Please, Upperclassman Kuno. If Ranma is what you want then by all means I'll be sure to stay out of the way," Akane answered, looking back over her shoulder, indulging in the drama of the moment.

"Oh, Akane. So noble for you to bow out," Kuno said with a dreamy sigh. "Oh, sweet Akane. How can I discard you? I shall have you both." All of a sudden Kuno had both Ranma and Akane in his arms, holding them inwards to himself.

!!PUNT!! "Let go!" the girls demanded at the same time, sending Kuno into the sky.

"Anyway," one of the boys said. "We've said our piece. Give our congratulations to Kenji." With that the boys walked off.

"That went well," Ranma said with a relaxed smile.

"Says you!"

XXX

Later that day during an outside session of P.E. class where most of the girls were playing baseball, Ranma was doing acrobatic feats on the parallel bars with shameless ease as she did a triple somersault ending the feat with deftly landing on the ground. That being done, Ranma walked over to where the other girls in her P.E. class were sitting.

"That was pretty good, Ranma!"

"Do I know you?" Ranma asked politely.

"My name is Sayuri!"

"And my name is Yuka," the other cute girl said.

"Hi, my name is Ranma."

"Yes. We know who you are, but we have a question."

"What's that?" Ranma queried as she sat down.

"How far have you gotten with Kenji?" Sayuri asked, practically whispering in her ear.

"Don't play innocent with us. We know you're his fiancee," Yuka commented.

"That's a very personal question, ladies."

"We want to know. When he took his shirt off to cover Akane's half naked body I just sighed," Sayuri said, breathing heavily as she stared off into space.

"Was it because it was so sweet of Kenji to protect his sister's modesty?" Ranma asked, trying to slightly change the subject.

"Um. Yes. But it was really great seeing Kenji with his shirt off," Sayuri answered with a wistful smile on her face.

"That body was to die for!" Yuri exclaimed, practically drooling all over herself.

"I could just put my hands all over his chest. I wonder if he's ticklish. Last night I dreamed that I had my hands all over him and that he was at my mercy as my love slave. Ooh!" Sayuri stated, her bosom heaving.

"Can you girls calm down? You sound like a bunch of guys talking about women," Ranma replied.

"Well. That only happens if the guy is really really hot like Kenji is, Ranma. Do you know how much some of the girls at this school hate you?" Sayuri asked, her face getting more serious.

"Hate me?"

"Yes. There are a few girls here who have started a Kenji Tendo fan club. And let me tell you another thing."

"What's that?"

"Those girls will do anything to get their hands on that gorgeous body of his. Even if it means beating you up," Sayuri commented. "Yuka and I are satisfied with having nice dreams about him, but some of these girls are just ruthless. They might have attacked you already if they didn't fear your superior fighting skills."

"That's right," Yuka answered. "As it is a few girls in the Chemistry Club are cooking up something that will destroy you. Rumour has it they're even creating a concoction that will make anyone who drinks fall in love with the first person he sees."

"That's crazy!"

"It's true, Ranma," Sayuri answered after having calmed down.

At that moment what looked like a baseball came flying straight for Ranma. "Look out!" Ranma warned, shoving the other two girls out of the way. !!BOOM!! "Ungh!"

"You think that killed her?" a nerdy looking girl whispered to her cohorts from over a dozen yards away.

"No. She's still moving. We better make ourselves scarce." With that the three girls left the scene with no one the wiser.

XXX

A little later both Ranma and Akane were on their way to Dr. Tofu's clinic. "Does it still hurt?"

"I'm all right, Akane," Ranma stated with confidence even though she was still a little dizzy.

"Well, we'd better have Dr. Tofu take a look at you just in case. That was an awfully powerful bomb. Do you know where it came from?"

"No I don't. It practically came out of nowhere in the form of a baseball. Anyway, we're pretty much here. What's Pop doing there?" Ranma said, regarding the panda who was at work sweeping the front of the place.

[This is the new job I was telling you about.]

"Well, Well. It's Ranma and Akane," Dr. Tofu called out, sticking his head outside of the entrance. "Come on in. This is Mr. Saotome. He started working for me today. Do you know each other?"

"Yeah, he's my father." Then the doctor looked at Ranma incredulously. "It's a long story, Doctor," Ranma explained as they walked inside.

"Hmm. Not much of a resemblance, is there? Ooh!" the doctor exclaimed when he saw the all over bruises on the pigtailed girl. "What happened to you?"

"Someone dropped a bomb on me. Happens all the time," Ranma answered nervously.

"Hmm." After examinating Ranma for a couple minutes the doctor spoke up. "I have something to help fix that. I'll be right back."

!!RING!! "Could you get that, Mr. Saotome?!" Tofu called out from his back room.

!!KLIK!! "Growr?"

"What was the point of answering it if you couldn't speak?" Ranma said, regarding her pandafied father.

"Wait. I'll get it," Akane offered. "Hello? How can I help you? Oh, yes. I see. OK. Good-bye."

"So what happened there?"

"I'm leaving."

"Why's that, Akane?"

"Never mind!"

"Gee. What's the big hurry? I figured you'd want to spend time with the object of your desire."

"Shut up!" Akane slammed Ranma against the door, covering her mouth. "There's a girl Dr. Tofu likes. I was just on the phone with her."

"And?"

"She's on her way here right now."

!!SHOOOP!! "Oh," Ranma replied as the sliding door to the entrance came open. "That must be her now."

"Good afternoon," an old woman walking with a cane said in greetings.

Ranma had a wry smile on her face as the senior citizen seated herself in the lobby. "Likes them mature I see."

"That's not her!" Akane stated with a look of anger towards Ranma.

A couple blocks away a young woman was walking the streets. "Out doing some shopping, Kasumi?"

"Not really. I'm actually on my way to Dr. Tofu's," the young woman answered.

"So who is Tofu in love with, Akane?"

Akane demurred for a moment as Ranma regarded her shrewdly. "He's in love with Kasumi."

"Kasumi?"

"Yes. It's not just the way Dr. Tofu looks at Kasumi. He's so love with her that he goes bonkers whenever she's around. As it is his patients stay away from him whenever Kasumi shows up."

"Why is that?" Ranma asked.

"He goes so crazy whenever Kasumi's around that he's downright lethal to anyone he's dealing with at the time," Akane answered soberly.

"What are you two talking about?" the doctor asked. looking in on them.

"Nothing!" both girls stated at the same time.

The doctor looked at the girls for a moment. Then he got to work on Ranma's injuries. "All right. Now sit down here, Ranma; so I can take a good look at your wounds."

"I'm actually OK, Doc. It just a..."

"Wait. I see. You got some minor burns which are already healing rather quickly but to be on the safe side, I'm going to put this salve on your neck and face."

"All right."

"By the way, what happened? Were you playing with dynamite?"

"No. Someone threw an explosive baseball at me."

"Why did they do that?" the doctor asked

!!SHOOOP!! "Good afternoon, doctor," Kasumi greeted as she walked inside the clinic, the borrowed book and some food in hand.

"K-k-kasumi!" Tofu exclaimed, twirling around. As the doctor went nuts, he was about to choke Ranma, practically snapping her neck until Ranma moved upward out of his grasp, but his hands kept on moving in an uncontrollable manner, sliding downward.

"Ah, ha ha ha ha ha ha! That tickles! He he he he he! Oh, stop!"

"K-k-kasumi! K-k-kasumi!" Tofu announced insanely, his hands trembling on Ranma.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Mercy! Hehehehehe!"

"Oh, my!" Kasumi gasped, blushing red at what she was seeing. She then placed the borrowed book on a table, did an about face and promptly left.

"Doctor Tofu, what exactly are you doing?" Ranma asked with some suspicion.

"I was just putting the salve on you and... Oh!" Tofu gasped when he saw where his hand was. "I'm so sorry, Ranma. Please forgive me!"

"Just remove your hand, doctor."

"I don't know what came over me! I..."

"Are you going to remove your hand or do you like me that much?" Ranma asked sarcastically.

"Oh. I like you as a friend, Ranma. You're such a nice person and all. Hopefully very forgiving," the young man answered blushing and sweating bullets as his glasses fogged up.

"Remove your hand already!"

"Oh, yes," the doctor responded. As soon as he had removed his hand, he put his hands on his face, realizing what he had done.

"Ranmaaa!"

"This wasn't my fault, Akane."

"Did you have to enjoy having his hands all over you that much?"

"It tickled, all right?"

"That's not what I meant. Must you act like such a..."

"She's right, Akane," Tofu interjected, practically sobbing. "It was all my fault. I didn't mean to do that, but when Kasumi arrived here I went crazy. Now Kasumi will never talk to me again."

"You oughtta go after her and explain yourself while you beg her forgiveness. I honestly think she likes you," Ranma commented.

"I just can't do it!" the doctor announced pathetically with a sense of fear and dread.

Ranma looked on the man, pitying him. "Tell you what. I'll go out there and explain to Kasumi what just happened and how you couldn't help the fact that you go nuts whenever you see her."

"You'd do that for me, Ranma?" Tofu asked, giving Ranma a pleading look.

"For you and Kasumi. Both of you are nice people and deserve each other. But you really need to control yourself, especially now."

"Will she believe you?" Tofu asked hopefully.

"I think so. But when I bring her back here, you have to apologize and beg for her forgiveness."

"I-I can't do that. You don't understand."

"Listen, Doc. We all know you're in love with her. But what happens when she shows up while you're with another patient and you kill that patient? And worse than that, suppose you end of feeling up another girl who isn't as forgiving as I am? Or maybe a you'll end up feeling up a guy. You really need to get a grip and get a grip fast!" Ranma explained, giving the doctor a hard look.

"Well. I..."

"She's right, Dr. Tofu," Akane piped in, restraining herself. "You should tell Kasumi how you feel before it's too late. I'll help you if I can, but it's now or never." Akane looked on the doctor with misty eyed kindness, something Tofu didn't fail to notice.

Then Dr. Tofu nodded his head. "All right. Go ahead and bring her back if you can."

"Then it's settled. I'll be right back."

"Ranma!"

"What is it now, Akane?"

"Button your shirt up first!"

"Oops! Sorry." With that Ranma left the clinic, leaped into the air, hovering until she spotted Kasumi walking away distraught and disappointed.

_"I knew Ono liked to be amusing at times but did he have to put his hands all over Ranma like that? And here I had this huge crush on him. I guess I'm going to have to go elsewhere in order to get married," _Kasumi thought to herself as she made her way home.

"Hey, Kasumi!" Ranma called out to her as she touched down right next to her.

"Oh, Ranma. Hello. I..."

"Look, Kasumi. Dr. Tofu wasn't trying to come on to me when he had his hands down my..."

"You don't have to explain anything, Ranma. I was simply returning a book I had borrowed from him," Kasumi said, turning her face from the redheaded girl as she sped up her pace a little bit.

"I do have to explain!" Ranma interjected, keeping up with her. "Dr. Tofu is head over heals in love with you, all right? The reason you caught him in such a compromising position is because he always goes nuts when you're around. In fact if I hadn't moved up when I did he might have snapped my neck! He simply didn't know what he was doing. Now if you have absolutely no feelings for him just say so. But if you're simply upset over what just happened a little while ago, you're misreading what happened and you're dead wrong."

"Um. Well."

"Haven't you noticed how silly he acts whenever you see him?"

"Yes. I always thought he was just clowning around."

"No. He was in love with you to the point you where he couldn't control himself! He's really a nice guy." Then Ranma came closer to the matronly young woman and whispered to her. "You practically have him at your mercy. Now is the time to nab him for yourself."

Then the young woman turned towards Ranma with a look of seriousness. "But aren't you angry with him for putting his hands on you the way he did?"

"I was a little angry at first, but I know he didn't mean it and he did beg for forgiveness. If I can forgive him, surely you can," Ranma said gently.

"Why were you laughing and giggling during the whole time?" Kasumi asked, regarding Ranma shrewdly. "It seems as if you were enjoying all of that."

Ranma demurred for a moment. "Um."

"Well?" Kasumi asked, refusing to back down.

"I'm a little ticklish, OK?"

"A little?"

Ranma began to turn pink with embarrassment for a moment. "All right. Maybe a lot." Then Ranma noticed the stern smile on the older girl's face. "Oh, come on, Kasumi."

"You come on, Ranma. What should I think when the guy I'm in love with has his hands on another girl who's a whole lot better looking than I am and has a much better body? There's no competing with you, Ranma."

The pigtailed girl regarded the young woman for a moment. "I'm not competing with you, Kasumi. You have this guy hook, line and sinker. And I can't help it if I'm ticklish."

"You seemed to be giggling an awful lot back there. Care to explain yourself little further?" the young woman asked pertly.

"All right. I tend to be a free spirit and very relaxed most of the time. And I probably wouldn't laugh and giggle like that if someone was being mean or hostile to me. I don't know what else to say."

"Hmm. OK, Ranma. You're only human, and it's nice to know you have a weakness after all. But what are you getting out of all this, hmm?"

"I believe what goes around comes around. Besides, I'd like to see you happy. And you're a wonderful person when you're not gloating over what you see as a weakness."

"All right, Ranma," Kasumi said with a reassuring laugh. "I'll return with you and allow Ono to explain himself."

XXX

In a few moments, Genma-Panda, Kasumi, Dr. Ono Tofu, Akane and Ranma were in Dr. Tofu's main office together. "Come on, Doc. Tell her how you feel. Go on," Ranma encouraged, motioning with her hands.

"I-I am..."

"Now or never, Doc."

"Shut up and let him say it, Ranma!" Akane shouted with anger that actually hid some sadness on her part.

Then Dr. Tofu fell on his hands and knees prostrate before the elder Tendo sister. "I c-can't control myself when you're around because I love you so much. Forgive me, please!" the doctor practically sobbed.

Kasumi looked down on the hapless man for a moment. _"He does love me! Golly, I feel so guilty enjoying his cow towing to me like this." _"All right. But you need to learn how to control yourself. OK?"

"Yes. Yes. Anything you say."

"You can get up now. And another thing no more tickling young girls like Ranma, understand?"

"Yes! Yes!" Tofu said happily as he got up and looked on the young woman so lovingly that Kasumi melted and smiled, blushing.

!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!! Tofu, Kasumi and the others turned to see many of the patients of the clinic standing there, cheering them on.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi exclaimed happily.

XXX

Later on...

"Where's Akane, Kenji? Have you seen her?"

"She's out back training. She was really distraught when she got home. She practically ran inside, covering her eyes like she was crying or something. What's going on, Ranma?"

"She had a crush on Dr. Tofu but he was interested in Kasumi. Anyway, it's a long story but I have to find her before she does something drastic to herself," Ranma explained. "But what have you been doing all day?"

"I've been working and training, using my martial arts and strength to clear some wooded areas for some real estate developers Nabiki has hooked up with. The job was hard and took all day but I managed to finish it."

"Is that why your clothes are all torn up?"

"Yes. I was going to go take a hot bath even though I 'washed up' at a nearby stream, but I'm curious as to why Akane is so upset. I vaguely remember how Akane would often take frightening risks in order to get to see Dr. Tofu. But for some reason that guy would go nuts whenever he saw Kasumi. Thus I was afraid to see him whenever Kasumi was around," the young man explained.

"Your fears were justified, Kenji. When Dr. Tofu was examining me after some girls threw an explosive baseball at me, Kasumi showed up to drop something off."

"When happened after that?"

"The doctor almost killed me. But fortunately things worked themselves out. Turns out Kasumi was interested in the good doctor herself all along. The only loser in all this is Akane."

"Shut up, Ranma!"

"Hi, Akane."

"I don't want you talking about me anymore. Just shut up!"

"Were you in love with Dr. Tofu, Akane?" Kenji asked with concern.

"Never mind!" Akane stammered, looking away.

"It's all right, to be in love, Akane," Kenji said calmly. "You're a nice girl. I'm sure a good person will fall in love with you and make you happy."

Akane stared at her brother for a moment. Then she threw herself in his arms and cried. "I was in love with him! Sniff! Oh, how I wish it was me he was in love with. But now he's in love with Kasumi! Waaagh!"

"It's all right, Akane," Kenji consoled as Ranma looked on.

"Sniff. It's not just Kasumi. He even thought Ranma was better than me!"

"What are you talking about?" the young man asked, giving the sheepishly smiling Ranma a look.

"When Kasumi showed up, Dr. Tofu went into his craziness."

"Oh. I know all about that, Akane. But what does that have to do with Ranma?"

"At the time Kasumi walked in he was placing a healing salve on her neck and face. As he went crazy his hands went downward, tickling Ranma. She laughed and giggled the whole time."

"Akane! That's not how it happened! Why must you always make me out to be some kind of pervert when things weren't my fault?!"

"You didn't have to giggle so much!"

"His hands were all over the place! I couldn't help it if his trembling hands tickled me so much! You're just determined to make me the bad guy, aren't you, Akane?"

"Why you..."

"Take it easy, ladies." Then Kenji turned towards Akane. "I know what will make you feel better."

"What's that, Kenji?" the blue haired girl asked, looking at her brother with her arms folded on her chest.

"Some more training. Let's get to work on increasing your agility and reaction time."

"All right. Let's start right now."

"Good. I love your enthusiasm. But I'd like to test something out first." Kenji appeared right behind Ranma, gently and carefully touching her ribs.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Stop!"

"You got the cutest giggle, Ranma. I simply can't stay mad at you for any length of time. And I just love hearing you laugh. Let's try up here."

"Hehehehehehe! Mercy, please! Whew! You can't you keep your hands off of me, can you?" Ranma asked, turning around and giving her fiance a pouting look.

"Not really, Ranma. You're just too irresistible. Not only are you cute and sexy, you're a strong martial artist with a good heart," Kenji said as he caressed her back, working his way down.

"Gosh, Kenji. That's so sweet of you," the girl responded, blushing. But as his powerful arms pulled her closer to himself to give gushing girl a kiss... !!SPLASH!!

"Hey!" Ranma protested.

"I figured you two needed to cool off since you were in heat," Akane explained, looking askance innocently as she held a now empty pail of water.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Next chapter Ryoga comes back with a vengeance! Now I'd like to give props to those who gave me reviews since the last chapter.

Wolvenstrom, Ranma-Sama, Sir Thames, DrTempo, Sayalovesdiva, They call me Bruce, Radio Driver, Luger 7, Redzorin, Son of Whitebeard


	8. Illegal Entry

Miss Ranma

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS" _

Chapter Eight

Ryoga walked through the pouring rain with his umbrella, searching for the one on whom he would wreck vengeance! _"Here's where Ranma lives. I've been here before but all I saw was a girl. Now I know that girl is Ranma in disguise. I don't care what form he's in at the time. He's not getting out of anything because of his feminine wiles!"_

The lost boy quietly crept into the house going from room to room to the point came to a room that had a picture of a duck on it. After quietly making his way inside the room, Ryoga happily regarded the young girl. _"This is the girl called Akane. Gosh, she's beautiful," _Ryoga contemplated, looking over the sleeping girl, getting so close to her as to hear her breathing. The lost boy was so enchanted with the sleeping maiden he practically kissed the young girl. Fortunately he stopped himself before he actually touched her. _"Who am I kidding? A cute girl like this would never go for a guy like me."_

After a couple minutes of daydreaming, Ryoga left Akane's room and finally found Ranma sleeping on a tatami mat in the attic, upstairs. _"Why is Ranma sleeping as a girl? You'd think he'd have turned back into a guy by now. It's too bad I have to destroy her. I mean him! Gosh. Ranma looks so good as a girl. Those breasts are almost perfect. They still maintain their shape and form even though she's lying down. What am I thinking?! As huge as they are, they're probably fake. I bet Ranma stole them somehow. They can't be hers! I have to stop thinking about all this. Enough introspection! It's time for Ranma to die for everything he's done to me."_

But as Ryoga tried to strike the head of the sleeping beauty, Ranma moved to the side, causing Ryoga to miss and hit the pillow the young girl had been using. "Stay still!"

"Mama? When will I see you again?" Ranma talked in her sleep.

"Shut up!" !!WIFF!!WIFF!!WIFF!! _"How is Ranma countering my attacks in his sleep?"_

At that point Ryoga straddled Ranma, pinning her legs down with his own powerful legs. "You disgust me, Ranma! Now I'm going to finish you off for good." But the young girl's upper body still shifted a little. "Stay still, I said!" Then Ryoga pinned the sleeping girl's shoulders to the ground but as the girl kept moving and lurched forward, causing Ryoga's hands slip downward. _"You're not getting away from this time!" _

"Hmm. Giggle!"

_"Gasp! They're so firm and soft at the same time! What am I thinking?! I..."_

"What the..." Ranma exclaimed, waking up. "Ryoga! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Um. I..."

!!KAPOW!! Ryoga went smashing through the window with Ranma flying right after him. "What's the big idea, you pervert?! For a guy who thinks I'm not a girl you were really enjoying yourself back there. Did you like sneaking inside the house in the middle of the night, creeping up to my bedroom and squeezing me like that?"

"That's not what happened!" !!ZAP!! "Ow! Listen, you cross dressing pervert! I didn't come here to feel up your fake female body. I came here to kill you!"

"Then put the umbrella down and fight me!" Ranma countered, her wet T-shirt clinging to her in the rain, giving Ryoga a good view of the shape and contours of Ranma's upper body.

_"Gasp!" _"How dare you flaunt your fake chest at me that way, Ranma?! You're sick, disgusting and degrading!"

"Really? You're the one who put the squeeze on my tits, and now you're calling me degrading? How often do you sneak into homes and..."

"Shut up!" !!ZAP!! "Aargh!" Ryoga went flying back from Ranma's recent attack but used his umbrella to maintain himself in the air and dry from the rain.

"I've had it with you, Ryoga. You make all sorts of rude comments about my body, question my womanhood and then you sneak inside my room and cop a feel!" Ranma screamed in a rage, flying towards the floating boy. "And you didn't even say please first!"

"Why would I have to say please to a perverted guy like you who gets off on showing off his fake chest?!"

"Fake?!" Ranma exclaimed, engaging Ryoga in what was mostly a kicking fight as the bandanna wearing boy skillfully used his feet to keep Ranma at bay. "They're real and you know it! You oughtta know, seeing as how you groped and felt me up. But did you have to squeeze so hard? You got a lot to learn when it comes to touching a woman, Ryoga."

"Shut up! You're not a real woman anyway!"

"What's all that racket outside?" Akane said to no one in particular as she woke up from the noise.

"Akane, did you hear all that?" Kasumi said, opening the door.

"You heard it, too?" Akane grabbed a bamboo kendo stick and left the room with her sister.

"Yes. Do you think we should wake Kenji and tell him what's going on?" Kasumi asked as the two sisters made their way downstairs with Kasumi walking behind her sister.

"No. I can handle things."

"Do you think it's a burglar?"

"It better not be," Akane threatened.

"Take that!" !!KRAK!!POW!!

"It is a burglar! And he has an empty pack for stolen goods," Kasumi said in regarding Ryoga.

"I'll beat his brains out!" Akane answered her sister.

"Wait!"

"What? I..."

"It's too dangerous! Here use this," Kasumi said, handing her a 20 pound dumbbell to Akane's shock and amazement.

While Ryoga and Ranma were engaged in their battle... !!KLONG!! As the dumbbell struck the back of his head, Ryoga dropped the umbrella and immediately leaped away with such speed Ranma couldn't find him in the pouring rain.

"Ryoga! Where are you going?! Come back here!" Ranma demanded.

"Oh, it was only Ryoga, Ranma's friend," Kasumi said with relief.

"Ryoga?! What was he doing here?"

While Kasumi and Akane contemplated the events, Ranma went chasing after where she thought Ryoga might have gone. _"I really should have paid more attention to Pan and Bra when they were telling me about reading ki signatures. But I was so determined to learn the more physical stuff and planned to learn the more mental stuff later when we left the room of time. I had no idea I'd find myself back my own world."_

"All that racket at 2:00 am of all times," Akane moaned as she made her way back to her bed.

_"Somebody else is here!" _Akane sensed, looking around. "Come on out! I know you're there!"

!!RATTLE!!RATTLE!! !!VWROOM!! All of a sudden a black blur came flying at Akane prompting her to smack the blur, causing it to bounce against the wall and land right in front of her.

"What is this?" Akane looked down and noticed a small pot bellied black pig. _"How cute he is!" _"Come here little piggy. Come on. I won't hurt you." The piglet recoiled back for a moment. But when Akane smiled sweetly and put her hand out under the pig's nose the creature softened.

"Bweee!"

"Oh, you're drenched! You were out in the rain, weren't you?" Akane commented as she lovingly picked the animal up, snuggling it to her bosom. "You have a bump on your head too. How did you get that?"

"Bweeee."

Akane carried the piglet, walking towards the bathroom where she noticed Ranma was about to enter the furo. "Ranma what are you doing?"

"Going to the furo. What are **you** doing with that pig, Akane?"

"Squeeee!" the pig snarled at the redheaded girl angrily.

"Why are you so mad, little guy," Akane said in a soothing manner.

"There's something familiar about that pig."

"You're crazy, Ranma."

"Bweeee!"

"Shhhh," Akane soothed. "Let's get something for that bump, hmm?"

As Akane held the little piglet to her breast, it calmed down little. "If I didn't know better I'd swear the pig was blushing," Ranma said, getting up and examining the animal a little closer.

"Don't be silly, Ranma."

"Let me see. Uh, huh. Dirty minded little pig. It is a male."

"Squeeee!" the pig protested as Ranma held it up for scrutiny.

"Yes. So it is," Akane confirmed.

!!WHAP!!WHAP!!WHAP!! "Ouch!"

"Quit picking on him, Ranma!" Akane demanded, taking the pig back.

"I didn't do nothing to it but it attacked me anyway! Sheesh!" At that point Ranma walked off.

"Where are you going, Ranma?"

"I told you already. I'm going to take a bath. I need to warm up after being out in the rain all that time."

"Achoo!"

"That's a good idea. Warm the piglet up too," Akane said, shoving the sneezing animal in Ranma's direction. "It's catching a cold."

"Take a bath with a pig?"

"Yes."

"All right."

Ranma took the little animal and walked into the furo with it. Then the young girl set the piglet down and began to take her clothes off. "I wonder where Ryoga took off to. Anyway, time for our bath little fella."

"Bweee!"

"There's no point in squirming. Get in there!"

"Squeee!" !!SPLASH!!

"Ranmaaa!" Akane screamed, storming inside the room.

"What?!"

"Quit picking on him."

"All right, already!"

"Now don't make me come back in here again!"

As soon as Akane had left, Ranma turned towards the tub. "Now where did that pig go off to?" After putting her hands in the tub, searching and finding nothing, Ranma sensed another presence, quickly turning around and saw "Ryoga?"

Standing there with no clothes on was the lost boy glaring angrily at her. "Ranmaaa!"

"Eeek!" Ranma exclaimed, blushing pink and trying to cover the front of herself up with her hands. "What are you doing here, Ryoga?! Did you enjoy my chest so much that you've come back for more?"

"Get over yourself, Ranma. Nobody wants to see your fake tits anyway." Ryoga whipped out a long bandanna and turned it into a straight rod, quickly poking Ranma with it. "I knew these were fake. How much did you pay for these? Come to think of it; I bet you stole them."

"What?! How dare you touch me like that?! And for your information they're mine! Now get out of here, you pervert! Before I really hurt you!"

"You'll do nothing!" As Ranma lunged for the lost boy, Ryoga shoved her back with his lengthened bandanna sending the pigtailed girl into the hot water. "Face me like a man for a change, Ranma. I've had it with looking at your fake female body.

!!SPLASH!! Ranma came out of the water in a rage, glaring at the lost boy! "Why you..."

"Why didn't you change back?"

"Change back? I don't change back. This is what I really am. I told you that earlier. What's wrong with you?!"

"Yes, there's something wrong and you don't know what it is."

Then Ranma's countenance softened a little. "What did I do to get you so angry, Ryoga? Tell me. I really want to know."

Ryoga thought for a moment as he regarded Ranma who had relaxed her modesty somewhat. _"I'm not going to let Ranma find out about me turning into a pig. Since he really thinks he's really a girl for some strange reason he'd probably tell Akane that I'm her new pet pig. But I wonder why he doesn't change back? Was Ranma a girly man who wanted to be a girl thus found a way to be a girl permanently? He was rather feminine when we were at school together. Come to think of it, a couple of guys thought he was gay."_

"Well, Ryoga?"

"You weren't there for our man to man fight. And when I followed you to China, you traipsed around without any pants on in your girl form and kicked me off a cliff."

"I don't remember that even happening, but it's obvious you survived the fall fully intact. But why do you feel like you have the right to grab at me and make crude remarks about my body like you constantly seem to be doing as of late? Do you love me or hate me?"

"Shut up!"

"And why did you feel the need to follow me to China, Ryoga, when I waited three days for you?"

"Shut up about that! A lot of other bad things happened to me while I was in China too, and it was all your fault! You should have waited for me! Now I'm going to..."

"Ranmaaa! What's taking you so long?!" Akane called out from outside the door. "Oh, never mind I'm coming in there!"

"All right, Akane!" Ranma answered back, turning towards the door.

_"I have to disappear! Akane can't find me naked like this! I'll just sneak out of here!"_

Then Ranma turned back to where Ryoga was just a moment ago."Where's the cute little pig?" Akane demanded as she barged her way in.

"Well, Ryoga. What are you going to do now? Ryoga?"

Ranma turned around and didn't see her tormentor anywhere around her. "Who are you talking to, Ranma?"

"Ryoga was just here a moment ago," the redhead answered, perplexed.

"What were you trying to do, seduce him with your naked body?"

"No! He sneaked in here to beat me up because he's still mad at me for missing that first fight. He practically blames me for every bad thing that has happened to him in his entire life. I still don't understand why."

"Really? Well, Ryoga's no where around here. But where's the little pig?"

"I don't know. He was here just a moment ago."

!!SPLASH!! "P-Chan!" Akane exclaimed as the piglet came flying out of the bucket that was still filled with cold water, leaping straight into Akane's wide open arms, allowing the blue haired girl to pick him up and cuddle him.

"P-Chan?!"

"Yes! That's what I'm calling him. P is for pig and Chan is for cute," Akane said with a smile.

"You're pretty lonely, aren't you, Akane?"

"What's that crack supposed to have meant?"

"You're affectionately snuggling that little piglet to yourself like there's no tomorrow. I think you need a boyfriend really badly. It's like that pig is taking a boyfriend's place," Ranma replied with a wry smile.

"Honestly, Ranma! What kind of perverted mind do you have?" Akane answered as her little pet snarled angrily at Ranma. "And put some clothes on! Do you plan on staying naked all night? What if someone else sees you?"

"All right, Akane. I'm done with my bath; so here I come." But as Ranma wrapped herself up in a towel and walked out of the furo, the pig leaped towards her and attacked! !!CHOMP!! "Yeow! My shoulder!"

"Ranmaaa! Stop it!" Akane demanded as her pig ran away from the fiery redhead's pursuit.

"Stinking pig! Now you're gonna get it!"

!!ZAP!! "Bweee!" On the onset of being hit with Ranma's ki energy barrage, the little pig went flying in the air like a struck baseball, going end over end until he flew right into the waiting arms of Akane.

"Ranma, stop! What do you think you're doing?!"

"That pig took a bite out of me! I don't know what that's pig's problem is, but I'm going to make bacon out of that thing."

"Snort! Grrrr!"

"Hiding behind Akane's skirt? You cowardly little pig!" Ranma snapped.

"Bweee!" the pig screamed, flying straight into Ranma again.

"That's it!" !!SMASH!!

"Ranmaaa!" Akane then reached over, attempting to attack Ranma with a grasping nerve attack but her intended target avoided her assault.

"Exactly what were you trying to do, Akane? Is there something about you I don't know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you made an attempt to grab at my chest! What's up with that?!"

"Quit picking on P-Chan!"

"I think you really need a boyfriend or a girlfriend if necessary."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Ranma! I'm not perverted like you. I was simply trying to stop you from harming P-Chan!"

Then Ranma regarded Akane seriously for a moment. "If you don't want me making bacon bits out of that thing, keep it away from me. Got it?"

"Just leave him alone! There. There, baby. Did mean old Ranma hurt you," Akane said affectionately to her little pet, holding him close to her bosom as tears came out of it's eyes. "You can stop crying now. That's a good boy. Don't cry." With that Akane walked off with her new pet.

"Where are you going with that pig now, Akane?"

"I'm taking it to bed with me. Got a problem with that?"

Then Ranma gave Akane a sly look. "You really are lonely, aren't you? If you kiss that pig do you think it will turn into Prince Charming?"

"Good night, Ranma!" With that Akane walked off towards her room with P-Chan in tow.

_"There's something suspiciously familiar about that pig. I'm sure I've seen it before in some form or another. And how is it that Ryoga can come in and out without being seen? Does he have some kind of teleportation abilities? I remember Pan and Bra talking about being able to do things like that. It's too bad I never got to learn that. I wish I had paid more attention to the more esoteric techniques they were trying to teach me. Then I'd know what the deal is with that pig and Ryoga as well. I'll just have to make due with what I already know. Oh, well. I might as well go back to bed, but I'll probably spend the night trying to remember the things I really didn't learn to well while I was in that room of time."_

XXX

"We're here!" Aloe of the amazons announced as they got off of the boat. "Now all we need to do is set up our restaurant."

"It won't take long, Elder," one of the more portly amazons stated happily. "All of the paperwork has been done. All we have to do is go to the property, clean it up and get started cooking. In a couple of days everyone will know our Chinese food is the best in the world!"

"That's right, Spice. But let's not forget why we're really here. Ranma Saotome must marry Mousse so that our clan can become stronger than Cologne and Shampoo's," Rinse the second in command replied.

"I know that. But we might as well show our culinary mastery while we're here. I hate how there are so many 'Chinese' restaurants here run by Japanese. There's even a Japanese guy who has a restaurant here in Tokyo who calls himself the Emperor of Chinese food. What do these people know about Chinese food?"

"Be that as it may," Aloe stated. "We mustn't forget why we're here. But we will in all probability have plenty of time to show everyone in Japan what real Chinese food is. Now let us be off. There is much work to do!"

XXX

At 6:00 am in the morning, Akane woke up with P-Chan in her arms, snuggled in her bosom. "Yawn! Did you sleep well, P-Chan?"

"Bwee."

"Don't worry about Ranma. I won't let that tramp bother you. I just wish she'd quit being such an exhibitionist, constantly showing off her 'assets.' The fact that she thought she was a boy up until recently has affected her mind."

_"I don't believe this. Ranma has even sweet Akane fooled!" _P-Chan thought to himself.

"And to top it off, Kenji actually likes seeing Ranma half naked. I sometimes wish Kenji would have gone after one of my friends who'd kill to be his girlfriend. It's a pity Kenji had to go off on so many training trips. He just didn't have time to get himself a nice girlfriend. Now he's stuck with Ranma."

The little piglet looked up at Akane and nodded. _"It's just too bad Kenji doesn't realize that Ranma's actually a guy."_

"I hope my brother would get his mind off of Ranma's over sized breasts and concentrate. He really shouldn't be so distracted like that. I would have thought the better of him."

_"You're right, Akane. Besides, you're a whole lot better looking than Ranma. Your body is just right._"

"If I didn't know better I'd think you actually understood me, P-Chan. What a wonderful little pet you are. Oh, well. Time to get up and jog. You'll be safe here, little guy." With that Akane got up out of bed, took off her pajamas and put on her jogging outfit.

_"Gasp!"_

"What's the matter P-Chan?" Akane said with concern as she turned towards him and picked him up. "Why is your nose bleeding?"

XXX

A couple days later Ranma was out cruisin the market place out of curiosity.

_"It was great getting free takoyaki and pork buns because of my charm and good looks. Guys are so willing to give a cute girl almost anything she wants! I hate what my old man tried to do to me. Why the heck would anyone want to be a guy? Girls get away with so much more! What's that smell?"_ After finishing her freely given snacks, Ranma looked up to see a newly made Cinnabon store. This establishment was located on the main street of Nerima along with all the other new stores that had cropped up. It was about four blocks away from the Tendo household but this was the first time Ranma had noticed it.

"Oh, hii!" Ranma called out to the new Cinnabon salesman. The short nerdy looking guy with coke bottle glasses primped as soon as he noticed the busty girl, straightening his his sugar bowl haircut and making sure he looked his best.

"Wow! You're hot!" The young man couldn't take his eyes off Ranma who wore one of the few red shirts that was still a little too tight on her bosom as she leaned over towards the cashier. She had given him a cute, sexy smile as she had made her way towards him. The shop which was pristine clean and well stocked up with fresh pastries of all kinds, but the most prominent of these were the Cinnabons. 

_"Gosh those cinnamon rolls look good! Mmm."_

"What can I do to you?" the man behind the counter slipped out as he admired the pretty young girl before him.

"Hmm?"

"Um. I mean. What can I get you to do to service me?" the man said, blushing as soon as he realized what he had said.

"Hmm?" Ranma asked, raising her eyebrows and clasping her hands behind her head and stretching her elbows out away from herself. !!POP!!POP!!POP!!

"I mean what can I get for your breasts. I mean buns? I mean..." _"What am I saying?" _the man thought, staring at Ranma's now open midriff. Then he unconsciously reached out for Ranma, his jaw open and dropping to the floor.

"Are you trying to flirt with me, you naughty boy? Watch those hands. I'm ticklish." Ranma said with a giggle. Then she undid her pigtail, letting her long, luscious her cascade down her shoulders. She rocked her head back and breathed deeply which caused her tunic to open a little more.

"Would you like some Cinnabons?" the man stammered out. "They're filled with our famous makara cinnamon which comes all the way from Indonesia."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's the best cinnamon in the world. Please have some."

"Ooooh! Sounds terrific!" Ranma breathed out, using all the charm she could muster. "I heard that you have to throw some of the pastries away after a certain amount of time has passed. Is that really true?"

"Yes, that's right. The cinnamon rolls have to be fresh when we sell them."

"How about giving the older ones to me? I'd be happy to take them off of your hands. No need to let them go to waste. Giggle!"

The man behind the counter looked around for a moment. "Hey, baby! I'll give you some fresh ones. I just made a new batch just a couple of minutes ago. I probably won't sell all of them before they expire. I won't tell anyone if you don't."

"Oh, thank you! That's so kind of you," Ranma said as the Cinnabon worker put the food in the bag. He so enjoyed looking at the busty, redheaded girl that he lost count of how many pastries he was putting into the over stuffed bag. While this was going on Ranma winked at him, causing him to lose even more focus on what he was doing. Eventually he ended up giving Ranma a very large bag of Cinnabon pastries along with some other treats.

"Here you go, sweetheart," the guy behind the counter said, smiling and blushing.

"You're such a sweetie and handsome too. Bye bye!" After blowing the man a kiss, Ranma took the bag and walked out of the place with a wiggle and a shake of her head that the blushing man didn't fail to notice.

_"It was worth giving her all those cinnamon rolls for the view I got to see. Wait! How many did I give her?! I better start making more for the upcoming rush!"_

Ranma practically flew into the air with her bag of treats. _"Mmm. These rolls are to die for. Where have they been all my life?! I can just keep eating and eating them. I'll be working out really hard later on. Fortunately most of the calories will go to my chest. Giggle!"_

But as Ranma landed on the ground she barely avoided an attack from behind! !!SWIPE!! "Hey!"

"Ranma no have time to stuff face. Ranma die!" !!WACK!! "Oof!" Shampoo winced after having been elbowed in the stomach by Ranma.

"Can you at least let me finish my snack?"

"No! Today, Ranma must die!" !!SWIPE!!

"Blast it, Shampoo! Did you have to knock away my bag of treats?! I loved those cinnamon rolls!"

"Shut up and pay attention to fight! Hyaaah!" But Shampoo paused as she noticed Ranma's battle aura rise.

"I'm getting sick and tired of your surprise attacks, Shampoo. I don't know or understand your amazonian law but it seems to me you could at least let me finish eating before you attack me," Ranma said with smoldering rage.

"Is amazon law that stranger woman who defeat amazon must die by hand of amazon! No matter what stranger be doing at time."

"So it's like that?"

"Yes!"

"So be it!" In the blink of an eye Ranma sped over to Shampoo and... !!POW!!SMASH!!CRUNCH!! !!KAPOW!!

"Aiyaaaaahhh!" the purple headed girl screamed as she flew into the atmosphere at the end of Ranma's martial arts barrage.

"Bon voyage and don't come back!"

XXX

Shampoo woke up an hour later to the familiar smells of Chinese food. _"That's amazon cooking. What is that doing here in Japan?" _The amazon warrior struggled to get up and walked over to where the pleasant aroma lead her, walking until she saw several amazons going back and forth from a large building.

"You got all the ingredients Spice wanted, Soap," an amazon girl spoke in Chinese.

"Yes, I got it, Suds. Even though the plan is to get that redheaded girl to marry Mousse, Spice is making such a big deal out of showing the world how great our Chinese food is."

"You mean how great her Chinese food is," the other amazon replied with a laugh. "Spice has always been competitive when it came to her cooking. Fortunately for her, Elder Aloe is going along with her wishes to show how our Chinese food is the best in the world.

"That's so true," Soap said. "The only person in the village who can cook Chinese food better than Spice is Elder Aloe herself and that's due to her extensive experience that came with years of cooking. That's why Spice will be the second in command in the kitchen while Rinse will be the hostess."

"What are you two talking about?!" the purple headed amazon called out to them, her clothes being cut up and disheveled after her fight with Ranma.

"Where have you been?!" Suds demanded of the newly arrived amazon. "We still have a lot more work to do if this restaurant is going to open by tomorrow. And what exactly have you been doing up to now? You know how important this project is to our clan."

Faster than either of the two amazons could react, Shampoo grabbed Suds by the throat, choking her. "I'm not of your clan. I'm Shampoo, the greatest warrior of my generation. Now what are you amazons doing here?"

"Let her go, Shampoo." Shampoo turned to see Aloe standing there, motioning to her. "Come inside and I'll explain everything to you."

Shampoo entered the extremely large restaurant which impressed her by it's combination of Western fine dining splendor and Chinese culture. The two cultures didn't clash but merged in a fusion that complemented each other well. The outside of the restaurant looked like a Chinese emperor's palace but less intimidating while the inside had over two hundred tables and booths which were designed for comfort as well as the economy of space. Several pictures of Chinese art occupied the wall as well as a few Japanese and Western pictures of celebrities, past and present. The various tables had plates, glasses, silverware and napkins that wouldn't have been out of place in either a Chinese restaurant or a European fine dining establishment.

"Why are you here, Elder?" Shampoo said with grating respect.

"I guess you've already met the one called Ranma, haven't you?"

"Yes. I have to kill her since she defeated me according to our law as you well know. But that doesn't explain why you are here," the purple headed girl almost demanded to know, practically glaring at the amazon elder.

"You should show more respect to an elder, Shampoo!" Rinse interjected sharply, appearing at the elder's right.

Before Shampoo could react angrily Aloe calmed things down. "That's all right, Rinse. Shampoo is rather upset due to her defeat at the hands of Ranma. Isn't that right, Shampoo?"

"What makes you think Ranma beat me up just now?" the girl asked, angry and still smarting over her defeat.

"Who else could have defeated you? But let me get to the point. As the fights you've had with said outsider show, Ranma is nigh invincible. You're no match for her, Shampoo. No matter what happens she will always beat you."

Shampoo's eyes reddened with rage! "I'll defeat her and kill her no matter what it takes!"

"No need to get angry, Shampoo. What I'm planning will help you as well as us. What do you think would happen if Ranma were to marry my grandson, Mousse, and join the tribe as an amazon herself, hmm?" the elder asked the angry amazon.

"Um. If she were an amazon then I wouldn't have to kill her."

"Exactly. While Mousse is taking the time to woo her to himself, we need to make a living. You know I'm the greatest Chinese food chef of all the amazons? Well, we might as well make some good money and show the supremacy of amazon culinary skills while we're here. Isn't that right, Spice?!"

"Yes, Chef!" the portly amazon answered from inside the kitchen.

"Spice is rather excited about the opportunity to show her culinary skills as a cook but you get the picture," the older amazon explained as Spice went back to work, barking orders to the other amazons. Shampoo gasped as she saw the modern equipment of the kitchen along with the kinds of ovens the amazons used in their Joketsuzoku village.

Then the gravity of the situation hit her. _"If a powerhouse like Ranma becomes an amazon she might eventually become an elder. The position of chief elder is for me when the time comes. There's no way I'm going to let some outsider come into the tribe and take what's mine!" _

"Shampoo? Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Good. As you can see you won't have to worry about killing someone who is a whole lot stronger than yourself; so feel free to go back home and..."

"There's no way Mousse will get to marry that woman! I'll see her dead first. You've wasted time coming here all the way to Japan!"

"Suit yourself, Shampoo. But since we're here, would you like something to eat or a place to stay?"

"Never mind! I don't need your help!" With that the angry young woman stormed out.

"Was it wise to reveal our plans to her, Elder?" Rinse asked as the other amazons bustled about the restaurant, working hard and fast to get the place ready in time.

"I'm sure she would have found out about what we're doing sooner or later. Besides, she's no match for Ranma. She will simply get more and more defeats at the hands of our future amazon sister. And if she pushes things so far that Ranma has to kill her... Well, Elder Cologne will surely come running. Then Ranma will have no choice but to try and defeat someone with the magnitude of Elder Cologne's abilities or marry Mousse quickly and become an amazon herself. One way or another we'll going to have success."

"Yes. I see," Rinse answered, smiling.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here next time when Kodachi enters the picture. Make sure you read the next chapter, because things aren't going to happen the way you think they're going to happen. Make sure you leave me a review. Now I'd like to give props to those who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

Sir Thames, Riniko22, sayalovesdiva, malim, James Birdstrong, Vlad Masters, Radio Driver, Redzorin, Kidan Yoshida, AshK, luger 7, They call me Bruce, xRocKxOuTxLouDx


	9. The Black Rose of St Bacchus

Miss Ranma

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS" _

Chapter Nine

"You're such a sweet little girl. Here have another doughnut for free."

"Oooh! Thank you so much!" Ranma said in a cute, sexy voice to the cashier who couldn't take his eyes off of her cut off and mostly unbuttoned shirt that had her belly button exposed, the young girl's burgeoning bosom having threatened to come out of it as she leaned forward in his direction.

_"Wow! What a great set of gams on her!"_ the man behind the counter thought to himself as he watched Ranma leave the store in her tight short shorts as she sashayed her way out into the street.

_"It's so wonderful being a girl when men are so willing to give me free food whenever I act cute and sexy for them,"_ Ranma thought as she took hold of the small bag of donuts she had as she flew off for home. !!MUNCH!! _"These cinnamon rolls aren't as good as those Cinnabons I had the other day but they're still good, especially since they're hot and fresh. That's when doughnuts are at they're best!"_

As Ranma flew through the town, chomping down on her food, she noticed an unusual event. In an out of the way clearing in a back alley, there were three girls wearing P.E. shirts and shorts who surrounded a beautiful young girl smartly dressed in a black private school girl's uniform, her black dress swaying in the wind. "So you girls are the last of the Furinkan High Rhythmic Gymnastic team?"

"Yes, we are! And you won't injure us and take us out of the competition the way you did the others!" one of them threatened.

"I'll do whatever I please. But we do have a match next week, don't we?"

"That's right. But we're going to finish you off here and now!" another commented.

_"What's this all about?" _Ranma wondered as she stood on a fence, watching the event unfurl before her eyes.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!" the girls replied in unison. "Attack! Attack! Attack!" But as the girls moved in on their target, the young lady in the black dress whipped out a long pink, ethereal ribbon that was well over thirty feet long and struck all of them with it with one swing of it!

_"Gasp!" _Ranma thought from her perch as she watched the fight. _"The rich girl's pretty good!"_

!!WHAP!!WHAP!!WHAP!! "Aaaagh!" the girls screamed as they hit the ground.

"It seems I haven't conveyed my message clearly. Let me rectify that mistake." !!WHAP!!WHAP!!WHAP!!WHAP!!WHAP!!WHAP!!WHAP!!

"Aaaaagh!" the girls screamed as their nemesis continued to beat them up with her ribbon as if it was a bullwhip until... !!SNAP!!

"What the..."

"Don't you think that's enough? You've already won, haven't you?"

"Who dares?!" Then the well dressed girl turned to see Ranma holding on to her ribbon. "You caught my ribbon as if it were nothing. You're no ordinary girl, are you?"

"You could say that," Ranma answered.

"Good, because I prefer not to treat girls with ordinary courtesy!" the beautiful girl answered, picking up two of the fallen clubs faster than the untrained eye could follow and attacking Ranma with them.

!!WIFF!!WIFF!!WIFF!!WIFF!!WIFF!! After avoiding her opponent's machine gunfire club attacks, Ranma dropped to the ground, striking the girl with a legsweep that knocked the young lady off her feet and into the air, causing her to do an acrobatic maneuver in order to stay on her feet when she landed on the ground.

"Hmm. You're good," the richly adorned young lady said, regarding Ranma's defensive stance. "I haven't seen you anywhere around here. Who are you?"

"I'm Ranma Saotome, heir of Anything Goes and I don't lose," the pigtailed girl announced, pointing her thumb towards herself.

"Is that so?"

"That's right. I'm the best."

"Oh, really? I'm Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose of St Bacchus School for Girls, and you've yet to see what my best is!" At that point the girl whipped out another ribbon, swinging it in a spiral and attacking Ranma with it. !!WHIF!!WHAP!!WOOSH!!

_"She actually got me once with that ribbon. I wore tight clothes in order to get free food today so I'll have to be careful. It's best I end this fight right now." _Ranma leaped up into the air. Then flew down on her opponent like a dive bomber, shooting ki blasts which forced the richly adorned girl on the defensive.

"How are you doing all of this?! That's impossible!" Kodachi screamed as she leaped backwards, doing acrobatic flips in order to avoid the energy attacks that kept following her no matter how fast she was. _"Time to put this commoner in her place."_ The beautiful girl stretched her ribbon, making sure it avoided Ranma energy barrage and struck!

!!POP!!POP!! _"Great! As if I needed that to happen right now. Well, fortunately not too many people are around to stare and gawk," _Ranma contemplated as the wind tugged her open shirt back, further exposing her as the battle waged on. _"This girl's pretty fast, but I'm willing to bet she's not able to take a beating up close. Rich girls like her normally don't. Time to go toe to toe with this girl to show her what a real fight is!"_

"What do you think you're doing you half naked whore?!" the rich girl called out as she saw Ranma making her way towards her at top speed.

"I'm going to give you a beating you won't soon forget!" Ranma screamed, flying towards her opponent, avoiding the deadly ribbon.

"How dare a low bred commoner like yourself approach my person? Why I'll..." !!CRUNCH!!POW!!SMASH!! "Ooooh!" the black dressed girl moaned as she flew into the air upon the end of Ranma's barrage, hitting the ground with a thud.

"That's it. You want some more, rich girl, or have you had enough?" Ranma stated, landing right in front of her opponent, standing over her and posing by making the V sign with her fingers in the beaten girl's direction.

"You have beaten me, Ranma Saotome. But I solemnly swear you will pay for this defeat. I will fight you again. Soon! And I will beat you! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" With that Kodachi leaped into air, countless black rose petals in the air and on the ground in her wake.

"How humiliating!" the three beaten girls sobbed, holding themselves in a huddle.

"Come on, girls. Things can't be all that bad," Ranma said, trying to comfort them.

"That's what you think! We were the last of the Furinkan High Rhythmic Gymnastic Team. And because we're injured we won't be able to participate in the scheduled match next week. Now we'll have to lose by default."

"Well, I go to Furinkan High School. Is it possible for me to take on this Black Rose girl in your place?"

The three girls began to stop their crying until they looked up at Ranma for a moment. "Waaaagh!"

"What's the matter now?" Ranma asked, giving the girls a quizzical look.

"Our pride was devastated by Kodachi and now you've finished the job!"

"Hmmm?"

"It's bad enough Kodachi beat us up so badly, but why do you have to rub it in our faces that you have a so much better looking body than any of us?!" another girl interjected as she continued to cry.

"Huh? Oh, that. I know I'm wearing tight clothes but that doesn't mean you girls aren't attractive in your own right. Looks aren't everything anyway," Ranma said with a friendly smile with her hands on her hips as she leaned over towards them.

"Your body practically defies gravity!"

"It's martial arts training. That's how I jump so high and stay in the air for so long. If you're really interested I can train you."

"It's not that. Your top came open during that fight! Your practically naked!"

"Uh? Oops!" Ranma exclaimed with a little bit of embarrassment, working hard to button up her tight shirt as her large bosom fought against her efforts before she finally got her shirt buttoned. "Sorry about that, girls. But I can still..."

!!POP!!POP!! "Waaaagh!" the girls screamed, running off as if their lives depended on it.

_"I have to stop wearing such tight clothes."_

XXX

The next day, the girls of the Furinkan High Rhythmic Gymnastics team arrived at the Tendo household. "What is it, girls?" Akane asked as Ranma stood a few feet behind her.

"We've been so humiliated!"

"That's right. Our self esteems have been horribly crushed," another of the girls commented.

"Oh. Let's come inside where you can tell me all about it," Akane answered in a reassuring manner.

A few moments later, Akane, the three girls and Ranma were in the main meeting room. The three girls turned their heads from the pigtailed girl, acting as if she didn't exist, talking only to the one they hoped would help them.

_"What's the problem with these girls?" _Ranma tried to deduce._  
_

"Every member of the team has been injured?" Akane asked after hearing the whole story.

"That's right. Kodachi has ambushed all of our teammates, forcing us all to withdraw from the match. She always does this in order to ensure that she wins."

"I see. But what does all of that have to do with me?"

"We want you to take our place in the next match."

"Gee, I don't know."

"Please, Akane! There's nothing else we can do! You're our only hope!" the captain of the team pleaded.

"That's right, Akane. You're the greatest martial artist of our high school and the only one who could possibly take on the Black Rose!" another team member interjected.

"Well," Akane said, blushing a little.

_"I don't believe this! I'm way better than Akane! Yet these girls are bowing down to Akane when I was willing to do take on Kodachi, especially after I beat her up! But they rejected me, just because these girls have issues with the way their bodies look. Talk about inferiority complexes! __So what if I look better than they do? It's not as if these girls aren't hot too. They have better looking bodies than Akane, come to think of it. With the good looks and gorgeous bodies they have these girls shouldn't be intimidated by my appearance. But then again, maybe Akane's right when she says I should be a little more modest about what I wear,__" _Ranma thought to herself.

"I'm not sure how well I can do in rhythmic gymnastics but I'll do it. You can count on me."

"Thank you, Akane!" the girls said in gratitude.

XXX

"Do you know what you're doing, Akane?" Ranma asked the blue haired girl who wore her yellow karate gi as she worked hard to practice the rhythmic gymnastics of her upcoming match in the Tendo Training Hall.

"You just watch me. I'll master these techniques in no time flat. How hard could this be?" But as Akane tried to do some maneuvers she let some of the tools for the upcoming match slip out of her hands.

"Was that supposed to happen?"

"Shut up!"

At that moment, a little piglet in, running right into Akane's arms as soon as he saw her. "Hello, P-Chan. Where have you been? I've been so worried about you."

"Gee, Akane. It looks like your boyfriend's back," Ranma said with a snide look. "And he's being awfully affectionate right now."

"What are you talking about, Ranma? My pet's just happy to see me."

"There are so many jokes I could make on that last remark, but I won't."

"Good, then don't. And don't tease him, Ranma. I'm going to practice some more; so shut up and let me concentrate." Akane leaped into the air and threw up the clubs in her hands, hoping to have them come back into her hands again but that didn't happen as each club landed on the floor several feet away from Akane, one from her right and the other from her left, frustrating Akane to no end.

"Looking good, Akane," Ranma said lazily.

"Quiet!"

"Grrrr!"

"Quit your growling, Porky. Nobody's talking to you anyway," Ranma said in response to the piglets growling. !!WIFF!! "Hey!"

"Quit picking on him!" Akane demanded after taking a swipe at the pigtailed girl.

"There's no way I'm going to tolerate this pig growling at me and not say nothing! I haven't done anything to this piglet anyway. You can go stuff yourself, if you expect me to cow tow to this piglet. Come to think of it, it looks as if you've already stuffed yourself, looking at the size of those huge thunder thighs you have." Ranma snapped back with her arms over her chest, glaring back at Akane.

"Just shut up and leave him alone, Ranma! I still have to practice." Then the girl picked up the ribbon and tried to twirl it into a spiral. But instead of using it skillfully, she ended up getting entangled up in it.

"I've always said you were round up tighter than a Swiss watch, Akane. And now you've proven me correct."

As time went on Akane kept on messing up with all the equipment."I'm a klutz! I'm a klutz! I'm a klutz!" Akane stammered, pounding the ground right in front of Ranma with frustration and tears.

"Who's fault is that? I've been trying to talk you into letting me train you so you won't be so clumsy but whenever I make a suggestion you get mad at me. What do you want from me, Akane?" Ranma responded.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!"

"Yes. You're constantly criticizing me and shattering my self esteem by going around half naked all the time! Why'd you have to come live here with us in the first place?" Akane yelled, regarding Ranma harshly.

"Why is all this my fault? I've tried to help you, Akane but you've refused my help time and time again."

"I don't need your help! I just want..."

"I don't know what. You don't want to show me. So what do you want me to do?"

"Why you two faced bitch!" Akane screamed.

"Bitch?! What is your problem, Akane?!"

"You're the problem! My life was wonderful before you got here."

"You were living in a dream land, Akane. Some guy who was really evil would have punked your uptight ass sooner or later at the rate you were going. Be grateful I showed you what was wrong with you before it was too late. But despite your lousy attitude, I'm still willing to help you now. I don't want to be your enemy, Akane. I'd much rather the two of us be friends like we were when we first met."

While this was going on, P-Chan crept away. A few minutes later, Ryoga appeared in the training hall.

"What do **you** want?" Ranma threatened, turning around violently, readying herself for a fight.

"Take it easy, Ranma. I'm not here to beat your girly man ass today. I'm here to help Akane."

"Why would you want to help me, Ryoga?" Akane asked, blinking her eyes curiously.

"Well, I remember you saying how I wasn't such a bad guy when I was fighting Ranma. I really appreciate that, and I know for a fact that you're a good person too. I'd like to help you out if I may. I know all about rhythmic gymnastics; so I can teach you what you need to know."

"That's sweet of you, Ryoga. I knew you were a good person deep down," Akane said with a sweet smile in the lost boy's direction which made the boy blush.

Ranma looked back towards Akane then Ryoga. "Well. I gues you've finally found a boy you like, Akane. Since you two are so lovey dovey, I'll leave you two alone." With that Ranma began to walk out of the hall.

"Hold it, Ranma. Since you wanted to help so badly, you can be Akane's sparring partner," Ryoga explained, picking up the ribbon and attacking Ranma with it. !!WHAP!!

"Hey!" Ranma complained, rubbing her back.

"Did you see that, Akane? I want you to take this ribbon and do the same thing."

"OK." !!WIFF!! "I missed!"

"That's all right, Akane. You used the ribbon correctly. That's what I wanted you to do." The lost boy then picked up one of the clubs and handed the other to Akane. "Now, copy my wrist actions."

"You guys don't need me hanging around here," Ranma said, turning around to leave.

"Here's another thing you can do with clubs," Ryoga explained, throwing the club in his hand against the wall which ricocheted of the wall and right into Ranma.

"Ow! Was it an accident that this thing struck me in the chest or was that a Freudian slip on your part?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Ranma! If you're so worried about your precious fake chest, you shouldn't have gotten yourself cursed to turn into a girl and made it permanently in the first place. And anyway, I thought you wanted to help Akane."

"I do want to help. But if you're going to make me a punching bag, forget it!"

"Quit being such a baby, Ranma!" Akane interjected. "I'm beginning to think everything that happened with you and Ryoga was your fault as well. Ryoga may have a temper, but you've increased his temper by making his life miserable."

"What's going on here?!" Kenji announced walking into the hall. "Ryoga?! I hope you're not here to make trouble. I won't tolerate that in my house."

"Spare me your macho posturing, Kenji. I'm here to help Akane, the most wonderful person in this house. I wouldn't mind kicking your ass as well, but since you're Akane's brother, I'll let things slide."

"Oh, Ryoga," Akane said, blushing a little bit.

"I see. You're all right being alone with Ryoga, Akane?" Kenji asked.

"I'm fine, Kenji. Feel free to take Ranma out of here." With that Akane turned happily to her new teacher.

"Yeah. You can leave now, Ranma. But if you really want to help, be here later to be a sparring partner for Akane. I want to see how well she does against a live opponent later on, but you two guys can go off and do whatever guys like you do together for now."

"Two guys? What's that all about?"

"Never mind him, Kenji. Ryoga still thinks I'm a guy despite all that's happened."

"The guy needs his eyes checked." With that the two left the training hall.

"The nerve of that guy! Must he kiss up to Akane, increasing the size of her ego like that?" Ranma said as she and her fiance walked outside in the backyard where the koi pond was located and the flowers and vegetation bloomed, giving off nice aromas.

"Now, Ranma. Akane was really wrecked emotionally after our mother's death," Kenji explained.

"My mother died over a decade ago. But I'm not as bitchie as she is! Besides, you, Nabiki and Kasumi got through it OK."

"Well, Kasumi had the house to look after, Nabiki had the finances to do, while Akane and me had martial arts. Problem was my father was also devastated by my mother's death, so devastated to the point that he stopped training my sister right. He knew about how Genma was taking you on a training trip so he decided to have me go on training trips while he stayed here. During those training trips that were within the country for the most part, I not only got very good martial arts training, I got a little bit of love and nurturing, especially from some of the families of the American martial artists I trained under."

"Sounds like you're the most sane member of this family," Ranma said with a smile.

"I don't know about that. But it's obvious to me I've recovered the most from our mother's death. You saw how she did against Hako and his bunch. That's why I want you to try to be friends with Akane."

"I'll try, Kenji, but you know how Akane is. I hate how she takes every opportunity to put me down," Ranma answered.

"That's because Akane feels inferior to you."

"You think so?"

"Yes. You pretty much have her beat at everything. The only thing I think she can do better than you is cook, but even Kasumi is better at that than she is. That's why I'd like you to try to be nicer to Akane," Kenji said gently.

"You're asking an awful lot, muscles. I'd much rather make out with you."

"Really?" Kenji said with a huge smile on his face before getting back his composure. "As much as I would like that, it's very important you get along with Akane."

"Well."

"Come on, Ranma. Do it for me," Kenji said, using his charisma on the beautiful young girl.

Ranma looked at her fiance for a moment. "Gee, you're good. All right, you win, you charmer. But I have a question."

"What's that?" Kenji asked, giving Ranma a quizzical look.

"Why haven't you used your charm and charisma to try to get me in the sack? You're obviously capable. I'm not saying I would automatically go along with it, But except for a few times, you've been a perfect gentleman."

"Well, I like you a lot, Ranma. And if I just used you for sex, you wouldn't respect me," Kenji said with a pause. "I'm beginning to find myself falling in love with you, liking the kind of person you are deep down more and more as time goes on."

"Oh, Kenji!" Ranma gushed. "That was so sweet. I could just kiss you!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Come here, big boy!"

"That's so disgusting!" a voice called out, interrupting them.

"Ryoga! What do you care about it?"

"That's a guy you're about to kiss, Kenji."

"When are you going to understand that I'm a girl, you jerk?!"

"Sure you are. Anyway, if you still want to help Akane, she could use you as a sparring partner right now. She's mastered some maneuvers and I want to see how she does against someone actually attacking her."

"Come on, Ranma. Be a nice girl," Kenji said gently, putting his arms around her and caressing the small of her back, working up her spine ever so slowly.

"Giggle. Ha ha. That tickles. Oooh." Then Ranma looked up at Kenji who was smiling sweetly at her. "All right. Here I come."

"That's my girl!"

"Saying that makes you really happy, doesn't it?" Ranma said, looking over her shoulder at her fiance as she walked inside.

"Sure does."

The lost boy stared at the two lovers incredulously. "Will you two quit grossing me out?! Sheesh!"

Moments later, Akane and Ranma were facing each other in the Tendo Training Hall while Kenji and Ryoga stood to the side, watching them. Both Akane and Ranma had the tools of rhythmic gymnastics like clubs and ribbons on their person. "You both ready!" Ryoga called out. "Attack!"

"Hyaaaah!" Akane screamed, charging Ranma attempting to strike her with the long ribbon in her hand. !!WIFF!! Ranma avoided the ribbon attack by leaning to her left, letting Akane's stretching ribbon shoot by her.

"I hope you haven't enlarged Akane's ego too much, Ryoga," Kenji said to the lost boy.

"I haven't. I've helped Akane feel better about herself but I've made sure she can do better in her upcoming contest against this Kodachi chick. Akane's chances are good; she's a hard worker and a fast learner.

At that point, Ranma counter attacked with her own ribbon, striking Akane's mid-section. "Oww!" _"I won't give up!" _Akane took the club in her hand and deftly threw it at Ranma, causing the pigtailed girl to go on the defensive to avoid getting hit by the helicopter blade spinning club.

_"Now it's time to nail Akane with another ribbon attack." _!!WUP!!WUP!!WUP!!WUP!!WUP!! "Hey!" Ranma screamed, diving for cover as the flying club that had missed her came back, almost hitting her in the back.

"Did you see that, Kenji?" Ryoga said with pride. "I taught Akane how to throw a club like that so it would come back to her like a boomerang." To the surprise of Kenji and Ranma, the club came right back into Akane's hand. But the blue haired girl wasn't done yet. She then used the ribbon to strike at Ranma's feet.

"Yeow!" Ranma leaped up into the air to avoid the ribbon's attack only to be struck by the club in Akane's hand since she had set her up for that attack.

"I knew Ranma would fall for that!" Ryoga said with a laugh."Ranma is so cocky and sure of himself that it's not too hard for Akane to use the tools right in order to beat him despite his vaunted speed and agility."

"Him? Ranma's a girl, Ryoga. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Kenji replied.

"He's a guy who fell into a pool at Jusenkyo in order to turn himself into a girl. I don't know how he managed to make it permanent but even a muscle headed guy like you ought to know that by now."

"I've heard of the place. If what you're saying is true then hot water would have turned Ranma back into a guy by now."

"That's normally how it works but Ranma has figured out how to make his transformation permanent. I've seen him in gym class as a guy in the past so I know what I'm talking about. He was a rather feminine guy, but he was a guy."

"**She** and her father explained all of that. You got it wrong, dude."

"You're wrong. But if you want to have an alternate lifestyle, that's your business," Ryoga answered, turning back to the fight which was about to come to a close.

"Enough of all this!" Ranma said, running at Akane at super human speed, striking her jaw with the club in her hand, causing the blue haired girl to come crashing to the ground in a world of pain.

"Ooooh!"

"You all right, Akane?" Kenji asked.

"I'm fine!" Akane exclaimed, getting up.

"You ended the fight too soon! The whole point was to have Akane practice against a live foe, not beat her up. What do you have to say for yourself, Ranma?" Ryoga demanded with his arms folded on his chest in judgment of her.

Then Ranma turned towards Ryoga, lazily raising her eyes and shrugging her shoulders as she regarded him sardonically. "I didn't know what you wanted. You didn't want to show me; so what did you want me to do?"

"Why you two faced, lazy little bitch!"

"Lazy?!" Ranma snapped back.

"Ranma, just shut up. Are you serious? Who do you think you're talking to?" Akane interjected.

"Shut up, Akane!" Ranma snapped.

"You shut up, Ranma! What do you want me to do, wipe your ass for you too?" Ryoga said with a sneer.

"No. But you can't seem to keep your eyes off my ass or my chest despite the fact you think I'm a guy. With all the comments you've made about me having an alternate lifestyle, maybe you're the one with the weird lifestyle."

"Ranma! Don't say things like that!" Akane said in Ryoga's defense.

"Don't talk about my fiancee like that, Ryoga. And more importantly, you can't get mad at her when she used the tools correctly. Besides, Akane's tough with the ability to take a beating if she has to," Kenji commented.

"Fiancee? You have to be kidding me! How many guys have you dated?"

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Ryoga. But you thinking Ranma's a guy is getting old."

As the one sided fight continued, someone was in the shadows watching. _"This Ranma is the one who's going to take me on in the match. She has to be; she's so much better than the other one! This Akane is probably just a pathetic backup at best. Therefore, I'll need to end both of their chances against me as soon as possible." _Slinking back in the shadows with a wicked smile on her face, Kodachi the Black Rose made her plans.

XXX

After dinner was over, Ranma and Akane did some more sparring together under the watchful eyes of Kenji and Ryoga. Then everyone went to bed, Ryoga taking his leave(and coming back as P-Chan) while Kenji went outside to do some training of his own. As Ranma lay down on her matami mat in the attic, preparing to go to sleep she noticed something amiss. _"Hmm?" _"Who's there?!"_  
_

"Prepare yourself, Ranma Saotome!" the Black Rose screamed, wearing her dark purple gymnastics leotard. She attacked the redheaded girl with a hammer as she came out of the shadows and into the moonlight that shown through the window a few feet from where Ranma normally slept.

"What are you doing here, trying to get even with me for the last defeat I dealt you?!" Ranma replied, avoiding the offending hammer.

"This has nothing to do with that. I see you've decided to be my opponent for the match next week. Therefore, I shall do my best to fight in all fairness!" !!SWIPE!!

"You call this fighting in all fairness?! You gotta be kidding me!"

"No. You heard me the first time. I have a life long winning streak and I refuse to lose it to the likes of you!" the black haired intruder answered, attempting to strike Ranma with her huge mallet again.

"So the girls were right. You've been attacking and injuring your opponents before the match so you could always win by default. **This** is how you've been winning all of your matches," Ranma answered, avoiding the offending mallet.

"I'll do anything I have to do to win."

"Is that so?" Ranma queried. !!ZAP!!BOOM!!

"My mallet! I'll get you for that, you tramp!"

"Let's see how well you fight with your bare hands, miss thing," Ranma said, surprising her opponent by flying right into her. !!CRACK!!SMASH!!POW!!

"Owww!" Kodachi moaned, fighting back the tears as she crumpled to the ground. "You vile woman! Only a barbarian uses her bare hands! How dare you strike me like that?! I'll never forget this. Never!"

"Get out of here while you still can, princess. And don't blame me for your pain and suffering. You're the one who came in here and tried to attack me while I was asleep. Now shove off!" Ranma said with an air of annoyance.

"I'll be back. I'm not going to let this go. You remember that. I'm not going to let it go." With that Kodachi left, jumping out the window. But since she was a little hurt from her fight with Ranma she lost her footing and fell from the window sill, rolling down the roof and falling towards the ground.

_"I spent so much time watching Ranma and Akane spar I've neglected some of my own training for the day. Since Nabiki doesn't have any exotic locals for me to be at tomorrow morning, I can spend the night training even if I end up going to bed in the morning," _Kenji thought to himself as he began to swing his ki hammer and take off into the sky.

"Aaaaaah!" Kenji heard.

"What's that?!" Kenji looked up and saw a young girl falling towards him. "Hold on!" Kenji immediately leaped into the air, using his ki hammer to direct himself towards the falling maiden and caught her. _"Who is this, and why is she here?"_

"Oooh!" _"This man is so handsome. And he smells so good too. I feel so safe in his arms. Oh, God!"_ The beautiful young girl blushed deeply as she regarded her rescuer.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" Kenji asked as he landed and put the girl down. _"I must admit she's kind of hot. If I wasn't with Ranma who knows what could happen with this hot babe? It's best I stop myself from thinking this way before I get in trouble over it."_

"I was so frightened!" Kodachi answered, grabbing hold of Kenji and groping him a little.

_"This lady's getting the wrong idea about me. I better set her straight." _"Um, I'm already engaged..."

_"And to think I had given up on finding a man while being cooked up at that all girls school," _ Kodachi daydreamed, her thoughts running away with her. "Oh, handsome stranger. Might I ask your name?"

"I'm Kenji Tendo. But I'm..."

"For you, Kenji," the young girl said, shoving a bouquet of black roses in the young man's face.

!!SHHHH!! "Cough! Cough!" Kenji immediately hit the ground, semiconscious. "What the..."

"Just a little paralysis gas in the bouquet."

"Ungh!" At that point, Kenji was unable to move or even speak much for that matter.

"Now, my love," Kodachi said, tearing off his shirt. "Oh, God! I've never seen such a beautiful, muscular body. Sigh! Now take these lips of mine."

!!KAPOW!! "I thought you were leaving!" Ranma yelled, knocking the girl into the sky.

"You again. I'll be back for you!" the leotard wearing girl called out as she landed on another roof a few houses away and took off into the night.

Then Ranma looked on the ground and saw her fiance. "Kenji? What happened?"

"Uh. Uh."

"Why can't you talk? What did that bitch do to you?" Ranma said in shock as she regarded her helpless fiance.

"Uh."

"Did she hit you with some kind of nerve attack that paralyzed you? You really should learn not to underestimate women, Kenji. Here, let me help you." Ranma picked up the muscular young man, gently carrying him into the house.

"Ranmaaa!!" Akane screamed running towards the redheaded girl. "What are you doing, knocking out my sweet brother so you can have your wicked way with him? What kind of pervert are you?!"

"Listen, Akane. It was Kodachi who did this to him. I'm just helping him back inside." Ranma turned towards the blue haired girl, noticing she had P-Chan in her arms.

"Then why is he half naked and unmoving? What horrible things have you done to him?"

"That's not what happened! Must you always think the worst of me?!" Ranma snapped back. _"Not only has that Kodachi bitch made me look bad she also practically tried to rape my fiance. If Akane doesn't finish her off, I will!"_

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here next time for the big fight. Now I'd like to give props to the ones who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

mrawgirl09, Riniko22, DrTempo, AshK, Sir Thames, sayalovesdiva, luger 7, Cyde, James Birdsong, dana-san, They call me Bruce, Redzorin, Radio Driver, gen-x


	10. Battle Lines are Drawn

Miss Ranma

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS" _

Chapter Ten

"Ungh!" Kenji moaned as he finally recovered from the paralysis potion with which Kodachi struck him. "That's not what happened, Akane. It wasn't Ranma who did this to me; It was Kodachi I don't know what was in those flowers, but I couldn't move for a couple of minutes. I'm going to have to figure out a way to build up an immunity so I won't be rendered helpless like that."

"Oh. I'll be sure to give Kodachi a serious beating during our upcoming match," Akane replied with a sense of seriousness.

"I ought to be the one fighting her!" Ranma said in a rage. "I could just kill that girl!"

"There's no need for you to worry about it, Ranma. I'll take care of her."

"I hope so, Akane," Ranma answered her. "Here, Kenji. Let me help you inside."

"Yeah, all right."

XXX

A week later:

!!SPLASH!! "Wake up, Ranma. It's time for your training!"

"Pop! What's the big idea?!"

"Get up, Ranma! You've been slacking off! I'm going to whip you into shape if I have to make you train... Whoa!" With one blow, Genma went flying out of Ranma's upstairs room and straight into the koi pond.

"What was that, Daddy?! Now that we're done I can get my beauty sleep!"

[This training session isn't done yet!] Genma-Panda's sign showed.

"You want some more?" Ranma leaped out through the window of her room, swooping down on her father.

_"Ranma's increase in power ever since she came out of that spring's been forcing me to up the stakes in our morning spars," _Genma-Panda thought to himself as Ranma got closer and closer to him. _"But despite all that, my little girl still has a lot to learn." _Out of thin air, the pandafied man made an invisible wall of solid ki appear right in front of Ranma.

!!SLAM!! "Ungh! What was that?!"

[Pay attention, girl!]

"Here's what I think of this barrier!" Ranma quickly spun around, giving the wall a powerful roundhouse kick. !!SMASH!! "So there! Yeow!" Ranma barely evaded a surprise attack from her father who had attacked her from behind.

[Quit dreaming and fight!]

"I got your fight, Daddy. I got your fight right here." At that point the two combatants went at it going toe to toe with Genma-Panda somehow staying in the air with Ranma.

But as the battle raged, Ranma got in more and more hits until finally... "Rowrr!" Ranma's opponent moaned as he was sent to the ground in a heap, his huge gut bubbling up as he lay on the ground flat on his back. _"Just you wait, Ranma. Even though I love to spend all day playing shogi, I'm constantly upgrading my skills and abilities when no one is looking. It doesn't matter how powerful you've become, if you're not staying on your game one of either my new techniques or old techniques will defeat you! It's bad enough you insist on being a girl but I won't go easy on you and let you go soft because of your womanhood. I still plan to take it easy and live off of you while you and your husband run the dojo. Heh, heh."_

XXX

"You've been training hard this morning, hmm?" Soun said to Ranma as most of the household took their places for breakfast.

"That's right, Mr. Tendo. I always stay in shape."

"Good. You're a perfect match for my son, Kenji. By the way, where is Kenji?!" Soun asked out loud.

"He and Akane have been doing some agility training," Kasumi answered as she set the table.

At that moment, Akane walked in and took her place for the meal.

"How did your training go, Akane?" Ranma asked the blue haired girl.

"It went fine, Ranma. Between Ryoga and Kenji's training I'll have no problem defeating Kodachi. After I've fought Kodachi and given her the beating she has had coming for a long time I want to fight you again, Ranma."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I know I'm a whole lot better than I was when you first got here. I think I can beat you too," Akane said with a smile and a sense of pride.

"Why don't you concentrate on beating Kodachi and worry about fighting me later?" Ranma replied, rolling her eyes.

"I'll go along with that, for now." Akane then gave Ranma a smile and a look of triumph.

"Hey, everybody!" Kenji announced, walking in the main dining area and taking his place for the morning meal.

"So nice of you to join us, Kenji," Nabiki remarked, giving her brother a sly look.

"Akane and I were training, Nabiki," Kenji replied, turning towards his slightly older sister with a look of consternation on his face. "Was there some kind of money making scheme you wanted me to take part in, Nabs?"

"Don't call me that. But in answer to your question. Yes, there is something I want you to do."

"I guess I walked right into that one, didn't I?" Kenji replied.

"You sure did, little brother. What I had in mind was some beefcake photos."

"Beefcake photos?" Ranma asked, looking quizzically at the mercenary girl as she stopped eating her food for a moment. "That doesn't make any sense. Are you saying Kenji should bake cake made out of beef?"

"You are so naive, Ranma." Then Nabiki turned towards her brother again. "Come on, Kenji. There are a lot of horny girls from all over the world that would love to see pictures of your muscular body."

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. And there's no way I'm doing anything perverted."

"All right. How about pictures of you in your underwear?"

"Boxers?"

"Speedos. You'd be modeling underwear along with some other gorgeous men. You would not only be seen in catalogs all over the country but in Sears catalogs in America and Europe. There's a lot of money to be made here, Kenji. Besides, you owe it to Japanese men everywhere to be a leading man for them so that other women would find them attractive. You'd be doing Japanese men all over the world a big favor," Nabiki said with a wry smile on her face.

"And making you a fortune. How many dollar signs are you looking at, Nabiki?"

"Enough. You don't know how much running this house costs. It..."

"I've heard that before, Nabiki. Why don't you show me the paperwork so I can take a look at it?" Kenji said while giving his sister a stern look. "Since we're in such financial hardship, maybe we can cut back on some things."

"Um. There's no need for you to worry your pretty head about all the details," Nabiki said with a little nervousness, barely managing to hide it from everyone including Kenji. At least that's what she thought at the time.

"Why would anybody pay Kenji a lot of money to bake a cake out of beef?" Ranma asked, bewildered about the conversation. "Isn't Kasumi the best cook here? Why shouldn't she be the one making beefcake?"

"Anyway," Nabiki continued, using her soul of ice to keep herself from laughing at the red headed girl. "There's nothing dirty or perverted about the pictures you'd be taking, Kenji. All of it would be totally natural."

"How natural can a guy taking steroids like Kenji be?" Everyone turned to see Ryoga sitting at the breakfast table, enjoying his meal as if he lived there.

"I don't take steroids, Ryoga."

"Of course you do, Kenji. How else could someone be as big and muscled as you are? Come to think of it, you and Ranma are made for each. Both of you are artificial in one way or another," the lost boy said with a smirk.

"Ryoga! It's so great to see you!" Akane exclaimed happily. "Are you going to watch me take on Kodachi later on after school today?"

"That's right, Akane." !!CHOMP!! "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I find it hard to believe you were able to find your way here, Ryoga," Ranma said, turning to her right and finding Ryoga sitting there, glaring at her with a little bit of hostility. "Are you sure you won't get lost on the way to the competition?"

"Shut up, Ranma! If I said I'll make there, I'll make it there."

"Yeah, Ranma. Stop picking on him!" Akane demanded.

Ranma turned slowly towards Akane for a moment, her eyes narrowed towards the blue haired girl. "Sounds like you're confusing Ryoga with P-Chan. Hmm? Next thing you know, you'll be in bed, snuggling Ryoga the same way you do your pet pig."

"Ranma! How dare you make such accusations!" Ryoga stammered his face red with embarrassment.

"Touched a nerve, have I? If I didn't know better I'd think you were doing just that."

Then Kenji spoke up. "Come on now, Ranma. Ryoga may be think headed and dense with a lousy sense of direction."

"Hey!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"But Ryoga would never do what you're suggesting with Akane," Kenji replied. "I'd beat the daylights out of him if he did."

"In your dreams, roid boy!" Ryoga answered. "But you're right about me not taking advantage of Akane like that. She's too much of a lady and deserves better."

"Oh, Ryoga! That's so sweet!" Akane gushed.

"That's funny you would say something like that, Ryoga," Ranma piped in. "How about the time when you sneaked into my room and squeezed my..."

"Shut up!"

"Don't talk to Ranma like that, Ryoga!" Kenji interjected. "I'm beginning to get sick and tired of your warped of view of the world and what has gone on as of late. Ranma is who she is. Deal with it!"

"Oh, yeah?! Why I oughtta..."

"Anyway! The catalog shoot takes place in a few minutes so you need to get moving, Kenji," Nabiki interjected with a sense of urgency. !!SNIF!!SNIF!! "You've bathed already. Good. Now get going."

"You should have told me about this earlier, Nabs," the muscular young man answered, getting up. "I might have had something else to do today."

_"Like you have a life, Kenji." _"All right, already. Will you show up there, please?" Nabiki requested, giving him puppy eyes.

"Really, Nabiki. I never thought you'd try being cute in order to get your way."

Nabiki quickly gained her composure. "Listen, baby brother. These people loved the pictures you did in that previous photo shoot. They practically shoved a whole lot of money in my face, making me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Where is this assignment taking place?"

"A couple blocks from Furinkan High School. I need you to get there right away. Here are the directions."

"All right, already. I'm going. But you're buying me lunch after wards."

"There will be plenty of good food there. Try to bring some of it back to me during lunch time at school when you tell me how things went," Nabiki replied, handing him he directions.

"All right."

XXX

"I wonder how Kenji's doing making that beefcake," Ranma said to Akane as they walked inside the school.

"How should I know?!" Akane snapped back. "And that's not what he's doing!"

"What is he doing?"

"He's not making anything, he's..."

"Oh, I get it. He's making meatloaf!" Ranma answered.

"Oh, never mind, Ranma. Just think what you want," Akane answered, rolling her eyes in frustration.

Before Ranma could answer, they heard an annoying voice. "My loves!" Kuno called out to them, running towards both Akane and Ranma with open arms.

"Back off!" !!POW!!

"Aaaaaagh!"

"I heard you were gonna represent us in the rhythmic gymnastic competition after school today!" one of a group of girls said, walking up to Akane and Ranma.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Akane answered with pride.

"Don't let us down."

"I won't. I've been training awfully hard with my brother and Ryoga. Even Ranma's been helpful."

"Ranma's not going to wear a leotard, is she?" one of the girls asked with a sense of dread.

"Knowing Ranma, she's liable to come out of it and give the pig males of our school another free show," a very bookish looking girl with coke bottle glasses interjected, stepping up and giving Ranma a sharp, narrowed eye look.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Homako Akazenbu, president of the Feminist Club." The girl then faced Ranma, folding her arms in judgment of her. "And what you've done ever since you've gotten here, is simply sick, disgusting and degrading!"

"No need to worry about that," Akane reassured her. "I'll be taking on Kodachi. Ranma will watching the fight from the stands." _"Oh, no!" _!!SWIPE!!

"Oh, really? And here I thought that Ranma would be the one facing me," Kodachi exclaimed, taking swings at the blue haired girl with an unusually large hammer. "Both of you deliberately fooled me. How dare you?"

"It really wasn't your business any way!" Akane stated, whipping out her own trusty ki hammer. !!CLASH!! "I'm really sick and tired of you and your ambushes. You obviously can't handle a fair fight."

"Ambush? I'm not here for that," Kodachi answered leaping back. "I'm simply hear to see my dear Kenji."

"What?!" Ranma screamed. "I think you've seen enough of him already. What makes you think he'd be here anyway?"

"I know for a fact that he's at a catalog shoot."

"How do you know that?" Nabiki asked, walking towards them with her two cohorts in tow.

"I'm the one who created that underwear shoot. I knew if I threw a lot of money in your face you would make certain your darling brother would be there. Face it, Nabiki Tendo. I've manipulated you and used you for my purposes," Kodachi said with an air of triumphant arrogance.

_"I got manipulated? She paid me thousands of yen in advance. That kind of manipulation I can handle."_

"Anyway. I had the director of the shoot tell him to come here. Ah, there he is." Kodachi leaped into the air and glided over to the object of her desire. "Oh, Kenji, my love. Let's go off together on an adventure of love."

"Um, I'm not really digging you, babe," the young man answered. _"What's that crazy bitch doing here?!"_

"What is wrong? Do you hate me that much?" the richly adorned girl said, walking up to Kenji, getting too close for his comfort.

"Er, uh. It's not that. I'm already engaged to Ranma," Kenji answered nervously searching for the pig tailed girl.

"Here I am," Ranma said, zipping up to him and snuggling up to him with her hands caressing his upper body. "As you can see, we're all together in love. This gorgeous hunk belongs to me; so shove off!"

"How dare you take what's rightfully mine?! I'll..."

"You'll do nothing! I suggest you save yourself for Akane. You might not survive a battle with me, princess. Run along now. Go on," Ranma said, taking an even tighter hold of Kenji.

"Why you... I won't forget this. Kenji Tendo will be mine! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" With that, Kodachi leaped away with a trail of black roses in her wake.

"That girl is such a deviant," Kuno said, showing up out of nowhere. "At any rate, take good care of my sister, Kenji. You have my permission to date with her," the wannabe samurai said, patting Kenji's back in a patronizing manner.

"What?!"

"I said take care of my sister. As disgusting as she can be at times, I have to admire her style as she engages in her wicked, crafty behavior. She is so thoroughly twisted.," Kuno explained, staring into space.

"I'm not interested in your sister!"

"Anyway, Akane," Kuno said, ignoring Kenji's protests. "Be careful when you take on my sister. She always insists on winning so she will surely do something insidiously wicked during the match." That having been said, he walked off.

"Kuno's sister?" Akane said, watching the samurai take his leave. "Come to think of it. It all makes sense."

"Yeah," Kenji confirmed.

"Sure does," Ranma commented. "Both of them are rapacious in their own way."

XXX

Later that day, classes were over and it was time for the rhythmic competition being held at St. Bacchus which was the all girls school Kodachi attended. "Akane!" Sayuri called out, rushing into Akane's dressing room.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Huff! It appears you might need Ranma's help after all."

"What's so important that you needed to drag me here, Yuka?!" Ranma answered a little perturbed.

"Oh, good, Yuka. You found her." Then Sayuri turned back to Akane again. "Kodachi has used her connections to change the rules of the match."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked with concern.

"Kodachi now wants the match to be five against five."

"No way!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Way!" the injured captain of the answered, walking into the room along with some other girls. "There's nothing we can do about it. And there's no one else for Akane to team up with except for you, Ranma."

"Oooh, What's going on here? So the tables are turning a little bit now, eh?" Ranma replied with a smirky, arrogant smile as she made circling motions with her index finger much to the chagrin of everyone there. "You girls totally gave me the cold shoulder when I offered to take Kodachi on for you, but you blew me off and went with Akane." Then Ranma gave the blushingly embarrassed captain a wry look.

"Quit gloating, Ranma!" Akane demanded, giving the pigtailed girl a harsh, angry stare.

"It's all right, Akane. We deserve it. I'm sorry, Ranma. The team and I were intimidated by your good looks and your killer body," the girl said soberly. "You have every right to tell us no to our faces, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us and fight for the school."

"Well, gee. I'd like to but I didn't bring any leotards or tights," Ranma answered, looking askance.

"You can have mine; I'm the biggest girl on the team and about your height. Even though it's fairly strong material, it will probably still be a little tight on you, but I hope you'll wear it," the rhythmic gymnastics team captain explained, Ranma a pleading look.

A few minutes later Ranma was wearing the leotard. "It's not as tight as I thought it would be, but are you and the other girls going to bitch and moan if I happen to come out of it? As it is, I feel as if my chest and this leotard are at war with each other."

The captain paused for a moment. "Speaking for the team and myself, defeating the Black Rose is more important than our fragile egos." The somewhat busty girl who wasn't as busty as Ranma restrained herself from showing jealousy as she regarded the way Ranma looked in her uniform, the top of her midriff showing.

"All right then. I'll hold you to that. It's a little tight on my ass too, but there's not a whole lot I can do about that either. I don't think it'll be much of a problem though," the pigtailed girl said with a wiggle.

"I don't think I'll need any help!" Akane exclaimed. "I can take on Kodachi and her gang of goons all by myself!"

"Don't be so sure of that, Akane," the Sayuri responded. "I've seen one of the 'goons' Kodachi has hired. Her name's Hamako and she's practically a giant, standing at seven and a half feet tall!"

"I've seen her too," Yuka piped in. "She's so ugly and muscular, I'm not even sure if she's a girl in the first place. But she's pretty big and strong. Then there's Biko. Rumor has it she can summon electrical devices out of nowhere. I don't know too much about the other two, but they're really dangerous looking. You need all the help you can get, Akane. So I hope you and Ranma will learn to work together."

Akane looked at Ranma for a moment. "All right. I guess we're stuck together, Ranma. But promise to keep your clothes on!"

"I promise nothing."

XXX

_"I made it here and on time too!" _Ryoga thought to himself as he walked through the St. Bacchus campus, looking around and taking in the sights. _"Now all I need to do is find out where Akane's match is taking place." _!!SPLASH!!

"Be careful! What if someone is down there?" a girl said to her roommate who had just dumped a pail of water outside from the third floor.

"Oh, don't worry. There isn't anybody there except for a little pig."

"Bwee!" the piglet squealed loudly angry at the change he had just underwent.

"Oooh, look a little piglet!" a teenage girl called out, making her way to the animal and picking him up.

"He's cute! Let me hold him!" In a few moments there were several attractive girls gushing over the blushing little piglet.

"Hmm." Kodachi showed up in the midst of the swooning girls and grabbed the cute little animal. "This thing will be of much use to me." Then the Black Rose left with the piglet in hand, making her way to the gymnasium where the upcoming match was being held.

XXX

"Are the four of you ready?" Kodachi asked her new cohorts while they waited for their opponents in the extremely large boxing ring. "I won't tolerate failure in this. We must win this contest at all costs."

"Yeah, we're ready!" the swarthy, giant sized girl confirmed, her huge arms, folded on her massive chest.

"I'm ready as well. But watch your tone, Kuno," the tall, slender, beautiful girl with purple hair, wearing a leotard that was as richly adorned as Kodachi's replied. "I'm simply doing you a favor. I'm not your servant."

Kodachi glared angrily at the purple haired girl for a moment. "Favor? You owe me, Biko. And you will not have paid off your debt to me until I have a victory in this contest; so look alive and do as I say."

"Owe you? You are simply blackmailing me."

"Call it what you like but if you don't do what I say, everyone will know your embarrassing secret."

"Fine. Whatever. But what's taking them so long? I'm tired of waiting," Biko answered, restraining an embarrassed blush on her face.

"They'll be here any minute. Make sure you don't take them lightly, girls. Even though Akane Tendo is the prime target, Ranma Saotome is significantly more powerful and skilled." Then Kodachi turned to the other two members of her motley crew. "Are you girls ready? I know you're not as powerful as Biko and Hamako, but you should be more than a match for Akane Tendo."

"We're ready, Kodachi," Juli and Juni answered in unison with military bearing, both of them wearing leotards that were dark blue in color. They looked identical except for the fact that Juli had brown hair while Juni had reddish/orange hair. The two girls both were physically imposing with their attractive but short hair cuts and killer bodies.

"Good. While Juli and Juni take on Akane Tendo, you, Biko and Hamako will take on Ranma Saotome."

"Who is this Ranma that you fear so much, Kodachi?" Biko asked with an air of arrogance.

"I fear her not. But she is the stronger of the two. She's tall with red hair while Akane has blueish black hair," the leader of the group answered.

"And what will you be doing all this time?" Biko asked in such a way that it grated on Kodachi's nerves.

"I'm overseeing the whole event, helping out whomever I see fit. Don't forget who's in charge of this little foray. There's no substitute for total victory. Ah, here come our opponents now," Kodachi said, regarding the two girls making their way to the very larger than usual squared ring.

"Sayuri and Yuka were right! Sheesh!" Ranma exclaimed. "One of those girls is huge and masculine looking! And you question my womanhood, Akane."

"Never mind that now, Ranma. As much as it galls me, we will have to work together," the blue haired girl answered as the both of them finally arrived in the ring.

"And now, the champions of the schools!" the referee announced from the center of the ring with a mike in her hand. "In this corner, Kodachi the Black Rose! In addition to her, the members of her team are Hamako Tanaka! Biko Megumo! And the Terrible Twins, Juli and Juni Onaji!"

"Yaayy!!"

"And in this corner!" the referee announced regarding the other team. "Akane Tendo! And... What is your name?" the referee asked the pigtailed girl.

"Ranma Saotome."

"And her team of Ranma Saotome! Wait a minute. Where's the rest of your team?" the ref asked.

"It's just the two of us. We couldn't find anyone else to participate on our team," Akane answered.

"Normally that would be a forfeit. But since Kodachi has increased the number of players for each team at the last minute, you two girls will simply be at a disadvantage during this match," the referee explained dourly.

"We understand," Ranma answered.

"All right then. Let's get ready to rumbbllleee!"

"Tis a pity both Ranma and Akane must take on my dreadful sister and her hideous legion," Kuno said, sitting in the audience.

"Really?" Kenji said from behind the kendoist. "I can see you're as deluded as ever, Kuno."

"You're the one with delusions, knave. And there's no way neither Akane or the pigtailed girl can defeat my sister and her minions."

"I've been training my sister. She's a lot more competent than you could imagine. Just watch the match and you'll see."

"I better go after the big one first, Akane. She's pretty powerful," Ranma suggested.

"You don't have to protect me, Ranma. I can take any of them on if I have to. And make sure you remember to use the tools this time!"

"I'll remember. I have some weapons in hand and more than that up my sleeve."

"I find that hard to believe seeing how tight that leotard is. Try to stay in it this time, Ranma. As it is, your chest is already half way out of it."

"I'll do my best, Akane. But no guaranties."

"Now that introductions have been made, champions to the center!" the referee announced. As soon as Akane and Kodachi had walked towards each other the ref had the girls shake hands. But right after that had been done... !!KLINK!!

"Huh?"

"You were careless, little girl," Kodachi said after having locked a handcuff with a chain on it to Akane's wrist.

Then Akane looked over the chain noticing something at the end of it that was familiar. "P-Chan!"

"Bweee!"

"What happened, Akane? I don't believe this! Here. Let me brake you free of that chain; so you'll..."

"No, Ranma!" Akane stammered, holding on to her pet. I'll be all right. I don't want to lose P-Chan again. Besides, P-Chan's a trooper. He'll actually be a help in this contest instead of an impediment. Isn't that right, P-Chan?"

"Bweee!"

"All right. I guess you know what you're doing, Akane," Ranma answered, rolling her eyes.

Then the referee clapped her hands together. "Everybody ready? This is martial arts rhythmic gymnastics! The rules are no time limit, no bare handed blows and the match ends when all members of one team are completely struck unconscious or knocked out of the ring. Any questions? Begin!"

Kodachi immediately backed up, letting her minions get the first attack in. "I'm going to end this right away," Biko said, transforming her leotard into a bikini/mecha outfit, flying into the air and attacking Ranma with small, forearm sized missiles.

!!BOOM!!BOOM!! "Yeow!" Ranma screamed, leaping out of the way of the dive bomber attack.

!!STOMP!!STOMP!! !!POW!! "My turn!" Hamako called out, striking Ranma with a powerful punch to the head, stunning the pigtailed girl.

_"I have to take to the air and deal with mechagirl there. After that I'll deal with the giantess," _Ranma contemplated as she dodged the attacks of both of her opponents, practically fighting a two front war. !!ZOOM!! "Yeow!" Ranma screamed avoiding another small, forearm sized missile. !!BOOM!!

"Cannon slide!" Juni announced, gliding on the ground to Akane, knocking her into the air while her sister struck Akane with a flying kick attack, nailing the blue haired girl in the stomach, coordinating her attacks perfectly with her twin who leaped up from her supine position, spinning like a hurricane as she leaped upwards and kicked her target, sending her even higher into the air.

"Ungh!" Akane moaned. _"These girls are tough! It's a good thing Kenji taught me how to take a beating. Otherwise I'd be in a world of hurt right now." _Akane skillfully landed on her feet, regarding the two busty girls, making their way on either side of her. _"They're wearing weighted boots. I guess that means it's all right for them to kick using them. Kodachi Kuno has really done practically everything she can in order to win.__"  
_

"Huff!" Hamako yelled as she jumped high into the air, grabbing Ranma, spinning her around and throwing her out of the ring.

"She's coming straight for us. Look out!"

_"I have to stop myself! There!" _Ranma then flew back towards the ring her ribbon and club in her hands.

"You weren't supposed to use your bare hands," Biko said to the large sized girl while hovering in the air.

"So sue me. Looks like you're not the only one who can fly," Hamako replied, seeing the pigtailed girl coming back to them at full speed.

"Look out, Hamako. She's going to..." But Biko's warning came too late as Ranma used her momentum to strike the king sized girl in the jaw, knocking her out of the ring.

"Fweeet!" At Kodachi's whistled command the ring moved towards where Hamako was falling, catching her. "Be more careful next time, you lummox!" Kodachi demanded of her larger than life hired gun.

"All right. All right already. Don't get your panties all in a bunch!" Then she turned to Ranma. "All right, little girl. This time I'm going to rip your sweet ass apart!"

Then Ranma made a come hither motion with her hand. "Just bring it." _"If I didn't know better I'd think the ring moved by itself. But that's impossible. Or is it? Come to think of it, I can sense a bunch of girls lurking under the ring. There's no time to deal with them right now so I better..." _"Whoa!" !!WOOSH!! !!BOOM!!BOOM!!

"You really should pay more attention to the fight, silly girl," Biko said, attempting to blast her with another missile volley.

"Aren't you concerned that you might hit someone in the audience?" Ranma asked the purple headed girl.

"No. But you really shouldn't be worried about the spectators in this contest. You ought to be more concerned about yourself."

!!WOOSH!! "Whoa!" Ranma shouted as she evaded the missiles from before that had returned, almost striking her in the back.

"Noo!" Biko screamed as she made every effort to get out of the way of her own missiles. !!BOOM!!BOOM!! She would have succeeded if Ranma hadn't blasted the missile with her own ki energy blasts while they were fairly close to her opponent.

"Ungh!" the girl moaned, flying towards the ropes and grasping them.

_"It's just too bad she didn't fall out of the ring, but she'll keep for a while," _Ranma thought to herself as she avoided an attack of an especially large hammer.

"So you defeated Biko. Big deal, red. All of your vaunted skills and fancy shmancy tricks are no substitute for size and strength," the large girl said, facing off with Ranma, having leaped into the air again.

"Is that so?"

At the same time, Akane was fighting for her life against her two opponents. _"Akane's getting clobbered. I need to do something," _Ryoga thought in his piglet body. Then he leaped towards the oncoming young women, turning himself into a ball of energy that charged the closest one, stunning her. Then he attacked the other one in the same fashion, ricocheting back and forth, hitting them countless times.

"P-Chan!" Akane exclaimed as she took the time to recover from the damage she had sustained. However, P-Chan had gone to the well one too many times, thus had gotten in trouble when the twins had figured out what the pig was doing. But before the girls could attack P-Chan, Akane used a fast paced wrist action to bring her pet back to her causing the two girls to slam into each other.

"Oof!" The two girls then glared angrily at Akane. "Think you're smart, don't you?" they said in unison.

"Smarter than you guys."

"Commencing attack!" The two twins came at Akane swinging, a club in each hand. Akane evaded the skillfully used clubs. But when it looked as if her opponents were going to overwhelm her, P-Chan once again leaped into the fray, going from girl to girl, putting the chomp on the girls hands, forcing them to drop their weapons. Then P-Chan leaped upward, striking a the stunned Juni in her jaw with his powerful pig nose, doing the same thing to Juli.

"Way to go, P-Chan!" After retracting P-Chan back to herself, Akane used her long ribbon to ensnare both of her unconscious opponents, grabbing them and attempting to throw them out of the ring.

"Fweet!" But despite Akane's valor, the ring then moved to keep the girls from falling out of the ring.

"Oh, no you don't!" Akane said, reversing her ribbon and throwing the twins over the other side of the ring. "You're going to have to fight me yourself, Kodachi!"

"Is that so? You're going to wish my friends had dealt with you by the time I'm finished with you, you bitch!" the richly adorned girl responded in a rage, her ribbon flying towards the blue haired girl.

"Not so tough, are you, Hamako?" Ranma said as she struck the giant countless times in the mid-section.

"Huff! I am tough, a whole lot tougher than you could ever hope to be!"

"And to think Ryoga and Akane question whether or not I'm a boy!" Ranma exclaimed as the fight raged on, her larger than life opponent giving ground little by little.

"I'm not a boy just because I have to shave every day," Hamako replied, growling in a very masculine manner as she clapped her hands together, creating a shockwave that knocked Ranma back several feet end over end.

"Whoa!" _"This girl's full of surprises, isn't she? Time for some strategy." _After using her acrobatic skills to situate herself in air, Ranma ki blasted at the giant's feet, prompting Hamako to leap back a few feet. As soon as Ranma's opponent leaped several feet into the air, Ranma made her move. Flying faster than the untrained eye could follow, Ranma charged her opponent, knocking her up into the air and out of the ring.

"Fwee..."

"No, you don't!" Ranma sent a ki blast Kodachi's way, knocking her out of the ring in the opposite direction she had knocked the giantess out.

_"Blast it! It's her or me!"_ "Fweeet!" Kodachi whistled, getting the ring to move under her and keep her in the contest.

"I had her under control, Ranma. I didn't need your help!" Akane called out unaware of what was lurking behind her.

"Akane, look out!" Ranma warned too late as a mallet appeared in the purple haired girl's hands knocking Akane out of the ring.

"Noo!" Akane screamed. But P-Chan had not been ideal the whole time, having leaped towards the mecha wearing girl, running around her legs thus ensnaring her in the chain that was attached to it.

"Ha ha ha ha!" !!WOOSH!! "What the... Yeow!" Biko screamed, being yanked out of the ring by Akane who used all of her strength to bring the girl outside of the ring with her.

"It looks like it's just you and me now."

"No, Kodachi. Just me," Ranma answered with a smirk.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here next time when Ranma goes one on one with Kodachi who still has a few more tricks to use against her adversary.

mrawgirl09, Riniko22, DrTempo, AshK, Sir Thames, Redzorin, They call me Bruce, Radio Driver, Arina, luger 7


	11. Long Time No See

Miss Ranma

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS" _

Chapter Eleven

"It looks like it's just you and me now," Kodachi Kuno said, regarding the last girl standing on the other team.

"No, Kodachi. Just me," Ranma answered with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I'm going to kick your ass all over the place. But just to show I'm not a hard girl, I'm willing to let you walk out of here as long as you do one thing."

"What is that?" Kodachi asked with her usual arrogance.

"You have to promise to never bother Kenji ever again."

"What?" Kodachi exclaimed. "There's no way I'll ever give up on my love for Kenji Tendo!"

"I'm his fiancee so there's no way I'm giving him up to the likes of you!" Ranma snapped back.

"Then we fight for him. I shall destroy you and take Kenji for myself, winner take all!"

"Ranma!" Akane yelled from outside the ring. "You can't gamble my brother like so much chattel!"

"That's not what I'm doing! Kenji doesn't want this nutcase anyway! Maybe if I beat the daylights out this fruitcake she'll back off from Kenji and leave us all alone!" Ranma answered, turning towards Akane, showing a great deal of intensity to the blue haired girl.

"You won't defeat me anyhow. You're no match for me, you low class whore!" Kodachi countered.

"Shows what you know! I'm a high class whore!" Ranma answered with a sense of pride, sticking her ample chest outward in an imposing manner.

"Ranma! That wasn't the way to answer her insult!"

"Whatever, Akane."

"You wicked, wicked girl! I'll bring you to your knees for daring to take what is mine,"

Then Ranma turned towards her opponent, seething with rage. "If you ever try that paralysis stunt you pulled on Kenji again, I'll do more than bring you to your knees."

"What exactly will you do, you silly girl?" the Black Rose answered unimpressed with Ranma's bravado.

"I'll bring you straight to your coffin! You got that? Kenji's my fiance!"

_"Wow! She said that in front of everybody without any reservations at all!" _Kenji exclaimed in his thoughts while he was sitting in the audience, having been watching the battle in earnest. _"Ranma's really a fighter after my own heart. I'm going to have to do something to prove to Ranma that I'm worthy of her love and loyalty. Not only does Ranma have so much spirit, she's beautiful as well. I just love how her bosom moves when she breathes in and out with such passion in her heart."_

"Your fiance, eh?" Such ties are very weak. Thus I will do everything in my power to tear you and him away from each other. You have a lot of gall to defy my wishes; the Black Rose of St. Bacchus will not tolerate such sacrilege!" Kodachi immediately whipped out a razor hula hoop and threw it at Ranma.

!WHIRRR! "Yeow!" Ranma screamed, avoiding the deadly weapon by leaping into the air, doing the splits at the same time. As it passed under Ranma it kept on going, making its way towards the audience.

"Look out! It's coming this way!" But right before anyone in the audience came into contact with the deadly weapon, Kodachi tensed her hands, causing a string sized wristband on her wrist to glow a little bit, prompting her hoop to come back to her.

_"So much for that attack. Now I'm going to..." _"Wait! Something's coming from behind!" Ranma immediately leaped into the air again, avoiding the returning hoop which came back into Kodachi's hands.

"You evaded that pretty well. Let's see how you deal with..." !CHOP!SLICE!SHRED! "Aaaah! What have you done?" Kodachi screamed after Ranma used her ribbon in such a way that she was able to cut the razor sharp hula hoop into bits.

"Let's see how you like a few raps on the head, eh?" But as Ranma moved in to attack at super human speed, her opponent whipped out a staff that had a sharp blade on each end. Whirling it like helicopter blades she knocked back the surprised Ranma, using the fan like wind force she created to blow her out of the ring.

"Whoa!" Ranma yelled as the wind of the makeshift fan forced her back and off of her feet. _"I can't even fly back into the ring. If I'm not careful I'll get tossed out. Wait a minute! I know what to do." _"Fweeet!" Upon Ranma's whistle the ring moved in her direction, keeping her from falling out on to the ground.

"Huff! Huff!" Kodachi breathed out, exhausted from her efforts. "How dare you use my strategies against me?"

"If it bothers you so much, tell your girls under this ring to beat it. But I know you don't have the guts."

"Don't tell me what I have and don't have, you, you harridan! Fine then." Kodachi turned to one of the girls on her team. "Tell the girls under the ring to leave it."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, wench! I'm well capable of defeating this lowborn commoner without any help." At Kodachi's command, the girl went under the ring and followed Kodachi's orders.

"Are you sure about this?" another member of the team asked after getting out from under the ring.

"Yes! Now quit questioning my orders!" A few moments later, over a couple dozen girls wearing rhythmic leotards came out from under the ring, blinking their eyes due to the light. Then they took their places behind their captain in her corner.

_"I'm surprised she went for it!" _"Now let's see how tough you are on a one on one basis," Ranma said.

"I'm more than tough enough for you!" Kodachi replied to the pigtailed girl. _"I still have a lot of tricks up my sleeve, you man stealing wench. You'll rue the day you challenged me, Ranma. Kenji Tendo will be mine!"_

"Oh, yeah?" Ranma immediately whipped out two clubs from subspace, juggling them faster than the eye could follow.

"Wow!" some of the people in the audience exclaimed. "She's using those clubs like they were a pair of nunchakus!"

"Feh! That's nothing. Now watch the secret techniques of the Black Rose, the attack of a thousand clubs!" Kodachi moved her hands so fast the clubs in her hands left hundreds of after images, seeming to be everywhere at once. She then came at Ranma in a frenzy.

"It's like she's using hundreds of clubs at once!" a member from the audience called out.

Ranma flew at her opponent, flaying her own clubs at super human speed much like a windmill. !CRACKLE! When the opposing clubs met, they clashed for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity to those watching the awesome battle.

But then out of nowhere, Ranma viciously increased her speed, forcing her opponent back a little. !PLOPPLE!PLOPPLE! "Gasp! She did have over a hundred clubs!" the people in the audience exclaimed as Ranma knocked over a few dozen clubs out of the surprised Kodachi's hands.

"You can't stop cheating, can you, Kodachi?"

"Don't you dare judge your betters, you whore! I'll do whatever I want to win. But that was only the beginning. The true essence of martial rhythmic gymnastics is control of an endless arsenal of weapons!" Kodachi exclaimed, whipping out her ribbon and attacking Ranma with it, prompting the pigtailed girl to deftly weave and dodge.

"You missed me! Blah!" Ranma called out, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, really?" Kodachi's ribbon went right past Ranma, taking hold of the ring bell. Then she maneuvered the ribbon that held the two foot diameter round bell, attempting to strike Ranma with it from behind.

"Really!" Ranma countered back after having easily avoided the attacking bell. "That attack was sooo predictable."

"An opening!" Kodachi announced, trying to slam Ranma with an empty chair she had grabbed out of the audience with her ribbon. !WOOSH!

"Nope! You'll have to do better than that. This is for you!" Ranma used her ribbon to grab a nearby table, sending it Kodachi's way.

"What's Kodachi doing?" someone from the audience exclaimed.

"She's actually grabbing her brother and throwing him at Ranma!" another guy in the audience answered.

!SMASH! Kuno screamed as he used his bokken samurai blade to destroy the table about to collide into him. "My love!"

"Get away!" Ranma demanded, grabbing the broken part of the table and using it to bat him away.

"This is one of the biggest rhythmic battles I've ever seen!" an audience member cried out, enthused over the match. "Neither of these girls are backing down."

"Surrender Kenji to me or else!" Kodachi demanded.

"Never!"

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Kodachi snapped back.

"Nope. Don't know what the meaning of those words are."

"Kenji is mine!"

"Since when is he yours, anyway?"

"The time for talk has passed!" Kodachi said, thrusting with a spiked club which missed Ranma head by four inches.

Then Ranma flipped herself over, grabbing her opponent's spiked club with her feet. "Let go!"

"Never!" Kodachi answered, holding on to her weapon even tighter.

"All right." Taking advantage of the current situation, Ranma stayed upside down and used her legs to throw the club out of the ring, Kodachi along with it.

But as the young lady flew out of the ring end over end as if she was doing somersaults, "Fweet!" Kodachi whistled, prompting the ring to move just like before, allowing her to land on it when she hit the ground.

"I thought you weren't going to do anymore of that, you cheat!" Ranma protested vehemently.

"I play to win, you harlot!"

"So it's like that?"

"It's always been like that."

_"I can't sense anyone there for the life of me. Kodachi must be controlling the ring from some kind of device on her person. That bitch planned it this way all along! There's only one thing I can do to hasten my victory in this match."_ Ranma looked down for a moment, regarding the ring mat for a moment. !RIP!SNAP!TEAR!

"No!" Kodachi screamed, leaping up into the air and landing on one of the ring posts. "How dare you?"

"I've grown tired of this drawn out battle; so it's time to end this," Ranma replied, jumping off her perch and flying towards her opponent after having removed the ring mat.

"You're flying! No fair, you cheat! What kind of strings are you using?" Kodachi accused.

"You speak to me of fair? You know as much about fair as Ryoga knows about following directions." Then Ranma turned her head towards the noise of P-Chan snarling violently at her. _"If I didn't know better, I'd think that pig understood me. No. That's impossible."_

"I won't let you beat me. Kenji Tendo must be mine!" At her urging one of her seconds brought out another sharpened ring hoop and carefully tossed it up to her. "Now I'll destroy the strings that are holding you up!"

But despite Kodachi's best efforts, Ranma avoided being struck by the deadly weapon, literally flying through the razor hoop. After passing through it, she reached from behind herself, taking hold of it. "But how?" Kodachi exclaimed in surprise.

"Here's how!" Ranma replied, throwing the razor hoop towards the ring post on which Kodachi stood, slicing it off and sending the girl to the ground. But before Kodachi hit the ground she whipped out countless sharp, hand sized daggers, attacking Ranma in a Hail Mary last ditch effort. Despite Ranma's amazing agility she wasn't able to dodge them all, being as there were so many of them flying at her like bullets in an autofire fashion.

!RIP!TEAR!SNAP! "Yeow!" _"It's a good thing I learned how to resist killing attacks in the Room of Time from Pan and Bra. But this leotard is through and so is the string that held up my pigtail."_ Ranma's sparkling red hair came undone, cascading down her shoulders, making the boys watching the spectacle sigh happily._ "I hope the Furinkan Rhythmic Gymnastics Team captain keeps her word about promising not to bitch and moan about my wardrobe malfunctions."_

"How is it you're still alive?" Kodachi exclaimed with surprise from her spot on the floor. "You should be dead by now!"

"I'm a whole lot tougher than anything you can throw at me!" Ranma announced, pointing her thumb to her almost naked chest. Then she shoved the two fingered symbol of victory in her downed opponent's face for emphasis.

"Ranma Saotome of Furinkan High has thrown Kodachi Kuno out of the ring, thus she has won the match!" the referee yelled into her microphone, raising Ranma's hand in victory as the crowd cheered.

"What a body!" a guy from the audience exclaimed.

"I'll say!" another guy commented.

"Her hair is so luscious!"

"That's right!"

"It would be great if she were to sneeze just about now!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"How is she staying in that thing? She's practically defying the laws of physics!"

"Way to go, Ranma!" Kenji cheered from the stands along with everyone else. Then he noticed Ranma's state of undress. _"I better get over there. The guys around here probably won't be able to handle seeing Ranma the way she is right now."_

"Are you going to give up on Kenji like you promised?" Ranma asked the morose girl who was crumpled on the ground in disgrace, all choked up at her first defeat.

"I've been beaten. Therefore I will abandon my previous passion for Kenji." Then Kodachi perked up, standing before everyone and proclaiming loudly, "however, as of now I have a new passion for Kenji Tendo!"

"What?" Ranma screamed.

"I'll never give up on him, never. You'll be seeing me in the future. And put some clothes on! No one wants to see you naked, you slut!" With that, Kodachi leaped away, laughing, leaving a trail of black rose petals in her wake.

_"Sheesh! And to think I went through all that for nothing. What a waste of time this was!" _As Ranma leaped off from the ring post to the audience below, there were huge cheers from the audience but angry glares from the girls on the Furinkan Rhythmic Gymnastics Team. "Hey, guys! Well, Akane and I won it." Then Ranma noticed the hostile looks. "What's the matter?"

"You totally ruined my uniform!" the captain said testily, her eyes widening with rage!

"I thought you weren't going to..."

"Must you always end up giving everyone a skin show?" another injured member of the team commented jealousy.

"What are you talking about? I know the leotard I'm wearing has torn, but I warned all of you that this might happen," Ranma answered.

"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed.

"What is it now, Akane?"

"The top of your leotard has been shredded. You're practically topless right now!"

"No, I'm not!" Ranma replied, looking down on herself, her bosom, straining against the one piece of cloth that barely kept the leotard from falling off of her. "It's shredded. But it's not as if I'm naked."

The captain of the team glared at Ranma, her normally pretty face, a contortion of rage. "Once again you managed to flaunt your good looks in all our faces. Couldn't you have kept some form of modesty?"

"Look. I did the best I could, but Kodachi shot me with over a hundred daggers. I couldn't dodge them all; so some of them hit me and tore this leotard up," Ranma explained.

"You are such an attention whore!" another member of the team announced. "I wish Kodachi had killed you! I hate it whenever my boyfriend compares me to you!"

Before Ranma could say anything else, Kenji arrived there, coming from behind her, placing his shirt on her shoulders. "Here, Ranma. Let's cover you up. You're really busting out all over." Despite himself, the young man could resist taking a peek down the bosom of his barely clothed fiancee.

"Oh. Thanks, Kenji. That's so sweet of you. But won't you be cold? The air conditioner in here is on overload. It's like the people here don't know how to turn it off even though it's much cooler right now." Then Ranma looked over her shoulder, regarding her now shirtless fiance. _"Yum!"_

"I'll be all right," the young man answered, breathing in and out in such a way that his muscles became even more prominent. This didn't go unnoticed by the girls in the vicinity who practically drooled all over themselves, panting. "You did well out there, Ranma. I feel as if you have my back sometimes. That's very important to me."

"Thanks, Kenji," Ranma blushed, smiling.

Then the captain of the team spoke up again. "It's bad enough you have to show off your body, but now you have to flaunt the fact that you have the gorgeous Kenji Tendo for a boyfriend! Life is so unfair!"

"Yeah!" another member of the team commented. _"God, Kenji's gorgeous without his shirt on. Oh, wow! What did Ranma do to deserve having such a hunk? And he's not a jerk like Kuno. I can't stop looking at him!"_

"Let's get out of here, Ranma. I have some homework I want to get to before dinner starts," Akane said, taking Ranma by the arm towards the locker room.

"Yeah, all right," the pigtailed girl answered. After the two girls had showered and changed into their normal clothes, Kenji was waiting outside of the locker room for them.

"Here's your shirt back, Kenji. And thanks for not judging me like those other girls did," Ranma said smiling, overtly admiring her fiance's naked upper body.

"What's wrong?" Kenji asked, putting his shirt back while Ranma looked on, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Nothing."

"Ranma! Stop staring!" Akane demanded.

"Uh? Oh! Sorry, Kenji. You got a great body."

"No problem, Ranma," Kenji said with a charming smile. "How about celebrating your victory with an ice cream cone, my treat?"

"All right, Kenji. I hardly ever turn down free ice cream. Lead the way!" Ranma answered, taking her fiance by the arm and allowing herself to be taken away as Akane followed after them, rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure about that, Kenji?" Akane asked her older brother. "It's normally embarrassing for boys to be seen at an ice cream parlor."

"It's not so embarrassing as long as I have my fiancee and sister with me. Besides, it's not as if we're going to stay inside for too long. Come on, Akane. It will be fun."

"All right."

XXX

"Yum!"

"I don't believe you flirted with the guy at the counter just in order to get an extra scoop of ice cream, Ranma," Akane said, regarding the pigtailed girl stuffing her face as they left the ice cream parlor, being in the parking lot. "Did you really have to lean over in such a way that showed so much of your chest like that?"

"I didn't show that much! Besides, nobody made him give me that extra scoop. And don't be so jealous, Akane. If you wore a larger, more comfortable bra, smiled more often and shook your money maker you'd get more from men too."

"Ranma! What do you have to say about Ranma's ways, Kenji?" Akane asked looking to her right and giving her brother a sharp look.

"Well, as long as she's not really doing anything."

"I can tell you're not thrilled with what she does, Kenji," Akane replied as if she had made a triumphant remark.

Ranma blinked her eyes innocently at her fiance for a moment. "Kenji, I'm not going to dump you for the guy behind the counter. I simply enjoy life. And more importantly I enjoy my womanhood," Ranma explained, breathing in deeply with a sigh as she smiled at the man on her left.

"That's what I like about you, Ranma. But will you flirt with every guy you see from whom you want to get something? And how would you feel if I were to flirt with every girl I saw from whom I wanted to get something?"

"I don't know, Kenji. I guess as long as you came back home to me, I wouldn't really have a problem with that."

"All right, Ranma. I'll keep that in mind," the handsome youth answered with a smile.

_"Did I just agree to something I'm gonna regret later?" _Ranma contemplated as she ate her Peanut Cluster Sundae ice cream.

!KROOM! !SMASH! "What is that?" Kenji exclaimed, turning back to the ice cream parlor, noticing a great deal of damage therein, the counter, the wall and the glass in the front of the store having been shattered.

When the dust cleared a beautiful and busty young woman with long purple hair, welding what looked like two large lollipops in her hands, dressed in Chinese clothes saw them and ran towards the group, screaming, "Ranma I kill!"

"Shampoo!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Ranma die!" !SWIPE!

"Listen, Shampoo. Let me at least finish my ice cream first. Why must you always attack me whenever I'm enjoying good food?" !SWIPE!

"That no matter. Ranma must die!"

"Hold it, madam," Kenji said, coming from behind and grasping the intruder with a full nelson wrestling maneuver that held the girl's arms up.

"You let go, stupid male!" the girl demanded, kicking the air as she tried in vain to escape Kenji's grasp. _"This male is very strong. I think I'll attack him later to see how powerful he really is. I haven't seen any man stronger than this one my whole entire life."_

"You can toss her a few yards away in that vacant lot, Kenji. This girl constantly attacks me just because I kicked her ass some time ago," Ranma explained.

"Are you sure about that, Ranma? This girl's very strong."

"I'm sure. Just throw her into that vacant lot. I'll deal with her from there."

"All right." Kenji tossed the annoying amazon where Ranma had instructed him to. Then Ranma followed after Shampoo as the amazon warrior deftly landed on her feet and began attacking Ranma with her large weapons once again.

"I'm beginning to get tired of your property damaging attacks, Shampoo," Ranma said in Chinese.

"So what? You don't like it. Then just up and die!"

"I don't think so," Ranma replied, evading her opponents extremely skillful attacks.

"Shut up and die!"

"No!" !KAPOW!

"Aaaaaaagh!" the amazon warrior screamed, flying into the sky via Ranma's powerful uppercut.

"Why does this Chinese girl feel the need to kill you, Ranma? I've had a few grudge matches, but it's been rare that someone would ever want to kill me over a defeat," Kenji explained.

"It's a long story." After explaining everything about Amazon law and how Ranma met up with the amazon warrior Akane and Kenji had looks of shock on their faces.

"She kissed you, Ranma? Is there something about you we don't know?" Kenji said with a laugh.

"No! That was the kiss of death like I was telling you. And on top of that, there's an amazon male who's after me as well. His name's Mousse. He's pretty skilled in the martial arts and his grandmother wants me to marry him so as to bring me into the tribe but I have no intention of living out in the boondocks out in the middle of nowhere in Mainland China," Ranma explained, giving Kenji a reassuring smile.

"Whew! I thought I had some serious competetion for a moment there," Kenji exclaimed, wiping his brow, pretending to have sweat up a storm.

"There's no competition, silly. And there's no way I'd go along with someone like Shampoo even if I did swing that way!" Ranma stated, shivering at the thought. "Now let's go home. Hopefully, I won't see Shampoo again for a long time."

XXX

Kenji, Ranma and Akane arrived home later, talking about several trivial matters on the way. "What the..." Ranma exclaimed as he noticed a purple haired girl sitting in the living room of the Tendo home.

"Ranma, you have a guest," Kasumi said, sitting across from the "guest" at a small table.

"How did she get here?" Ranma demanded as the "guest" turned towards Ranma angrily.

"Uncle Saotome brought her in here," Kasumi answered calmly.

"Are you out of your mind, Pop?" Ranma screamed, grabbing her pandafied father by his thick fur.

[She followed me!] his sign said.

"Ranma die!" !SWIPE!

"What did you do to her to get her so angry at you, Ranma?" Ryoga inquired, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, looking on the pigtailed girl in judgment. "Did you welsh out on a fight with her too?"

"Never mind, Ryoga!" Ranma exclaimed, avoiding the offending bon boris. Then Ranma counter attacked, knocking the weapons out of the amazon's hands.

"This has gone on long enough." At this point Akane came at the purple headed girl, sending a volley of well placed kicks against her, attacking with punches as she closed in on the amazon, landing a couple of hits on her.

"Oof!" Stupid girl make Shampoo mad!" At that point the purple headed girl stepped up her game. "Tenshin amaguriken!" After hitting Akane with more attacks than she could handle, the blue haired girl went crashing to the ground, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Weak girl stay out of way!"

"Now that will do," Kenji said, taking hold of her.

"You get out of way, stupid man!" Shampoo yelled back, getting free of him, then throwing a few fast paced kicks at Kenji, missing him all together. Then Kenji countered with a kick of his own that knocked the girl back.

"Why you!" Despite the fact the girl came running at him with super human speed, Kenji easily evaded his attacker, letting her zoom past him and striking her in the back. "Ungh!"

Then he grasped hold of the semi-conscious girl, putting her in a full nelson from which she couldn't escape. "Stop it!"

"Ooh!" Shampoo gasped in surrender, her gargantuan breasts heaving.

"Kenji! You've beaten her! That means she's going to want to kill you too!" Ranma explained.

"I'm not worried about that, Ranma." Then the long haired young man turned back to the troublesome girl. "Do you give up or do I have to get rough?" Kenji demanded.

"Yes OK," the girl answered humbly. "You I love!" Upon being released, the girl turned around and kissed Kenji full on the lips to the shock of everyone there!

...

A few moments later. "What do you think you're doing?" Ranma demanded of the girl, putting her hand on her shoulder and tearing her away from the current object of her desire.

The two girls glared at each other for a moment.

"What's going on here?" Soun Tendo announced, walking into the room and sensing all the tension therein.

"I think this girl came all the way from China looking for Ranma but as Kenji restrained her she decided she was in love with him and kissed him passionately." Kasumi explained, answering her father's question with a sweet smile.

"That's not what happened!" Kenji protested vehemently.

"Looks like that's what happened, Kenji old boy," Ryoga said with a chuckle.

"This wasn't my fault!"

"I don't blame you at all, Kenji. It's good that you've dumped that hebitch Ranma for a real woman. Welcome back from being on the other team," Ryoga said with wry smile.

"Is that how all of you are reading this situation?" Kenji asked indignantly.

"It's hard to see you in any other way right now," Ryoga answered as the amazon girl had once again put him in a bear hug, clinging to him in a lovey dovey manner.

"What the heck are you doing here right now, Ryoga?" Kenji asked angrily.

"That's right, Ryoga. Nobody's talking to you anyway!" Ranma interjected. "This is all just a big understanding, right, Kenji? Kenji? Kenji!"

"Looks like he's leaving you for a real woman, Ranma," Ryoga said with a sneer. "But don't worry about it. I've been to a place in America called San Francisco where guys like you are very popular."

Ranma looked at Ryoga quizzically for a moment then turned back towards her fiance and the young girl who was all over him like a cheap suit. "Are you going to break free of her grasp or are you going to stand there and let her have her way with you?"

"Oh." Kenji broke free of the girl's grasp, shaking his head. "Look, Shampoo. I'm engaged to Ranma. So why don't you go back to China? But hey, Ryoga's a decent looking fellow. Why don't you marry him?"

At that point the Chinese girl shook her head violently. "No marry other boy. Look at amazon manual," the girl said, showing them a small hand sized booklet.

As everyone sat down around the table in the living room, Soun was perusing the booklet. "Hmm."

"What does it say?" Ranma asked looking over his shoulder in anticipation.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know. It's right in front of you!" Ranma exclaimed impatiently.

"I can't read Chinese!"

"Let me see that." Having taken the booklet Ranma began to read and translate it. "The law of the amazons states that if a woman warrior is beaten up by an outsider woman she has to give her the kiss of death, hunt her down and kill her. This is because she might bear children that can grow up and destroy the amazon tribe in the future. Gasp!"

"I didn't know you could read Chinese, Ranma," Kenji said, constantly freeing himself of the vice like holds the amazon maiden kept on giving him.

"I learned while Daddy and I were on our training trip. One of the masters from whom I learned had a technique for learning languages fast. Now let's see what else is here," Ranma replied, looking into the booklet again. "But if a man defeats the amazon then she must make him her husband. Uh, oh."

"You gotta be kidding me, Ranma," Kenji answered.

"Nope. But if you don't believe me this little booklet is translated in Japanese near the end of it."

"Oh, no."

"Don't worry about it, Kenji. I'm going to have to simply explain the facts of life to this lady," Ranma replied, cracking her knuckles.

"No, Ranma. I better tell her. I think she still hates you."

Kenji took Shampoo by the arm outside and talked to her. "Now look, Shampoo, we're living in the 21st century so there's no way you should have to get married just because I managed to beat you. Heck, there isn't anybody I can't beat. And as far as you having to kill Ranma just because she defeated you, well that's just nuts. Your laws leave a lot to be desired, Shampoo. You ought to marry someone you love."

"You I love," the girl answered, seeming to ignore everything the object of her desire was saying. Then she rubbed her larger than life bosom up against him, moaning lightly as she felt up his well muscled back.

"Exactly when is he going to shove her off of himself?" Ranma whispered to no one in particular, watching the event in earnest as she hid from behind a corner of the house.

"It's not as bad as all that, Ranma," Genma responded, standing quietly behind her. "This girl knows how high quality Kenji is so she's trying to trap him into marriage. You need to up the stakes in your relationship with him."

"What are you trying to imply, Pop?"

"You need to show him more of your 'assets' in a seductive manner. I'm surprised I'd have to tell you that."

"Why would that surprise you? You've spent most of my life trying to turn me into a boy, and now that it suits you I'm supposed to pull feminine wiles out of thin air?"

"Quiet, Ranma! Listen to what they're saying."

"You understand now, Shampoo?" Kenji asked the overly affectionate girl.

"Yes!" !SMOOCH!

"Does Kenji like this girl or what?" Ranma complained. "That's it! I'm going over there!"

"Calm yourself, Ranma. Let him deal with the situation as he sees fit. Unlike you Kenji has a strong sense of honor and understands the joining of the schools.

"Is that so? What do you know about honor, Pop?"

"Silence."

"Now that was uncalled for, Shampoo. We shouldn't get married just because, because." Kenji paused as Shampoo undid the wrap on her tunic exposing much of her upper body and breathing deeply in such a way as to almost come out of what she was wearing. _"Holy Toledo! She has a larger bustline than Ranma! But Ranma's breasts tend to be a little perkier and stand at attention more," _the muscular young man contemplated as he found himself unable to take his eyes off the woman's ample physique.

"Mmmm," Shampoo practically purred.

"W-we should get to know each other before anything happens. I-I..." As Kenji fumbled his words the beautiful young woman began to nuzzle up and down his neck, using her tongue to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Grrr!" Ranma stammered. But before she could get over there...

"Son, you disappoint me!" Soun Tendo exclaimed, zipping over to him, whipping out his own trusty ki hammer which was bigger than Akane's or even Kenji's and knocking the younger man into the sky.

!WHAM! "Aaaaagh!"

XXX

Later that night, Kenji sat on the roof, contemplating the day's events. _"What's wrong with me? For some reason I can't get Shampoo's chest off my mind." _!SPLASH!

"Hey!" Kenji screamed, on the onset of his drenching. "What's up with that?" Then the young man looked to see, "Hikaru Gosunkugi! What are you doing here?"

"I really hate how you've been treating Ranma, two timing her for that amazon hussy." Hikaru Gosunkugi, a little better than average looking seventeen year old boy with a slender yet wiry, muscular physique, hovered in the air a few yards away from Kenji, wearing what looked like a Western style magician's uniform including the cape and top hat. Then he made the recently emptied bucket disappear.

"Listen, Gos. You're a fool to even imagine you can take me on."

"Is that so? While no one was the wiser I've been training these past few years not only in martial arts, like tae kwon do, wrestling and most notably ninjitsu but in alchemy and stage magic as well."

"Everyone knows your magic skills are a joke, Gos."

"Wrong, Kenji Tendo! I've learned a few things, using myself as a guinea pig for a lot of experiments at the urging of some mad scientists. Not only can I use my ki and chi to do a whole lot of things most martial artists cannot do. I can also do things nobody else can do."

"Like what, Gos?"

"Like this." The powerfully limbed boy appeared right behind Kenji, practically whispering in his ear.

"What the..." On an impulse Kenji attacked, taking a swing at the offending boy. !WIFF! "What? I could have sworn I hit you!"

"Maybe you did. Because I feel like it, I will tell you that I have ghost like powers now with the ability to manipulate my density as to make myself intangible and even invisible. While I'm intangible I can even move faster than the speed of sound. "I'm also a whole lot stronger and tougher than I look. But even if you managed to defeat me, it wouldn't matter."

"Why is that?" Kenji asked the apparition.

"Because I can always vanish into thin air if the fight isn't going my way."

"I'm not impressed with your tricks, Gos; so why don't you just make like a ghost and disappear?"

"I'll be doing just that. But I have a bone to pick with you. Ranma was so upset when she saw you practically make love to that tramp, Shampoo. I think I'm going to appear in her room and comfort her. And by the way, Ranma has a much better body than this Shampoo person. I should know, I've seen her naked."

"You lousy, stinking jerk!" Kenji violently threw his ki hammer at the boy only to have it pass through him.

"I'll be taking my leave right now." Gos disappeared with ghost like laughter, sounding as if it was coming from everywhere.

"Like I really needed more complications just now."

"Huff! Who are you talking to, Kenji?" Akane asked, having used her ki hammer to propel herself upward to the top of the roof the way Kenji had taught her recently.

"Just nobody."

"Dinner will be ready soon. And don't worry about Ranma's reaction to what happened. It's not as if she's in any position to judge you with the way she's been acting anyway. Now let's come back inside."

"Yeah, all right."

XXX

The next morning everyone was seated at the breakfast table except for Ranma who was about to sit down and Kenji who was nowhere to be seen. "Ranma, please go and wake Kenji up," Kasumi asked nicely.

"Why should I be the one to wake him up?" Ranma said with testily.

"Get over it, Ranma," Akane called out. "Everyone else is sitting down."

"She's just jealous because for the first time in her life Ranma has a rival whose tits are bigger than hers," Nabiki said without turning away from the newspaper in front of her.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi admonished.

"Well, it's true," Nabiki replied. _"It's also a good thing I got a few pictures of the half naked amazon. Wait until the boys at school get a load of her! It's just too bad I set up my video surveillance cameras earlier this morning. But if anything else happens, I'll be able to record by remote control."_

"All you have to do is get a push up bra and you'll look better than her, Ranma. It's time you got more competitive when it comes to your fiancee!" Genma called out to her.

"I'll go and wake the guy up. This way I won't have to hear all this speculation."

A couple minutes later, Ranma was in front of the door of Kenji's room. !KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK! "Come on, Kenji! It's time to wake up!"

"Oooh!"

_"What's going on in there? If I didn't know better I'd think there was a woman in there!" _Then Ranma opened the door to see Shampoo's practically naked body draped over Kenji who was only wearing boxer shorts at the time. "Gasp!"

"Oh, Kenji. Me love you long time."

"What's going on here?"

"Huh? What's with all the noise?" the young man replied, waking up.

"You know, if you like Shampoo so much then why don't you marry her?"

"What? What are you talking about, Ranma? I told Shampoo that I wasn't interested in her."

Then Ranma pointed violently at the sleeping beauty in his arms. "Exactly how far did you go with this girl, Kenji? Both of you are naked in each others arms. And everyone here thinks I'm such a pervert."

"Oh, my!" Kenji exclaimed as he regarded the girl on top of him. "Nothing happened, Ranma. I swear it!"

"Is that so? Do you like how her chest feels?"

Kenji then noticed where one of his hands were located. "Oh, my!"

"Giggle! Airen?" Shampoo said, waking up, her bleary eyes still radiating a beautiful allure that would have made most men happily helpless in her thrall. Then she noticed Ranma. "What you doing here? Ranma I kill!"

"You're welcome to try. Bring it on, bitch!" Ranma stated in anger.

As Shampoo got up she charged the pigtailed girl, moving faster than the untrained eye could follow but missed as Ranma side stepped her, grabbing her by the hair. Then Ranma flew outside with super human speed, taking care to not to damage anything in the home. In a matter of seconds the two combatants were outside a few feet from the koi pond, Ranma having tossed her rival to the ground.

"Ranma I kill!"

"Why do you say this, when you know I will kill you for it?" Ranma replied coldly facing the half naked girl.

_"This is better than I could have hoped for. All Shampoo is wearing is something that covers as much as a sumo loincloth would, less even. She's not the least bit shy or embarrassed at her state of undress," _Nabiki thought to herself as the two girls faced off, getting ready for battle. _"Not only will I have pictures but video as well to sell to a lot of horny boys at school and beyond. I can see it all now. $$$$!"_

"Redheaded girl talk too much. Haiyaaa!" But as the amazon warrior leaped towards Ranma with an inhumanly fast flying kick, Ranma grabbed the offending foot, spun around at super speed hundreds of times until she created enough momentum to toss her opponent outside the compound, several miles away. "Aaaaah!"

"And stay out!"

"That's my girl!" her father shouted as Ranma walked back into the house without looking back.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Next chapter Kodachi tries to figure out Ranma's weakness. It won't be exactly what you think it will be.

If you click my homepage and scroll down you can see the new Ranma video! Take a look at it! It's pretty good!

If you've enjoyed reading this send me a review for it. The more reviews I get the sooner I tend to update new chapters. Now I'd like to give props to those who gave reviews for the last chapter.

Super Sailor Ganymede, Riniko22, DrTempo, They call me Bruce, luger 7, Sir Thames, sayalovesdiva, Redzorin, yukihime211, gen x, zilong-dragon, Radio Driver


	12. Ornithophobia

Miss Ranma

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS" _

Chapter Twelve

Hikaru Gosunkugi walked away from school after having registered as a senior only to be accosted by three thugs wearing animal masks. "Hey it's that wimp, Gosunkugi!" the leader of the thugs called out from beneath his rabbit shaped mask.

"It is him. Even if he is a little bigger than he was before," another thug commented.

Then the boys surrounded the young man. "Life has been pretty good to you, Gosunkugi. Now give us your money or else," the leader demanded.

"Or else what?" Gos said coldly, his cape billowing in the wind.

The boys were surprised, standing there in shock for a moment. "What did you just say?"

"I said, 'or else what?' You guys better run along before I seriously hurt you."

"How dare you talk to us that way? Not only are we going to beat you to death, we're going to humiliate you by stripping you naked and cutting your balls off!" the leader threatened as his friends laughed menacingly.

"Why do you say this, when you know I will kill you for it?"

"What the... Get him!" The three came at him hard with large knives in their hands, but were surprised when they passed right through him.

"Where did he go?"

"I'm right here. Care to try again?"

"What kind of tricks are you doing?" the leader of the group demanded.

"You silly rabbit! Tricks are for kids!" Then Hikaru blasted the three of them, created an explosive energy blast that knocked the bullies off of their feet in pain.

"What are you some kind of comedian? This isn't over!" The three of them got up to walk away, but Gos ran up to them at super speed, appearing right in front of them.

"Where are you guys going? We're not done yet. Give me all the money in your pockets and I might let you leave with a little bit of your dignity intact," Hikaru ordered, with a cold, evil looking smile as he made give me motions with his hands.

"No way! We're not going to..." !SLICE! "Aargh!"

"Did you enjoy my knife hand attack?" Gos said, regarding the leader of the gang's slashed, bleeding chest. "Now give me all your money. Let's consider it interest on what you've taken from me in the past. Give me it to me quickly. You know full well that I have every reason to want to hurt you even more than I already have."

"You just got lucky!" the leader of the gang responded with him boys behind him. He then took hold of his knife and poised it in Hikaru's direction. "You won't get lucky a second time. You're through, Gos."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Ya ya ya ya ya!" At super human speed Gosunkugi appeared in the midst of them, using his lightning fast feet to knock the weapons out of their hands. While the boys grasped their hands in pain, Gosunkugi punched each of them with powerful fast strike, breaking all of their noses. Then the creepy boy nailed each of them with low kicks, shattering their shins and knees before any of them knew what was happening. Gosunkugi had moved with so much speed he seemed to have been everywhere at once, leaving after images of himself. At the end of the one sided fight, Gosunkugi stood there, standing over them as if he was the master of all he surveyed.

"Ungh!" the boys moaned.

Then Hikaru reached into their pockets and took all the money they had gotten, their ill gotten gains of the week. "This doesn't begin to cover what you guys owe me."

"F#$% you! We don't care how tough you've become. You're still a wimp!"

"Really?" !CRUNCH!

"Aargh!" the downed bully screamed, clutching his groin after Hikaru had kicked him.

"I suggest you quit while you're ahead." That being said, Hikaru floated in the air to the amazement of his former tormentors and vanished.

XXX

"Faster, Ranma! You're just way too slow!" Genma called out as he ran ahead.

"What's with these bulky chains on my ankles and wrists?" Ranma snapped back.

"It's to make you stronger. Since you've insisted on being a girl, I'm going to have to train you twice as hard to make up for your femininely weaker body. Now get your over developed, weak woman's body in gear and catch up!"

"I'm not weak, Pop! And there's nothing wrong with my body as it is! But here I come." Ranma began to speed up until the bands which on her feet and hands began to weigh her down even more than before. "What the..."

"They're magical bands, Ranma. They're designed to keep getting heavier and heavier as time goes on. So there's no way you're going to welsh out on your training like you've been doing. Now keep up!"

"Huff! All right, already!" But despite her efforts her father got further and further away until... !WHAP! "Yeow!" Ranma screamed as a powerful attack knocked her for a loop, sending her end over end several yards across the empty street until she was able to use her acrobatic skills to deftly land on her feet.

"Ha ha! I knew attacking you by surprise would give me the advantage I needed to defeat you. Now I shall take my ribbon and finish you off!" Kodachi called out, striking Ranma with her weapon again and again much like a whip. !POP!POP!

"Yeow!" _"I'm practically handcuffed like this! I'm going to have to go toe to toe with this girl." _Ranma slowly flew towards her new opponent, doing her best to avoid getting hit with deadly ribbon. !WOPAP! "Yeow!"

"You like that, you man stealing whore?" Kodachi said, gliding in the air as Ranma got closer and closer. "This is for you." Kodachi then whipped out another ribbon that glowed with explosive energy. !WHAP!BOOM! !POP!

"Aaagh!" Ranma screamed as the explosive power of the ribbon knocked her back on the ground, causing her sliced shirt to come open further. _"If that explosive ribbon touches me it's liable to blow me into bits. I gotta do something fast!" _

"Die, bitch, die!" Kodachi yelled, attacking with both of her ribbons which moved at super speed, making it hard for Ranma to dodge. But as the pigtailed girl attempted to blast her opponent something went wrong.

_"Regular ki blasts aren't going to cut it; she's moving too fast and I'm too slow right now. I'm going to have to bring out the big guns!" _Then Ranma put her hands together, creating a circle with them as she crouched down. "Kame ha me ha!"

!KABOOM! "Aaaaagh!" Kodachi screamed as the powerful, area encompassing energy blast knocked her high into the sky as, the power of the attack creating a tempestuous wind that caused everything around them to shake. Despite using one of her ribbons to hold on to a nearby lamppost the rhythmic champion went flying back the way she had came end over end until she was out of sight.

"Whew!" Ranma breathed a sigh of relief as the wind had died down.

"Not bad for a girl."

"What?" Ranma exclaimed, turning to her father who was standing there with his arms folded on his chest.

"You heard me, Ranma. You still have a lot to learn. A real man would have had no problem dealing with the attack you used just now. It's a pity all your martial arts training is only good for taking on other women. Oh, well. At least you have an impressive body," Genma replied noticing Ranma's wardrobe malfunction. "With the good looks you have you'll be able to be a good wife for my friend's son, making him very happy." Then he noticed his daughter making a small circle with her hands, energy coming from them, the power seeming to create a windy environment. "What are you doing?"

"Kame ha me ha!" !KABOOM!

"Yeeaarrgghh!" Just like Kodachi Genma went flying off into the atmosphere.

"Suck on that, old man!"

XXX

Later that day, Kodachi sat in her room in her palatial estate, recovering from the recent beating at the hands of her arch rival, the pigtailed girl! _"That pigtailed harlot, Ranma Saotome, is practically invincible! How can I defeat her? There must be some way of doing her in. She's all that stands in the way of me having the gorgeous Kenji Tendo for myself." _"Sasuke!" the girl called out. "Sasuke, attend me, you fool!"

"Yes, mistress!" the ninja answered, appearing out of nowhere right in front of her.

"I want you to go to the Tendo household and find out all you can about Ranma Saotome."

"Yes, mistress."

"It's very important you find out any weaknesses she might have for I want her destroyed!"

"Yes, mistress."

"Keep in mind that this slut has no modesty whatsoever and likes to flaunt her body whenever she gets the chance!"

"Yes, mistress," the ninja answered, smiling as he contemplated what his mistress had just said.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I'm simply thrilled to serve you, mistress.

"Of course you are. Don't come back until you've found my enemy's weakness! And when you do find her weakness, find me and tell me that I may prepare for her destruction. Do this quickly. Now go!" With that the ninja was gone!

XXX

"Look at what I got for sale at the swap meet earlier today!" Nabiki called out, showing off her new parrot which had a beautiful gold body and legs along with blue wings. It's face was white with black stripes while the beak was solid black.

"What is that, Nabiki?" Kenji asked, looking up from what he was reading.

"I got this beautiful talking bird for a bargain," Nabiki answered, showing off the bird in it's cage.

"Beautiful talking bird! Beautiful talking bird! Raaak!" the bird parroted.

"It sounds wonderful. Ranma should hear this. Hey, Ranma!" Kenji called out.

"Yes, Kenji. What is it?" Ranma answered, walking into the room. Then she froze, her eyes widening in shock and dread.

"Take a look at this parrot, Ranma. It talks and everything," Kenji said, admiring the bird. "He looks really nice, doesn't he, Ranma? Ranma?"

"Yeeeow!" Ranma yelled, running from the presence of the bird.

"Ranma, what's the matter?" Kenji called out, chasing after his fleeing fiancee.

By the time Kenji had caught up with her, running into Ranma's room upstairs in the attic, his fiancee was curled up into the fetal position in the corner. "Ranma! What's going on? I've never seen you so afraid anything in the past."

"It's that thing in the other room!"

"What thing?"

"That b-b-b feathered thing!"

"The parrot? It's so cute! What's the matter?"

"I hate them! I hate them! I hate them!" Ranma screamed, her face twisted in fear and rage as she got up and took a big breath.

"All right. All right. Let me get to the bottom of this," Kenji said, using calming motions with his hands.

"Huff! Huff!"

A few minutes later, Kenji returned to Ranma's room. "Come on out, Ranma," he said gently, taking her by the hand and taking her out of the room. "Uncle Genma has something to say about your fear of birds."

"All right, she's here," Kenji said to everyone in the household who had gathered in the living room. Then he turned towards Genma. "Now what's the deal?"

"Well," Genma started to explain. "As you have all seen, Ranma has a tendency to go off whenever she sees a live bird. Let me show you." Genma abruptly took off the covering of the parrot's cage and shoved it in Ranma's direction.

"Ranma is a coward! Ranma is a coward! Raaak!" the bird parroted.

"Aaagh!" Ranma screamed, clutching Kenji tightly as she climbed all over him to get away from the offensive avian.

"It's all right, Ranma. Take it easy. I'm here for you," Kenji said as he gently caressed her back.

"You are a coward, Ranma! It's so embarrassing seeing you this way. Oh well. Maybe it's for the best that you're a girl after all. If you were trying to pass yourself off as a man I'd be really embarrassed."

"Shut up, Pop! This is all your fault!" Ranma snapped back, moving in on her father.

Then Genma quickly put the birdcage in Ranma's face. "Look at the little birdie. Look at it! Look at it!"

"Aaaah! Get it away! Get it away!" Ranma cried out in tears.

"All right, Uncle Genma," Kenji said with his arms folded on his chest. "Why don't you start explaining what you did to Ranma?"

"Yes, Saotome. I'm really curious to know why Ranma's acting this way," Soun interjected.

"All right. This happened when Ranma was ten years old."

FLASHBACK

"Now, Ranma, today I will teach you the bird fist," Genma said to a much younger Ranma while he/she sat in the lotus position.

END FLASHBACK

"Bird fist?" Akane asked out loud.

"Yes. What you do is put bird seed, pieces of bread and live worms all over the student. Then you throw him into a cage with hungry wild birds."

"Oh, my!" Kasumi gasped.

"How rigorous!" Soun commented.

"This is the manual I got the technique from," Genma answered, showing them a booklet. "It tricked me!"

"Would do you mean?"

"Keep reading, Tendo and you'll see what I'm talking about."

[Just another technique that would only be used by an idiot. Anyone who would teach a technique like this needs to have his head examined!]

"Gasp!"

"And I fell for it!" Genma said.

"What a stupid father!" Ranma interjected, striking her father in the back of the head.

"Oh, yeah?" Genma answered, putting the bird cage in front of Ranma.

"Yeow!" Ranma screamed, scrambling back several feet.

XXX

Later on in Ranma's room:

"That's all right, Ranma," Kenji said, placing a warm towel on Ranma's head as she lay down, shivering. "You'll be all right."

"Thanks, Kenji. You're a really nice guy."

_"So that's her weakness! Won't Mistress Kodachi be pleased when she finds out about this?" _Sasuke thought to himself from under the house. But as he stealthily left the house a form came out from the ground surprising the ninja.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the apparition turned solid young man demanded, grabbing the ninja by the throat. In seconds he had lifted the diminutive spy off of his feet and was looking him in the eye.

"Gakk! Who are you?" the ninja barely got out.

"I'm Hikaru Gosunkugi. Why are you skulking around here?"

"Why are **you** skulking around here? Choke!"

"I'll ask the questions, little man."

"I have the feeling there's somebody out there," Hikaru's sharp hearing heard Kasumi say.

Then the handsome yet creepy boy turned back toward his captive. "Don't let me catch you out here skulking around here again or I'll deal with you." With that the ninja fell to the ground as the boy vanished into thin air.

_"I better leave too."_

XXX

"Mistress! Mistress!" Sasuke called out as he searched the Kuno mansion for Kodachi.

"I'm in here. You're interrupting my meditation. This better be important, you fool!"

"It is, my mistress; it is! I've found out Ranma Saotome's weakness."

"Oh, you have, have you?"

"What is it?"

"She has an irrational fear of birds! The bigger the bird, the worse her terror."

"Oh, goody. Now I want you to set things up for Ranma to show up at my school tomorrow. Gather as many vicious, man eating birds as you can find. I will also talk to some mad scientists who have been experimenting on birds and see what they've done. Now go."

"Yes, mistress!" With that the ninja was gone.

XXX

The next day at school went by with no other incidents for Ranma until she noticed something in her locker. "What's this note supposed to be all about?" Ranma said to no one in particular.

"What does it say?" Akane asked from behind her.

"It says to meet Kodachi at her school of St Herebeke in the gymnasium for another battle; the winner gets Kenji once and for all. I don't believe this. How many times do I have to beat this girl up before she gets the message?"

"What are you going to do about this, Ranma? I'm certain it's a trap."

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to show up there and deal with this problem." With that Ranma destroyed the piece of paper, balling it up in the palm of her hand and destroying it with friction and ki energy, making it burn up into puff of smoke.

XXX

A little later both Ranma and Akane had arrived at the gymnasium of Kodachi's school. "So we're here. Now what?" Ranma said looking around.

"Over here!" What looked like a short girl with long hair wearing a dress exactly like Akane's called out to them, jumping up and down at the other end of the gymnasium on top of the stage used for plays and such.

"Who are you?" Akane answered, walking over to her impatiently with Ranma right behind her.

"Ha ha! Now you have fallen in my trap!"

"What are you talking about?" Akane demanded, taking a closer look at their tormentor. "What kind of girl are you?"

Then the "girl" removed the wig and revealed himself. "I am Sasuke, servant of the House of Kuno. And now..." Upon pressing one of the buttons on the electrical device he was holding the ground on which Akane was standing shifted causing the blue haired girl to fall through.

"Aaaah!"

"Oops!"

"What were you trying to do?" Ranma asked, looking down the opened trap door. "You all right, Akane?"

"I'm OK, Ranma! Get me out of here!"

"That's all right," the ninja said. "I'll just use the next trap." At that point a small boulder came crashing down. But the large stone missed Ranma and hit the ninja instead, sending him into the basement in which Akane was standing at the moment. "Oof!"

"What's the deal, Sasuke?" the pigtailed girl asked calmly as she jumped through the large hole and touched down to the ground right next to the scheming ninja.

"Here, have this!" The ninja reached over to his left and pulled a lever, causing a lot of bird seed to fall all over Ranma.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Ranma complained, brushing the seeds off of herself.

"Look over there," Sasuke said with a wicked smile.

!CAW!CAW! "Doesn't that fill your heart with fear?"

Ranma's eyes widened as she saw the over one hundred small and medium sized birds in the room screeching and flying towards her. "No, not at all!" Ranma answered with a ridiculously strained look on her face.

"You can't fool me. I know your weak spot is birds. I know you want to scream in terror so go ahead. Heh, heh," the ninja said.

"He he he! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ranma laughed maniacally. "I'm not afraid at all!"

"Not at all?"

"No! Let's go, Akane!" Ranma said, walking towards Sasuke, escorting him out.

"Ranmaaa!" Akane screamed in a rage, grabbing a nearby parrot and throwing it at the pigtailed girl's head.

"Ow!"

"And you!" she turned to the ninja. "Take that dress off now!"

"Gee, you like me that much?" Sasuke answered.

"Just take it off already!" Then Akane noticed Ranma laughing maniacally as the birds began to pick at him. "What's so funny?"

_"And here I was sure Ranma would be afraid of cats. Oh, well. Back to the drawing board." _Then Sasuke noticed Akane walking up the stairs over to a large door, dragging a mentally deranged Ranma along by her pigtail. "You don't want to open that door!"

"Don't tell me what to do! Aaaaagh!" The blue haired girl screamed as she opened the door and saw a hideous, winged creature that resembled a condor and had visibly sharp teeth inside it's beaked mouth. It was a little larger than a man with a 15 foot wingspan as it bulled its way through, knocking Ranma and the blue haired girl down the stairs.

"I told you not to open that door."

"What is it?" Akane exclaimed in shock and fear as she got up.

"It's a mutated condor. Some mad scientists used their gene splicing knowledge to create what you see before you."

"Why'd you bring in a horrible creature like that?" Akane demanded.

"I figured it would scare Ranma."

"Who wouldn't it scare?"

Then the ninja shot Ranma a look. _"Hmm. Ranma seems to be getting angry instead of afraid. I don't know how I could have made such a mistake. If anything the presence of these birds seems to be making her stronger. I can tell from here that her muscles are increasing in size. I don't believe it! She tricked me! Birds aren't her weakness. I need to find Mistress and tell her the news. Time to take my leave." _"Good bye." With that Sasuke vanished.

!CAAW!CAAW! The mutated bird screeched horribly as it made it's way down the stairs.

"Ranmaa! Don't just stand there! Do something! We're trapped in here with that man eating bird!" Akane cried, scared witless.

"Grrr!" Ranma growled, her eyes bulging as she shook herself violently, shaking her head as she blew a gust of breath in the direction of the frightening bird that looked at the pigtailed girl quizzically for a moment.

XXX

Back at the Tendo household, Genma was giving more details about Ranma's phobia. "About this fear of birds Ranma has, what can any of us do to help Ranma be cured of it?" Kasumi asked the balding martial artist.

"I did what I could, Kasumi. Once I tied Ranma up with dried sardines and threw the kid into a pit of starved birds I had collected from around local neighborhoods. Then I tried live worms. I even tried grasshoppers. Each new failure tore up my heart," Genma cried as he stared off into space.

"It seems to me that Ranma did most of the suffering," Kasumi replied stoically.

Then Genma stood up, practically posing for effect. "Yet that training created another tragedy!"

"What was that, Uncle Saotome?"

"When Ranma's fear of birds becomes unavoidable she goes berserk."

"Berserk?"

"Yes. An ancient martial arts master once said that fear leads to anger. In Ranma's case that's so true. When Ranma goes berserk, losing her mind and her inhibitions, her fighting, agility, strength and endurance goes up to super human levels. At that point she is uncontrollable."

"Gasp!"

"Yes, it's bad," Genma answered.

"But what kind of crazy idea was it to make someone going berserk and stronger at the same time?"

"I don't know, but the fear and anger induced adrenaline really increases Ranma's physical abilities to the ultimate level," Genma explained dourly. "Besides, I had to do something to increase Ranma's strength since she was only a girl after all."

"Uncle Saotome!" Kasumi exclaimed.

XXX

_"Now it's time to use Ranma's weak spot against her and vanquish her once and for all. Then Kenji shall be mine!" _Kodachi thought happily as she happily made her way through the gymnasium with a spring in her step.

Back inside the basement, Akane was in utter shock at what was transpiring. _"What's wrong with Ranma? It's like she's crazy or something," _the blue haired girl thought to herself as all the birds in the room cowered behind her and Ranma.

Ranma breathed deeply her enlarged eyes focused on the mutated bird. "Aaaaaaagh!" At that point Ranma's muscles began to get a little bigger as her height increased, causing her clothes to rip. "Grrroowrr!"

!SCREECH! The man eating bird flew right into Ranma faster than the human eye could follow. But Ranma was even faster, surprising the creature and beating it within an inch of its life, attacking with hundreds of punches and kicks in a Dragonball Z manner.

By this time there were several girls playing basketball in the gym, but they stopped as Kodachi walked in. _"Now that Ranma has been destroyed Kenji Tendo will be mine!" _"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Just don't look at her," a girl playing basketball whispered to the others.

"What's going on over there?" another girl called out as loud noises came from the stage until... !CRACKADOOM!

"What the..." To the surprise of everyone there a volcanic eruption of birds came exploding out from the stage. Everyone saw hundreds of birds flying through the hole they created in the roof, but the largest of them flew towards Kodachi, shivering and clinging to her.

"Let go of me, you silly bird! You are not my type!" Kodachi screamed as she break free of the bird's grip.

"I'm going to give you a lesson you'll never forget!" Ranma yelled in a rage, running full speed at the giant bird.

"Foolish girl!" Kodachi said, whipping out her ribbon and trying to nail the fiery redhead coming at her. !WIFF!

!POW! "Ooooooh!" Kodachi moaned as the powerful punch knocked her into the sky followed by the large bird. Then Ranma ran out the door.

"What happened there?"

"Too much anger," a girl answered her teammate.

As Ranma flew further and further away, she landed near Furinkan High. In seconds she made her way to a large tree, mindlessly punching and kicking it, ripping it apart to the shock of everyone who was there.

"Wow! Look at her go!" a student there called out.

"Has she gotten bigger?" another guy commented.

"It sure looks like it. She's practically growing out of her clothes!"

"I'll say."

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Kenji asked, after having spotted her and following after her.

"Words, cannot reach her now," Genma said, appearing next to Kenji.

"What can we do for her?"

"When Ranma's fear of birds becomes untenable, she escapes her fear by going into an uninhibited emotional rage, increasing her power," Genma explained while opening up the satchel he brought with him. "The only one who has succeeded on snapping Ranma out of her emotional surge was a very old woman who lived in our neighborhood."

"We should find her then."

"No. I'll have to do."

"Gasp!" Kenji and students of Furinkan High exclaimed as they regarded Genma wearing old woman's clothes including a grey wig.

"Come on, Ranma. It's time to calm down," Genma called out, walking over to the broken tree and sounding like an old lady.

"F#$k off!"

"Ranma! How dare you talk to me that way?" !PUNT! "Aaaaagh!" Genma screamed as Ranma's kick sent him into the stratosphere.

"Huff! Huff!" As Ranma began to calm down she noticed Kenji standing there and ran over to him at super speed.

"Ranma, take it easy! I..." !GLOMP!

"Mmm," Ranma moaned as she held on to him affectionately, nuzzling her nose against his chest.

Then Kenji opened his eyes. "Ranma?"

"It's like she knows Kenji's her fiancee!" a boy called out.

!SMOOCH! "She kissed him!" a girl called out jealousy. "How dare she do that in front of everyone here?"

"That's bad enough. But does she have to be practically naked?"

From several yards away, the members of the chemistry club looked on. "Ready, girls?"

"Ready!" the two answered their leader.

"Do it!"

Upon their leader's command a small baseball sized bomb shot out from a bazooka sized, makeshift canon they were holding, the projectile coming straight for Ranma. !CRACK! "Yaaarrrgh!" Ranma screamed as she went flying out of Kenji's hands and into the sky. Then she landed.

!SPLASH! "Where am I?" Ranma said to no one in particular. _"I remember being surrounded by birds and that's it. I wonder what happened after that," _Ranma thought to herself as she flew out of the Furinkan High swimming pool, absent-mindedly took her shirt off and wrung it dry.

"You shouldn't do that out in public," a voice said, startling the pigtailed girl who quickly put her shirt back on.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hikaru Gosunkugi," the well dressed young man said as he floated towards her until he was standing right in front of her.

"How is it I couldn't sense you?" Ranma asked the apparition. "I can't even sense you now."

"That's because I'm not really here."

"If you're not really here, why can't you take your eyes off of my chest?"

"Um. Um. I'm actually in desolid form. Heh, heh," the boy said nervously, putting his hand behind his head.

"Now what do you want?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

"Don't be afraid, Ranma. I'm in love with you." At that point Gosunkugi solidified himself.

"Now I can sense you." _"I wish I had paid more attention to Pan and Bra when they were teaching me how to recognize ki signatures. But despite all that I'm not even sure I'd have been able to sense this guy anyway."_

"Now that we've introduced ourselves I would like to take you out on a date sometime, Ranma," the somewhat handsome young man offered with a toothy smile.

"Listen, Hikaru. I have a fiance. So I don't think..."

"There you are!" Kenji, Genma and some of the students of Furinkan called out, running up to them.

"What are you doing here, Hikaru?" Kenji demanded.

"I was introducing myself to a young woman you do not even deserve."

"Stuff it, Hikaru!"

"**You** stuff it, Kenji!" Hikaru snapped back. "It's obvious that ever since you've returned from that lengthy training trip of your you'd had things too good for too long. I mean to take this beautiful girl away from here.

"No way!" Kenji answered, returning the creepy boy's glare.

XXX

The next day at the Tendo household Ranma and Genma had finished training in the training hall. "What do you mean I kissed Kenji in front of everybody?" Ranma asked her father. "I don't recall doing that."

"You did kiss him, Ranma. It happened when you were in thrall of the toruken. Come to think of it, you lose all inhibition when you're in the toruken. The fact you kissed and snuggled up against Kenji shows that you really like him."

"Well, I..."

"Ranmaa!" Akane called out running into the hall.

"What is it now, Akane?"

"Why did you feel the need to kiss Kenji in front of everyone while your clothes were torn, leaving yourself practically naked?"

"I don't even remember that happening," Ranma replied.

"Not only do you have no modesty, you have a lousy memory too!"

"Calm down, Akane."

"Don't tell me to calm down! Kenji's a whole lot better than you deserve and everybody knows it! Flaunting him they way you did what just awful!" Akane stated with her arms folded on her chest in judgment of her.

!CRASH! "Where is man stealing bitch?" Shampoo announced, smashing her way into the house, bon boris in hand.

"Get out of here, Shampoo! Nobody's talking to you!" Ranma answered hotly.

"Shampoo kill Ranma!" The powerful amazon came at her enemy, bon boris swinging and finding only air.

"That's enough!" !POW! Ranma's forward punch knocked the purple headed girl out of the house right through the hole she had made straight into the koi pond.

"You no stop me so easy!" the drenched amazon yelled, coming out of the pond and running straight back towards the house.

"Stop!" Ranma commanded, running outside at such a speed that the amazon ran right smack into Ranma.

!SLAM! "Ungh!"

!CRACK!POW! "And stay out of here!" Ranma screamed, sending the amazon into the sky.

XXX

At the same time, Kenji was out in the park doing katas tai chi style. Several people watched while he trained, admiring the young man's impressive physique. But eventually, he felt that he was being watched by someone in the shadows. "Who's there?"

"It's high time I introduced myself. I am Mousse of the Joketsuzoku amazons!" the slender yet wiry boy announced with flare, his robe fluttering with his motion. The people there stood ther in aghast at the amazon male's presence.

Kenji looked at the long haired, bespectacled martial artist for a moment. "Never heard of you. Now run along. I have some training to do."

"Muscle headed fool! I'm here to make my intentions towards the beautiful Ranma Saotome known. Now you can simply bow out, getting out of my way or face my wrath!" Mousse answered with an intimidating glare that failed to impress Kenji.

"Get out of here, you fruitcake, before I kick your ass all over the place!" the barbarian looking young man snapped back.

"Listen here, roid boy! I know all about how you took advantage of Ranma when her mind wasn't right. I was willing to forgive you but if you're going to act like this..."

"Hold it!" announced an aristocratic voice with noble bearing. "I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, will no longer tolerate those of you who think to make the pigtailed girl thine! For the heart of the ruby haired Ranma belongs to me!"

"Shut up, Kuno!" Hikaru Gosunkugi exclaimed, appeared to the left of the wannabe samurai. "Ranma will be mine. I'm the only one here who truly appreciates her."

"Fool!" !SWIPE! "What sorcery is this?" Kuno exclaimed as his weapon passed right through the transparent boy.

"My magic powers are beyond your pultry skills. Now I'm going to..."

"Ha ha ha! I don't believe this!" Ryoga exclaimed. "All of you guys are going to fight over some cross-dressing guy who is simply really adept at pretending to be a girl? What's wrong with you guys?"

"Shut up, Ryoga! This doesn't concern you!" Kenji snapped back.

"She's not a guy," Hikaru commented. "I've seen her naked; so you need your eyes checked, bandana boy!"

"I have no intention of talking to someone who isn't really there so why don't you just float away?" Ryoga answered the apparition.

"Is that so?" !ZAP!

"Aargh! That hurt!" Ryoga screamed upon being hit with an ethereal ki energy blast. "Here's what I'm going to do to you!" Ryoga quickly whipped out countless bandanas, shooting them off in Hikaru's direction.

"Ha ha ha! Your attacks are so weak I can't even feel them."

_"My bandanas are going right through him! But how? I could swear my bandanas are hitting this guy!" _Ryoga thought to himself with a look of shock and surprise on his face.

"Aaargh!" Kuno yelled in pain. "You there!" he said pointing his ki sword in the lost boy's direction. "You dare attack the mighty Kuno? Have at thee!" The samurai warrior ran at Ryoga, attacking with everything he had.

"You idiot! I wasn't trying to hit you!" Ryoga responded, blocking with his heavy duty umbrella.

"He's not the only one you hit, bandana boy!" Mousse called out, whipping out a large sword and shield. "I'm going to run you through!" The myopic amazon came, seemingly gliding on the ground towards the combatants.

_"I had no idea Ranma had so many suitors. Hopefully none of my past girlfriends will come back and give me a hard time. At any rate,it's time to leave," _Kenji thought to himself as he and many of the people in the park began to get out of the way of the upcoming battle.

"Not so fast, roid boy!" Gosunkugi stood in front of him and above him, levitating with his arms folded on his chest.

"What do you want, Hikaru?"

"This!" !BLAST!

"Ungh!" Hikaru's powerful ki blast knocked the long haired martial artist straight into the melee that was going on.

_"Now it's time to make my play for Ranma. I can't wait to get my hands on that deliciously sexy body. Heh, heh." _With that Gosunkugi flew off until a stray bandana struck him in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground stunned.

XXX

The next week hundreds of people had arrived at the newly made, fine dining Chinese restaurant called the Lotus Blossom for its grand opening. The food got such rave reviews that the critics judged it to be a five star restaurant. "You've done a very good job here, Aloe," a small diminutive, old woman complimented after seeing how many people had been dining at the restaurant and having read all about the restaurant.

"Thank you, Mother!" Elder Aloe called out from the pass which was the main point in between the kitchen and the dining room where she and Spice made certain that all the food cooked in the kitchen was perfect before it reached the diners. The restaurant was closing at the time so Aloe and the girls were cleaning up.

"I love what you've been doing with this restaurant, Aloe, but we need to speed things up a little bit. Elder Cologne is getting suspicious and she might take matters in her own hands. As it is she has taken Shampoo to Jusenkyo in order to train her all over again. I don't think Shampoo will ever be strong enough to take Ranma on but as soon as Elder Cologne finds out how powerful Ranma is she might decide take Ranma on herself."

"All right. So what are you going to do?"

"It's high time I meet Ranma myself. She must be made aware of her new responsibilities. However, I want to bring a couple girls to where Ranma lives and her and the people with whom she lives a Chinese feast that will impress them. After everyone has enjoyed that wonderful meal, I'll gently bring up how it would be a good idea for Ranma to come to Joketsuzoku as Mousse's mate. I haven't forgotten how much Ranma's father loves to eat. We can offer him a year's supply of food in order to convince him to have his daughter marry into our clan. Then Ranma will be appraised of her new responsibilities."

"When do you want to do this, Mother?"

"We'll do it tomorrow. We need to show up a little before dinner time. Have the food and the girls ready by 5:00 PM. We need to get there by 5:30 a half hour before they eat," Elder Deodorant explained.

"You obviously done a lot spying on them," Aloe answered.

"Yes. We have to do this just right. I have a lot of other tricks up my sleeve if Ranma doesn't go along with what we want right away."

XXX

In the Kansai region a young martial artist trains on the beach by the sea of Japan, swinging a giant sized spatula against the waves. _"When I get my hands on you, Ranma, you'll rue the day you and your no good daddy stole from my family." _

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Next chapter Elder Deodorant meets up with Ranma creating a problem she thought she never had to deal with.

Oh, yes! If you click my homepage and scroll down you can see the new RANMA OAV VIDEO! Take a look at it! It's pretty good! There were problems with it before but they've been fixed. See the video while you can!

If you've enjoyed reading this send me a review for it. The more reviews I get the sooner I tend to update new chapters. I'm hoping to get 15 reviews for chapter as the story goes along. Now I'd like to give props to those who have given me reviews since the last chapter.

sayalovesdiva, nikkidanielle14, DrTempo, DaisukiFox, Redzorin, Ranma-sama, They call me Bruce, luger 7, hinafanboy08, Radio Driver, Sir Thames, DiMeraslover, Super Sailor Ganymede


	13. Girl? Boy!

Miss Ranma

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS" _

Chapter Thirteen

At the dawn of the day, Kenji got up from his bed and got dressed for his morning workout, wearing his usual black boots, dark blue, midriff baring vest and jeans. After walking outside, the powerful young man swung his ki hammer into the air, taking off with it into the sky into the area of the wilderness where he liked to train. Kenji arrived there in a little less than a half an hour. His workout consisted of tai chi type katas, lifting large boulders and shattering them. In addition to that, he made an attempt to uproot a particularly thick tree; he also toughened himself by throwing his hammer several yards away from himself and allowing hit him as it came back. Once the workout was over, Kenji swung his hammer and made his way back home. In a short amount of time, the long haired martial artist could see his home.

_"I can't get wait until I get home to enjoy Kasumi's cooking," _the powerful young man thought to himself happily as he felt the high wind caress his currently aerodynamic body.

After arriving home, Kenji walked inside, making his way to the furo. After checking to make sure the furo was unoccupied, he walked inside, took his clothes off, washed up, and took a dip in the hot water. _"Aah! That feels good!" _

But as the long haired martial artist relaxed he heard a noise. !PLOP! _"What was that? I could have sworn I saw a blur or something fly into the water just now."_

!SPLASH! "Nihao!" Kenji had a look of shock on his face as a very busty young amazon woman came out of the water right in front of him in all her naked glory. "Is husband happy to see Shampoo?"

"Look, Shampoo," Kenji said, doing his best not to stare too much at the bouncy young woman's, impressive pulchritude that seemed to stand at a attention whenever she stood still which was rare. "I'm not your husband. I'm engaged to Ranma."

Then Shampoo's smiling face turned into a pouting frown. "No bring up obstacle. Shampoo train hard near spring, so she more powerful now than before. Shampoo kill Ranma next time she see her."

"Ranma always defeats you, Shampoo. Why don't you go back home? With your good looks, I'm sure you can find someone who would be thrilled to be with you," Kenji replied." _"Gosh, she's gorgeous!"_

The young girl violently shook her head back and forth, her bosom shaking as well. "Shampoo no want other man. Kenji only man who strong enough for Shampoo. We make strong amazon warriors together."

"Now look..." Kenji stammered as the beautiful young girl moved closer, her amply, impressive physique closing in on his receptive body.

"Hey, what's going on in there!" someone called out from outside of the furo.

"Nothing! I'm almost done, Ranma!"

"You go away, Ranma! Shampoo kill you after making love to airen!"

Kenji looked upon the amazon maiden on top of him with a sense of shock as he heard, "what? I'm coming in there!" !VOOM! In the split seconds available to him before Ranma barged into the bath, Kenji tried to push his unwanted paramour away but ended up touching the two large orbs on the young girls upper body as Ranma walked in.

"Ranma! I can explain!"

"Giggle!" the girl on top of him laughed.

"Really, Kenji? It's like you're in a candy store. Can't keep your hands off the bon bons, can you?" Ranma said with a wry, knowing look.

"Now, Ranma."

"I can't really blame you, Kenji. You have such a huge pair of assets in your hands. You must be really enjoying yourself. Gee, she's bigger than me. I'd be envious if I was the jealous type. But I'll leave you two alone." With that Ranma did an about face and walked out of the furo, closing the door behind her.

"Ranmaa!" Kenji called out, getting the amorous amazon off of him.

"Stupid obstacle ruin beautiful moment with fiance. Shampoo get revenge!" The amazon leaped out of the hot water, grabbed a large towel and speedily wrapped it around herself, barely covering herself with it. Then she ran out of the furo, smashing through the door and causing Kenji to trip and fall back into the tub.

"Haiyaah!" the purple haired girl screamed, charging Ranma full steam ahead.

"Well, here we go again." Ranma moved with a great deal of economy in her movement, as she put her foot out ever so slightly, causing the steam rolling amazon to trip and go flying through the house.

"Oof! That was stupid trick!" Shampoo exclaimed, getting up, her fastened towel loosening up.

"Trick? You silly rabbit. Tricks are for kids!"

"Ranma, I kill!" Shampoo sped over to Ranma, surprising the pigtailed girl to the point that she got in a well placed punch to her solar plexus, knocking Ranma back a few feet.

"So you have gotten better," Ranma said, recovering from the last hit. "I guess defeating you will take a little longer. But let's do this outside." !WOOSH! Ranma immediately flew over her powerful opponent, staying close to the ceiling.

"You no get away!" Shampoo turned around and sped after her quarry with so much speed her loosened towel came flying off. In a matter of seconds the brash amazon was outside, facing her opponent.

"Don't you want to put some clothes on first?" Ranma asked looking away askance. "The boys around here probably can't handle the sight of you in your birthday suit.

"No talk! Fight!" The girl rushed the Ranma, attempting to hit her with well placed punches and kicks that despite their speed and skill couldn't hit their target.

_"I knew something like this would happen again," _Nabiki thought to herself as she videotaped the event from the comfort of her room.

"It's been interesting, Shampoo. And I really appreciate the fact that you've gotten so much better. But it's time to end this fight." _"Ah! An opening!" _Ranma struck her opponent with a body blow that sent her high into the air and over the entrance doors of the Tendo compound. "Bon voyage, Shampoo and don't come back!"

"Aaaaah!" the girl screamed as she went flying, eventually crash landing into the parking lot of a nearby McDonald's.

"I saw what happened, Ranma."

The pigtailed girl calmly turned to see Akane standing there with her arms folded on her chest in judgment of her. "Yeah? What about it?"

"I think you really shouldn't jump to conclusions like that."

"Over what?"

"Over what happened to Kenji and that amazon girl."

"I didn't jump to any conclusions, Akane. I simply left the room before I did or said something I'd regret," Ranma answered with a sense of serenity. "As soon as I had left the room, that crazy girl chased after me, attempting to kill me. As usual I defeated her."

"Sure, Ranma," Akane said, making it obvious that she didn't believe the pigtailed girl by her body language as she regarded the pigtailed girl shrewdly. "I know you're steaming with jealousy right now. I bet you wanted to clobber Kenji and send him into the sky the way you did that naked amazon girl. Your envious attitude leaves a lot to be desired. You really need to learn how to control yourself better."

Ranma looked at the blue haired girl quizzically for a moment. "I think you're confusing me with yourself, Akane. I bet if you caught your fiance in a hot tub in the embrace of a gorgeous woman with large breasts, you'd go berserk."

"No, I wouldn't! I'm a nice person who rarely ever loses her temper. You've got me pegged all wrong, Ranma."

"Give me a break, Akane. I'd hate to think what would have happened to me if Pops had been successful in turning me into a boy. With my luck I would have had to have been engaged to you. Then you'd be knocking me into space with that huge ki hammer of yours for the slightest provocation," Ranma said with a shudder.

"That is not true."

"It is true. You've often lost your temper. The only reason you don't always attack me right now is because I'd kick your ass all over the place. A guy who was a gentleman that didn't believe in striking women would be at your mercy."

Akane shook her head violently for a moment. "That's not true, Ranma. How dare you judge me that way? How do you know what I would do to a fiance if I had one? I wouldn't be so cruel, especially to a gentleman."

"I'd sympathize with any guy who married to you, Akane."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I think you've pretended to be a guy for too long, Ranma."

"That much is true. I'm so happy to be a woman."

_"Is that so? I'll be seeing you, Ranma," _Deodorant thought to herself after having heard the conversation for the last several minutes. Then she stealthily left the the area, smiling to herself as she concocted a plan to get Ranma to heel.

An hour later: "Are you ready?" Elder Deodorant asked, after returning from her intelligence mission. She happily regarded the two amazon girls standing in front of the Chinese restaurant, each one holding two large packages of aromatic Chinese food.

"Yes, Elder!"

"Good. We're off to see the Tendos. I'm sure Ranma will be there."

"Shampoo, be there too!" exclaimed an especially busty looking amazon, making her way towards them.

"Greetings, Shampoo. I'm surprised to see you here. But why are you wearing those strange clothes? I had no idea you had a job at a fast food restaurant. You should see about getting a job at our new fine dining Chinese restaurant if you're so inclined; the clothes there would surely be more to your liking. Besides, Spice would really hate it if the people here that we were serving lousy American fast food," the older woman said, regarding Shampoo's attire with an unconcealed smile. The shirt Shampoo wore looked as if it would tear and the buttons would burst open with her every breath as she stood there in front of them, seething with rage.

"Never mind that now! Shampoo go with you to Tendo home and kill Ranma. Is amazon law! No get in way!" !POP!POP!

The other two amazon girls looked upon Shampoo in shock, talking to an amazon elder with such disrespect. But Deodorant restrained her anger and gave a pert, authoritative look the brash, young warrior and said, "listen, Shampoo. We're going to the Tendos to greet them. If trying to kill Ranma is so important to you, you can go ahead and try. But she will in all probability defeat you again."

"I train harder with great-grandmother at Jusenkyo! Shampoo ready for Ranma's tricks. She no beat me this time!"

"All right, Shampoo. However..." Deodorant stared at the amazon warrior, glaring at her. "You will not cause massive amounts of property damage as you are known to do whenever you don't get your way. Understand?"

"How Shampoo..."

"Let's speak Chinese. I want to make sure you understand me," the amazon elder interrupted.

"All right. But I have to kill Ranma."

"We are going to knock on the front door and introduce ourselves. As soon as Ranma makes herself known I will inform her that you want to fight her yet again. Then she will fight you **outside. **Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Elder," Shampoo answered, still fuming.

"Good. The Tendos are not our enemies, even if Ranma is **your **enemy," Deodorant replied.

"Why are you bringing food to the Tendos?" the purple headed girl asked.

"That is my business. Now that we understand each other let us be off." That being said, the amazons left the bustling restaurant and made their way to the Tendo household.

XXX

Kasumi was finishing some household chores and getting ready to start the preparations for dinner when she heard... !RING!RING! "Someone's at the door! Can somebody get that?"

"I'll get it!" Kenji answered, walking towards the front of the house and opening the door. "Who are you?" the young man said, regarding the diminutive, wrinkled old woman backed up by three other amazons.

"Hello! I am Elder Deodorant of the Joketsuzoku amazons and these are Abra and Kadabra, my distant relatives. And this is..."

"Shampoo!" Ranma called out a few feet from behind her fiance. "What do you want?"

"Ranma I kill!"

"You forget yourself, Shampoo! Didn't Cologne teach you any manners?" the old woman scolded harshly in Chinese. Then she switched over to Japanese again and gave Ranma a favorable look. "Pardon my impetuous friend, young lady, but Shampoo here wants to fight you again. Would you be so kind as to go outside and get defeating her over with? As soon as your done fighting her you can partake in the wonderful Chinese food we have here," the amazon elder said with a gracious smile.

!SNIF!SNIF! "Smells pretty good," Ranma commented. "You look a lot like Shampoo's grandma. Are you a friend of hers?"

"No. That's Cologne and she's actually older than I am. And my presence here has nothing to do with her," Deodorant replied.

Then Ranma looked at the seething Shampoo. "You been working at McDonald's, Shampoo? If that's the case, you should get a larger shirt. You're probably going to come out of that thing during the fight. I know what I'm talking about."

"Shut up and fight!"

"All right." With that Ranma leaped into the air, flying over the amazons and landing outside in front of the building structure. "Come on, Shampoo. I don't have all day."

"Shampoo get much stronger now thanks to Great-Grandmother brutal training! Ranma die today." !POP!POP! Shampoo took a deep breath, using her chi energy to increase her physical abilities to an even higher level.

Ranma made a come hither motion with her hands. "Just bring it."

Shampoo moved in on Ranma so much faster than before that she surprised the pigtailed girl, almost hitting her. But despite the amazon's increase in speed, Ranma still evaded her charging attack, putting her foot out and tripping her opponent in such a way that the purple headed girl flipped over, barely being able to use her acrobatic skills to land on her feet. She then turned around at lightning speed, leg sweeping Ranma off of her feet, forcing the pigtailed girl to fly backwards.

"It's strange how you've improved so much in only an hour. Have you been holding out on me, Shampoo?" Ranma said as she using her enormous agility to land on her feet. "No matter. You're still not better than me."

"Shampoo way better than Ranma now. Hyaaah!" the girl screamed, leaping towards towards Ranma with a powerful, flying kick that missed it's target. As Shampoo passed her by, Ranma leaped into the air and struck her opponent in the back with a roundhouse kick that knocked her out of her flight trajectory and crashing to the ground.

"Give up, Shampoo."

"Shampoo kill!" The powerful amazon came at Ranma again like gangbusters. Ranma came at her too but even faster, nailing the amazon in the stomach with a forward snap kick that knocked the wind out of her.

!BOOM! Then Ranma created a small shockwave under her opponent by stomping the ground and causing the purple headed girl to bounce up into the air. Before Shampoo could get her bearings, Ranma zipped up to her punching and kicking her hundreds of times with rapt combinations.

Then the amazon shouted, "tenshin amaguriken!" Then both fighters were going at it toe to toe with Shampoo striking her opponent with hundreds of punches in a manner of seconds. However, Ranma was getting more hits in than Shampoo on a three to one basis since she also used her feet to kick low. "Huff! Ungh!" !POP!POP! At the onset of a particularly powerful uppercut, the exhausted amazon went down for the count, crashing to the ground and lying on the ground, the over taxed buttons on her tight shirt having given way, leaving her helpless and unconscious with her large bosom heaving with every breath.

"Shampoo, you got a lot to learn before you beat me. Better luck next time, kid. Ha ha ha ha!" Ranma laughed as she walked inside with her hands clasped behind her head. _"I've definitely worked up an appetite. That food sure smells good."_

_"Good thing I decided to set up my video camera in such a way I could turn it on from inside," _Nabiki said as she looked at her Iphone, having connected it to said video camera, allowing the mercenary girl to view what was going on with the fight as she ate. _"This is exactly what guys want to see when two hot women fight it out! The guys at school and elsewhere will drool all over themselves for these pictures!"_

XXX

"You sure showed Shampoo who was the better woman," the ancient amazon elder said in congratulations after Ranma had cleaned herself up from her previous battle.

"Yep. The girl's pretty good, but I'm the best," Ranma said, pointing her thumb at herself.

"Now it's time for you to enjoy the feast we've brought to you.

!SNIF!SNIF! "It smells pretty good. I can wait to dig in." Then the sparkling redhead sat down to eat, helping herself to the beautifully made spread. "This is great." _"I hope there aren't strings attached to this."_

"I'm glad to hear you like it," the older woman said graciously.

"You speak Japanese so well for a Chinese woman," Kasumi said, politely enjoying the food.

"I have learned a lot living these hundreds of years. Heh, heh!"

"And here I figured you weren't a day over a hundred," Nabiki commented.

"Heh, heh." Then the diminutive woman gave Ranma a thoughtful look. "You know that if you were to live as an amazon yourself you could eat food like this all the time. In addition to the that, you won't have to deal with Shampoo. But of course, you'd have to marry Mousse."

Ranma stopped eating and said, "I should have known there would be was strings attached to all this food. Listen, madam. I have no intention of living out in the boondocks for the rest of my life. I actually want to see the world, sharing my martial arts with it."

"That's right," Kenji interjected. "Besides, Ranma is engaged to marry me. We're going to train people in Anything Goes after merging our schools. That's already been decided. Thanks for the meal though."

Deodorant spoke to everyone there, raising her voice. "The amazon way is to make ourselves stronger by any means necessary. Besides, young man," the old woman said, regarding Kenji and pointing a wrinkled, bony finger at the long haired martial artist. "Haven't you been betrothed to Shampoo ever since you defeated her?"

"Well, I..."

"So you'll also be living 'out in the boondocks'," Deodorant said, looking at Ranma for a moment. "Just like Ranma will be."

"Kenji's with me, Deodorant," Ranma answered, finishing her meal. "As much as we've enjoyed this meal it's time for me to excuse myself. I got some training to do."

Then the elder amazon turned to Genma who was practically shoveling the food into his mouth. "Enjoying yourself, Mr. Saotome?"

"Munch!"

"I'll take that as a yes. If Ranma were to marry my great-grandson, Mousse, you could eat like this for a year, for free."

Genma turned towards the amazon in shock and surprise, a huge smile appearing on his face, the food still in his mouth. "You don't say. I'd have to think about that, old woman."

"Saotome! How dare you even entertain such a notion?" Soun interjected. Then he turned towards the old woman. "Ranma is enaged to my son Kenji. We''ve sworn to do so from before our children were born, so that is that."

"All right. All right. Free food for you too. Your whole family can have a year's supply of food. Ranma is that valuable to us."

"Now, see here," Soun answered the diminutive woman.

_"I'll just let them talk about it as much as they want. My decision has already been made." _Ranma walked out the house and into the backyard where a small fish was leaping in and out of the koi pond where she saw, "Mousse!"

"Greetings, Ranma." The myopic amazon male had leaped over the wall and showed up right in front of the object of his desire, whipping out a bouquet of flowers in her direction. "Won't you be my bride and come back with me to Joketsuzoku?" the boy said with all the charm and charisma he could muster which was considerable.

"You're a nice guy Mousse, but I really don't want to go and live out in the middle of nowhere."

"Silly girl!"

Ranma turned around to see Deodorant standing behind her, standing on her stick and glaring at her. "We bring you great tasting food and offer the most powerful and gorgeous male of our village and you spurn us? Never would I have imagined you treating us with so much disrespect. Now I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"Listen, madam. I'm not going out in the..."

"You said something about a workout. Why don't you let me help you out with that?" !BOP! Having struck Ranma on her head, Deodorant leaped away in anticipation of Ranma's rage induced, oncoming attacks.

"Is that so, old woman? I've about had it with everyone trying to run my life!"

"Don't be so melodramatic! You love martial arts, don't you? I know a great deal of martial arts techniques that you'll never know unless you marry my great-grandson, Mousse. Isn't he handsome? He would practically be your love slave. After grooming you for a few decades you would be in line to be an elder, maybe chief elder if you play your cards right."

"I'm not interested. It's been nice knowing you guys. Now I have things to..." !WOOSH! "Hey!" Ranma exclaimed as she evaded a surprise attack from the shorter, older woman.

"Let's see how skilled you are right now. Who knows? Maybe you'll learn a thing or two by fighting me," the amazon elder stated as she attacked furiously with her stick and floated in the air, hovering a few feet from Ranma.. _"Ranma's skills are impressive! How is it this girl has become so powerful at such a young age? We need to get her into our clan at all costs." _"Oof!" Despite Deodorant's superior experience and skill, Ranma had managed to land a couple of hits on her new opponent.

"You want a fight, granny, you got one!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" the old woman called out as she seemed to fly away after taking potshots at the pigtailed girl as she widened the gap between them. She had leaped upon other rooftops as Ranma chased on after her, barely keeping ahead of her pursuer. "You'll have to do better than... Are you actually flying?"

"That's right. Now, I'm going to give you the fight of your life!"

"Not yet!" Seemingly out of nowhere the old woman whipped out another stick similar to the one she used and threw it at Ranma.

"Yeow!" Ranma screamed as she executed evasion manuevers to avoid the flying stick that seemed to have a mind of it's own as it came at her. _"I've has it with this thing!" _!ZAP!BLAST! Ranma's killer ki blast obliterated the stick to the shock and surprise of the amazon elder.

_"Amazing! Ranma tosses ki energy blasts with shameless ease! It normally takes years to learn something like that! I need to change my strategies," _Deodorant thought to herself as she jumped to another rooftop and onto the ground. Still running, Deodorant used her powerful well of ki to propel her legs to run faster than an olympic sprinter could ever hope to do right through the street at a time when the traffic was low. Not a few people were aghast by the sight of a red headed girl chasing after a diminuitive old woman who was the size of a stuffed doll except a little bigger. (That's a little taller and thicker than Cologne)

"You're pretty fast, old woman!" But as fast as the amazon elder was Ranma was faster, flying up to her quarry and passing her by before the amazon elder knew what was happening. Then Ranma turned around and stood right in front of Deodorant, creating a huge ki energy sphere, forcing the older woman to stop in her tracks to keep from slamming into the hardened woman made wall.

"You're pretty good, Daughter-in-Law."

"Daughter-in-Law?"

"Yes. You're to marry my great-grandson, Mousse. With his beautiful appearance and gorgeous body, he's a great catch. And he actually loves you. I don't see why you're being so obstinate about this. With your talents and skills, I can train you in all of our secret amazon martial arts techniques, helping you to become the greatest warrior of all time! All you have to do is marry into our clan. Mousse would then be your love slave. And let me tell you something. The men in our village are well trained when it comes to pleasing women in the bedroom if you get my drift," Deodorant said with eyes raised. "I realize the physical appearance you have would make almost any man be pleased to be your love slave, but an amazon male would be more able and willing to do your bidding. After one night with Mousse, you probably won't want to leave the house."

"That's all very well and good," Ranma said with a slight blush to her face. "But I don't want to live my life out in some out of the way village. Why would I want to live out in the middle of nowhere, anyway? I really want to travel and see the world. I want to be free!"

"Who said you'd have to stay at the village all the time? I would be grooming you to be amazon elder. In about 200 years or so, you'd be able to lead the amazons any way you saw fit. Think of all the power."

Ranma paused for a moment. "What makes you think I want to lead a whole village? I'm not that power hungry. I think what you want is someone like Frieza or Vegeta from the universe I spent a year in."

"I know not of these people. But I do believe you spent time in another universe. Your unusually powerful strength, agility, and toughness speaks volumes of this," Deodorant replied, looking Ranma over.

"Anyway, political power's not what I'm looking for. It's been fun, but I need to get back now."

But as Ranma began to make her way to the Tendo household... "Not so fast, Daughter-in-Law. From out nowhere, Deodorant seemed to multiply herself again and again again until her copies surrounded the pigtailed girl, circling her.

"What is she doing?" a spectator called out.

"What you're seeing is the Splitting Cat Hairs technique. It is one of many of impressive amazon secrets I'm sure you'd like to learn, Ranma. Only one of us is real. Which one of us is it. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I didn't believe I would see ever see such a powerful technique!" Soun called out. He, Genma, Kenji and his sisters watched the spectacle, having followed the two combatants who fought with a tenacity seen by very few, even by the people of Nerima.

"That looks like a powerful technique, but Ranma can still win," Kenji stated.

"Ha ha. Don't be so sure of that, roid boy," Mousse said, appearing right next to the young martial artist. "Amazon techniques are the most powerful in the world. As soon as Ranma realizes this, her desire to be the best martial artist in the world will force her to want to learn those ultra powerful techniques, prompting her to marry me and join our amazon clan in the process. The way things are going, Ranma will be mine in no time."

Then Shampoo appeared on the other side of Kenji, clinging to him and holding on to his arm affectionately. "Shampoo hope amazon elder kill Ranma. Shampoo kill Ranma herself if Elder Deodorant no do it."

"Forget about it, Shampoo. When my great-grandmother is finished talking Ranma into joining our clan, your need to kill her will be gone. You can have this muscle bound oaf if you want," Mousse replied.

"Hey!"

"You're already married to Shampoo, Kenji. There's nothing you can do about that now," Mousse answered the tall, slender martial artist, standing straighter than a ramrod with his hands clasped inside in his robes as the fight raged on.

"Oh, we'll see about that. You can let go of me now, Shampoo," Kenji replied, breaking free of the amorous amazon girl's iron clad grip. "Go get her, Ranma! I know you can beat her!"

"I'll find the real one," Ranma said, making failed attacks at the images.

"Is that so, young girl? And I use the term loosely!"

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma exclaimed as she tried in vain to evade the older woman's attacks. !BOP! "Ow!"

"You'll find out a little later if I fail to convince you to join the amazon tribe!" several voices answered as their numbers seemed to increase.

_"I need to concentrate and spot her ki signature, but it's so much more difficult than usual while she uses that technique. Who am I kidding? My ability to spot ki signatures is moderate at best. Wait! There she is! I got her number now." _!ZAP!BLAST!

"Yearrgh!" the amazon elder screamed as she went flying backwards end over end up into the sky like a soccer ball, her illusionary duplicates vanishing before everyone's eyes.

"Great-grandmother!" Mousse called out.

"Ranma beat your great-grandmother. Ranma no beat my great-grandmother. Shampoo great-grandmother am best," Shampoo said with a look of triumph, giving Mousse an arrogant, crinkly smile.

"Ranma!" the myopic boy announced, walking over to the red headed girl.

"What?"

"Why won't you come back to Joketsuzoku with me? Am I that hideous to you? As your husband I would love and cherish you as long as I lived." Mousse said sweetly with his hands on his heart, trying to implore Ranma.

"Look, Mousse. You're a great guy; so I'm sure you can find another girl you think is strong so that you can have a powerful wife. Sheesh! There's that Chun Li chick in that Street Fighter Tournament. Then there's that girl who hangs out with that Ryu guy. There are plenty of powerful women for you to woo yourself to. So long, dude." That having been said, Ranma jumped into the air and flew off.

As Ranma flew a couple of blocks, she was attacked! !WOOSH! "Whoa!" !POKE!

"I'm surprised you dodged that attack, Ranma. Just what I'd respect from my future daughter-in-law."

"I'm not your daughter-in-law," Ranma answered as she landed gently on to the ground, the amazon elder doing likewise.

"Just you wait. In a few days you'll be begging me to let you marry my Mousse," the old woman cackled.

"No way!" Ranma blinked her eyes for a moment, feeling near her solar plexus. "You actually got in a stealth hit. But I barely felt it."

"That's right. And this is for you." !SPLASH! At that point, Ranma felt a strange metamorphosis, attaining a few inches of height along with an extra 50 pounds of rock solid muscle.

"Hey!" Ranma called out. Then she grasped her throat for a moment. "What did you do to me?"

"I used some Spring of Drowned Man water on you to change you into a man."

"What did you do that for?"

"To get you to marry Mousse."

"You want me to marry Mousse as a guy?"

"No, of course not. As soon as you betroth yourself to Mousse I will fix up what I've done. But I don't know. You look absolutely delicious as a man," Deodorant said, with a huge smile on her face as she regarded the now muscularly defined youth who stood at five feet ten inches tall, weighing 175 pounds with phenominal good looks, jet black hair and striking blue eyes.

"Wait a minute. This should not have happened! The Jusenkyo guide said I'm immune to being changed by the waters of Jusenkyo!" Ranma stammered, feeling for breasts that were replaced by deep muscular pecks that heaved with her every breath.

The amazon elder blinked her eyes for a moment. "Really? Then it's fortunate that the water I hit you with was temporary Spring of Drowned Man that I had one of the conjurers of my clan cook up. So the real thing wouldn't have worked, eh? I couldn't get to Jusenkyo since Cologne was training Shampoo and some other amazons. Wouldn't have done me any good for Cologne to see me gathering water there. Looks like things worked out for me after all. Heh, heh."

"What makes you think I'd want to be a guy? I've been enjoying my womanhood for the first time in my life. How dare you force me to live as a man again?" Ranma protested vehemently, the testosterone in her system increasing her rage beyond what it would normally be.

"Of course you enjoy being a woman. Who would want to be a man? But I have to say, you're awfully tasty looking. If you want to stay a man for ever you can marry one of my granddaughters instead. I'm sure any one of them would be pleased with you," the old woman said, quickly leaping up towards Ranma, grabbing a hold of him and rubbing her face up to his. That feels so good. Sigh!"

"Yuck!"

"I haven't touched such a handsome young hunk like you in ages," Deodorant said with a cackly laugh.

"Let go of me!" Ranma exclaimed, easily braking free of the old woman's hold but failing miserably in her attempt to strike the quick and nimble amazon elder.

"Hmm," Deodorant said, leaping a few feet back. "Looks like all those huge muscles of yours have slowed you down. It's like you're musclebound, moving as slow as molasses as far as I'm concerned." !SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!

"Ow! Cheater! Turning me into a musclebound man, so I wouldn't be able to get my hands on you, that's the worst!" Ranma stood there aghast for a moment, overly powerful muscles contracting in anger at the diminutive old woman who had just easily bitch slapped her.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Daughter-in-Law and I use the term loosely. Heh, heh," she replied, easily out maneuvering the pigtailed youth, running circles around him.

"I know all about Jusenkyo curses. All I have to do is get some hot water and I'll be able to change back into a woman once and for all. You don't scare me, you old hag!"

"That would be true if you could handle hot water. But I've touched a pressure point that makes you as sensitive as a cat's tongue. Right now, the most tepid of water will scald you. There's no way you can turn back into a woman."

"No way!" Ranma exclaimed, grabbing her throat as the deep, manly voice came out of her mouth again.

"I'll be seeing you later, muscles. Ta ta!" That having been said, the old woman leaped into the air, cackling all the way.

"No! No! No!" Ranma yelled, getting on her knees and pounding on the ground in the middle of the street, causing shockwaves and making some people in the area believe that an earthquake was occurring.

"It figures that old woman would have success in turning you into a guy when I failed to do that myself," Genma said with his arms folded on his chest, contemplating the situation.

"Is this what you looked like when you were disguised as a guy, Ranma?" Kenji asked, shocked at the changed appearance of his fiancee.

"Something like this, but I wasn't anywhere near as strong and buffed out." Ranma flexed her powerful muscles for a moment. "It's like I've been taking steroids or something."

"Now you really are a pervert!" Akane exclaimed, prompting Ranma to turn her head in Akane's direction and glare at her angrily.

"Shut up, Akane!"

"We ought to go back home and figure out what to do about this," Kenji interjected, making a point to get in between Akane and Ranma. "And take it easy, Ranma. None of us have any idea how strong you are as a man."

"That's a good idea, son," Soun said, stepping forward. "We'll have all this sorted out in no time!"

XXX

"Yeaarrrgh!" Ranma screamed as she attempted to douse herself with hot water in the furo. _"This water is too hot even though I made it a point to mix hot and cold while turning on the faucets, slightly favoring hot water. It's as if my body totally rejects the hot water, making it irrelevant even if I suffer through the pain of lukewarm water."_

"You all right in there, Ranma?" Kenji called out from outside the furo.

"I'm all right!"

"But for how long?" Deodorant asked, bursting out of the water.

"Why you..." !WIFF!WIFF!

"Ah, ah. You're too slow as a man, Ranma. You might have had a chance to beat me as woman but there's no way you can beat me now. However, if you promise to marry Mousse, I'll give you your womanhood back."

"Never!" Ranma screamed in defiance, shaking her fist in the old woman's direction and taking more swipes her. "I hate the idea of someone trying to control my life the way you're trying to do. If I was so easily controlled, I'd be no good to you!"

Deodorant contemplated what Ranma had said for a moment. "Hmm. You make some good points, but that really doesn't change anything. But if you change your mind, you can find me at that new restaurant called the Lotus Blossom. Ta ta." With that, the diminutive woman leaped through the window, taking off into the sky, using her stick to pogo off of building after building until she was out of sight.

"Sheesh! That lady really means business." Ranma then turned around to see Kenji standing there, having seen the whole event. "I guess the hot water didn't work."

"No, it didn't. I want my womanhood back and I won't rest until I get it back!"

In a few moments, Ranma was wearing her usual red shirt and green pants that thankfully still fit her new form, the pants and shirt being tight. Eventually she and Kenji made their way to the main living room where everybody else had gathered.

"What will we do about the merging of the schools?" Soun cried out in tears, putting his hands on his head and shaking back and forth, carrying on.

"Don't worry, Tendo. If Ranma can't become a woman again, he can simply marry one of your daughters," Genma explained.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"If that's the case," Nabiki interjected. "Ranma would want Akane."

"Definitely," Kasumi confirmed as the two sisters shoved their youngest sibling in Ranma's direction.

"No way! I would never marry a pervert like him!" Akane stammered.

"Hey, you hate boys, right? Well, right now, Ranma's the best fiance you could ever hope for," Kasumi explained.

"How do you figure that?" Akane asked hotly.

"He has been a girl before. He can probably understand you a whole lot better," Kasumi answered with a pert smile.

Ranma stared at the blue haired girl in contempt and dread. "I'm not going with Akane, Pop!"

"If you can't turn back into a girl, that is what you will have to do, Ranma!" Genma demanded.

"NOOOOOO!" Ranma screamed, putting her hands on either side of her head. "I'm not going to marry Akane! I don't care what gender I am. No man, woman or beast should have to marry a hotheaded bitch like that!"

"What did you just say?" Akane demanded, the steam from her anger coming out her ears. Then she got in Ranma's face. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! You've gotten me so angry. It was bad enough when you were a girl, but now you're really getting me mad!"

"Take it easy, Akane," Kenji said, trying to calm the situation down.

"This is my worst nightmare come to life, having to be married to someone like Akane! Aaargh!"

"As if anybody would want to be married to a pervert like you!" Akane answered back, getting in the youth's face.

While Ranma and Akane argued back and forth, Nabiki contemplated the new situation. _"Ranma's really hot as a guy. I'd want Ranma for myself if I didn't know what was really going on. Yum! At any rate, I bet I can sell a few pictures of Male-Ranma to a lot of horny girls out there. I don't know whether or not Ranma will get his or her womanhood back so I better get to work on this right away! Never a dull moment since Ranma's been living with us."_

"Just back off before I hurt you, Akane. I've had it with you and your lame ass remarks!" Ranma exclaimed, looking down on her in a testosterone boosted rage.

"Don't threaten me, Ranma. Now that you're a big, strong guy you think you can beat me up," Akane answered hotly, looking him straight in the eyes without flinching.

"I got news for you, Akane. I could be a newborn baby and still beat the stuffing out of you. So back off!"

"That's it!" Akane then whipped out her trusty ki hammer with more speed than she normally had due to her recent training and knocked the surprised Ranma through the roof and high into the sky.

_"I don't believe this! I'd beat the daylights out of Akane if I knew my own strength which is a lot greater right now. But how much more exactly? I feel as if I could pick up a bus and toss it a few blocks away," _Ranma thought to herself as she flew off into the sky.

!SMASH! After having crashed into the trunk of a tree in a nearby park and removed himself from said tree, Ranma looked up to see a familiar face.

"So it looks like you've finally managed to turn back into a guy finally. Now we can finish our man to man fight without you flashing your fake chest at me to distract me."

"Don't bother me right now, Ryoga!"

"Quit sounding like a woman, Ranma! I really didn't have the heart to give you the beating you deserved when you were prancing around as a half naked girl, shaking your tits and ass in my direction."

"Yeah, Ryoga? You couldn't keep your hands off of my body when I was asleep."

"That's not true!"

"Don't deny it; I caught you enjoying yourself!"

"That's all in the past! Now that you're a man, you can fight me. I find it strange you went from hot busty babe to steroid king all in a week's time. You're too pretty in either form. But I hope you'll take it like a man and don't cry like a bitch when I beat you up, Ranma!"

"If you want to fight me so bad, so be it. But I'm a whole lot stronger than usual."

"I'm happy to hear that. Now I can give you the beating of your life without any kind of guilt or remorse."

"I'm warning you, Ryoga!"

"Don't warn me, punk!" Then the lost boy began to crack his knuckles in anticipation of his upcoming fight, giving Ranma a wicked grin.

XXX

In the Kansai region a young martial artist trains on the beach by the sea of Japan, swinging a giant sized spatula against the power of the waves. _"When I get my hands on you, Ranma, you'll rue the day you and your no good daddy stole from my family. I know you're a great martial artist, so I've been training hard for the day I can finally beat you. On that day I shall have my revenge!"_

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Please give me a nice review for it. I got a little less last time. Was it because of my website? Speaking of that, I've had to build it down while looking for the malware on it. If you go to my homepage, I think you'll be able to get to it now to see the new Ranma OAV. If not visit it through Internet Explorer. Anyway, let me know what you think of it. Next chapter Ranma deals with Ryoga and the amazon elder who masculated her. Now I would like to give props to the ones who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

Redzorin, Radio Driver, They call me Bruce, James Birdsong, Eldersprig, luger 7, Maltomeal, DrTempo, gen x, nikkidanielle14


	14. Chestnuts on an Open Fire

Miss Ranma

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS" _

Chapter Fourteen

"You've had this coming for a long time, Ranma, so prepare to die!" Ryoga came running against his currently manly opponent like gangbusters! He moved with so much speed that he struck the slower Ranma in the chest, knocking him back several feet.

_"Ryoga's must have been training hard; he's so much faster than usual." _!POW!_ "Or is it because I've gotten so much slower?" _Ranma thought as she got her bearings.

"You've been getting slower, Ranma! Has all that time as a woman made you soft? Now that you don't have a hot and sexy woman's body to distract me with, you'll have to fight me like a man for the first time in your life."

"Listen to me, Ryoga. I don't know how you know so much about Jusenkyo, but I've been a victim of those cursed waters," Ranma replied as she tried even harder to keep her balance. _"I'm still having a hard time getting used to this male body. And the over abundance of strength this larger upper body has is taking some getting used to! I feel so powerful yet so slow. Uh, oh. Here he comes again!"_

"I know, Ranma. You've been cursed to turn into a girl. Since you're a guy right now, I can hit you with everything I got!" !POW!

"Ungh! All right, Ryoga," Ranma answered, wiping the blood from her mouth. "You want a fight to the finish, so be it!" Ranma came at Ryoga as fast she could with the muscled body she had at the time.

!CRACK!SMASH! "Aagh! What kind of steroids have you been taking, Ranma? You've never hit me so hard!"

"I told you, Ryoga. I'm bigger, better, badder!" Ranma exclaimed flexing her powerful muscles to the point she almost burst out of her clothes. Then she came at Ryoga again with fists of fury!

!CRACK!SMASH!POW! "Ow! You don't scare me, Ranma. Here. This is for you!" !SLASH! With a lightning fast flick of his wrist, Ryoga whipped out his heavy duty umbrella and struck Ranma with it, tearing the current boy's shirt to shreds.

"Hey! I liked that shirt!" Ranma exclaimed, covering herself up for a moment until realizing what she was at the time.

"Quit acting like a woman! You don't have those fake chests of yours to distract me with now.

Ranma regarded her muscular and manly chest for a moment. Then she tore off the shreds of cloth that were left, tossing them to the ground. Breathing to the point that the pectoral muscles she had at the time heaved up and down, the girl turned boy gave the lost boy a hard look. "Fine, Ryoga. But I really liked that shirt. You've tried so hard to tear off my clothes, and you've even grabbed my tits when I had them. Now you're staring at my muscular chest. Are you bisexual or something?"

Ryoga looked at Ranma in shock for a moment, blushing red. "No, that's not true!"

"Really? It's like you can't take your eyes off of me no matter what I am. I'd hate to think what you'd do to me if I turned into a sheep or something like that."

"Raaaanmaaa!" Ryoga screamed, shaking his fists. The lost boy came at Ranma in a burst of speed, surprising the pigtailed warrior and getting a punch to his opponent's solar plexus, but that was it.

"Ungh!" Ranma quickly recovered, evaded lost boy's following attacks, and countered with a fast paced jab that rocked Ryoga's head back. Then she struck her adversary's mid-section, using a heavy handed forward punch. However, as she knocked Ryoga back a little bit and attempted to strike with a roundhouse kick, she missed! _"Blast it! These muscular legs are powerful but cumbersome. How do men get their kicks off?"_

"You're still too slow, Ranma," Ryoga replied as he landed a legsweep that knocked the pigtailed martial artist off of her feet.

_"I need to work on my leg agility, but for the time being, I'm going to have to punch this guy out." _Ranma zipped up to her opponent and struck with a devastating punch barrage. Ranma moved each fist in a circular motion, coordinating them as she struck her opponent over a dozen of times. _"I'm glad I learned that two fist attack from that Chinese guy when Pop took me on that training trip."_

"Ungh!" _"When did Ranma become so powerful? Is it possible that he was actually a girl to begin and that being a guy is the curse? I need to change my strategy. There's no way I can go toe to toe with Ranma as he is now."_

The lost boy quickly recoiled back, widening the gap between them. Then he whipped out his killer bandannas, covering the area in which Ranma resided at the time.

"Yeow!"

"You're doomed, Ranma. There's no way you can dodge my attacks with all that muscle you got."

As more and more bandannas struck and nicked her, Ranma leaped up into the air and dove down on her opponent like a dive bomber, blasting him with autofire ki blasts. "Take that!"

!ZAP! "Aaaugh! No fair, Ranma!" Ryoga redirected his attacks towards his aerial adversary, countering the ki blasts and still sending more killer bandannas in Ranma's direction.

"Aargh!" Ranma screamed as a few of the killer bandannas sliced through him.

"Got him!" Then Ryoga looked around and couldn't find Ranma anywhere. "Where did he go?"

"Here!"

"What the..."

"Shoryuken!" !KAPOW!

"Aaaaah!" Ryoga screamed upon being hit by Ranma's powerful leaping uppercut punch. After being in the air for a moment, the lost boy went crashing to the ground with a thud.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Ranma turned to see a short haired, medium sized girl wearing a sailor, high school outfit with a short skirt that hardly covered red bloomers. She was slender yet moderately muscular as she flexed her arms while wearing red knuckle dusters. At the same time she was rather cute and cuddly looking despite showing a large degree of physical power.

"I saw some guy use that punch under a waterfall. I learn martial arts techniques really fast, and it was pretty effective," the pigtailed martial artist said with confidence, breathing as her massive chest heaved from the previous exertion.

"You're pretty good. I'm surprised you used that punch with as much accuracy as you did."

_"This girl has some serious skill," _Ranma contemplated as he regarded the newcomer. "So who are you?" Ranma asked politely.

"I'm Sakura Kasugano. Pleased to meet you," the girl said in a bow, getting in a stance.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to fight you. I've been working really hard to improve my martial arts skills for the upcoming Street Fighter Tournament. Won't you fight with me?"

"That's not such a good idea."

"Why not?" the girl asked, giving Ranma a look of perplexity.

"I've just gotten a huge boost in physical power."

"You've been taking steroids or something?" "Something like that. As of right now, I don't know my own strength," Ranma explained.

"Strength doesn't always matter that much." _"I don't sense any fear or cowardice in this guy, so why doesn't he want to fight me?"_

"Normally it doesn't, but I um... I over did it on what I was taking so I might actually hurt someone," Ranma said unconvincingly.

"You had no problem fighting that last guy. You shouldn't under estimate me because I'm a girl." Sakura kept her stance, quickly pivoted from right to left.

"Oh, it's not that. I would never dream of underestimating you because you're a girl. It's just that..."

"Good." Sakura zipped over towards Ranma at a super human speed. "Shoryken!" she screamed on rocking Ranma with a powerful blow that sent the young man upward. Then she followed up with the same kind of attack but punching in a machine gun fashion.

"Aaagh!"

"Now I got ya! Sheputcha!" Sakura then struck Ranma with several fast paced, helicopter like kicks as the pigtailed martial artist came crashing down to the ground.

"Ungh!"

"And that's a wrap."

"It's not over yet!" Before the girl could move in on her again, Ranma clapped her powerful hands together and shoved them forward, creating a shockwave that bowled Sakura over backwards end over end.

"Hadoken!" Sakura yelled, creating a large fireball and sending it Ranma's way after using her acrobatics skills to right herself.

"Not bad, kid!" Ranma took to the air, dodging the oncoming energy ball. Then Ranma blasted Sakura with an energy blast of her own, surprising the teenage girl.

"Aaargh!"

Then Ranma flew into the girl from a diagonal direction.

"Shoryuken!" Sakura yelled, leaping into the air, fist first.

_"I knew she was going to do that!" _Ranma blocked the attack. Then the pigtailed martial artist struck the girl in the jaw with a powerful haymaker, stunning her. Ranma pressed her advantage, nailing Sakura with a well placed roundhouse kick in her stomach and knocking the wind out of her. As the sailor suited girl fell backwards, Ranma moved in on her and struck her with a well placed, all out punch.

"Aaaagh!" the girl screamed as she fell to the ground unconscious.

_"This girl has some serious grace and agility! I'd actually like to fight her again when I'm back in my normal body," _Ranma contemplated. Then the pigtailed martial artist noticed the familiar presence of two girls.

"Ooooh!" Ranma turned around and saw the two girls standing there ogling her masculine body, her clothes having been shredded to the point that Ranma looked like a barbarian, being naked from the waist up and the thighs down.

"Well, hi. I gotta go." Then the pigtailed warrior found herself surrounded by the girls. "Yes?"

"What a gorgeous body you have!" a girl exclaimed, putting her hands on the martial artist's chest.

_"Since I'm gorgeous as a girl, I'm gorgeous as a guy. No surprise there. Now I need to get away from these girls before anything regrettable happens." _"Um. Excuse me, girls. I need to go. Bye bye!"

"You're not going anywhere, sweet cheeks. It's so rare to see a gorgeous hunk of man like you," one of them said, stroking the muscular body. "I could just hold on to you all day long."

"Let go already! Don't you have somewhere to be, Yuka and Sayuri?"

The two girls paused for a moment as Ranma freed herself from their ironclad holds. "How did you know who we were?"

"I, er, um. I've been around and have heard other people say your names. Anyway, gotta go! Gotta go!"

"You have us at an advantage, stranger. What is your name?"

_"What is this? These girls are fairly attractive. If they needed a man so badly, any of the boys at school would have obliged them happily," _Ranma thought, trying to gently brake free of the girls' surprisingly strong reapplied holds.

"Raanmaaaa!"

"Akane!"

"So there you are! I knew you were a pervert! You can't keep your hands off these poor unsuspecting girls, can you?" the blue haired girl said in a rage, coming at her "fiance" with a huge ki hammer.

"Is this your boyfriend, Akane?" Yuka asked with dismay.

"No fair!" Sayuri called out. "First you get all the boys at school chasing after you, and now you have this hunkilicious guy with gorgeous pecs and abs as your boyfriend."

"Wait. Your name is Ranma?" Then Yuka noticed the pigtail, the eyes, the face, and shredded, green pants. "Are you related to Ranma, the girl that goes to our school?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm a distant relative. But don't fall in love with me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how long I'll actually be staying here. For all you know I'll just vanish into thin air. Now it's time for me to leave," Ranma said, widening the gap between herself and the amorous girls.

Then Ranma looked over her manly shoulder and noticed both girls staring at her back longingly, practically floating on the ground towards her. "Sigh!"

"You girls don't get out of the house that much, do you?" Ranma replied, stopping and giving the girls a wry look.

"Do you normally walk around half naked, muscles? Not that I'm complaining, but if you walk around as you are now, you're going to have a whole lot of girls wanting to get their hands on you," Sayuri explained happily.

Then the two girls looked at themselves for a moment. "You know what?" Yuka said.

"What?" Ranma replied suspiciously.

"We're not too selfish. We're willing to share. Right, Sayuri?"

"Right, Yuka!" Then the two girls threw themselves at their bishonen dreamboat.

"Calm down, girls!" Ranma said, motioning them to stop.

"Ranma, you pervert!" Akane screamed, using her hammer to knock the young man into the sky before the girls could get to her fiance.

"Akane, wait!" Ranma protested.

"Pervert!"

!SMASH! "Aaaah!" Ranma screamed. _"As if I needed this! I need to get my cure and get it quickly! And when I get my real body back, I'm going to give Akane the beating she has had coming for a long time!"_

XXX

!WUMP! Ranma landed, using her flying ability to slow down her descent. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Ranma looked around to see that she was in the middle of a park which was a few blocks away from the Tendo household.

"Ranma!"

"Yeah, Kenji?" the pigtailed martial artist replied, looking over towards him.

The long haired martial artist had been doing some training when Ranma appeared. "Gee, Ranma. You look almost as good as I do," Kenji said with a friendly smile.

"Almost? I'm way better looking than you!" Then Ranma paused for a moment. "Come to think it, I really don't want to compete with **you **when it comes to good looks, Kenji, so I'll leave being a hunk to you. In the meantime I need to get my woman's body back and get it quickly."

"Sure, Ranma. But why don't you practice katas and tai chi with me? That might help you to adapt to your souped up male body a lot quicker," Kenji explained.

"Right. Good idea, Kenji." In a few moments, both men were using katas. Kenji had started out with easy ones. Then he did more complex ones, making Ranma work harder in order to keep up. In a matter of minutes, Ranma had become poetry in motion. The pigtailed martial artist began doing the katas with as much fluidity as usual, even though the speed at which she moved was less than usual.

"How's that, Ranma?"

"Whew! You were right, Kenji. This is just what I needed. I can already feel like I'm adapting to all the testosterone in my body. I'll need to be on my A game if I'm going to get that old crone to change me back."

"Well, since we're here and all warmed up. How about a sparring match?"

"Are you sure about that, Kenji? I'm way stronger than I was before. I may actually hurt you really badly this time."

"Don't worry about it, Ranma. I can take it," the long haired martial artist stated with confidence.

Ranma regarded Kenji for a moment. "All right. Let's do it. Hyaaa!" Ranma came at Kenji with a burst of speed, attempting to strike her fiance with a rapidfire punching combination. _"I barely landed one hit!"_

Kenji whipped out his ki hammer and nailed Ranma, knocking the then young man back several feet. _"Ranma's still slower than usual. But when he does hit me, he packs a wallop!" _!ZAP! "Aaagh!"

_"I tagged him with a ki blast, but I'm going to have to rely more on tactics and maneuvering since my speed is still less than what it was," _Ranma contemplated as she flew straight for her opponent.

_"Ranma's a lot tougher as well. I guess I won't have to hold back now," _Kenji thought as he threw his ki hammer at Ranma, striking the young man square in the chest. !SLAM!

"Oof!" _"I knew Kenji was good, but he seems to be a whole lot better now. Wait. Now I know why Kenji was distracted before. He couldn't keep his eyes off of my female body in the past. Now that I'm a guy. He's actually paying attention to the fight. It's sort of the same thing with Kuno and those guys at school when they fought Akane and me. Well. Even though I'm a whole lot slower than I'd like to be, this still is a great fight."_

Ranma came running at Kenji who responded in kind. In seconds, they clashed, going at it toe to toe, trading blow for blow. However, despite her reduced speed, Ranma was getting more blows in. _"Ouch! Ranma's so powerful. I don't know how much more punishment I can take. Ah! An opening!" _Kenji whipped out his ki hammer and swung it upward, knocking his opponent into the sky. Then he quickly swung his hammer again, propelling himself upward, smashing into Ranma's midsection and striking his opponent hammer first.

"Oof!" Ranma responded with a two fisted axe handle that came crashing on Kenji's head, sending him downward. Then while Kenji was stunned, Ranma flew into him fists first, knocking the wind out of him.

"Huff!" _"Have to do something or I'm finished!" _!CLAP! Kenji abruptly clapped his hands together, creating a shockwave that sent Ranma reeling backwards end over end.

_"I had no idea Kenji could do something like that! Looks like Kenji's going to follow up with another attack."_

_"I have Ranma now!" _Kenji made his hammer appear again and threw it at his opponent. However, much to Kenji's surprise, Ranma blocked it, batting it away.

While still floating in the air, Ranma put his hands together and screamed. "Kameha meha!"

"What the..." !BOOM! "Aargh!" Upon contact of the larger than life ball of energy, Kenji went crashing to the ground. Then he bounced back up, hitting the ground again.

"I win, Kenji!" Ranma announced to the barely conscious, long haired martial artist as she jumped up in the air with exuberance

"I-I... Oooh," Kenji moaned in surrender.

"Not bad, Ranma, but Great-Grandmother is still too powerful for you!" An impressively imposing yet handsome young man touched down in front of the then young man.

"What do you want, Mousse?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

"Don't be so mean, Ranma. I'm here to help you," Mousse replied with a smile.

"How's that?" Ranma said, still suspicious.

"Get out of here, Mousse!" Kenji exclaimed, getting up. "Haven't you people caused enough trouble?"

"Nobody's talking to you, muscle head!" Then Mousse turned towards Ranma. "Anyway, Ranma. I figured you'd want your gorgeous woman's body back. I know how to cure you."

"You're just making all of it up," Kenji replied.

"What cure?" Ranma asked excitedly, getting in the young amazon's face.

"It's called the Phoenix pill. It's based on the legendary bird who is reborn in flames! Once you swallow it, you'll be able to absorb hot water and turn back into a girl once and for all."

"How do I get my hands on this pill?"

"My great-grandmother has it."

Kenji had had enough. "You're full of it, Mousse. I knew there was a catch to what you were saying. Ranma will find a way to get her womanhood back; she always succeeds in doing what she sets out to do."

"There is no other way!" Then Mousse narrowed his eyes at Kenji. "I for one want to see Ranma as a girl again, but it's obvious you prefer Ranma as a guy. Is there something about you we don't know, hmm?"

"What? What are you trying to imply?" The long haired martial artist regarded the newcomer with a sense of bewilderment.

"Hey, you like what you like. I've travelled all over the world and seen gay bars where the men were overly muscular like you. They'd fancy with huge muscles, and you'd obviously like them as well. I simply prefer Ranma as a female. No offense about your alternate lifestyle, Kenji," Mousse replied with a neutral look on his face.

"I think you got me confused with yourself, Mousse," Kenji answered hotly. "You guys are the ones who made Ranma a guy. I have nothing against guys like you, but you shouldn't force that on Ranma."

"Cool it, guys!" Ranma interjected, rolling her eyes. "Where is your great-grandmother, Mousse? I want to get my womanhood back as soon as possible."

"You can find her at the new restaurant called the Lotus Blossom."

"Oh, yes! That's where all that great food came from."

"It's the best Chinese food in the world. All you have to do is show up at the restaurant and apply for a job as a waiter," the myopic boy answered with a smile.

"What's your plan, Mousse?" Kenji asked with suspicion.

Mousse turned towards his rival. "The plan is to get Ranma to be a girl again. Sheesh, you're slow! It's rather late now, so make sure you're there at 10:00 am tomorrow, Ranma. My grandmother will tell you what your duties will be when you get there."

"When do I get my womanhood back?" Rama asked enthusiastically.

"All will be explained when you get there, Ranma. But for the time being, I bid you adieu." The myopic boy leaped into the air, splashed himself with water, turned into a golden brown condor, and flew off.

"He turns into a bird? Yuck!" Ranma freaked out in revulsion.

_"What were they talking about? Is Ranma actually cursed to turn into guy after all?" _P-Chan thought to himself as he regarded the whole situation as he hid within some bushes.

XXX

Later the next day, Ranma woke up in the attic where she normally slept. !BUMP! _"Ow! This place is so cramped. I can barely get around in here. Sheesh, I'm so much bigger!"_

!SPLASH! "It's time for your daily spar, Ranma. And since you're a man, I'm going to hit you with everything I got!" Genma explained as he stood there at the entrance of the attic with an empty pail of water in his hands.

"Really, Pop! As if you ever held back on me," the drenched martial artist replied. _"I still don't know my own strength, so I'm going to even things up a bit." _Ranma zipped over to the balding man, quickly grabbed her father, and threw him out the window straight into the koi pond. Then she flew out the window herself and landed right in front of him.

[What did you do that for?] Genma's sign said.

"You're actually tougher as a panda than as you are when you're human, Pop. Now I don't have to worry about hurting you too much. Here we go!" !KAPOW!

"Ungh!" Genma-Panda moaned upon being struck in his larger than life stomach by a powerful kick from Ranma. The kick was so powerful that the panda was lying on the ground taking hold of his stomach in pain.

"Did I hurt ya too badly, Pop? I spent last night adapting to my masculine body by going through katas. I'm not as fast as I was, but I'm not as slow as I was either. Want some more?" Ranma replied with a smirk.

[We're not done yet!] Genma-Panda came at Ranma with a speed that belied his size, getting in his progeny's face before Ranma could do anything about it. But that was as far as the panda got as Ranma quickly kneed him in the stomach and into the air. Then Ranma flew up to her opponent and struck him with a body blow that knocked him back into the koi pond.

!SPLASH! "Raowrl!" All of a sudden, Genma-Panda leaped out of the water, blasting Ranma with an autofire vacuum bladed ki blast.

"Ouch!" Ranma screamed as the blades into her.

[You're still too slow, boy! But I'm impressed with your manliness and toughness. Maybe you should stay a man and marry Akane for the sake of Anything Goes,] the pandafied man stated with a sign.

"Oh, that really tears it!" Ranma flew at her father in a rage, striking him with dozens of blows within seconds until she finally knocked the panda out with a well placed roundhouse kick to the gut.

"Pretty good, Ranma! Maybe you should consider staying a man forever!" a wizened voice called out.

"It's the old ghoul!" !BOP! "Ow!" Ranma yelled, rubbing her head after being struck with Elder Deodorant's stick.

"How dare you be so rude to me, Ranma? I may decide to let you stay a man for the rest of your life and stay married to that blue haired girl," the amazon elder replied with a knowing look.

"Oh, please don't do that! Anything but that! I'll be good, I promise! Don't make me marry Akane. Noooooo!" Ranma screamed, making mock pleading gestures with her hands.

"Ranmaaa!" Akane screamed, running towards the young man with her ki hammer in hand. !SLAM!

"Yeow!"

As Ranma went flying into the sky, Elder Deodorant leaped into the air, keeping up with the powerful, young man. "Well, Ranma. I guess you'll be marrying Mousse?"

"No, not really. I was just joking. But I hear you have a job opening at your restaurant for a waiter."

"That's right. You want the job?"

"Sure."

"Be at the restaurant later on today at 10:00 am. And don't be late!" With that the amazon elder took off, practically flying away.

XXX

Later that day at 10:00, Ranma arrived at the Lotus Blossom. "So there you are!" Elder Aloe announced, regarding the handsome young man. "Goddess, you're gorgeous. Maybe you'll stay a man, so I can have you for myself, hmm?"

"No, that's all right. Where's the Phoenix pill?"

"Never mind that right now, handsome. Go out in back and change into your uniform," Elder Aloe ordered.

In a few moments, Ranma came back wearing a Chinese style shirt that was bare in the center from the throat to the navel. The currently young man also wore black pants that seemed to fit his muscular legs perfectly. "This is a waiter's outfit?" Ranma exclaimed in surprise.

Then a few more, younger amazons showed up ready for work. "This is Ranma?"

"I thought Ranma was a powerful girl," another commented.

"Back to work, ladies," the elder ordered. "Now it's time for you to get started."

"What a minute! Where's the Phoenix pill?" Ranma stammered.

"Never mind that! Now get to work!"

XXX

During the day, Ranma worked hard, bustling tables. Then she noticed Elder Deodorant walking inside with a hollowed medallion attached to a chain around her neck. _"I wonder what that is?"_

"Hello, Ranma." The pigtailed boy jumped with a start as the ancient amazon appeared right behind her.

"What the..."

"You like my medallion? You know what's inside?"

"I bet the phoenix pill is in there." !WIFF!

"Not so fast, Daughter in Law," the old woman announced, easily evading the muscular young man. "You're still way too slow. What an impertinent male you are."

"Impertinent male? Gimme that phoenix pill so I can turn back, old woman!" Ranma called out as the amazon elder seemed to vanish into thin air dodging Ranma's attempt to get her large hands on the medallion.

"Get back to work, Ranma!" Elder Aloe ordered. "And pay attention to Spice over there who's running the kitchen!"

"Pick up!" Spice ordered from the pass which connected the kitchen to the dining room.

Ranma quickly zipped over to the path and picked up the orders of food. Then the young man placed the plates of food in front of the customers who had ordered said food. _"Where did that old woman go off to?" _

"What are you doing standing around for Ranma? Elder Aloe demanded. "Eight more people have come in. I've already seated them at two tables. Go over to them and take their orders!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the pigtailed man responded, hopping to it.

"And I want it done faster this time. When did you get so slow? Move it!" Aloe ordered.

_"I'm doing the best I can with this over muscled body of mine! How do guys like Kenji move so fast? I've heard that women have more endurance than men when it comes to tedious work like this. I'm beginning to understand that," _Ranma contemplated as she made an even greater effort to move faster with grace and finesse despite the larger bulk she carried.

"And don't drop any of that food on the ground! If you do, it's coming out of your pay!"

"Nag. Nag. Nag."

"What was that, Ranma?"

"Nothing!"

XXX

The next day, Ranma woke up and made her way through to the breakfast table. "Good morning, Ranma," Nabiki said politely.

"Morning," Ranma replied dourly.

"Are you anywhere near getting your womanhood back, Ranma?" Kenji asked.

"Not yet. But I'm not giving up. Sooner or later, I'm going to get my hands on that Phoenix pill!"

"Being a man is not so bad, Ranma," Genma said in a conciliatory tone. "If you can't change back, you can always marry Akane and carry the merging of the Anything Goes schools."

"No!" Upon finishing the meal, Ranma got and left for work.

"Have a nice day!" Kasumi called out to the departing Ranma.

"You think he's over doing it?" Nabiki asked as she methodically ate her breakfast.

"I heard that the place has a lot more women showing up there since Ranma has started working there," Soun added in.

"I can't help feeling sorry Ranma. Those amazons are really running her into the ground," Nabiki commented. _"I must admit though. The money I'm raking in selling pictures of Ranma in her new male form in a couple of days is more than with Ranma's usual female in a week. I guess telling them Ranma-kun wouldn't be around for too long helped make those college girls I sold tests to want what I had all the more. Heh, heh."_

"Ranma must be working awfully hard for every penny, but this too is training," Soun replied.

"Aren't you two worried about Ranma?" Kasumi said, motioning to Kenji and Akane.

"I don't care what that pervert does!" Akane stammered. "And there's no way I'm marrying him or her!"

"You make a good point, Kasumi. I think I'll stop by there and see what's going on," Kenji replied upon finishing the meal and excusing himself. At that point Akane got up and followed him.

"Whoever Ranma ends up with, the future of Anything goes is assured, eh Tendo?"

"That's right, Saotome."

XXX

During the course of the day at work, Ranma spotted the medallion lying near the cash register. _"Paydirt!" _Ranma reached for the object of her desire. !WIFF!

"You're still too slow, Ranma. But let's work on your speed right now," the diminutive woman announced. "Right now, I want you to serve people table side. Catch!" Out of nowhere, the amazon elder whipped out several orders of freshly made egg rolls, sending them in Ranma's direction.

"Hey!" Ranma screamed as she caught the tossed food in several nearby plates she grabbed without a moment to spare, standing in what looked like a warped martial arts stance in order to make sure none of the food dropped to the ground.

"You're getting faster, Ranma. All those muscles are good for more than just strength, I see," Elder Deodorant said as she puffed on the small pipe as everyone in the restaurant clapped in appreciation.

A couple hours later, Kenji and Akane arrived at the restaurant, watching Ranma balance over a dozen bowls of hot food only using slender bamboo sticks, practically entertaining the audience of the restaurant.

"Look at him," Akane interjected. "What does Ranma think he's doing?"

"It looks as if Ranma's increasing her agility in a strange, unusual way," Kenji piped in.

"I'm fine, guys!" Ranma announced with bravado, trying to keep standing despite the exhaustion. Then the tired young man fell forward right into Akane's bosom.

"Ranmaaa! Get off of me!" !SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!

"Ranma! Snap out of it!" Mousse yelled, coming out of nowhere and slapping him across the face.

"All right already!" Ranma protested. "I have to get to back to work!"

"Ranma!" The pigtailed boy turned around to see Elder Deodorant standing on her stick and regarding him. "I want you to come out back. There's something I want you to see."

In a few moments, the elder and the four youngsters were in the back alley of the restaurant where the amazon elder quickly set up a small campfire. "What are we going to do now, roast marshmellows?" Ranma asked tiredly.

"Something like that. Mousse give me the bag you're holding." Upon taking hold of the bag, Deodorant emptied the contents into the fire. "Now watch this." Deodorant glowed with energy and faster than the speed of sight took a handful of roasted chestnuts in each hand right out of the fire! "Now it's your turn, Daughter in Law."

"That's the legendary amazon technique called Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Mousse stated excitedly.

"This technique has been developed for over three thousand years. Even the last emperor of China lived in terror of it," Deodorant explained stoically.

"She grabbed those chestnuts with so much speed that her hands weren't burnt at all," Kenji stated in admiration.

"If you can master this technique, you won't have any problem taking the Phoenix pill away from me," the amazon elder said with a chuckle. Then she hopped away on her walking stick.

XXX

Later the next day, Ranma was in the backyard of the Tendo residence, in a world of pain from having failed to grasp chestnuts out of the burning fire she had set up.

!WUMP! "What are you doing?" a feminine voice called out.

Ranma turned around to see, "Sakura!" What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could have a rematch, but then I noticed this campfire. Why would you put your hands in it like that? That doesn't make any sense."

"It's a long story, Sakura. But right now I need to concentrate."

"Have you figured it out yet, Ranma?" Elder Deodorant called out as she practically flew in from the sky, landing right in front of Ranma with the same medallion around her neck. "Look here, Daughter in Law. I have the Phoenix pill. Don't you want it?"

"Gimme that!" Ranma charged the older woman, doing everything she could to take the medallion that contained the pill she wanted. Instead of grasping hold of it... !PAP!PAP!PAP!PAP!PAP!

"You're still too slow, Ranma."

"What did you do?" Ranma called out, regarding the Kanji symbols on her hands and forearms.

"They mean 'reject' Ranma!" Sakura called out.

"Deodorant looked over at the newcomer for a moment. Then she walked over to the campfire. "Now pay attention, Daughter in Law because I'm only going to do this one more time." Without missing a beat, Elder Deodorant put her hands in the flame and retrieved the burnt chestnuts at super human speed.

_"Her hands aren't even singed! I've never seen anything like it!" _Sakura thought to herself as the other members of the Tendo household applauded the ancient, old woman. _"So that's what Ranma's trying to do. I have to learn that technique for myself. Wait until Ryu and Karin get a load of me once I've acquired all that speed!"_

Deodorant regarded Sakura for a moment. "Are you giving up on getting your womanhood back, Ranma?"

"I'm never giving up, old woman!"

"Then why is this girl here? Cheating on Akane already?" Everybody paused and scrutinized the sailor suited girl. "Well. It's time for me to leave. Ta ta!" With that the amazon elder leaped into the sky and left.

"Ranmaaa!" Akane screamed, running towards her "fiancee" in a rage.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Please give me a nice review for it. Now I would like to give props to the ones who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

chm01, Ranma-sama, DrTempo, Cross177, Maric, They call me Bruce, AshK, Sakura Lisel, Rocco13, luger 7, Sir Thames, Radio Driver, Literary, Nikkidanielle, tuatara, Excel


	15. Ranma's Rage

Miss Ranma

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS" _

Chapter Fifteen

!SWIPE! "Calm down, Akane!" Ranma exclaimed, evading the blue haired girl's deadly hammer.

"You've been doing nothing but insult me ever since you got here! I could just kill you!" Akane screamed.

"Wow!" Sakura said. "You have a lot of power even if you don't have much skill or agility."

Akane turned around and faced the newcomer. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Kasugano. Pleased to meet you."

"Yeah, whatever." Akane turned back towards Ranma. "I knew you were a pervert the moment you got here. It's obvious to me you only see your woman's body as an amusement park. Now that you're a guy again you've used your muscles to get women to swoon all over you! You're sick, disgusting, and degrading! There's no way I'd ever marry a pervert like you!"

Sakura looked at Akane then Ranma incredulously. "What's this about Ranma being a girl?"

"It's a long story, Sakura," Ranma answered. "I guess you've never heard of Jusenkyo."

"No, I haven't. What is it?"

Ranma regarded the teenage girl for a moment. _"I can sense her by aura that Sakura has no guile or treachery in her. So I'm going to put my trust in her." _Then Ranma explained about what she had gone through with Jusenkyo and what the amazons had done to her. "If that freaks you out, and you decide you want nothing to do with me because of it, I won't blame you."

Sakura demured for a moment. "Hey, it's OK, Ranma. I kind of thought you're aura wasn't quite right. How about if I help you get your womanhood back? Then I can train along side you, learning the Chestnuts on an open fire technique and some of the other things you know. I'll even help you learn the dragon punch better."

"You'd do all that for me?" Ranma said with not a little bit of emotion.

"Sure. I know a good person when I see one. I can use a good sparring partner that doesn't hate me unlike the other one I've been dealing with. Besides, as a guy you're really easy on the eyes," the girl said with a giggle. Then she tried to discreetly look Ranma up an down, failing in the attempt.

"Not you too, Sakura."

"I'll keep myself in control, Ranma, but try to keep your clothes on, OK? You have no idea how hot you are with your clothes off," Sakura said, fighting hard not to drool all over herself. _"If some of my classmates saw Ranma as she is now, they'd be all over him or her." _

"All right. I'll try. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that, Ranma?" Sakura asked.

"When I get my woman's body back, don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

"Huh? Um, all right. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's get to work on this Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire technique. Where do we start?" _"If I can become a better martial artist, things will be great! I'm not sure how things are going to go with Ranma, but hanging out with him or her is going to be a great learning experience!"_

"That's a good idea," Kenji interjected. "I might as well try to learn that too."

Over the course of a couple of hours, all three martial artists did their best to put their hands in the fire in order to grasp the chestnuts out of the fire. But while Kenji and Sakura hurt themselves a little bit grasping the chestnuts, it was all but impossible for Ranma to make much progress.

"Aaaargh!"

"Gee, that Cat's Tongue technique really did a number on you, Ranma," Sakura commented dourly.

"That's all right, Sakura. I'm not going to give up!" Ranma replied despite the great pain she was suffering. "I have to increase my speed so as to grab those chestnuts out of the fire."

"You can't do it in your condition, boy," Genma stated. "It's time you face facts. I wanted you to be a man in the first place. I think you should get used to the idea of marrying Akane and carrying on Anything Goes."

"No! No! No!" Ranma screamed, pounding on the ground with both fists.

"Buck up, Ranma," Soun said, patting the then young man on the back. "You'll find your cure at the fair."

"Uh?"

"That's right. The fair will help you forget about your problems."

"Uh, yeah."

"It will be great, Ranma!" Sakura shouted, jumping up and down. "There's all sorts of things to see at the fair."

"We ought to take a break, Ranma. The fair is a good idea," Kenji replied.

XXX

"A little fun will be good for you, Ranma," Kenji said, walking next to her.

"I suppose so. I hate these clothes though. I'd rather be wearing a kimono."

"You'd look horrible wearing a kimono right now, Ranma. The yukata you're wearing is just fine," Sakura commented.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself, Sakura," Ranma replied giving the short haired girl a sharp look.

"Of course, I am. I believe in being positive. I'm a whole lot faster than I was a couple days ago. My resistance to flames has increased fourfold. A few more weeks with you, and I'll be able to defeat anyone including my sensei, Ryu," Sakura said happily as she ate some candied corn on a stick.

"All right. Thanks for sticking with me instead of judging me the way so many people do," Ranma stated.

"No problem, Ranma. After the fair's over, let's train again. Sooner or later we're gonna learn that technique and get your womanhood back despite the waste of a good hunk."

"What?"

"Just kidding, Ranma. Heh, heh." _"I keep forgetting what Ranma really is. Gosh, Ranma makes a gorgeous man!"_

"Hold it right there!" someone called out. !SKIIID! Everyone turned to see a large, obese, round figured man running towards them, stopping several feet in front of Kenji.

"You know this guy, Ranma?"

"No, I don't, Kenji."

"You gave me quite the run around, Ken Masters! Now I've finally caught up to you. Now the fat lady's about to sing, ain't she?" a large, obese man with a round physique called out as he waddled his way towards them. His head was mostly bald, with a long, blond braided ponytail jutting out from the top and a mustache extending down the sides of his mouth to his chin. His clothing consisted of a yellow sleeveless jumpsuit with black trim and padded shoulders, with the closing straps in his middle left open due to his girth and exposing the center of his torso and lower abdominal hair. Black shoes covered his feet while black fingerless gloves covered his hands and most of his forearms.

"Who are you?" Kenji asked, regarding the newcomer.

"Why you little... That's it! Every time! Every time!" the circular man screamed, stomping on the ground as if he was having a tantrum.

"What? I still don't know who you are," Kenji answered with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I'm Rufus Sarsaparilla, the greatest fighter in America!"

Kenji regarded the man for a moment. "That's nice. Now run along. I'm sure the people who brought you here to this carnival want you to do whatever it is you do for them."

"That's it! That's it! I'm sick of this treatment!" Rufus stammered as he stomped on the ground some more, his rotund girth jiggling as he shook with rage.

"What treatment?"

"I'm the greatest fighter in America! And your disguise doesn't fool me, Ken Masters! You think dying your hair a dark blue color and pretending to be Japanese is going to allow you to hide from me?"

"What? I'm not Ken Masters; I'm Kenji Tendo! Now run along."

"I'm not going anywhere until we have this out!"

"He wants to fight you, Kenji," Soun stated calmly with his arms folded on his chest like a martial arts instructor. "It's your duty as the heir of the Tendo School of Anything Goes to answer that challenge even if he thinks you're someone you're not."

"All right, Dad." Then Kenji turned towards the large man. "I get it now. You want to fight me, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'll pulverize you! I'll cut you up, put you back to together, and do the whole thing all over again!" Rufus exclaimed, making cutting motions with his hands.

Kenji regarded his new opponent incredulously for a moment. "Well then, let's do it!"

"Now I remember!" Sakura interjected. "You're that fat guy who's been chasing Ken Masters around and getting the wrong person all the time instead. This isn't Ken Masters; it's Kenji Tendo."

"Shut up, little girl. We adults are talking here."

"What?"

"You heard me, little girl!"

"Why you!"

"OK, big man. Let's have our fight," Kenji answered, getting in a martial stance.

"Hold it!" the official who ran the fair announced, getting in between the two combatants. The official was a rather short and boring looking in his brown suit and tie. His glasses were overly large while his hair was cropped short. Apart from all this, the middle aged man had a no nonsense look about him. _"Instead of letting these two wreck the whole fair the way so many martial artists around here like to do, I'm going to use this to my advantage." _

"Get out of the way!" Rufus demanded, but the official ignored him.

"Since you two insist on fighting, why don't you fight up on that empty stage over there where everyone can see you?" the official said, pointing at a large stage that was six feet off of the ground. It was 12 by 12 feet squared and was empty, having just been cleaned. _"I figured there was going to be a fight of some kind sooner or later, so I had this re-enforced stage ready for the occasion." _

"That will be great!" Rufus exclaimed. "Now everyone will see me beat you once and for all, Ken Masters!"

"The name's Kenji, but let's do it." With that, Kenji leaped over towards the stage, landing on it deftly with enormous agility.

"Is that leap supposed to impress me? Watch this!" The huge 400 pound man leaped up on the stage with a lot more agility for his size than Kenji had, his girth jiggling like jello as he moved.

"This guy has a larger stomach than even Pop does," Ranma said as she watched the fight.

"Yes, he does."

"What do you want, Mousse?" Ranma asked impatiently without looking over her shoulders.

"My great-grandmother is waiting for you in our part of the carnival."

"Does she have the Phoenix pill with her?"

"Yes, she does. It's this way. Follow me!" With that Mousse took off, Ranma following after him.

_"I got to see this!"_Sakura thought to herself as she ran off after them.

Mouse led them inside a building that was a whole lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. As soon as Ranma and Sakura got inside they found that the place was all smoke and mirrors. "Where's the old ghoul?"

"Right here, Ranma!" !POKE!

"Yeow!" Ranma exclaimed with a jump. "Why you..."

"Come and get me; I still have the pill!" the amazon elder called out as she ran off deeper inside the maze of steam, smoke, and mirrors.

"Where are you?" Ranma kept on running and slammed into a clear glass sliding door. "Oof!"

"All we have to do is slam our way thorugh, Ranma," Sakura said. "Hadoken!" !CRASH!

"That's not a bad idea, Sakura, but I have a better one." Ranma looked around and concentrated. "There!" Ranma sent a narrow beam of energy towards a particular mirror. The mirror's destruction caused a chain reaction that caused all the other mirrors and glass panes fell to the ground, destroyed as well.

"How did you..."

"No time to explain now," Ranma said pertly. "Let's go!" The two martial artists went forward, avoiding the glass on the ground.

"There she is!" Sakura called out.

The amazon elder was in a small raft surrounded by a large pool of steaming hot water. "Here I am, Ranma! I've got the pill too! Come and get it if you dare!"

Ranma immediately took off into the air, flying towards the object of her desire that was around the neck of the old woman. "Then here I come!" Ranma flew down on the amazon elder like a dive bomber and blasted the water around the small boat Deodorant resided on.

"Whoa!" the old woman screamed as Ranma's attacks rocked the boat she was on.

Then Ranma flew in closer. "Kachu tenshin amaguriken!" Ranma screamed as her large, muscular hands moved at a faster rate than they had ever done while Ranma was a girl. !SWIPE!

"Yeow!" Things became so bad that the ancient woman leaped off of the boat and onto dry land. "Not bad, Daughter in Law."

"Not bad? Lookie it what I got. Now I'll be able to handle the hot water I need to turn back once and for all." Ranma brandished the medallion that had been around Deodorant's neck, opened its contents, and plopped it in her mouth. "Tastes like candy."

"It is candy."

"What?" Ranma was so flummoxed she fell into the hot water. "Ow! Hot, hot, hot!" Then Ranma came screaming out of the water in a world of pain.

"I changed the contents just in case. So you've mastered the Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire, eh? You're exactly what our clan needs all right," Deodorant said with a cackle.

"I don't believe this!" Ranma growled as the manly muscles she had pulsated in a rage.

"We'll get that pill some other way, Ranma," Sakura said in reply.

XXX

"Oh, yeah!" Kenji yelled as he jumped off of a man sized, snow slope with his skies.

"Come on, Ranma," Kenji said after having skiied up to the entrance of the inn at which they were all staying. "Are you planning on sitting around and moping all day?"

At that point, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane zipped up to their brother. "Ranma probably wants to spend the time looking at women."

"That's not true, Akane!" Ranma answered harshly. "I'm trying to figure out how I can get my hands on that phoenix pill."

"Sure, you are, Ranma. I bet you're lusting after my sisters right now."

"Akane! Don't say stuff like that," Kenji admonished. "It might be better if you went skiing, Ranma."

"You guys go ahead. I'll be fine right here." Ranma sat down and kept sulking while the others skiied away. Then another person stopped by.

"Hi, Ranma!"

"Hi, Sakura."

"I thought you'd like to know that the old lady with your cure is actually here," Sakura called out from her skis.

"She is? Where is she?"

!BOINK! went the old lady after bouncing off of Sakura's head. "Ow! Hey!"

"I see you feel the need to have your friend try and help you again. Very well, then," the diminutive amazon elder said as she turned towards Ranma and flew off, food in hand. Then Ranma took off after her.

"Ranma, how is it you're able to fly?" Sakura asked with impressed interest as she did her best to keep up.

"I'll explain it to you later, Sakura. Right now I need to get my womanhood back," the girl turned boy answered quickly as Sakura was hard pressed to keep up. Where do you think you're going, old ghoul!

"I'm going off to see to my customers, Ranma."

"Customers? You can go off to see the wizard for all I care!" Then Ranma attempted a swipe at the medallion necklace around the amazon elder's neck.

"Yes. We've based ourselves here in order to sell Chinese food. Spice was ecstatic about cooking for everyone in this area. I guess people can eat Chinese food anywhere. We have our reasons for being here, but Elder Aloe and Spice's cooking skills are to die for! Would you like your job back, Daughter in Law? It's the best Chinese restuarant in all of Japan."

"No! Give me that pill!"

"You are too slow, Ranma. You might have a better chance if you laid off the steroids. So long, you impertinent male!"

"Aagh!" Ranma screamed as she dove for the amazon elder and hit the ground in the attempt. "Blast it! This over muscled body is too slow!"

"I don't know, Ranma," Sakura replied. "You're actually faster than a lot of street fighters I've seen." _"Ranma makes such a gorgeous hunk! Why does he feel the need to be a woman? I've read a little about Jusenkyo recently, but I still think the place is a fairy tale. Oh, well. If Ranma gets his cure, I really want to see the transformation."_

"I'd be a lot better if I was in my own body right now. I have to catch that old ghoul!" Ranma got up and took off for the departing old woman. !WACK! "Ungh!" Ranma moaned upon being struck by the elders powerful stick.

"Ranma!" Sakura quickly ran towards where Ranma had been slammed into a large tree. "Are you OK?"

Ranma quickly shook herself awake. Then she noticed Mousse standing several yards away. _"Hmm. I wonder. Yes! I'm going to do it!" _"Sakura, come here. I have an idea." Ranma took the short haired girl and whispered quietly to her.

"You still haven't seen facts, have you, Daughter in Law?" the amazon elder said as Sakura ran off and Ranma made her way to her.

"I refuse to give in to your control," Ranma answered back upon catching up to the old woman.

"Really? There's an Anything Goes ski race going on. You want to try it?"

"Why would I care about that?"

"Take a look at the prize."

Standing at a podium was a huge, three foot tall trophy. But upon closer inspection Ranma saw, "the phoenix pill! What's it doing over there?"

"All to entice you with. If you want that phoenix pill, you'll partake in that race and win it. It's all up to you, my girl. Ta ta." !ZAP! "Yeow! I easily evaded that ki blast, Ranma! You know full well you can't beat me in your current form," the matriarch said, turning around and facing the current male.

"Oh, yes I can! I've been training hard, adapting to my male body. I'm simply going to take that pill if it's the last thing I do!" Ranma came flying towards the trophy only to be shot down by a blast of wind from the amazon elder.

"Yeow!" Ranma screamed as she went spinning off into the sky and crashing to the ground!

"Despite all that muscle or because it, you're still no match for me, Ranma. Why don't you consent to marry Mousse and come back with us to Joketsuzoku? I'll make you strong enough to be chief elder in time," the old woman cackled.

"Why do you keep fighting us, Ranma?" Mousse implored, appearing out of nowhere right beside Ranma. "Don't you know how much I love you?"

"You people try to force to me come back to China with you, and then you have the nerve to call it love?" Ranma answered back.

"Do you want to be a man for the rest of your life? Come with us or else!" Mousse demanded.

"Oh, really? Now, Sakura!" !SPLASH!

_"I hope Ranma knows what he's doing," _Sakura thought to herself with an empty water pail in her hands.

"Caaaw!" Mousse's hawk form sounded out. Then it flew towards Ranma, landing on the young man's back.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" Ranma screamed going back and forth. Then she noticed Elder Aloe standing on her stick, looking wide eyed at her.

"What the..." Deodorant gasped in surprise.

"Grrrr!"

_"Has Ranma mastered the Toruken, the Birdfist? Wait, she's flying straight for me!" _The amazon leaped into the sky to avoid the oncoming whirlwind that was Ranma.

"Rooaarrr!" Ranma screamed. "This is all your fault, old woman! You did this to Ranma! Ranma make you pay!"

"Foolish child! Even if you did learn the Toruken, there's no way you could beat me, regardless of your gender. Having your friend trick Mousse into changing and activating it, won't help you. You're one hundred years too young to beat... !POW! Ungh!"

"Stupid woman make Ranma something she's not!" the girl turned boy screamed, flying towards the amazon matriarch. But the gender changed martial artist reached the amazon matriarch and violently threw Mousse's avian form off of herself, sending him into a hot spring.

_"It's taking all of my ki to avoid getting clobbered. I might be able to handle Ranma if she was female, but all that rage has increased the testosterone in her, making her faster than she would normally be. I have to take her out and fast!" _!ZAP! "Ow!"

Ranma's hands glowed with power as she flew towards the amazon elder and grabbed her. She then spun her around and punted her like a football right into a large tree. "Huff!" _"I can't believe Ranma has so much speed. Oh, no! Here she comes again!" _!CRASH! _"How can Ranma move so fast with all that muscle hindering her?"_

Deodorant barely got out of the way of Ranma's violent charge that ended up almost uprooting a large tree.

"Gasp!" Mousse exclaimed after having gotten out of the hot spring.

"Hello there, Mousse. Pleased to meet you."

The myopic boy turned around to see a teenage girl with short hair and a modified skiing outfit version of the short skirted school uniform she normally wore. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Kasugano."

"I see. You're Ranma's friend. Why did you splash water on me?" the boy said, turning towards her with suspicion.

"Um. I was hoping to see Ranma's transformation. That's it. That's the ticket."

"She's stuck in that form, you silly girl! There's nothing neither you nor Ranma can do about it."

"I don't know about that. Ranma's fear of birds has caused him to go berserk. It's like he's the Hulk or something like that," Sakura replied.

"You don't know what you're talking about, stranger. Now run along."

"Gee, how rude. Anyway, there's a weakness to the Toruken."

"Weakness? What's that? Mousse enquired.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Tell me or else, little girl!" Mousse demanded.

"All right already! Sheesh! Anyway. If Ranma goes through something like getting splashed with water that snaps him out of his revelry, then he'll calm down."

"Is that so?" Mousse narrowed his eyes at the teenage girl. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for something like that?"

"Well, your grandma's taking quite a beating."

"If Ranma beats Great-Grandmother up too badly, she'll never get her womanhood back!"

"In the berserker rage Ranma is in right now, do you think he even cares? Besides, all that testosterone has gone to his head."

"I'm wise to your plan, little girl!"

"Little girl?"

While this was going on, the fight between Ranma and Deodorant continued. The crowd watched the battle with interest, going so far as to run after the combatants in order to keep watching said battle. _"I'm going to have to create a hurricane forcefield to keep Ranma at bay until I can think of something." _Deodorant spun around at super speed, creating a wind force shield that knocked Ranma back when he flew into it. Then Ranma made her way towards the amazon elder slowly and powered through, taking hold of the old woman.

"What are you doing?" Deodorant screamed as the two of them spun out of control. "How dare you grab me like that? Unhand me this instant! Let go! Let go, I said!"

Then the ancient woman noticed how Ranma's eyes were red with rage. "Ranma no let go! Ranma squeeze old hag into nothingness!" Ranma screamed, her then masculine chest and arms having burst further out of her clothes, leaving her only wearing ripped pants. Even the pigtail Ranma wore had been sliced away, leaving her with long hair and making her look like a barbarian.

"Aaagh! I'm getting dizzy!"

"Huff!" Ranma growled as she grabbed the old woman and spun her around herself against the direction of the previous whirlwind. Then the current male struck the matriarch with a powerful punch that sent her through some trees.

"Oof!" _"I don't know how much more of this I can take. Uh, oh. Here she comes again. Have her muscles gotten bigger? Ranma may even be able to defeat me at this point. I must get away." _!ZAP! "Yeow!"

Ranma moved in on her opponent fast, firing off ki blasts like there was no tomorrow, nailing the amazon and sending her backwards end over end. Deodorant finally landed near a clearing at which she stabbed the ice beneath her.

"Ranma get you, old hag!" Ranma screamed in a rage. "Ranma teach you a lesson you never forget!"

Ranma seemed to move at an incalculable speed, but before she got there, the amazon elder had managed to use her stick to create large, jagged pieces of ice. "I hate to have to do this, Ranma, but there seems to be no other way of stopping your wanton rage." Then Deodorant levitated the knife edged pieces of ice, pointed them at Ranma and let them fly.

"Aargh!" Ranma screamed upon running into the first large piece of ice. "Ice no stop Ranma!" The wild haired man struck the piece of ice, turning it into harmless splinters.

"There's more where that came from!" Deodorant called out. She then sent more large pieces of ice in Ranma's direction in an autofire fashion.

There were so many giant sized pieces of ice coming at Ranma that a few began to get through her defenses until... "Tenshin amaguriken!" At super speed, Ranma shattered countless pieces of snow, exploding them on contact. In a matter of seconds, Ranma made her way towards the old woman who was standing on a large ice platform of levitating snow she had created.

_"Gasp! Ranma's speed and power are unparalleled! There's no stopping her now. She's coming this way!" _

_"At this rate, Ranma might even kill my great-grandmother!" _Mousse thought to himself with concern. "Great-Grandmother! The shock of changing back into a woman might snap Ranma out of it!"

"What? Silly male! If we do that we won't have Ranma under are control!" the old woman answered.

"At this rate, Ranma can't even control herself! There's nothing else we can do!" Mousse yelled back.

Deodorant then flew off the snow platform she was on as Ranma blasted it to shreds with a ki blast. Then Ranma made a beeline for her. "It's over, old woman. Old hag make Ranma mad!"

!SMASH!CRACK!POW! "Aaagh!" the ancient, old lady screamed as Ranma began to pound on her.

"Ranma smash!"

"Aaaagh!"

"Ranma! Take it easy!" Kenji called out. Then he turned towards Mousse. "We have to snap Ranma out of it."

"What do you say, Mousse?" Sakura asked with a wry smile.

Mousse walked over to the trophy and grabbed the container that housed the Phoenix pill. He then opened up the container. Turning to Sakura, he ordered, "Make yourself useful and get some hot water!"

As soon as Sakura acquired hot water in the pail she had used from before, Mousse nodded. "Hey, Ranma! This is what you want, right?"

Ranma turned away from her hapless victim. "Give it to me!"

"Mousse! What are you doing?" Deodorant demanded.

"Ranma is going to kill you, Great-Grandmother. His toruken is deadly dangerous," Mousse answered with respect.

"No, Mousse! I can handle Ranma even in her current state! !POW! Ungh!" Deodorant moaned as Ranma struck her with a roundhouse punch that knocked the old lady back several yards end over end.

"Great-Grandmother!" Mousse called out as he leaped to catch her.

"Huff! Huff! It's inconceivable that Ranma would get so strong," the tired old woman gasped.

"She's coming this way!" Mousse warned. "I need to..."

"No, Mousse! Just let me catch my breath."

"Rroowwrr!" Ranma screamed as she flew towards the two huddled amazons.

"Ranma!" Kenji shouted. When Ranma turned around, she ran over to him. "Here, take this." After putting the pill in her mouth Kenji called out to Sakura. "Now!" !SPLASH!

Sakura watched in shock and surprise as Ranma's form shrunk into that of a busty, red headed girl. "Golly! I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't have seen it!"

_"I wouldn't have either!" _Ryoga thought to himself while standing in the crowd unnoticed by anyone. _"I guess Ranma is a girl after all. She is kind of cute, especially when she's laughing and giggling. And to think I've had my hands all over her chest! She was so firm yet soft at the same time! I wish she was a little more modest though." _The lost boy kept on contemplating as he kept his eyes of the new object of his desire.

"But how?" Deodorant screamed, hopping on her walking stick towards them.

"I used my sleight of hand skills to get that pill from Mousse while he was distracted," Kenji explained proudly.

"What? There's no way a muscle headed buffoon like you could have out smarted me like that!"

"There's more to me than brute strength, Mousse. You'd be wise to remember that from now on. Besides, at the rate things were going, Ranma would have killed you and your grandma. So be grateful."

"Grateful? You ruined everything!" Deodorant snapped. "I would have handled things well enough."

"Just go home!" Ranma demanded as she took hold of her fiance, looking up at him sweetly. "Thanks for looking out for me, Kenji. I feel so comfortable in my real body. I hated being a man." Ranma stopped for a moment. "No offense, Kenji."

"None taken. Besides, I feel comfortable with your body as well, Ranma," Kenji said happily. "You must be cold. Let me help you." Kenji began to stroke her back, warming Ranma up.

"Ooh! That feels good," Ranma moaned.

"Where did that red headed girl come from?" a boy from the crowd called out.

"Who cares? Did you see what her body looked like? She's hot!"

"I'll say!" another commented.

"Ranmaa!" Akane yelled, running up to them with her family and Ranma's father right behind her.

"What is it now, Akane?" Ranma asked in a perturbed manner.

"Why can't you keep your clothes on? Aren't you cold?"

"Huh? Oh!" Ranma exclaimed in embarrassment over her state of undress as she put her arms over her large bosom. "Sorry, everybody!"

"Don't be sorry!" a boy in the crowd said with a huge smile on his face. "We certainly enjoyed the view!"

"Here, Ranma," Kenji said calmly, putting a large coat around her.

"Thanks, Kenji. I'm not really cold right now though. But one thing's for sure."

"What's that?"

"It's great being me!" Ranma announced, jumping up and down to the delight of the men in the crowd.

"Sigh!" Mousse was crestfallen at the change of events, but Deodorant reassured him.

"Don't worry, Mousse. I'll cook up some other way to get Ranma into our tribe. This is far from over." With that, the amazons left.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Please give me a nice review for it. Now I would like to give props to the ones who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

Rocco13, DrTempo, Radio Driver, Sir Thames, hinafanboy08, They call me Bruce, AshK, luger 7


	16. Peeping Toms

Miss Ranma

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Sixteen

"Don't expect me to go easy on you now that you're a girl again, Ranma!" Genma said as he practically flew into his newly formed daughter. Ranma stood there a few feet from him in a stance that had her feet close together as she pivoted up and down, bending her knees.

"No problem, Pop. It's actually better this way since I don't have to worry about hurting you too much like when I was an over muscled jock."

"Don't worry about me, girl. Worry about yourself. Hyaaaa!"

Ranma casually evaded her father's well-formed attacks which would have easily defeated over 90% of the martial artists in the world. The heavy set man moved with a grace that belied his bulk as he attacked with punches that moved faster than the eye could follow. Then he followed up with several fast paced kicks, the first few being lightning fast snap kicks that failed to connect with his daughter's fast moving legs. The next set of kicks was a little higher, Genma practically floating in the air in order to come at Ranma from behind.

"Huff! Oof!"

Ranma recoiled backwards, blocking her father's kicks quickly, using the edges of her feet to connect with her father's oncoming shins, stopping Genma's attacks cold. Then she struck the round figured man in the gut with a roundhouse kick.

_"Ranma's actually faster than she was from before she turned into a guy! Working with all that muscle must have been good for her. But despite all that, she still has a lot to learn." _Genma blasted her with a usually large ki blast that Ranma easily avoided despite the fact the blast moved faster than 700 miles per hour.

"Not bad, but you'll have to do better than that, Pop."

"You're too cocky, Ranma."

"Oh, yeah? Try this on for size." Ranma flew backwards in the air, put her palms forward, and tagged her father with a series of auto fire ki energy blasts.

"Yeow!" Genma screamed as he got hit. "Enough, Ranma! Fight me hand to hand instead of blasting me from a distance like a girl!"

"Insult my gender, will ya? All right, Pop. You asked for it." Ranma came swooping down on her opponent like a dive bomber, but at the last minute, she switched her hips setting her father up for a lightning fast, roundhouse kick right in the chest.

"Aargh!"

"I'm not done yet, Daddy." Ranma knocked her father to the ground, prompting Genma to use his extensive acrobatic skills to land on his feet like a cat. Then Ranma landed on the ground herself, stomping the ground with her foot and creating a shockwave that shot the hefty man up into the sky. Gliding on the ground at super human speed, Ranma got under her opponent and struck him with a modified version of the Dragon punch taught to her by Sakura. "Shoryuken!" Ranma's powerful punch caused her to fly up into the air while Genma winced as his shins felt the impact of his daughter's punch, but that wasn't all. Before the attack was through, Genma felt pain in his thighs, stomach, chest, and jaw, Ranma's fist smashing upward with a power he had never seen in her before.

_"She moves so fast! Better step it up."_ Before Genma could do anything, Ranma followed up with a blow to his lower stomach that prompted her opponent to lurch forward, setting up his chin for another powerful uppercut.

"Shoryuken!" Ranma screamed as she struck with another Dragon punch.

Both combatants took to the sky with Genma going even higher, over a dozen yards into the sky. Then he came crashing down to earth into the koi pond.

"That girly enough for ya, Pop?" Ranma called out as she floated several feet over the koi pond, hands on her hips and leaning downward over her drenched father.

[You still have a lot to learn, little girl!] Genma-Panda's sign said as he made his way out of the pond.

"See ya later, alligator." Ranma turned her back on her father, looked over her shoulder, flicked her pigtail backwards in his direction, and flew off inside. _"I can use a good soak right now. Come to think of it, I haven't had a good bath ever since that old crone put that whammy on me to make me a guy. Wait. Am I sensing something lurking around?"_

Unbeknownst to Ranma, Hikaru Gosunkugi was indeed lurking around in his intangible form, hiding in the bushes. _"Ranma looks better than usual. I was hoping she'd burst out of that tight shirt she was wearing, but I guess she was too skilled a fighter for her father. Anyhow, I'll just keep lurking around and see how things go."_

XXX

Ranma happily pranced and minced her way to the furo after having defeated her father once again during their morning spar. While she washed, she took special attention to every contour of her feminine body, bathing every curve to make sure she was really clean.

"Oooh, that feels so good! It's great having my real body back." Ranma reacquainted herself with the different sensations a woman's body felt. Her bosom expanded as she breathed in and out slowly. She absorbed the heated air through her nostrils as the hot water caressed her body. Ranma didn't have a problem with men in and of themselves, but she was happy being herself again. From now on, she would leave manhood to the experts.

Then something startled the redheaded girl. _"Is there somebody else here? There can't be; I'm not sensing another body in here. I really wish I had more time to learn the more esoteric techniques from Bra and Pan; the time I spent with those girls went by too quickly."_

_"At least I have a new friend in Sakura. She was so disappointed when my guy side disappeared, but she still did everything she could do to help me. Sparring and training with her is fun too. She really is a great friend to have."_

Despite her thoughts, Ranma quickly looked over her shoulder, wondering if she saw something move.

"I can't hog the furo forever, so it's time to get out." Upon exiting the soothing hot water, she looked up and saw, "Gosunkugi!"

"Hey, sweetie! Looking good, looking really good." The uninvited guest had a hideous, toothy grin on his face as he regarded the object of his desire. His intangible form had a slight transparency to it, allowing someone to see right through him as he hovered in the air.

"What are you doing here?" Ranma screamed, embarrassed as she placed her hands over the front of herself, trying to cover her nakedness.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous!" Gos said with a sigh, looking her up and down. Then he floated around, circling the rankled, young girl.

"Get out of here!" Ranma screamed, taking a few swipes at him but finding her attacks passing right through the mystical boy's astral form.

"You can't hurt me while I'm like this, Ranma. And there's no need for you to be blushing so much either. You should be proud of your beautiful body."

"Get out!" Ranma screamed. Then a thought occurred to her_. "I vaguely remember a monk teaching me how to attack ghosts. If I can simply tweak my ki blasts for a moment, I can nail this peeping tom. First I need to distract this guy while my plan comes together."_

"You come into the furo while I'm naked and stare at me, humiliating me in process? You're mean!"

"Mean? Oh no! I told you that I'm in love with you. And upon seeing raw, naked beauty, I'm even more in love with you. Sigh!"

"Love? Love isn't defiling a young woman's privacy like you're doing right now, you creep" Ranma cried, breaking out into crocodile tears. "All you're doing is shaming and humiliating me!"

"No, that's not true! I just wanted to visit you." Gosunkugi had begun to get upset at seeing Ranma cry. He also had begun to get a little nervous.

"Just leave already. You got your cheap thrills! What more do you want from me?" Ranma sobbed.

"It's not like that at all. Look, Ranma, I'm not trying to be mean; I just don't know how to flirt." Even though Ranma's tears upset him, he still couldn't take his eyes off her full round breasts that seemed to defy gravity and stare back at him while he looked at her. Her body was rock hard yet soft at the same time, a physique that was somewhat muscular but not too muscular. In Gosunkugi's eyes, Ranma's body was perfect.

"You're worse than Kuno and all the other guys who've made attempts to strip me naked and treat me like a piece of meat. I really hate that! Just go! I never want to see you again!" Ranma cried out loud.

Gosunkugi was taken aback by these words to the point that at first he didn't notice Ranma's hands glowing. However, after the glowing of her hand became brighter and brighter, he noticed. "You can't hurt me in this form, Ranma. So why don't you just calm down? I'll admit to having bad manners, but you're simply too irresistible to keep from looking at no matter what you're wearing, or not wearing. And…" !ZAP! "Aargh!" Upon Ranma's attack, the boy fell to the ground unconscious and solid again.

"Whew!" Ranma gasped, her breasts heaving upon the end of her effort. "I'm glad I paid attention to that monk in Thailand who knew how to deal with ghosts even if he was a bit flirtatious."

Despite her respite, Ranma's man problems weren't over yet when she noticed a rather muscular young man wearing a bandana and backpack. "Where am I?"

"Ryoga! What are you doing here?"

"Ranma! I… Oh!" The lost boy blushed upon seeing Ranma in her all glory. Then he got his composure and calmly took a good look at the girl. "You really were born a girl, weren't you, Ranma?"

"Yes, you idiot! Now turn around! Why can't I simply take a nice bath without a bunch of perverts peeping in on me?"

"Yeah," Ryoga responded without taking his eyes off of her, noticing the prone form of Gosunkugi on the ground out of the corner of his eye. _"Ranma is acting so much like a naked girl right now. However, she did do such a good job of pretending to be a boy even if I did kind of suspect her of being a little bit too feminine back in the day. She has such a gorgeous body that I couldn't keep from having so many embarrassing dreams about her in her present form. I'm actually relieved to have found out that she was a real girl at that carnival. I might even have a chance with her."_

"Get out of here!" !WIFF! Ranma made an attempt to strike her uninvited guest as he calmly evaded.

"Take it easy, Ranma. I think the fact you're so embarrassed is making you punch wild." !POW! "Ungh!" Ranma's next punch was a roundhouse that struck home, sending the lost boy to the ground in pain.

"I'm happy you've finally figured out what I really am, Ryoga, but staring at me like this is simply rude. It's like you have the manners of a pig," Ranma replied, wrapping a towel around herself while Ryoga got up and recovered from the crack on the jaw she gave him.

The last comment enraged Ryoga. "Pig? How dare you call me that?" Ryoga's umbrella seemed to come out of nowhere, threatening the bosom of the rankled redhead.

Ranma backed up a little, holding the towel to her body a little tighter. "Ryoga, w-what are you doing? Get back!" !RIP!KAPOW! "Yeow!" Upon the end of Ryoga's umbrella attack, Ranma went flying out of the furo, crashing through the door and into the opposing wall. As she got up, the small tear in the towel near her navel from Ryoga's attack spread upwards.

"That's it, Ryoga! I've had it with you!" Ranma stated strongly, oblivious as to the nature of the ripped towel that tore even more as she moved. The rankled girl breathed heavily, angry at her second uninvited guest.

"What's going on here?" Akane screamed, running towards the scene of the fight and getting in between the two combatants. Then the blue haired girl noticed Ranma's wardrobe malfunction. "Ranmaaa! What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything! Ryoga's appeared in the furo in order to see me naked!" Ranma answered in a huff.

"No, I did not!"

"Did you get lost again, Ryoga, or do you get your jollies appearing out of nowhere when I'm in a compromising position so you can feel me up?"

Ryoga paused for a moment, his face red with embarrassment as he noticed Akane regarding him shrewdly. Then the lost boy turned to look at Ranma. Her towel was tearing even more as her bosom expanded with every hot and heavy breath. Her angry yet beautiful eyes that looked at him in a rage only stirred feelings of longing in him as he stood there breathless. Finally, he got his composure. _"I better think of something to say quickly!" _"All right, I got lost. It's like when I couldn't find my way to the back of my house several years back, Ranma. I wasn't trying to do anything immoral."

"Then why did..."

"Take it easy, Ranma. You yourself told us how Ryoga gets lost all the time," Akane spoke in defense of the lost boy. Her eyes were red with rage as she regarded the superior physique Ranma had as compared to her own which seemed to have gotten even more impressive upon Ranma getting hold of her womanhood again. "Besides, you're constantly prancing around half naked anyway!"

"I was just taking a bath, Akane. And I'm getting sick and tired of your accusations! I..."

"You better be careful, Ranma. You're liable to come bursting out of that towel any minute," Nabiki interjected with a smirk, having appeared and videotaped much of the event.

"Ranma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to peep on you like this," Ryoga broke in. "And it wasn't easy for me to admit that I get lost some times; you know how much that shames me." The lost boy looked downwards in a sense of embarrassment, his face being red. Then he looked upwards again to see Ranma's reaction.

Ranma stopped short for a moment. Regarding the lost boy, she noticed how sincere he was. "All right, there's one thing that still bothers me though, Ryoga."

"What's that?"

"Why are you still staring at me?"

"Um," Ryoga said, blushing beet red but still not taking his eyes off the sparkling redhead. "Y-your towel split open. I can see your..."

"Oh!" Ranma covered herself up with her hands, pulling the torn towel closed.

"What's going on here?"

"Kenji!"

Soun's only son was only wearing a pair of dark blue shorts, his shirt having not survived the fight he had earlier when he had gone off to train. Despite the previous battle having been over for over an hour, sweat still glistened off his well-defined, muscular body. Even his hair was slightly damp from the previous strenuous activity. Then the long haired martial artist took stock of the situation, noticing the downed form of Hikaru Gosunkugi on the floor. "What happened here?"

"Gosunkugi and Ryoga sneaked their way in here. I had to knock Gosunkugi out even though he was in his ghost form," Ranma explained. She had gotten so involved in the conversation that she let her hands get away from the towel causing it to open up a little.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi exclaimed, watching the events as they unfolded.

"Huh? Oh!" Ranma gasped, folding her arms against herself upon noticing her wardrobe malfunction.

"Ryoga! What are you doing here?" Kenji demanded, pointing his ki hammer at the lost boy in an accusatory manner. "Didn't you say that you thought Ranma was a guy?"

"I've just realized that Ranma is the girl she said she was, but get that hammer out of my face before I stick it up your ass!"

"What?" A look of shock appeared on Kenji's face, followed by a look of rage. "You come into my home, peep on my fiancee, and tell me off? Never would I have imagined you'd treat me with such disrespect!"

"Ryoga, there's no need to talk to my brother that way," Akane said softly, getting in between the two of them and trying to calm the situation down. Each of her hands was on either of the boy's chests in order to keep them from going at each other. For some reason her hand trembled as she touched Ryoga.

Ryoga and Kenji stared at each other for a moment that seemed to take a lifetime as the tension rose and lowered.

"All right, I'm sorry. This has all been a big misunderstanding," Ryoga explained. Then thoughts came into his head. _"Gosh, Ranma is so wonderful! She's much better looking than Akane. I need to make things up to her somehow."_

"It's time for you to leave, Ryoga, and you can take this wannabe magician with you on your way out," Kenji stated, standing his ground.

"Kenji! There's no need to be so rude!" Akane interjected. "Since Ryoga is already here, he might as well have breakfast with us."

"Akane, you gotta be kidding me!" Kenji broke out in shock and surprise.

"No, you heard me the first time."

"You'd let this guy in here after what he did?" Ranma exclaimed.

"Get over it, Ranma. Ryoga's a guest. Besides, he said he was sorry. "What more do you want?"

"Fine, whatever." With that Ranma walked away to her room with a switch of her hips that both Ryoga and Kenji did not fail to notice.

"Wait up, Ranma!" Kenji called after her. Then Nabiki and Kasumi departed the hallway, leaving Ryoga and Akane alone together.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Akane. I really wasn't trying to peep on in Ranma."

"I know that, Ryoga. Kasumi is a great cook, so you're in for a treat. When was the last time you ate?"

"It's been a while. I might as well make the repairs on this door."

"You know how to make house repairs?" Akane asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. I've done a lot of odd jobs while finding myself in different places around the world."

"Why thank you, Ryoga."

"It's the least I can do. I can also get rid of this garbage here as well," the lost boy replied, giving the black clad mystic on the ground a sharp look.

All of a sudden, Gosunkugi woke up and stood to his feet, shaking his head to increase his awareness. "That's all right. I'll see myself out." !POOF! In a puff of smoke, the young boy vanished!

XXX

Ranma quickly made her way to her room upstairs in the attic with Kenji following close behind.

"You all right, Ranma?" her fiance asked as he followed her into her room.

"I'll be OK. All I wanted to do was take a nice bath. Was that too much to ask?" Ranma was visibly upset. She was so upset that she absent mindedly grabbed the towel that was wrapped around her body and took it off, drying herself off with it. Then she reached towards a small closet and put on a swimsuit that doubled as underwear for her. It was blackish blue, fitting Ranma's ample physique perfectly. Leaving much of the midriff of her bosom bare, the top of her slingshot bathing suit was bare backed, going from the right side of her navel up to her back, wrapping upwards around the back of her neck, coming back downwards to the left of her navel while the bottom of her bikini fit her covered her hips perfectly. In a matter of seconds which seemed like a lifetime to Kenji who didn't blink during the whole event, Ranma took a comb out of her small drawer, combing her long luscious, red hair, shaking the leftover moisture from her previous bathing out.

Despite himself, Kenji couldn't turn away from looking at the scantily clad, young girl, his eyes zeroing on her cleavage. _"Gasp! It's as if Ranma gets more beautiful day by day. Sigh!"_

Ranma was surprised when she saw the muscular, young man staring at her with his mouth wide open. "Kenji? What's the matter?"

"Uh? Oh, nothing. I was asking whether or not you were all right."

"I'll be OK, but what's wrong?"

"Um."

"Oh, wait. I just changed right in front of you, didn't I? Gee, I'm sorry, Kenji. This day has been rather hard on me." Ranma regarded her fiance, tilting her head a little to her left, giving him a peculiar look.

"That's all right, Ranma."

Then Ranma walked over to him and gave her fiance a hug. "It's so sweet of you to care about me despite all the perverts that try to see me naked. You're such a wonderful guy, Kenji." Ranma then put her head on the young man's massive chest and sighed. Kenji was happily surprised when he felt Ranma's gentle hands caressing his back.

"Sure, Ranma. I'm just happy you're all right,." Kenji returned the hug, caressing her downward from her shoulder blades to the small of her back.

"Ha ha ha ha! Kenji stop. That tickles!" the girl giggled, wriggling around a little. "Ha ha!" Ranma's bosom pressed against him, making Kenji sigh.

"Sorry, Ranma. I forgot how ticklish you were." Despite the apology, Kenji had a small smile on his face that he tried to keep hidden.

Ranma then looked up at him quizzically. "Sure, you did, Kenji. You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

"Um, well…"

"You know you kinda look good with your shirt off," Ranma said with a wicked smile on her face. "Saotome Tickle Attack!" The redheaded girl immediately pounced on her fiancé, threw him down onto his back with her looking down on him, and started tickling his naked upper body.

"Ha ha ha ha! Oh, stop!" Kenji laughed as the girl's hands massaged his chest and ribs.

"You gonna behave yourself, muscles? Hmm?"

"All right! Mercy! Ha ha ha!"

"I guess I can't keep my hands off of you either. Gosh, your body looks delicious." Ranma began to gently caress her lover's broad shoulders, maneuvering her hands towards his neck. Then she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. Before Ranma's lips could meet up with Kenji's… !TAP!TAP!TAP!

"What?" Ranma yelled in response.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Akane yelled from behind the open door. "Breakfast is almost ready. Then the blue haired girl walked into the room. "Ranmaaa! Why are you naked? Can't you wait until you're married?"

"Will you get your mind out of the gutter, Akane? For your information, I'm wearing a swimsuit."

"Why you…"

"Take it easy, Akane," Kenji said, his breathing still heavy. "We'll come down and have breakfast."

"Fine, let's go!" Akane took her brother by the arm, picked him up, and dragged him out of the room. Then she turned towards Ranma. "Get some clothes on before you arrive at the breakfast table!" With that, she and her brother were gone.

Ranma stared at the still open door. "Leave it to Akane to ruin the moment. What's her problem anyway?"

"Never mind them, Ranma. We can have a moment of our own."

"Who said that?"

Faster than the untrained eye could follow, a man in a white robe zipped through the open door and stood before her. "Hello there, Ranma. Miss me?"

"Mousse! What do you want?"

"I just stopped by to let you know that there were no hard feelings about you almost killing my great-grandmother."

"If there were any hard feelings, they'd be coming from me. I'm going to say this one more time. I do not want to marry you or join your tribe, got it?"

"Um…"

"What's wrong with you?" Then Ranma noticed where Mousse's eyes were focused on. "Oh, come off it! I thought you had a hard time seeing."

"Your body's so gorgeous that the blind would enjoy the view."

"What a lameass attempt at flattery. Just leave," Ranma ordered, pointing at the door.

Mousse admired Ranma for a couple more seconds. "All right, Ranma, but I'll be back sooner or later." Then he quickly left the room and eventually the house as quickly as he arrived.

XXX

As the Tendos and the Saotomes sat down to breakfast with their new guest, Ryoga, the lost boy admired Ranma who sat across from him.

"If I didn't know better, Ryoga, I'd think you were into me or something like that," Ranma said as she put a spoonful of miso soup into her mouth.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm just staring into space. Heh, heh." Ryoga embarrassingly put his hand behind his head and smiled wanly, looking up at the ceiling.

"I've noticed that too, Ryoga. Ever since you've finally realized what Ranma really was, you've been ogling her, appearing out of nowhere whenever she was naked or half naked," Kenji interjected.

"No, I haven't!" Ryoga stammered, giving the long haired martial artist a harsh glare.

Then Ranma said, "something has just occurred to me. You thought I was a guy for so long, but despite all that you recognized my womanhood only recently and rather abruptly."

"What are you trying to say, Ranma?" Nabiki said, giving her the redhead a snide look.

"I think maybe Ryoga's a homosexual."

"What? No, that's not true!"

"So then are you turned on by me the way I am now, Ryoga? All I wanted to do was take a nice hot bath, but you and that magician wannabe had to ruin it."

"Ranma!" Akane broke in. "There's no reason for you to be so rude! He said he was sorry! What's wrong with you?"

"Let's be honest with ourselves, Akane," Kenji broke in. "Ryoga seems to have a knack for showing up when he's least expected."

Then Ryoga answered back harshly. "Who are you to point fingers at me, Kenji, when you have some busty amazon draped all over you?"

"Huh?" Kenji turned to his left and noticed Shampoo clinging to his arm. "Hey, let go!"

"Husband no get away from Shampoo. Shampoo been away from husband too too long."

"Husband? I'm not married to you. I'm engaged to Ranma here." The long haired martial artist freed himself from the amazon's grasp and motioned to the redhead in front of him.

"Ranma is obstacle. Obstacle must die!"

"How about, if we eat our breakfast first, hmm? You can kill Ranma afterwards," Kasumi requested, placing a plate right in front of the amorous amazon.

"OK. Shampoo go along wish nice girl's wishes, for now." Shampoo gave Ranma a harsh glare, then she started on her meal. "Food here is good."

"After you're done eating, we can have our fight outside," Ranma said, regarding her new adversary.

"No, Ranma!" Akane interjected. "We have to get to school!"

Nabiki regarded the would-be combatants and speculated. _"This can work to my advantage."_ "How about if we have this fight at school during lunchtime? This way everyone can see you two go at it once and for all_." "And if you girls tear each other's clothes off during the fight, my video cameras are ready. Then there's also the money I can make off of the bets that will be made. Heh, heh."_

"Is OK with Shampoo."

"Fine with me," Ranma added in.

XXX

Later on during school, Shampoo sat near Ranma in each of her classes, glaring at her while Ranma tried to pay attention to the teacher. "Who's that busty girl, Ranma?" Daisuke asked, whispering in Ranma's ear while Yusuke sat next to him, seething in anticipation.

"She's some amazon who wants to kill me because I beat her up. She won't attack you, so you won't have to worry about her hurting you," Ranma responded. She looked over her shoulder and Became perplexed at the strange looks she was getting from the two boys.

"That's not what I meant. How can we get with her?"

Ranma turned around looking at the two boys incredulously. "If you want her that badly, you'd have to defeat her in combat. But if you do that, you'll have to go back to China with her to be her husband. You don't want to do..." Daisuke and Yusuke had stopped listening after hearing that they'd have to defeat her in combat.

In fact, every guy in the room had stopped listening to Ranma at the same time as Daisuke and Yusuke.

By lunchtime, everyone in the school had talked about the upcoming fight between Ranma and Shampoo. "Are you really going to fight that amazon girl, Ranma?" Akane demanded as opposed to asked.

"That's right, Akane. You don't have to worry about it. I'll have no problem beating her up again. I don't know why everybody's gathering around for this fight as if it's going to take long when it won't." Ranma had a cocksure look of confidence on her face as Akane regarded her.

"It's not you I'm concerned about! "Why do you have to bring so much drama into this school? I wish I had never known you!" Akane ran off in a huff, seething with rage.

"What's her problem?" Then Nabiki's two lieutenants walked over to Ranma. One was a slender girl with long, naturally curly hair while the other had short hair and was a bit hefty.

"Aren't you going to get ready for your fight, Ranma?" one of the girls asked.

"Sure." Ranma spun around at super human speed, quick changing from her high school dress into her red Chinese shirt and green pants outfit.

The two girls gasped in shock, impressed with Ranma's quick change abilities.

"All right, I'm ready. Let's go."

Ranma and the two girls made their way to the main area of the quad where Shampoo was waiting.

"She's right here, Nabiki," one of the mercenary girl's cohorts said, arriving with Ranma in tow.

"Good," Nabiki replied with her arms folded against her chest. "I was beginning to think you were going to chicken out of the fight, Ranma." The mercenary girl gave Ranma a derisive look, narrowing her eyes at her.

"I'm here, ain't I?"

"Ranma take too long!" Shampoo announced. She stood there, stomping her foot impatiently with her arms folded on her impressive chest. She then glared at Ranma viciously prompting Ranma to glare back, but then something else happened.

!ZIIIIIP! !POW!SMASH!CRACK! "Ooooh!" Shampoo went crashing to the ground with a loud moan upon being knocked out cold by an unknown assailant.

"Who is she?" Nabiki announced, upset that her plan to make a lot of money might possibly be ruined.

The unknown assailant made her way towards Ranma. "This amazon girl was overrated. I've heard a great deal about you, Ranma Saotome. And now it's time to see which of us is stronger." The woman made a very sophisticated martial arts stance as she readied her attack as Ranma did likewise.

"Fine with me. You want to tell us who you are first?"

"Sure. I'll tell you."

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Who is this new adversary for Ranma? Be here next time to see. By the way, feel free to make any kind of guess as to who this new person is.


	17. Enter Happosai

Miss Ranma

Chapter Seventeen

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

"Hmm… You look like you're in good shape,' the newcomer announced, landing on the ground, turning towards Ranma, and flexing her fingers.

The smiling, teenage girl regarded Ranma with a wicked gleam in her brighter, left eye. With a brazen toss of her head, she shook her dark hair that was styled into two thick horn-like bangs on either side of her head fastened with a pink ribbon. The girl's fair, pretty face while attractive had a look of malevolence to it, sending an intimidating, red eyed glare in pigtailed girl's direction. Her palms were covered up with pink colored gloves while her fingers with pink painted fingernails stayed visible. As she breathed, the center of her heaving bosom was covered by a dark purple breastplate held up by black straps that fastened to form a spider pattern on her back while the outer sides of her breasts and the rest of her fair skinned torso laid bare. Her hips swayed back and forth in long, baggy, silver/white colored trousers and purple tights. Her fast moving feet were wrapped in black, leaving her pink colored toenails visible for the world to see.

"So who are you, already?" Ranma had begun to tap her feet on the ground, getting impatient with the slender girl who lazily stretched her legs.

"I'm Juri Han." The lithe warrior stood on one leg, her other leg dangling at her side as she got in a martial arts stance, poised to strike! "Word on the street is that you used to be a guy, but now you're a girl. Those things," she pointed to Ranma's chest with her thumb, "look fake and oversized. How much did you pay for them?"

"Listen, you…"

"So were you originally a guy or a girl? Whatever," the young girl said lazily. Then she crouched, reaching her hands out towards Ranma in a grasping fashion, her countenance getting deadly serious! "I'll just rip you apart and find out."

"I'm Ranma Satome, and I accept your challenge. Your move," the pigtailed girl announced, getting in a stance with her knees slightly bent while on her toes as her hands moved slowly.

"Juri Han's one of the most dangerous fighters in the world!" someone in the audience called out, recognizing the famous street fighter. "Ranma's in for it now."

"Like that?" Juri started out the fight with a laugh and an upwards snap kick with her dangling leg that Ranma barely avoided by gliding backwards on the ground. Then the slender girl leaped up into the air and came crashing down on Ranma, attacking with a fast paced roundhouse kick combination that failed to get by the pigtailed girls' defenses. However, when Juri landed she quickly attacked with a leg sweep that knocked the pigtailed girl off her feet before she could mount a counter attack.

"_This girl's feet move so fast!" _Ranma thought to herself as she landed on her feet and crouched to block her opponent's low attack, kick barrage. However, Juri had gone to the well one too many times, allowing Ranma to spot an opening. !CRACK!

"Why you…" Juri moaned as Ranma counter attacked with a low strike of her own that knocked the horn haired girl off her feet.

"You'll regret!" The leggy girl reversed herself, twisted around in the air, and struck Ranma on her head and shoulders with a lightning fast kick combination before the pigtailed girl could get up. "Ha ha!" Upon knocking the pigtailed girl into the air, she nailed her with several kick combinations that made Ranma reel backwards.

Then Ranma moved in on her opponent at super human speed and attacked! "Tenshin amaguriken!"

"Why you…" Juri found herself struck countless times with fists of fury. She had barely kept herself from being stunned when she zipped backwards on the ground. "Over here!"

"_She's not getting away from me now!" _However, as Ranma zoomed in to follow up on her previous attack, she realized too late that she had fallen into a trap, Juri's Kaisen Dankairaku kick attack.

Time slowed to a crawl as Juri lowered herself in a crouch, stretching her legs outwards. "This is the end for you!" The horn headed girl struck Ranma with countless spinning kicks using both feet and knocking her high into the sky, going with her as her deadly kicks sent Ranma higher and higher. Then Juri got above her and kicked downward, practically stepping on her opponent. Before Ranma came crashing to the ground, Juri speedily got there first thus was waiting for her. Kicking the small of Ranma's back and holding her up with the same foot, she whispered in the stunned girl's ear. "That felt good, didn't it?" Then horn headed girl used her prehensile legs to violently slam the pigtailed girl to the ground head first.

"Oof!"

"Come on! You're not done already, are you?" Juri said in a taunt as she flexed her leg muscles, stretching her leg to the point her foot was behind her head.

"No, I'm not!" Ranma got up quickly, surprising her opponent with a rapidfire ki blast that knocked her back a few feet as it cut through her.

"Why you…" Without missing a beat, Juri leaped into the air and came crashing down on Ranma from a diagonal slant, kicking her several times using each leg, knocking her into the sky. "Hold still! You're finished! Hola! Hola! Hola! Hola! Hola! Hola!" Juri then struck Ranma countless times with super humanly fast spinning kicks with ki energy blasts coming out of her feet at the same time, causing Ranma to come crashing to the ground. "Stings, doesn't it?"

"Ungh!" _"Where did this girl come from? __Can't stay down__.__ Ranma Saotome doesn't lose!" _Ranma got up quickly and flew upwards into her opponent's midsection fists first after swerving to avoid a deadly kick barrage. !SMASH! "Shoryken!" !KAPOW! Ranma nailed Juri Han with a Dragon Punch, striking her opponent in the midsection then jaw, snapping the horn headed girl's head back.

As Juri glided downward, she twisted around and struck Ranma with a triple kick combination, striking with her right leg first, then her left, then her right again, hitting Ranma's legs, stomach, and head. "Go to…"

Ranma flew upwards in a diagonal fashion, counter attacking with a volley of ki blasts on her adversary who went crashing to the ground.

As Ranma touched down and made her way towards her opponent, Juri got up quickly and struck the pigtailed girl with her pinwheel strike, doing countless somersault kicks in rapid-fire concession. "Like that?"

"Ungh!"

"This is the end for you!" Even though Juri had quickly set up once again for her Kaisen Dankairaku attack, Ranma was ready for it, thus she blocked the attack, causing the horn haired girl to go flying into the sky, her kicks only finding air.

"Never mind that. Try this attack!" Ranma countered with a speed kick attack of her own, taking to the air and striking her opponent with a helicopter like attack which nailed Juri in her stomach, knocking her a little higher and then on to the ground.

"Why, you…" Before Juri could finish her sentence, she took several hits from Ranma's autofire ki blast attack. "Ha, ha!" Then Juri took to the air herself giving several kicks in Ranma's direction, creating ki blasts of her own, sending them from her feet as opposed from her hands.

"Oof!" Ranma had arrogantly dodged the ki blasts, but the energy had come back much like boomerangs, hitting the sparkling redhead in the back.

The horn haired girl practically flew into the air to meet Ranma and strike her with another three kick combination. Before Ranma could recover, Juri kicked her in the jaw, snapping her head back. Then she struck Ranma on the top of her head with a two fisted axe handle strike. Before Ranma came crashing to the ground, Juri struck her several times with attacks that seemed to resemble stomping more than kicks. "Like that? Does that feel gooood?"

"Shoryuken!" Ranma screamed, rising up with a Dragon Punch that struck her opponent's feet, shins, thighs, stomach, chest, and head, knocking her up further into the sky.

"Ungh! Whatever." Juri quickly landed on the ground and zipped over to Ranma, crouching downward while stretching her legs. "You're finished! Hola! Hola! Hola! Hola! Hola!" The horn headed girl attacked with feet of fury, hitting Ranma with over a dozen roundhouse kicks, ending her attack with an auto-fire pinwheel, somersault kick barrage.

"Ooh!" Ranma moaned. _"I don'__t know how much more of this I can take. Here she comes again! I'm just going to go all out against her. May the better girl win." _As the two combatants came at each other, Ranma poured on the speed, getting so close so as to nullify her opponent's inhumanly fast kicking power. Then she attacked. "Tenshin amaguriken!" While using her fists to pound on the girl, Ranma used her gliding feet to move backwards or forward as was needed in order to stay outside of kicking range and to block any low kicks Juri managed to get out. This forced the horn headed girl to rely more on her fists which were simply no match for Ranma's superior punching power.

"Why you… Go to…" !POW!CRACK!SMASH!

As Ranma kept up the pressure, Juri began to back up. And as soon as she began to waver, Ranma delivered the coup de tat. "Shooryuuuken!" The pigtailed girl struck with a powerful Dragon Punch sending her adversary high into the sky.

"I'll have my reveeenge!" Juri screamed as she crashed to the ground unconscious.

"You need to work on your punches," Ranma stated as she touched down. "You rely too much on your kicks."

"Wow, Ranma! I don't believe you beat Juri Han like that!"

"Whew! Hey, Sakura!"

"The last time I fought Juri Han she almost killed me! I'm happy to see you've done so well, Ranma."

"Thanks, Sakura. That was one of the toughest fights I've ever had."

Then Nabiki came running over to them. "Why did she want to fight you, Ranma? When everyone heard how tough this girl was, they bet against you. If you hadn't have won I would have been out of a lot of money."

"You've made so much money off of me that you shouldn't be complaining about it. Sheesh!" Ranma responded.

"Juri Han often fights people for the fun of it, Nabiki," Sakura explained. Then Sakura noticed many of the guys surrounding the downed for m of the horn haired girl, ogling her. "You guys better get away from her. She's dangerous. You don't want anything to do with her!"

"Oh, she's so hot!" one of the guys stated.

"She doesn't have the rack Ranma has, but she still looks good," another opined.

"Can't you guys think of something else?" Ranma asked the boys who steadily ignored her.

!KRAKADOOM! All of a sudden it got really dark and lightning struck the sky. "What was that?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

"Sounds like a bad omen."

"Hmm." Ranma stood there, regarding the sky and reflecting on it.

XXX

At that time, there was a cave in the Hida Mountains whose mouth was covered by a boulder with mystical wards on it.

However, deep from within the darkness of the cave the evil awoke. !BOOM! went the boulder as it exploded into pebbles.

Out of the cold, dark maw of the cave came a small, gnome sized, little old man. After walking a few feet from the cave, he fell down and went to sleep only to awaken again.

XXX

The next day, a bunch of Furinkan High School girls were jogging on the street around the school, wearing tight shorts and T-shirts.

"Huff!"

"Huff!"

"Huff!"

"Eeeek!" the girls screamed as a small, gnome sized man came flying towards them, groping and fondling them on various parts of their bodies.

"Akane!" the little, old man screamed as he flew from one girl to another.

"What's going on?" Akane called out, walking over them after having seen the commotion.

The old man and the girls turned around to see Akane standing there. "Hey, Akane. I think this thing is looking for you," one of the girls answered, removing the thing that was stuck to her chest.

The old man turned towards the blue haired girl. "Akane, it's me!" Upon the onset of the creature leaping towards her torso, Akane slammed it with her book bag.

"Do you know this guy, Akane?"

"No. I've never seen this guy before."

"You don't know who I am?" the old man replied with tears.

"I'll try to remember," Akane responded with a little bit of pity.

"Oh, that's all right. Just let me have a nice cry in your bosom." As the little old man jumped towards Akane, she struck him down with her book bag again.

"Who's this?" Ranma asked, looking down on the little gnome.

"Akane!" the old man screamed, flying into Ranma's chest.

"Eeeeek!" Ranma then proceeded to pound the little old man into ground. "Get off me, you freak!"

"Hmm. I don't think I've ever seen you before." Then the old man stopped and looked up at Ranma for a moment. "Maybe if I remove that ridiculous pigtail string, I'll figure out who you are." All of a sudden, the little old man popped right behind Ranma and took the string that held Ranma's hair in place, causing her red locks to lusciously cascade downward.

"Give that back!" Ranma called out, chasing after the old man while her hair flowed back with the wind.

"Lookie what I got! Woo hoo!"

"Come back here, old man!"

"Pretty, young things like you shouldn't be wearing stuff like this." !SIZZLE! Happosai had taken out his pipe and used it to set Ranma pigtail string on fire, burning it into smoke.

"Why, you…"

"Ooh la la!" the old man called out, regarding Ranma's long hair. "Now that's much better! Now we need to do something about those clothes. Must you hide your beautiful body with such insipid apparel?"

The old man whipped out a sharp instrument the size of a pen and poised it at Ranma's over-worked tunic. Akane shivered at the idea of Ranma being once again stripped naked in front of everyone, making every boy in site way too happy while giving every girl within eyesight an inferior complex. "Who are you?"

The old man turned towards Akane. "You must be Soun Tendo's daughter since you're so spirited and so healthy."

"You know my father?" Akane asked.

"Why don't you tell us the whole story before I give you the beating of your life?" Ranma said while she cracked her knuckles and regarded the diminutive old man.

XXX

A while later, Ranma and Akane arrived home with an unexpected guest. "Hey, Pop, Mr. Tendo!" Ranma called out with Akane right behind her. "This guy says he's a friend of yours."

Both Soun and Genma had looks of shock on their faces when they saw their diminutive master regarding them shrewdly.

"Hello there, Soun and Genma. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Then Soun had a look of sharpness on his face. "Oh, Master, it's so great to see you! Are you well?" Soun said in greeting as he seemingly gave the old man an affectionate hug.

"I'm as healthy as ever. Heh, heh!"

However, Soun tried to smash the little old man's head in with a martial arts killing attack, but the grandmaster was well aware of Soun's bad intentions. Intercepting the offending fist, he threw his student off of him, up into the air, and down through the wooden floor.

"Going somewhere, Genma?" the old man called out to the panda who was trying to quietly get away.

[I'm just a cute little panda,] the wooden sign the panda showed said.

"You haven't changed one bit, Genma," the diminutive, old man said, regarding the intelligent panda.

"You weren't going to leave me to face this alone, were you, Saotome?" Soun said, regarding his nervous friend shrewdly.

"What's going on here?" Akane stated, surprised at how her father was acting.

XXX

A few moments later, everyone in the household was sitting down in the main meeting room.

"Now what happened?" Ranma asked her father and his friend.

"Around twenty years ago, Soun and I trained in Anything Goes under our master day after day. There were many times when we'd have to work off what our master had stolen," Genma explained, having turned back into a man with the application of hot water.

"The training was brutal," Soun interjected.

"All too true. The fact that our master stole so much from so many people made the training worse when we had to pay for what he had stolen," Genma explained.

"There were even times the master would tie us up and starve us while he gorged himself on sumptuous food."

"Will you get to the point?" Ranma interjected impatiently.

"I'll get to it, you impertinent, child!" Genma stated testily. "Anyway, one day we brought the master several gallons of sake, getting him so drunk that he passed out."

"So while the master slept, we tied him up and put him inside a box laden with dynamite. Then we threw him inside a cave after setting off the fuse and covering the cave with a large boulder," Soun explained.

Then it was Genma's turn to talk. "We were certain we were rid of the master."

"That's right, but you made one mistake; you didn't finish me off," the master said as he drank up much of the household's sake.

"True," both men stated quietly." Then both men had backpacks on their backs and took off for the door.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" the old man said, appearing right in front of them.

"Er... Um. We're going out to..."

"You guys can stay here." Then the old man turned towards the girls in the room. "It's time I introduce myself. I'm Happosai, Grandmaster of Anything Goes!" the old man announced with aplomb and an increase in his battle aura.

"Gasp!" Nabiki exhaled. Then she and her sisters introduced themselves while Ranma scrutinized the old man.

"So you're Soun's daughters."

"I'm actually Ranma Saotome, Genma's daughter."

"Ah, yes. Figures Genma would fail to turn you into a boy. I'm ever so happy he did fail though. You girls with your various sizes look pretty good. I like 'em big; I like 'em small; I like 'em all. Heh, heh," the dirty old man said, practically drooling all over himself.

"I know she's only a girl, but she's a great martial artist despite her inferior gender, Master," Genma said, putting Ranma forward.

"Hmm. Nice muscle tone, but I can't train girl."

"Inferior gender? Listen, old man, I don't know what your game is, but you're beginning to annoy meeeeeee!" All of a sudden, Ranma yelped as the wily martial arts master attached himself betwixt her breasts.

"So firm yet so soft. They're perfect the way they defy gravity and stand at attention. I've never seen a better set."

"Get off me!" Ranma screamed, shoving the old man away. Then she felt something from behind.

"And this ass. Wow! Rock hard and the perfect shape. I can just feel this up all daaaaayyyy! Yeow!"

Happosai cried out in pain as Ranma turned on her battle aura, creating a damage shield of electricity that shocked the old pervert.

"When I say get off, I mean get off!" Ranma shouted in a rage.

"That's exactly what I was doing when you turned on the voltage! Where did you learn a trick like that?"

"Trick? You silly rabbit, tricks are for kids!"

"What's going on here?" Kenji announced, walking in the room after having competed in a hard fought strength contest which he had lost to a large sumo wrestler. Looking downward, he noticed the pint sized old man.

"Who's the steroid king?" Happosai pointed his thumb towards the long haired, young man.

"This is my son, Kenji," Soun explained, putting the young man forward.

"Hmm." The little man bounced all around him much to Kenji's annoyance. "I'm happy to see you've built your son up pretty well, Soun. Since he's so physically strong, I won't have to be so gentle."

"What is this?" Kenji demanded.

"Son, this is Happosai. He trained Genma and me in our martial arts. He has graciously offered to train you in his martial arts, making you his heir."

"This little guy seems kind of weird," Kenji commented. "At any rate, I really don't need any more martial arts training."

"This guy is plenty weird!" Ranma interjected. "He can't seem to keep his hands to himself. He gets his jollies by groping women and draining them of their ki! If he touches me again, I'll have to hurt him."

Then Kenji turned towards the old man. "Listen, Pops. I won't have you touching my fiancée. You got it?"

"Oh, really? Since I'm training you to be the heir of Anything Goes, you should be grateful."

"What?" Kenji exclaimed.

"And you can show your gratitude by making your fiancée and sisters available for my pleasure."

"No way!" Kenji came at the wily martial artist like gangbusters. However, it was all to no avail as Happosai took out his pipe and struck the muscular martial artist, sending him through the roof and into the sky.

"Yeow!" _"He shouldn't have be__en able to take me out like that," _Kenji thought to himself as he went flying. _"__ I knew I shouldn't strained myself so much in that contest, but I really didn't like the idea of taking second place. The fact that Honda weighed over 300 pounds didn't matter to me when it should have. And to think I laughed at him when he said he had more muscle on him than fat. That showed how little I knew. I'm going to have to be more careful next time Nabiki enters me in a contest." _

"That will teach you, you young whipper snapper! Heh, heh. Now where were we, my lovelies?"

However, before the old man was finished turning round…

"Shoryuken!" !POW!

"Oww!"

"That was for what you did to Kenji and for what you did to me!" Ranma called out to the old man who took to the skies upon Ranma's powerful Dragon Punch.

"How dare you do that to an old man?" The little gnome had surprised the pigtailed girl by reappearing right in front of her.

"I don't like you putting your hands on me! And get away!" Ranma barely dodged an attempt to be groped by the rascally old man who had flown in the direction of her torso.

"You're pretty fast, little girl. While I'm training Kenji, I'll enjoy copping a feel on you when I get the chance."

"Fat chance, old man!" !KAPOW!

"Aaaaaagh!' Happosai screamed as he went flying through the roof and into the sky a second time.

XXX

Later the next morning, the whole household sat down for breakfast. "Ranma."

"What is it, old man?" the sparkling redhead snapped back.

"I want you to wear this bra." The little old gnome whipped out an obviously expensive undergarment and showed it to Ranma and everybody else at the table.

"Ranma shouldn't have to put that thing on. It's way too small for her anyway!" Kenji stammered. Then he blushed when he realized what he had said.

"Kenji!" Akane shouted.

"It's too small? Hmm." The little old man popped all over Ranma prodding here and there.

"Hey! Back off!"

"Yep. It is a bit small for her. And here I got this in Europe where the women are much bigger. Anyway, with a little bit of effort Ranma can squeeze into it. Besides, it would be great to see her pop out of it if she breathes too hard."

"Listen, you dirty old man! There's no way I'm putting that on!" Ranma announced harshly.

"But I spent so much on it," Happosai lamented, crying crocodile tears.

"Will you stop it?" Ranma demanded.

Then the old man's face darkened, regarding the redheaded girl with narrowed eyes. "All right. One word of warning though."

"What's that?" Ranma stood firm against the glaring old man.

"If you don't wear it, they'll sag."

Ranma then got very angry. "Let it go already!"

"I'm not going to let it go. You remember that. I'm not going to let it go. In fact, I'm not going to let anything go. More importantly, I'm not going to let you leave the house wearing that ridiculous red shirt and green pants!" Happosai interrogated.

"What's it to you? Anyway, I like these clothes. Who made you the fashion police all of a sudden?" Then Ranma got up from the table, reaching for her things and making her way for the door.

"I'm much more than a policeman. Here, let me show you."

"No time for that now. I got school, so I'll see you later, old freak! I'm out of here!"

"Not yet!" !ZIP!ZIP!ZIP!

"Hey, cut it out!" Ranma complained as the little man pounced all over her.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"It looks like he got you there, Ranma," Nabiki commented.

"Ranma, you pervert!" Akane screamed.

"Hotcha!" Happosai called out happily, holding Ranma's clothes in his hands.

"Oh!" Ranma exclaimed. Looking down and blushing, she realized all she was wearing was her bikini bottom underwear.

!SNIFF! "This smells so nice," the old man commented with Ranma's bikini top in his hands.

"That's it, old guy!" Kenji announced, getting up and making his way to the wily little gnome.

"Stay out of this, roid boy!" Happosai stated, using his pipe to send Kenji through the roof and into the sky. "Now where were we? Heh, heh."

Ranma covered herself, blushing deep red and glaring at the salivating old man. "What's the big idea?"

"Well, Ranma," Happosai said, plopping himself on the girl's shoulder and looking downward There's nothing wrong with what you're wearing now, but I won't have you wearing the ridiculous clothes you had on just now."

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes! Give them back, you pervert!" Ranma screamed, knocking the little gnome off his perch and chasing after him all through the house.

While taking flight away from his pursuer, Happosai popped right behind Ranma. "And this pigtail has to go too." !SLICE! Ranma's luscious hair cascaded downward, giving off a shine in the light.

"Hey! That's my last pigtail string! How dare you?" Ranma screamed, turning around and landing a reverse roundhouse kick, knocking the Happosai into the wall. "Shows what you know, old man! I have a whole bunch of clothes like what you just took from me. I'll just go get another set."

"No, you won't." Happosai had bounced off the wall, appearing face to face with Ranma, seemingly hovering in the air in front of her. "I've already took all of those horrid clothes and hidden them. You'll have to wear a dress like a real woman."

"You can't tell me how to…"

"Yes, I can! However, if you want your old clothes back, I'll meet you at school. If you beat me, I'll tell you where your clothes are. If not, you'll wear the bra I got for you. And seeing the way you're dressed right now, you really need this thing. But then, maybe you don't. Yours stand at attention without any support whatsoever. How do you do that?"

Ranma blushed and covered herself with her arms. "Grrr! I'll get you for this!"

"You can try fighting me later at school today. Do we have a deal, girlie?"

"Fine!"

XXX

Later on both Akane and Ranma were making their way to school, but this time Akane was the one walking on the fence in order to increase her balance and agility. Ranma also took the time to train, gliding on the ground without leaving so much as a foot print, the wind tugging at her hair and blowing at her school dress, turning it up a little.

"You can't beat him, Ranma. He trained both of our fathers. Besides, you look kind of cute in that dress," Akane said with a snicker.

"Very funny, Akane. Anyway, I've learned a whole lot of things that have nothing to do with my father. Even Kenji knows more your father does."

"Didn't Happosai say he was going to show up at the school later to fight you again?" Akane asked, looking down on the flowing haired girl.

"Yes, he did. When he shows up, I'll be ready for him." Ranma had a look of determination on her face as they made their way to school. _"How dare that old fart tell me ho__w to dress? I'll fix him and fix him good!"_

Later at lunchtime, everyone sat down to eat their meals. Hey, Ranma!"

"Huh?" the red maned girl said, turning towards the sound of the yelling girl who waved at her.

"Over here!" Sayuri called out.

"What are you doing, Sayuri?" Akane asked with consternation.

"I want Ranma to sit and eat lunch with us."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Yuka commented.

"Are you two crazy?" Akane stammered.

"Oh, come on, Akane," Sayuri interjected. "I want to pump Ranma for information. I can't stop wondering how far she's gotten with your gorgeous brother, Kenji. I bet she just put her hands all over him and just…" Sayuri stopped when she noticed Akane glaring at her. "Oops! Sorry. I got carried away there for a moment."

In a few moments, Ranma walked near them with her bento box in tow. "What do you guys want?"

"Relax, Ranma. We'd like to talk to you about your relationship with Kenji," Yuka replied.

"Yeah, so how far have you gotten with him?" Sayuri asked wide-eyed. "And don't spare the juicy details."

"Look, girls. We haven't had too much time to do much of anything together."

"Oh, right, Ranma," Yuka asked, not believing the red headed girl. "If I was Kenji's girlfriend, I would have done all kinds of things with him."

"Yuka!" Akane admonished.

Then the girls noticed a bunch of guys walk towards them, sitting down with them and crowding them in. "You look great, Ranma. I'm glad to see you're wearing a dress instead of your usual clothes."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, I think."

Then Ranma noticed a particularly tall boy peer over her shoulder. "Sigh!"

"What are you doing?" the red head asked.

"Oh, nothing. Heh, heh." _"Gosh, Ranko'__s hot when I look at her from here!"_

"We're trying to eat here; do you mind?" Ranko asked, getting annoyed.

"Oh, no problem at all, ladies," one of the guys said with a smile. "We're just enjoying the sun."

Akane looked at the boy with suspicion but said nothing, proceeding with her lunch.

"I wonder what Kenji's doing right now?" Sayuri said with a sigh.

XXX

"Achoo!" Kenji stood on an area of the Tokyo Beach that was cordoned off for a photo shoot for a group of bikini clad models. Nabiki had gotten him the security job by convincing the producers of the magazine that Kenji would be all they needed for the job, thus they would save money by hiring only him instead of several guards. The owners of the magazine wanted to save money badly, so they went along with Nabiki's suggestion to only hire Kenji. The long haired martial artist made himself look professional, wearing a three piece suit and nice black shoes despite spending most of the time standing on the sand of the beach. They were a few guys who had tried to break through in order to get to the drop dead gorgeous models that were working that day, but Kenji's ability to use his ki hammer to fly into the air and be wherever he needed to be at a moment's notice, made any effort to disrupt the shoot unproductive. As the photo shoot was wrapping up for the day, some of the girls came screaming out the dressing room. "EeeeeeK!"

"What's that noise?" Everyone turned to see a small, gnome sized man carrying a large sack over his shoulder while women threw objects at him to no avail.

"It's the old guy!" Kenji called out as he made his way to the commotion. "What are you doing here, old man?"

Happosai stopped what he was doing and looked up at his student. "Kenji, my boy! I overheard you and Nabiki talking about all these pretty models, so I decided to show up and see how you were doing."

"Listen, Happosai. It's time you took off for home. I can't have you showing up here and ruining a good job for me," the long haired martial artist answered firmly. "All that food and liquor you consume at the house costs money, so Nabiki and I have to…"

Then the old man's countenance darkened. "You listen, you ungrateful pup! Your father and his fat friend do my bidding and so will you."

"No I won't!" Kenji stomped the ground with his foot, causing a minor shockwave that knocked the little man up six feet off the ground, causing him to drop the large bag in his hands.

"Yeow!"

"I thought you were going to have a match with Ranma at her school today," Kenji said, getting his ki hammer out, readying his whole body, mind, and spirit for battle.

"I was going to do that, but the thought of being able to see drop dead gorgeous women in skimpy bikinis was too much for me to resist. I'll deal with Ranma later. Right now there's swimwear for me to liberate. Now get out of the way!" The old man used his pipe to strike Kenji, knocking him high into the sky, and then crashing into the ocean.

!SPLASH! _"This suit is ruined now. I knew I shouldn't have worn something like this so close to the beach, but Nabiki insisted I wear it."_

"Hotcha!" Kenji heard in the distance as he made his way out of the water.

"_Where did the old guy go?"_Kenji looked around until a young woman covering her bare breasts with her arms ran over to him.

"Kenji! Are you going to do anything about the pervert who's been assaulting us? I thought you were here to protect us!" the woman pleaded.

"Where is he?" Kenji demanded hastily.

The rankled starlet pointed in the direction of the woman's dressing room. To the amazement of the half naked model, Kenji swung his ki hammer and threw it into the air, allowing it to take him aloft in the direction of the screaming and yelling.

Kenji landed in the midst of screaming young women, running away from the gnome sized man. As soon as Happosai was clear of anyone else, Kenji took careful aim and threw his hammer, striking the old man in the head. "Arrgh!"

"Got him!"

Then the old man appeared in Kenji's face. "You muscle headed moron! How dare you treat your master this way?"

"I told you to get out of here, Happosai, and I meant it!" Kenji demanded harshly.

"You ingrate! All you had to do was let me have some fun, but noooo! Now you're gonna get it!" Happosai used his battle aura to grow several kilometers tall. Looking down on the long haired martial artist with an intimidating glare, he froze Kenji for a moment.

"_I gotta break free!"_

Happosai used his giant hand to slam Kenji to the ground, pinning him. "It's over for you now, boy! Swear to make Ranma wear that bra I wanted her to wear, and I'll let you go!" the old man's giant sized battle aura demanded.

Kenji reached down deep inside for that little something extra, managing to only shake a finger until he started shaking his head. "Never!"

"How dare you refuse me?" I'll…" Happosai's attempt to smash Kenji into the sand met with unforeseen difficulty as the long haired martial artist shook his whole body, breaking out of the paralysis. Then Kenji powered out of the old man's hold, shoving the giant sized hand off of himself.

"Enough!" After having surprised the old man, Kenji winded his hammer countless times to build up a powerful momentum; then he let it go, striking the old man right between the eyes!

"Aargh!" Upon being struck with Kenji's ki hammer, the old grandmaster went flying back end over end into the horizon, his giant sized battle aura having vanished with the impact as he got further and further away. _"Not only was Kenji able to move, he was also able to attack me. This guy's a whole lot better than any son of Soun's ha__s a right to be. Using my battle aura like that has taken too much of my energy, so I'll have to take leave of Kenji for now. Meanwhile, I'm going to have to figure out some new ways of bringing this kid to heel."_

"Whew!" _"That fight took a lot of effort.__ Maybe working horrifically hard at that strength competition was just what I needed."_

"That was pretty good, Son-in-Law."

Kenji turned sharply behind him to see a diminutive, old woman standing on a stick, regarding him.

"Who are you? You look like one of those amazon elders!"

"That's right, sonny boy. I'm Shampoo's great-grandmother, Cologne. It's high time you take your responsibilities as Shampoo's husband, the actions of my amazon sisters notwithstanding."

"_Oh, boy!"_

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you're not too upset with me straying away from canon so much, but I didn't want to copy the manga all that much.


	18. Bath House Battle

Miss Ranma

Chapter Eighteen

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

"Greetings, Son in Law. I am Elder Cologne," the diminutive, old woman said as she stood on the top of her walking stick, regarding the powerful warrior. "I'm surprised you were able to defeat someone with Happosai's abilities." The ancient woman envied her great- granddaughter for her husband. Kenji's clothes having been shredded to almost nothing due to the fight with Happosai, it was easy for Cologne to not only see how physically powerful he was but she was also able to see how gorgeous he was. _"Shampoo has chosen well."_

"I do all right," the young man replied, pointing his thumb to himself. "By the way, are you another one of those amazons?"

"Yes, but I'm very different from the ones you've been dealing with. I'm much more skilled. Please don't confuse me with Elder Deodorant."

"Why are you calling me Son in Law? I don't believe you're related to me in any way." Kenji looked long and hard at the ancient woman, shocked by her unusual appearance. _"She's even older than that __Deodorant lady if that's possible. She looks smarter too. This old woman has much more awareness of her environment than the other elder."_

"Are you not married to Shampoo?" the old woman asked.

"She imagines she's married to me, but she's horribly mistaken. I'm not her husband." Then an idea hit Kenji. "Are you her grandmother?"

"Close, sonny boy. I'm her great-grandmother. I'm also the matriarch of the amazons, outranking Elder Deodorant. Since you have defeated Shampoo in combat, you are now her husband. You have to come back with her to Joketsuzoko, China to be her husband."

"I have no intention of doing that. I'm already engaged, so Shampoo should just pick up and go home." Kenji looked on without being intimidated as the ancient amazon's congenial appearance turned darkly serious.

"You will marry Shampoo or else!"

"Or what? With all due respect, madam, I'll not be going to China."

"This isn't over, Son in Law." That being said, the matriarch took off to the skies, using her stick as if it were a pogo stick.

"_I won__der what's going to happen now." _Kenji watched the old woman leap off into the sky, as a sudden strong wind blew off the left over shreds of his shirt and business jacket, leaving him topless. _"That ruins that suit." _

At that moment, Kenji looked up and noticed the bikini clad women smiling at him as they admired his muscularly defined physique.

XXX

"Where were you?" Ranma screamed after entering the house and finding Happosai sitting down in his room, calmly smoking his pipe. The old man practically ignored the angry redhead as he blew puffs of smoke that looked like cotton balls in the shapes of bras and panties.

"State your business quickly. I'm a busy man," Happosai replied, as he continued smoke.

"You were a no show for our fight after school today! That means you lost by forfeit. Now where are my clothes?" Ranma demanded, her heavy breathing causing her breasts to heave to the point of threatening to burst out of the rather tight school dress she wore. The girl took a quick look around, noticing several bags of women's underwear, some of the bags overflowing. Then she regarded the puffs of smoke that resembled women's underwear, looking almost as if invisible girls were wearing them.

The old man continued to calmly puff on his pipe, looking up every now and then at the formerly pigtailed girl who regarded him angrily, glaring at him. Then he spoke up. "What are you complaining about? You're still wearing a nice dress." The old man stared at Ranma with a wry smile, seeming to be able to see through her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Ranma said, being a little embarrassed.

"Wow, you look hot! Oh, yeah!" the old man drooled.

"What are you talking about?" Ranma had begun to get even more embarrassed under the old man's ogling gaze.

"I have X-Ray vision, my dear. Heh, heh."

Ranma covered herself up, blushing as if she really was naked until she realized something. "Wait a minute! If you had see-through vision, why would you need to constantly take my clothes off?"

Happosai looked up at Ranma for a moment, puffing on his pipe. "Heh, heh. I was just blowing smoke up your ass, dearie. But you're right. I would have to take off all of your clothes in order to see you naked. In fact, I think you really would look better without any clothes on at all. I sure wouldn't mind seeing you in the all together. Heh, heh."

"Listen, you. Give me back the clothes or else! And where did you get all this underwear from anyway? Did Bloomingdales have a sale?"

"Listen here, girly…"

At that point, Kasumi called out to everyone in the household. "The furo has a leak in it, so you'll have to bathe in the public baths until we can get the furo repaired!"

"Well, then. We can have our match tomorrow when we all go to the public bath. There I can see what you're really made of. Heh, heh." Happosai drooled all over himself at the prospect of seeing Ranma without any clothes on. Then there was also the thought of seeing so many other women naked as well.

"Hold it, old man!" Kenji stated, making his way in the room. "I'm not going to let you abuse either Ranma or my sisters. I'll be keeping on eye on you."

"You people never let me have any fun!"

XXX

Later the next day at the public bathhouse, Kenji and Happosai were there on the men's side while Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki were on the women's side.

The steaming hot, blue water was clean as it filled a square shaped pool large enough to fit dozens of occupants. However, there was not so many people there that there wasn't room enough to get comfortable.

A gray rubber snorkel made its way to the women's side, prompting the suspicious Kenji to take hold of said snorkel. "What do you think you're doing?" Happosai protested upon Kenji reaching down and grabbing him by the scruff of the neck.

"Where do you think you're going, to the women's side of the bath?"

"Keep on eye on him, Kenji!" Ranma called out with her shoulders bared from the top of the dividing wall that separated the men's side from the women's.

"Ah, Ranma. It's so good to see you. That must mean Akane and Nabiki are there too," the little old man said happily.

Kenji looked around, noticing that almost every guy there had his eyes on Ranma whose hair was wet and cascaded down her milky white shoulders which made the girl look more alluringly sensual than usual. "Ranma, get down! All these guys can almost see your…"

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" the old man yelled as Kenji attempted to cover his eyes.

"Oops! Sorry!" Ranma made her way down only to see Akane glaring at her.

"Ranmaaa! What do you think you're doing?" the blue haired girl demanded as she interrogated the sparkling red head.

"I was just saying hi to Kenji! What's your problem, Akane?"

"No fighting, you two," Nabiki interjected as she soaked in the artificial hot spring with her head and shoulders above the water.

"We should have showed up here later," Akane replied. The blue haired girl made her way into the soothing, hot water, bathing herself.

"This is going to be fun, Akane. Let's hang around here and see what happens."

"Great attitude, Nabiki!" Ranma commented with a smile as she joined Nabiki and Akane, making herself comfortable. "It's always better to be positive."

Akane gave both Ranma and Nabiki a strange look. "I can understand Ranma acting this way, but you, Nabiki?" Akane shook her head and began to settle down.

Ranma lowered herself under the water for a moment. Then she came up, shaking her hair free of any excess moisture which reminded Akane of a dog shaking itself dry. Then Ranma felt something under the water. "Hey!"

"Hello, there, Ranma. How about if I wash your back?" Happosai said, popping up out of the water right in front of her a few inches from her bosom.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ranma shrieked in shock and surprise. Then she grabbed the little gnome by the neck. "Don't you dare touch me again. You got that, old man?" she threatened, giving the old man an intimidating glare.

The old gnome easily escaped the girl's grasp, standing on the back of the offending hand. "You don't scare me, Ranma. But I do like how your breasts raise upwards when you're angry. Heh, heh." As the little man reached out to touch the young girl, Ranma popped him one, knocking her tormentor back a few feet, forcing him to skid on the top of the water.

"Get away from me, you freak!"

"Come on, pretty lady. I'm just trying to be friendly," Happosai said, appearing right in front of the girl again, practically standing on top of the water.

"I said, hands off!" !SLAP!

"Ow!" the old man moaned as he smarted from Ranma striking him in the face with an open palm attack that did a lot more damage than most slaps from a woman would normally do. Happosai caressed the side of his face that had a welt that was quickly vanishing due to the old man's impeccable healing powers. "Well, if you're gonna be like that, screw you! Aaaaah!" The little old man breathed in and took in a great deal of air, expanding himself to the size of a three foot diameter beach ball. Then he let the air out of his body, blowing the surprised, half naked girl who wore only a small towel around her waist that bared her thighs over the wall and on to the men's side of the bathhouse.

!SPLASH! Ranma fell ass backwards into the water, the men there instinctively getting out of the way.

"Did a half naked girl just drop in the water here?" one of the men said to no one in particular as he used his hands to search under the water.

"She did; I saw her. She was a hot babe. Let's just feel around and see if we can find her!" another man called out.

"_All I need __is to have all these guys see me practically naked. Then Akane would throw a fit on how I was being a pervert. Well, I'll just stay under water until… Wait! There's the opening to the woman's side. I__'ll just swim over to it,__ and I'll be where I__'m supposed to be."_Ranma thought to herself as she made her way to the opening, carefully avoiding the probing hands of the men above her.

However, by the time Ranma finally got close to the opening to the woman's side of the bath, Happosai appeared right in front of her, making a face at her.

"_Get out of the way, you stupid old man!__" _Despite the visual glare Ranma gave Happosai, the grandmaster of Anything Goes attacked. During the brief underwater fight with the wily old man, Ranma put her hands out and shoved them forward, hoping to knock the old man back with the force of the momentum. Despite Ranma's herculean efforts, Happosai managed to keep himself from moving much, holding his place under the water. _"How is he doing that?"_

In desperation, Ranma struck the little man in his stomach. A bubble of air came bounding out of the old gnome, causing him to grasp his throat, but despite that, Happosai fought on.

"_I'm surprised Ranma can fight so well while holding her breath__. I bet she'd crack if I break her concentration. And I know just how to do it. Heh, heh." _In between attack volleys from Ranma, Happosai saw a pattern. And before Ranma could realize her mistake and compensate for it, the old man flew into Ranma's bosom, prompting the redhead to scream and pry the man off of her. Then the old man began to smile at the girl who began to grasp her throat as her face became bluer and bluer.

"_I can't hold my breath any longer!"_ !SPLASH! "Aaah!" Ranma came up, taking in the sweet air she had so badly needed, her bosom heaving with every breath. "Whew!"

"Hotcha!" Happosai exclaimed, treading the hot water right beside the redheaded girl.

Then Ranma noticed all the men staring at her, prompting her to cover herself up with both arms. "Like I needed this! This is all your fault, old man!" Turning towards the little gnome, Ranma wacked him on the top of his head.

"My fault? This was all your doing, you attention whore!"

"Oooooh!" the men there moaned while seeing Ranma's upper body as she reached for the wily grandmaster who easily evaded her.

Ranma covered herself up again, blushing a shade of pink under the men's ardent gaze. The men's eyes widened as they happily regarded Ranma's ample visage, making the girl's blush deepen. "Look, fellas. This was all a big mistake."

"Mistake? What do you mean mistake, you exhibitionist?" the old man replied with narrowed eyes at the young girl as he reappeared right next to her.

"Here, Ranma," Kenji said, covering his fiancé up with a towel. "Now, let me help you up to the women's side." Giving Ranma a boost despite the protests of the men there, Kenji sent his fiancée on the opposite of the dividing wall.

"Thanks, Kenji!"

"Hotcha!" Happi yelled out, leaping up after the girl while evading a grasping attack by Kenji.

"Get out of here!" Ranma screamed as she did an about face, attempting to strike the wily, old pervert.

"I'm not going anywhere! Now let me take another look at you." !POW! "Ow!" the old man screamed upon being hit by a right haymaker from Ranma's fast moving fist. Then he made a hasty retreat, running all through the women's side of the bath.

"Eeeeek!" the women screamed.

As the old man leaped and bounded from one woman to the next, Ranma followed after him, chucking an empty, wooden pail at the man, striking him in the head with it.

"Ow! Why you… How dare you treat your master this way?"

"I'll do more than that, you jerk! Yaaah!" Ranma screamed, tossing energy blasts at the wily old man.

"Ki energy! Where did you learn how to do that so smoothly? Something like that normally takes years to learn," Happosai stated as he dodged the fast moving energy blasts, landing on top of the dividing wall.

"There's more to me than meets the eye! I'm not just a pretty face! Now stay on the men's side!" Ranma demanded harshly.

"Oh, yeah?" However, before Happosai could say or do anything else, he found himself held fast by Kenji.

"What do you think you're doing, old man?" the long haired martial artist demanded as he dragged Happosai down to hot pool of water by the scruff of the neck and placed him down right next to him.

"Hey, lemme go!"

"You've had enough fun for the day."

"I have not yet begun to have fun!" the old gnome announced with a pout.

"Take it easy, old timer. Here, let me help you get cleaned up." After dragging Happosai out of the water and to the side, Kenji immediately plopped the old man down right next to him and sprayed the back of his head with some liquid soap. Then he scrubbed the suds into the old man's scalp and hair.

Happosai became angry at this treatment, throwing a bar of soap at the long haired martial artist who returned the favor by nailing him with a scrub brush. In a matter of minutes, both of them were throwing bathhouse materials at each other.

"How dare you treat your master this way?" the old man threatened, regarding his new nemesis with a powerful glare.

They stared at each other in such a manner that a knife could have cut through the tension. Their eyes watched each other warily. All the other men in the bathhouse were in awe of the two martial artists as they watched the battle of wills that seemed to take an eternity. After a few minutes, Kenji got tired of the staring game, so he broke the silence. "You don't scare me, Happosai. Now, sit down and calm yourself."

"No! Prepare to face the terror of bathhouse fu!"

"This oughtta be interesting," Ranma said, looking over the dividing wall along with Nabiki and Akane. "Go get him, Kenji!"

The little gnome jumped upwards, hovering a few feet off of the ground as empty pails floated up all around him. Then he pointed at Kenji, prompting the empty buckets to float towards the long haired martial artist.

"Ooh! Secret techniques!" Nabiki exclaimed as she watched the events.

"What happened?" Akane gasped in awe. She was surprised to see the old man vanish as the buckets kept floating in the air as if some invisible force was holding them in place.

All of a sudden, the empty wooden buckets that were hovering in the air flew at Kenji, encircling him. !SLAP!WAP!POW! "Yeow!" Kenji was hit from all sides as he seemed to be unable to avoid the old man's attacks.

"That was the hermit crab fist," Happosai said, peeking at Kenji from under a bucket.

"Is that so?" Kenji responded, having the old man's hand prints all over him.

"From inside a bucket no less," Nabiki announced as she watched the battle. "How cool."

"More like a shrimp than a crab," Ranma replied dryly.

"_I don't know how Kenji is going to __deal with that. Maybe he's finally in over his head,"_ Akane speculated, the fight raging on.

As the wily old man appeared from under one bucket then another, Kenji began to strike where he thought the grandmaster would be, destroying several buckets in the process. "Yoohoo!" !SMASH! "Over here!" !SMASH! "Why are you hitting that one?" !SMASH! "I told you I was over here!" Despite Kenji's best efforts, the old man kept moving from bucket to bucket as the muscular martial artist smashed them into splinters. The little gnome had moved with so much speed that he left after images of himself, appearing to be in more than in one place at a time.

Happosai kept frustrating Kenji until the young warrior paused for a moment. _"All t__his destruction is nothing more than waste! I'm going to have to strike where he'll be instead of striking where he was."_

The young man concentrated with his eyes closed for a moment. Then he made his ki hammer appear in his hands and threw it! "Ow!"

"Gotcha, you pervert!" Kenji announced as he chased after the surprisingly uninjured gnome.

"You won't be able to catch me!" Happosai took off for the other side of the bathhouse with Kenji hot on his heels. However, when the old man bounded over the dividing wall, Kenji did likewise to his regret!

"Eeek! Pervert!" the women screamed as they threw hard bars of soap at him, one striking the young man in the forehead while another struck him right between the eyes, another still hit him in the solar plexus. Unfortunately for Kenji, these attacks happened to have coordinated to not only knock the long haired man back into the men's side, but to stun him as well. Falling backwards into the water, Kenji dived in head first.

"Ungh!" !SPLASH!

"_Now I can gaze upon these nubile __young bodies unhindered." _Happosai got up from under the wooden pail that covered him and looked around with a look of disappointment on his face. There were no pretty young things around to ogle. All of the women there were old!

"My, oh my, my rheumatism's been acting up as of late," an old women washing herself said to another old woman next to her.

"You think you have problems? My back's been causing me all kinds of pain."

The little old man looked around only to find these gray haired women washing and bathing their wrinkled, old bodies. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Akane answered wearing a bathing suit that covered her up.

"You think young women could bath comfortably with a crazy pervert like you running around? I think not," Nabiki commented, covered up in a bathing suit much like Akane.

Despite all this, Happosai kept searching the area frantically. "There has to be at least one pretty young thing around here. Aha!" The dirty old man's eyes widened and his mouth crinkled into a smile as he noticed a young woman with a gorgeous body, putting suds in her long, luscious hair near the end of the bathhouse. He then made his way to naked girl, leaping towards her. "An oasis in the desert! Come to papa, baby! Hotcha!"

!POW! "Ungh!" Ranma sensed the presence of the wily grandmaster and struck him on the top of the head, smashing his dome into the bathhouse, concrete floor.

"Really, Happosai, falling for an old trick like that."

XXX

The next day, after having a short training workout with her father, Ranma went to the bathroom in order to wash up.

!PAT!PAT!PAT! "What the…" Ranma exclaimed as she felt something on her backside.

"You're looking awfully healthy this morning! Heh, heh!" the dirty old man announced. "I can't get over how rock hard your ass is. I bet you could bend a fork with it."

"Get away from me, you old goat!" Ranma screamed, knocking the grandmaster through the roof and into the sky.

XXX

Later, at the breakfast table, everyone was enjoying their meal. "I have some good news for you, Kenji," Nabiki said with a smile.

"And what would that be?"

"You'll be happy to hear that there's a guy from America that's looking for someone who can take him on. From what everyone's been saying, he's practically invincible."

"What does all of that have to do with me?"

"This guy is so arrogant and money hungry that he started putting up 10, 000, 000 yen in a pot for anyone who can beat him. This pot has steadily increased since everyone who takes the chance to fight this guy has to put in 5,000, 000 yen of their own," Nabiki explained. "

"Do we have that much money to put in such a pot?" Kenji asked incredulously.

"We have enough. Many of my money making schemes have recently paid off. So we can afford it."

"I don't like the idea of gambling, Nabiki. There's no guarantee I'll be able to beat this guy."

Then Ranma interjected. "That's no way to talk, Kenji! You have to believe you'll win all the time no matter what happens."

"That's true, Ranma, but we're talking a lot of money here. We shouldn't take chances like that," Kenji replied.

"You think I'd make a gamble like that when I wasn't sure? Come on, baby brother. I'm a whole lot shrewder than that. I've watched this guy fight; you can beat him if you give him everything you've got. Besides, this guy isn't a martial artist anyway; he's only a boxer."

"A boxer? Who is this guy?" Kenji asked, suspecting who it was.

"His name is Balrog." Nabiki sat back and began to pay more attention to her food as if the name she had just dropped was no big deal.

"Balrog?" Kenji exclaimed. "Do you know this guy's win/loss record? He's practically undefeated!"

"Do you have any confidence in yourself or not?" Nabiki replied, looking up from her food and regarding her brother.

"Of course, I do, but Balrog's no lightweight."

"I know he's not a lightweight, Kenji," Nabiki commented in a matter of fact manner. "He was the heavyweight boxing champion of the world until he got lazy with his training for a time and felt the need to cheat in order to win an important title fight. By the end of what seemed like a victory for him, the referee passed out as he raised Balrog's hand in victory because the boxer had knockout powder on his gloves. After a huge controversy, the boxing commission disqualified him and threw him out of boxing. Despite his having cheated, he may still be the best boxer in the world, but he's still only a boxer. He doesn't even use his feet in a fight. It wouldn't surprise me if Akane was able to beat him."

"Nabiki, you're making the same mistake about American boxers that most martial artists make. I've trained as boxer for a period of time, so I know how tough they can be. I've even seen an average boxer defeat a martial arts tournament champion while I was in America."

"American martial artists aren't that tough!" Genma interjected with a snort. "What kind of boy did you raise, Tendo?"

"Anyway," Kenji continued while giving Genma a sharp look. "Balrog has proven how tough he is time and time again by beating up some of the best martial artists in the world. And his feet weren't as idle as you imagine them to be; he glides on the ground at an inhuman speed. I like the idea of fighting such a powerful opponent, but betting so much money against a guy like that would be a bad idea."

"Well, it's too late to worry about the money now; I've already put the cash in. I can't take it out," Nabiki explained.

"What?"

"You heard me," Nabiki said dourly.

"Nabiki! I told you to talk to me before entering me in stuff like this!"

"If you're so afraid of this guy, I'll fight him!" Akane interjected.

"Are you really going to force poor widdle Akane to fight in your place?" Nabiki said with a knowing look in her brother's direction.

"No. I'll fight the guy, but you need to talk to me about stuff like this first in the future, Nabiki," Kenji said solemnly.

"Whatever you say, baby brother. The fight will take place in front of the Furinkan High School, right near the entrance gates."

"You plan on being there yourself for this?" Kenji asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes. I need to be there to pick up the money after you win," Nabiki said with a smile. "Make sure you're there on time; the fight's scheduled at 12:00 pm during lunchtime."

"I'll be happy to see you do well in your fight, Kenji," Ranma commented. "And if you ever need another person to fight for you, let me know, Nabiki. I can handle things."

"I'll keep that in mind, Ranma. Come to think of it, there's an all girl tournament called Variable Geo that you'd be perfect for."

"What about me? I can handle any kind of fight. I'll do the Variable Geo, whatever it is," Akane stammered.

Nabiki demurred. "I don't think you'd want to do something like Variable Geo, Akane."

"Why not?"

"Just trust me on this one. This is more Ranma's speed."

"Don't underestimate me; I can do it!"

"Oh, really?" Nabiki said in a low whisper with raised eyebrows. "I guess you know that the loser has to take off all of her clothes in front of the millions of people who would be watching on closed circuit television. You still want to do it, Akane?"

"Oh! I can't go around naked!" Akane exclaimed, blushing crimson, covering herself with her arms as if she really was naked.

"Naked? I heard that! I think everyone has seen enough of me!" Ranma protested. "There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Thanks a lot, Akane. Win or lose, Ranma would have brought in a lot of money."

Then Happosai popped up right behind Ranma, standing on her left shoulder. "There's no need to be disappointed, everybody. We can all see Ranma naked right now."

"Get away from me, you freak!" !SWIPE!

"Sweeto!"

"Ranma, you pervert!" Akane screamed.

"Golly!" The redheaded girl looked down for a moment and blushed a little bit. Sensing Akane's anger against her, she turned to the blue haired girl with a perturbed look on her face. "It wasn't my fault the old freak took my clothes off!" Then she turned towards the old man, giving him her undivided attention. "Come here and give me my clothes back, you dirty old man!"

"I don't think so!" Happosai ran all the way to his room !ZOOM! where he shut the door behind himself. _"I'll just put these clothes here along with the others for now. __My, they smell good. Heh, heh."_

However, as Happosai went into the secret compartment where he had hidden Ranma's other clothes in a large brown closet, he sensed something behind him. "So that's where you put all my clothes."

"What the… But how?" The old man jumped in surprise to find Ranma had zoomed inside the room before he had shut the door. He was even more surprised to see the girl wearing her usual red shirt and green pants. She had even put her hair back into a pigtail, having found the string and tied her hair with it. I addition to that, she now had all of her other clothes in her hands bunched up together.

"I know a lot of things you don't know, old man. Now that I've gotten all my clothes back, I'll get out of here," Ranma answered as she made her way to the door. "And, one more thing. Don't you dare ever try to control what I'm wearing again!" With that, Ranma opened the door and left.

The little old man was jumping up and down in a rage after the pigtailed girl had left. "Ranmaaaa! You have aroused my wrath!" he screamed, raising his fists in the air.

XXX

During lunchtime at school, Nabiki was at the front gates along with Kenji who was on the other side, leaning on the gate. While Nabiki wore her usual school dress, Kenji wore dark blue slacks that were very flexible, boots, and a white T-Shirt. "So where's the guy I'm supposed to take on, Nabiki?"

"What's the matter, baby brother, getting cold feet?" the mercenary girl said with raised eyebrows.

"No, Nabiki. It's simply a matter of the mind," Kenji responded with a wry smile.

"What?" Nabiki asked, her eyes widening.

"What's the mind? It doesn't matter. What's the matter? Never mind."

Nabiki paused in shock and surprise. Then she regained her composure. "Very funny, Kenji. Are you ready to fight this guy or not?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's get this party started!"

"That's the spirit, Kenji! Now we need to…" Nabiki stopped when she thought she heard the sounds of a fight going on several blocks away. Then she took out a listening device she had hidden on her person and listened carefully to what was going on.

"My fight money!" Nabiki heard someone scream.

Quickly turning towards the direction of the scream, Nabiki tried in vain to see what was going on. "Kenji, I need you to fly up into the air and see what's going on. Come to think of it, take me up with you and hover, so I can see what's happening."

"All right." Kenji first leaped over the front gate. Standing next to Nabiki, he took hold of her waist and spun his hammer and threw it upwards, allowing it to take the both of them aloft until he was four hundred feet in the air. Then the long haired martial artist spun the hammer around much like a helicopter blade in order to stay aloft, hovering.

"Yes, that's it. Uh, oh!"

"What is it, Nabiki?"

The mercenary girl was using some high tech binoculars that allowed her to see what was going on more clearly. "We have to get over there, or all that money will be gone."

"Is it all right for you to miss school?" Kenji asked with concern.

"Don't worry about that. Just get us over there on the double!" Nabiki ordered frantically, pointing her finger in the direction the scream.

Kenji took off flying, throwing his hammer to where his sister had pointed and going at thirty miles an hour. The wind whipped Nabiki's hair in her face for a time until they quickly arrived at the spot.

"Is this it?" Kenji asked

"Yes, land right here." As soon as the two touched down, Nabiki ran over to an African American dressed in a purple suit, broad hat, yellow shirt, and pants. He resembled a pimp as he regarded the Japanese girl making her way towards him.

"Hey, Nabs. What's shaking?"

"What happened, Proctor, and why didn't you and your boss show up for the fight?" Nabiki responded in flawless English.

"Oh, that. Nothing I can do about that. Take a look over there." Terrell Proctor pointed to the downed form of a massive African-American man with rippling muscles who barely moved, making no noise except for silently breathing. Wearing grey boxing trunks, brown boots, red gloves, and a grey gym shirt, he lay on the ground unconscious.

"Where's the pot with all the money?" Nabiki demanded as Kenji stood behind her with his arms folded on his chest.

"Well, it's like this. While we were on the way to that school of yours, this hot chick and this huge guy showed up and threatened Balrog. This pissed the main man off, so they fought. As you can see the huge guy beat up Balrog pretty badly. That's a pity too. There was some fat money in that pot."

"Where did they go off to and who were they?" Nabiki demanded.

"They headed east. I don't know who they were, but the guy who beat Balrog wore mostly pink. The chick with him wore the tightest booty shorts I have ever seen!"

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Never mind that, Proctor! Where…"

The promoter kept on going as if Nabiki hadn't interrupted him. "The tank top that she wore showed a lot of skin if you know what I mean! She didn't even need it to hold herself up since her rack stood at attention. Woooo! Weee! So hot she was smoking! She really knew how to work that ass, I'll tell you what."

"Enough of that already! Where are they?"

"They walked away from here just a few minutes ago. You can't miss the big guy. That mother's over eight feet tall."

Nabiki looked at the excited man suspiciously for a moment. "Are you sure you're not planning some kind of con?"

"No way," the promoter answered nervously. "If I'm lying, I'm dying."

"You have no idea how right you are," Nabiki said coldly, staring at the promoter with a glare that made him more than a little nervous.

"It's cool, baby. It's cool."

At that point, Kenji interjected. "I noticed a particularly large man walking away when I landed us over here, Nabiki. I might be able to locate them."

"All right, Kenji. Let's go."

In a matter of minutes, Kenji and Nabiki had flown several blocks away. Kenji touched down with Nabiki in tow when he saw a curvaceous woman wearing stilettos and shorts. Upon landing right in front of the tall, statuesque who woman was carrying a two feet by two feet box, Nabiki quickly noticed all the money inside. All that money excited her, but she kept herself under control. This was business after all.

"Where do you think you're going with my money?" Nabiki demanded, getting in the woman's face.

"It's my money now, sweetie. Now run along to school before you get hurt." The woman was wearing a black military officer's hat that fit with the dominatrix look she had going, a black horse whip being at her side. With flair and a switch of her hips, she kept on walking. Her long, light brown hair that went down her back flowed as her beautiful blue eyes looked forward, her long, shapely legs moving with grace and sophistication.

"Listen here, lady. I want my money back. Don't make me get rough with you."

"You think you and your handsome friend scare me?" The tall woman walked over to Kenji with an exaggerated shake of her hips. Upon reaching him, she prodded him with her whip. "Well, hello there. You look like you're in good shape."

Kenji gently shoved the whip away from himself. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" the woman announced, backing up with the two Tendos regarding her warily. "I'm Poison." With another shake of her hips, she snapped her fingers. At that moment, both Kenji and Nabiki felt the ground quake under them .

The two turned around to see a large man with long, messy black hair that went down to his shoulders, moving and bouncing around as he made his way to them. The giant was unbelievably tall, standing at over eight feet tall. He wore a pink leopard skin tank-top with darker pink jeans, brown boots, and black studded wristbands. He also had on a thick chain from the back of his waist to 3/4 of the way around his waist, ending at his hip. He had huge muscles which he flexed as his eyes bore down on Kenji, saying, "I'm number one!"

While both Kenji and Nabiki stood in awe of the massive man, Poison walked right through them towards her fighter. Turning around and facing them, she regarded Kenji for a moment. "You're the guy who was going to fight Balrog, aren't you? Well then, if you want the money, you'll have to fight Hugo for it."

Kenji calmly regarded the larger than life warrior before him, visually probing for a weakness and finding none.

"Fine, we accept your terms!" Nabiki confirmed. You can take him, Kenji!"

"Really? It's natural to run away screaming from my man, Hugo, but now I have you where I want you. Are you up for a little match?" Poison said with a sense of flair and panache while the giant behind her cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"I'm ready. Let's get this party started!" Kenji announced, his ki hammer appearing in his hands as he got in a stance.

Nabiki and Poison quickly got out of the way as Hugo rushed Kenji who threw his ki hammer at the bigger man. Even though Kenji nailed his opponent, hitting him in the stomach, the man only moved back a little. The giant seemed to teeter and totter as he maintained his footing.

"Oof!"

"_This is going to be a hard battle if there ever was one."_

While Kenji was speculating about his next move, Hugo moved in on him with a speed that belied his huge bulk, striking Kenji by clapping his hands together on his opponent's head. "Yeow!"

In response to the previous attack, Kenji struck the ground with his hammer, directing a shockwave under Hugo prompting him to go flying up into the air. Then Kenji swung his hammer rigorously countless times, letting it go and striking the giant in his midsection, sending him to the ground.

" Oow!" However, the big man got up quickly and came running towards Kenji, surprising the long haired martial artist by grabbing him by the head, keeping his momentum going while holding him, and slamming him into a nearby wall, practically sandwiching Kenji in between.

"Ungh!" After prying himself from the wall, the long haired martial artist struck his opponent in the solar plexus with a powerful, upwards punch, prompting the bigger man to reel backwards; then Kenji struck with a well placed roundhouse kick to the stomach. While the big man lurched forward, he struck with an uppercut that sent his opponent into air.

"Oow!" However, there was no rest for the weary, as Hugo touched down to earth quickly and zipped over to him, practically gliding on the ground. Striking with fists, elbows, and open palms, the giant did very little damage to Kenji who successfully blocked these attacks, but Kenji wasn't able to avoid getting grabbed as the giant leaped up into the air still holding him, spun him around and came crashing downward with his stomach pressing Kenji to the ground.

"It's over, little man. No one gets up from my belly to belly body slam," the larger man bellowed while his bulk pinned his opponent to the ground.

"Never! Huff!" In a burst of strength, the muscular martial artist powered his opponent off of himself, struck him with his hammer in the stomach, and sent him high up into the sky. Then Kenji speedily winded up his hammer and went straight up, striking the airborne Hugo in the chin with it.

Crashing to the ground on his back, the big man quickly got up and leg swept his opponent, knocking him off his feet. Kenji was able use his acrobatic skills to land on his feet in time to see the bigger man running towards him.

"_Time for one of my newer a__ttacks!" _"Hammer time!" Kenji screamed, making numerous ki hammers appear and throwing them at Hugo. The king sized man reeled backwards a few feet as the ki hammers struck him several times.

"Ooh!" the giant moaned. He then leaped into the air in Kenji's direction, attempting to drop kick him with both feet. Upon blocking the attack, Kenji grabbed the giant's feet and spun him around at super speed. After spinning him around countless times, the long haired martial artist threw his opponent several yards into a thick telephone pole which the city of Nerima had reinforced due to the fights of other martial artists in the past. Much to the relief of many of the crowd that had been building during the fight, the well placed telephone pole stayed in place.

"Come on, Hugo!" Poison screamed. "This guy's nothing; I know you can beat him!"

Without missing a beat, Hugo rushed Kenji at a speed that belied his size with his hands out, grasping for him. Upon grabbing his surprised opponent, the bigger man ran into the side of a building, slamming Kenji into the wall by using his mass and momentum to increase the damage.

"Ungh!" Kenji moaned as he slumped way his way to the ground. _"Gotta get up before he…"_

Hugo quickly grabbed Kenji by his head, setting his opponent up for another body slam. "I'm number one!"

"No!" Kenji snapped out of his malaise and struck the hand that held him with his ki hammer.

"Aargh!" the angered giant screamed, dropping the long haired martial artist.Then Kenji speedily winded up his ki hammer at 100 revolutions per second, striking his opponent on the chin and sending him high into the air. As the giant went airborne, Kenji concentrated deeply, winding up his hammer at super speed again while using his ki to increase the power of the blow that was sure to connect and it did! Kenji let his hammer go, knocking his opponent a few feet backwards, crashing to the ground.

Then the bigger man got up. With an increase in his own ki, Hugo came running at Kenji punching with rights and lefts. The giant's powerful elbow came crashing down his opponent's head, and before Kenji could hit the ground, Hugo clapped his hands together on either side of the long haired martial artist's head.

"Ungh!" _"This guy is plenty strong! He's the strongest oppon__ent I've ever faced. I'm going to have to hit this guy with everything I got."_

While Kenji was speculating on his situation, Hugo grabbed him, throwing him against another telephone pole, causing Kenji to bounce off of it back in the direction of his opponent. The giant took hold of the long haired martial artist and came crashing to the ground with Kenji spine against his large head. Then Hugo threw him on the ground.

"Huff! Huff!" the giant gasped. _"This guy is a thing of iron. How can he take blow after blow from me like that? It's time to finish this fight!"_

However, as Hugo made his way towards his adversary, Kenji did a backwards acrobatic flip which landed him a few yards away from the giant. Then as his opponent came running towards him, Kenji quickly spun his ki hammer around. This time, however, he backed up further into the air.

"It looks like your fighter's running away," Poison said nonchalantly. "What a retreating coward."

Nabiki got a little nervous as she noticed her brother continue to back away, but then she said, "He's not retreating; he's moving the fight to a location of his choosing!" _"If I lose all that money to this tramp, I'll never forgive you, Kenji. This __better be strategy on your part!"_

It was strategy. As Hugo increased his pace, Kenji tossed his hammer at the giant's feet, tripping him. While the bigger man got back to his feet, Kenji concentrated, hovering in the air and spinning his hammer countless times. Then he came flying at the giant hammer first. Striking him in the chin Kenji sent his opponent crashing to the ground.

"_I can only hope that did it. I'm practically out of gas right now." _Kenji's face betrayed nothing as Hugo got up from his previous attack. Then the giant dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Whew! That was a hard fight!"

"Hooray!" Nabiki screamed, jumping up and down happily. The mercenary girl turned towards the scantily clad woman with a look of triumph. "Where's my money, lady?"

Poison looked down at the prone form of Hugo with a big look of disappointment on her face. "Oh, yes. About that." !WHAP!WHAP!WHAP!WHAP!WHAP! All of a sudden, she zipped over to the barely conscious Kenji and struck him several times with her ki enhanced horsewhip, knocking him out cold.

"What are you doing? We had a deal!" Nabiki demanded.

"I don't feel like giving all of this money up, so I changed my mind. If you want the cash so badly, you'll have to fight me for it. And I don't think you're up to fighting someone of my caliber. I've been in hundreds of street fights, sweetie, and from the looks of you, you've spent most of your time sitting behind a desk. Now go away before I hurt you."

"You want a fight?" a voice called out. "Then fight me!"

"Who do you think you are to challenge me like that?" Poison called out to the newcomer.

"I'm Ranma Saotome of Anything Goes. You've just struck down my fiancé after he had won a hard fight fair and square. The way I see things, he's earned that money." The pigtailed girl flew off a nearby house and landed right in front of the scantily clad woman, getting in a stance, wearing her red shirt and green pants.

"You'll have to fight me, Miss Ranma, and frankly, I don't think you have what it takes to beat someone like me."

Ranma brought her hand out, making a come hither motion. "Just bring it!"

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'd like for everyone to comment on the way I write fight scenes; whether they're good or bad, and what I can do to improve on them.


	19. Yukio's Revenge

Miss Ranma

Chapter Nineteen

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

"Yeah, time to make some cash!" Poison called out to the pigtailed girl, pointing her horsewhip in the girl's direction.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, and I accept your challenge. Your move," the pigtailed girl announced, getting in a stance with her knees slightly bent while on her toes as her hands moved slowly in front of herself.

Since the previous battle of Kenji against the gigantic Hugo, a large crowd had formed. The previous fight had garnered so much attention that the police had cordoned off that area of the street, directing the few oncoming cars to alternate routes.

Shaking back and forth from hip to hip, Poison had her hand on one side while the other held her horsewhip. Then she attacked! "Ore!" Swinging her whip straight downward, the stiletto wearing starlet sent a pink colored ki blast in Ranma's direction.

The pigtailed girl leaped over the boomerang shaped attack, and came down hard in a diagonal slant with both feet on her opponent's shoulders, knocking her down. While standing over her prone adversary, Ranma struck the ground with her right foot, creating a shockwave that sent the long haired girl into the air and crashing down to earth.

However, the downed wrestling manager wasn't out of the fight yet. As Ranma made her way to her at super human speed, Poison crossed her feet, drew herself inward, and shook her hips slightly as electric power surged upward and around her. Striking Ranma with her horsewhip, she executed a forward flip, kicking Ranma in the process before landing on her feet. Then she struck downward, stomping Ranma into the ground. Before the pigtailed girl could get up, Poison struck the hapless girl dozens of times at super speed with her ki enhanced horsewhip, her last hit sending the pigtailed girl up into the air then down to the ground.

Despite the brutality of the previous attack, Ranma landed on her feet, zoomed in on her opponent and attacked. "Tenshin amaguriken!" Poison found herself struck hundreds of times with fists as well as feet, knocking her backwards. Then the stiletto wearing lady walked backwards further with one hand on her hip and the other holding her horsewhip.

"Ungh! So you're tough," Poison said, wiping off the little bit of blood on her mouth with her fist. "But there's no way you're getting your hands on all that money!"

"I'm not fighting for the money; I'm fighting for my fiancé whom you struck from behind without any honor," Ranma explained dourly.

"Honor? That's a laugh. It's always about the money."

"I'm going to make you eat those words! Aaaah!" Ranma screamed, rocking her head back and breathing in as her battle aura increased. Then she attacked! Taking to the sky, Ranma came down on her opponent like a dive bomber, shooting off ki blasts in rapid-fire procession.

"Aaagh!" Poison screamed as the energy hit her, knocking her up into the air.

"Aaaah!" Ranma powered up her ki energy again, allowing her to create a much more powerful blast the covered the whole area Poison was in, engulfing her.

"Aiiieeeeee!" Poison came crashing to the ground. Getting to her feet, she took to the air, grabbed Ranma, and spun her around. After spinning her around countless times, the wrestling promoter slammed her opponent into the ground head first.

"Ungh!"

Faster than the untrained eye could follow, Poison grabbed the pot of money and leaped onto the rooftop of a nearby house. Then she scurried away running from one rooftop to another. Eventually she landed on top of a moving metro rail train. "So long, sucker!"

"You're not getting off so easy, sister!" Ranma called out as she pursued her. Flying towards her quarry, Ranma slammed into her causing her to drop the pot of money.

"Why you, bitch!" Poison screamed as the money fell downwards into the waiting hands of Nabiki.

"I got it, Ranma! Go ahead and enjoy beating that thief within an inch of her life!" the mercenary girl said several meters below the fast moving train.

"You'll pay for that, little girl!" Poison stated coldly, point her horsewhip in Ranma's direction.

"You're the one who's going to pay for what you did to Kenji!" Ranma demanded as she gave some effort to keep from falling off the fast moving train that moved at over 500 miles per hour.

"Ore!" Poison screamed, slashing the air in front of her, thus sending a ki blast in Ranma's direction.

"Whoa!" Ranma yelled as she both evaded the attack and kept her footing while the fast moving train made a hard, half circling right turn.

Then the train made its way towards a dark tunnel. "Eh?" Poison commented, staying on top of the moving train. "The money's gone, so this fight is a waste of time. But one day I will come back for you and your boyfriend, sweetie. And when I do, you're gonna pay. But for now, au revoir!" With a wave of her hand, the long haired starlet leaped off the train into the darkness of the tunnel, sending another ki blast as a parting shot which Ranma deftly evaded. By the time the train had finished going through the tunnel, Poison was gone!"

"_There's nothing to do now but go__ back." _Taking off to the air, Ranma lighted off the train. Flying higher and higher, Ranma halted when she was able to locate the street where the fight she had with Poison had begun, Kenji laying on the ground unconscious.

"Ranma, we're over here!" Nabiki called out to her from the ground with the pot of money in her hot little hands.

"Hmm. I see you got the money you wanted so badly."

"That's right," Nabiki said with a smile.

"How did you manage to move so quickly as to keep up with us? Both Poison and I were going at it at inhuman speeds," Ranma replied.

"I can move at the speed of light if there's money involved," the mercenary girl answered.

"In addition to that, you look as if some guy has really made you happy," Ranma said with a wry smile. "I've never seen you with such a huge smile on your face."

Nabiki looked at Ranma quizzically for a moment; then understanding appeared on her face. "To tell the truth, Ranma, this much money is more satisfying to me than any guy could ever be."

"That's Nabiki for you."

"Kenji! Are you all right?!" Ranma exclaimed, running over to him and embracing him. Ranma had put her head on his chest, sighing deeply.

"I'm fine, Ranma," Kenji answered, returning his fiancée's embrace.

"What happened to the giant you defeated up?"

"For some reason he got up and walked away, even though he was still rather dizzy from the beating I gave him. Nobody knows where he is now. What happened to Poison?" Kenji asked.

"She tried to take off with the money, but Ranma took off after her. Then that thief dropped the pot of money that I was able to catch," Nabiki answered happily.

At that point, Akane came running towards them with Sayuri and Yuka right behind her. "Ranmaaa! Where have you been?! And what are you doing here?!"

"Listen, Akane…"

"Nabiki! What happened here?!"

"I'll explain things later, Akane. Right now, let's all go home." _"I can't wait to get home, so I can roll around naked in my bed covered with all this money! I guess Ranma was right after all."_

XXX

Later that evening:

!RRRRUUUUMM! !KRAK! It was a dark, stormy night, lightning raging above as Genma Saotome stood, facing a masked, young man with long brown hair done up in a ponytail, wearing a brown okonomiyaki chef's outfit. In addition to that, he wielded a large ki powered okonomiyaki spatula which was translucently glowing and six feet long with the end being two and a half feet squared.

"_Who is this guy?" _Genma speculated. _"How is it that weapon is made of __pure energy?"_

"It's been a long time, Genma Saotome," the bishonen said. Despite his impressive appearance, he had a serious, deadly look in his eyes that said he was all business.

"Have we met before?" Genma asked nervously.

"Don't pretend that you don't know me. I'm Yukio Kuonji, the one whose family you robbed and dishonored!"

"Yukio?!" the balding martial artist gasped in terror as his nemesis made his way towards him. !CRACK! "Noooo!"

The handsome, young man stood over his victim who lay on the ground unmoving. _"Next is his no good son, Ranma!"_

XXX

The next day:

"Daddy got a challenge letter?" Ranma asked Kasumi who stood before him holding a round object in her hands as she took her shoes off.

"Yes," Kasumi answered. "It was a strange challenge letter at that. See?" the eldest Tendo daughter showed Ranma a six inch diameter flat pastry that said, [Meet me at the empty lot at 8:00 PM.]

"A challenge letter on okonomiyaki?" Ranma gasped as she held up the pastry.

Making her way to the empty lot, Ranma touched down near her downed father who lay there with his mouth open and eyes wide staring into space.

"Daddy? Daddy." Ranma shook her father hard in order to snap him out of it. "Daddy!" Ranma screamed, slapping her father awake

"Enough!" the balding man screamed, waking out of his stupor and slamming the pigtailed girl into the ground.

Then Ranma's danger sense went off. "Look out!"

Both martial artists leaped out of the way of a large metal okonomiyaki spatula that came at them, wedging itself into the ground which had a note that said, [Ranma, your time to pay is coming!]

"You got that?!" a voice called out. When Ranma looked she saw a slender person wearing an okonomiyaki outfit and a mask. "I'll see you later!" With that the long haired assassin leaped into the air and took off.

"Come back here!" Ranma called out as she was about to take to the air.

"Whoa, girl!" Genma said, throwing an invisible ki net around his daughter and slamming her to the ground.

"What did you do that for?!" Ranma screamed as she broke herself free of the net, causing it to disappear.

"Let it go for your own good, Ranma. Trust me," Genma said somberly.

XXX

Later that day, Ranma was standing on her head in the Tendo training hall, doing some martial arts exercises while her father looked on. _"I can't get that okonomiyaki guy out of my mind. Who was he?"_

"Daddy, how is it that guy beat you so easily? Are you hiding something?"

Genma looked over his shoulder and said, "Ranma, will you promise not to be shocked no matter what I tell you?"

"Yes, all right. What is it?"

"Then come closer. The truth is that he is… HEEYAAHAA!" Genma screamed into the ear of her listening daughter.

"Hey!" Ranma protested, being bowled over by the loud yelling.

"I can't tell you; you're too easily shocked," Genma said, ending the conversation.

"Oh, yeah?!" Ranma screamed, splashing her father with cold water, instigating the Jusenkyo transformation. "You can stay that way for all I care!"

"_I wonder if I should tell Ranma what happene__d," _Kenji thought to himself as he listened in on the conversation.

XXX

Later that night, Kenji approached Ranma as she executed some katas. "What did you want to tell me about, Kenji?"

"It's about that guy who beat your father up," the young man explained.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"What I saw showed me that this guy was very skilled."

"What else do you know about it?" Ranma asked with enthusiasm, looking up at him with her eyes wide.

"He said something about Genma insulting his family."

"I'm really not surprised. What did Pops do?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but this guy was really angry. You better be careful, Ranma," Kenji replied, regarding his fiancée with a sense of seriousness.

"When haven't I had to be careful? Don't worry about it, Kenji."

Kenji watched Ranma train, admiring not only her martial arts skills but the way her body shifted as she went through her paces.

XXX

The next day, Ranma and Akane walked to school, Akane walking on the fence more deftly than she normally did, wearing her usual school dress. Ranma also wore the regulation school dress that was tight in the bust, causing Ranma to make it a point to refrain from breathing out too hard. "I heard about what happened with that guy who defeated your father," Akane recounted. "It sounds like this guy was in great pain. For all we know your father stole something very valuable to them."

"Thanks for telling me that, Akane," Ranma answered as she practically glided on the ground, making it looks as if she was ice skating.

"Really, Ranma. How many different people have you and your father offended?"

"I didn't do anything to that guy, Akane. Sheesh! I think you just like the idea of busting my chops."

"That's not true, Ranma," Akane replied pertly.

"It is true! What else is new?"

Akane looked down on Ranma for a moment. "It's not like that, Ranma. You're not going to get out of this by pretending to be the victim. What did you do to that guy, anyway?"

"I already told you that I didn't do anything to that guy, and I'm sick of your baseless accusations!"

At that point, Akane leaped off the fence, doing an acrobatic flip and landing right in front of the pigtailed girl. "Well, I'm sick of you all together, Ranma! It's bad enough you've shown up here and pranced around practically naked in front of a bunch of perverted boys, but now you've offended a very powerful martial artist. What will you do?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, Akane. In the meantime, stay out of my way!" Taking to the air and leaping over Akane, Ranma made her way to school.

For a while Akane stood there, dumbfounded. Then she took off after the pigtailed girl, running. "Ranma, wait up!"

XXX

"Class, I'd like to introduce all of you to a new student," teacher explained as he motioned to the very attractive man with long hair on his left. Then the teacher backed away from the desk which had a hot, steaming griddle on it.

"Hi, y'all. I'm Yukio Kuonji. My passion is making okonomiyaki. Some might say it's only Japanese pizza, but there's more to it than that," the bishonen explained as he made enough single serve okonomiyaki for everyone in the class, the servings being round and six inches in diameter with a sunny side up egg frying on it.

"_Yukio?__"_ Ranma thought to herself. _"Where have I heard that name before?"_

"Look at him!" one of the girls exclaimed happily. "He's gorgeous!"

"He looks even better than Kenji!" another girl commented.

"No, he doesn't," the girl sitting next to her replied pertly. "However, this okonomiyaki does taste great."

"We really won't know that until we can see him without his shirt on. That's when we'll know for sure," another girl commented with her eyes and mouth widening in anticipation.

As the various conversations went on, who the new student really was finally hit Ranma, prompting her to stand up excitedly. "You're…"

"I've hunted you for years Ranma!" the young man yelled, violently tossing small, hand-sized spatulas at the object of his wrath, coming close to hitting some of the other students in the class while missing her target all together.

Casually dodging the flying utensils, Ranma closed in on the young man, getting face to face with him. "You're Yuuchan from that okonomiyaki cart!"

"You know this guy?" Akane asked from behind the pigtailed girl.

"Yes, we were for a period of time. I met Yuuchan while Pop and I were training back in the day. Yucchan was the nickname I came up with," Ranma recalled happily.

"That's interesting, Ranma," Akane replied. However, she noticed that Yukio was getting redder and redder with rage as Ranma talked.

"Yeah, whenever we passed by Yukio's family okonomiyaki cart I would fight Yukio, beat him, and get free okonomiyaki."

"That sounds like you robbed them," Akane commented, giving Ranma a sharp look.

"No, not really. Yukio used to draw little pictures on the okonomiyaki with the sauce. See?" Ranma showed Akane the pastry Yukio had tossed at her.

"Gasp!"

"What a beautiful relationship born of combat," a boy in the class said out loud.

"You could say that," Ranma replied. "But it was a sad day when I had to go…"

"You don't know what really happened? I find that a little hard to swallow, you jackass!" Yukio screamed, attempting to strike the nimble martial arts with his giant-sized, ki energy spatula and missing her entirely.

Ranma maneuvered with grace and finesse, closing in on her childhood friend and regarding him. "What's the matter, Yucchan?"

"Don't go calling me that! Cast your mind back to the day you left!"

"Hmm. Let me see. I remember how you were running after us, crying."

"I called out after you because your no good daddy had stolen the my family's okonomiyaki cart after he had knocked my father out cold when he wasn't looking!" Yukio screamed in a rage.

"Come to think of it, why were we traveling on your okonomiyaki cart?" Ranma asked bewilderedly.

"You and your no good daddy dishonored my family! Now I demand satisfaction!"

"Satisfaction? What do you want from me?" Ranma asked the angry, young man., tilting her head to the side.

"Let me tell you another thing," Yukio answered. "I really hate that girlie voice of yours, and what's with the fake chests you have there? Are you some kind of tranny-cross dresser?"

"Tranny-cross dresser?!"

"I'm talkin 'bout those girlie boys who put on dresses and make-up in order to make themselves look like women."

Ranma blinked her eyes for a moment. "Oh, that. Listen, Yukio. Why don't we all calm down? You see what happened earlier was…"

"Enough!" Yukio stammered. Then he stormed out of the classroom, looking over his shoulder while giving Ranma a harsh glare. "I have a special recipe in mind for you, Ranma. Step outside and find out!" With that the angry bishonen left.

"Step outside?" a student parroted.

"That's sounds like a challenge. What did you do to this poor guy, Ranma?" Akane asked, glaring at Ranma in a judgmental fashion.

"I don't know, Akane. This doesn't make any sense."

XXX

"I heard Ranma's going to fight the new guy!" a student called out as many of the student body surrounded what looked like a boxing ring that had a heated griddle surrounding it.

Yukio stood there in the center of the ring, contemplating what he intended to do to his childhood friend. _"Prepare yourself, Ranma. Today's the day you meet your destiny!"_

"Hi, Yuuchan!" Ranma announced, landing on the ring post opposite him.

Despite Ranma's friendly demeanor or because of it, Yukio attempted to hit the girl with his powerful ki spatula, swinging rapidly back and forth, creating zig zag after images of it. "We're here to duel, so quit calling me by that name!"

"Why not? I thought you liked it when I called you by that name. Can't we still be friends?" Ranma asked innocently as she kept on dodging the vicious attacks.

"You dare call yourself a friend?!"

Akane stood there watching the spectacle while everyone else there gasped at the event. "There's something about this that doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

"I agree, Akane."

Akane whipped around to see, "Kenji! What are you doing here? Didn't you have to do some kind of job Nabiki hired you out to do?"

"It was another demolition job that didn't take me long to finish. At any rate, I'm here now. I hope Ranma knows what she's doing. The guy she's facing is one tough customer."

"That's true; he said Genma and Ranma had dishonored his family," Akane replied.

Back in the squared ring, Ranma was still dealing with the newcomer. "The one who took your cart and left you in the dust was my father. Why are you angry with me?"

"Shut yo' mouth!" Yukio yelled, taking another missed swing at Ranma with his ki spatula.

"My, you're stubborn." Ranma leaped on top of the spatula, crouching and regarding the angry Yukio.

"Get off!" With a surprising burst of strength, Yukio threw Ranma off, tossing her up and out of the ring. However, he was surprised when Ranma hovered in the air several feet above him.

"What's the big idea?!" Ranma called out from her vantage point.

"Here's the idea, Ranma. Take a look at my special okonomiyaki recipe!" Yukio used his spatula to scoop up some nearby okonomiyaki dough and tossed it in Ranma's direction. Since it encompassed the whole area Ranma occupied at the time as it came at her, the pigtailed girl was engulfed in it.

"Ungh!" In moments, the soft dough hardened into something like cement, entangling Ranma and dragging her to the ground.

"Now you're trapped, Ranma." The okonomiyaki chef made his way to the entangled girl in order to smash her head in with his spatula, but before he could get to her. !SMASH! With a herculean effort, Ranma broke out of the concrete, smashing it into chunks. This prompted Yukio to use his weapon defensively in order to keep from getting hit by the flying shrapnel, but despite the youth's efforts, some of the jagged edges got through his defenses, slicing off the string that held his ponytail in place and shredding his shirt into tatters.

"Is that all you got?" Ranma announced with a gasping breath.

"No!" Throwing off the shards of what was left of his okonomiyaki shirt, the chef martial artist took a deep breath and regrouped.

"Oh, wow!" a few girls in the audience moaned upon seeing the topless, slender/muscular form of the flowing haired young man.

"That confirms it," Sakura called out. "He's better looking than Kenji."

"He's cute, but he's not as good looking as Kenji," Yuka denied.

"Really those pecs are to die for! And those washboard abs, sigh!" Sakura moaned.

"You really need to get out of the house more, Sakura."

"No, I don't, Yuka!"

As the girls argued back and forth, the fight waged on. "Here's my rubber yakisoba noodle attack!" With surprising quickness, Yukio whipped out a three inch diameter and several yards long of entwined noodles, entrapping Ranma in them.

"_Golly. This stuff is so flexible and sticky. It's going to take some time to get out of it." _Ranma quickly squirmed out of the yakisoba rope entanglement to the point that it only held her by her ankles. However, these efforts tore the top of Ranma's dress, practically taking it off and leaving her only wearing the skirt of it in addition to her bikini underwear. Before Ranma could do anything else, Yukio leaped into the air right over her, coming down, swinging hard with the sharp edge of his spatula. Even though Ranma evaded the attack for the most part, it sliced open the center of her top, causing her midriff to open up a little.

Recoiling backwards in an acrobatic flip, Ranma broke out of the remaining yakisoba entanglement. Despite her impressive efforts, a sharp part of the sticky noodle mixture had flown into her hair, slicing off her pigtail string and causing her luscious hair to cascade down her bare shoulders. Ignoring her freed locks, Ranma tossed the yakisoba aside on the warmed griddle surrounding them, making the noodles sizzle.

"That yakisoba smells so good!" a student in the audience called out.

"It sure does! This fight is making me hungry!" another student announced.

Even though Ranma was now free, but her troubles were far from over. Yukio readied another attack and called out to her. "And just to be sure, here's some tempura flakes mixed with gunpowder!" All the area around Ranma exploded much like fireworks on the Fourth of July. Even though Ranma was relatively undamaged, her skirt wasn't.

"Gasp! Is this the end for Ranma?!" a guy watching the spectacle announced with surprise over what seemed like Ranma's demise.

White smoke was all over the place until Ranma clapped her hands together, creating a shockwave that dissipated the smoke. At this point, everyone could see Ranma was angry! "Since we were friends once, I'll be nice and settle this somewhere else that's much safer."

"What are you talking about?! I'm going to win this fight!" Yukio said, smiling as he made his way to his opponent. Then he noticed Ranma's wardrobe problems. _"Tarnation! Had no__ idea sex change operations were done so well. Those things look so real and life like. They must be fake the way they're perfect and standing at attention like that. Why the heck would Ranma change his gender like that? Is there something about him I don't know?"_

With uncanny speed, Ranma took hold of the yakisoba rope that had previously held her and lassoed Yukio with it. Then she swung the okonomiyaki chef around countless times at super speed and threw him miles away. Before Yukio was out of sight, Ranma took to the skies off after him.

"I have to see how this plays out," Kenji said, swinging his ki hammer and throwing it and himself skyward.

"I want to see what happens too!" Akane exclaimed, jumping on her brother's back and taking hold of him.

XXX

"Come back here!" Ranma called out as she flew after the okonomiyaki chef who was leaping from rooftop to rooftop in order to get away, so he could regroup.

"_How has Ranma become so strong? He's stronger than he was before regardless of __the fact he's a tranny or whatever,"_ Yukio thought to himself as he kept moving.

"Come on! Fight me like a man!" Ranma called out.

"You're the last one to say something like that with those fake bazooms of yours, Ranma!" Yukio responded with a laugh. "What made you decide to get a sex change anyway?!"

Ranma face faulted. "I'm sick and tired of people making crude comments about my body when they don't even know what they're talking about! Maybe I'll explain it all to you after you've explained to me why you tried to kill me just now!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!"

"Oh, yeah?!" Ranma then blasted her quarry with a ki blast, sending him into an abandoned factory building right through a large, gaping hole in the wall head first. Following him in, Ranma landed right near Yukio to find that his upraised hands were pinned down by a large box filled with heavy, out-of-date mechanical equipment.

"_My arms are stuck!"_ Yukio thought to himself. _"I'll just use my feet to kick Ranma when he gets here."_

However, before Yukio could react, Ranma was on top of him, tying up his lower body with a leg to leg wrestling maneuver that locked him down. "I have you in a compromising position, Yukio. Are you going to talk to me, or am I going to have to get rough?"

"Never! I ain't telling you nothing!" the youth answered harshly.

Ranma breathed heavily more from emotion than from exhaustion. Yukio didn't fail to notice his opponent's heaving bosom which became more visible as the tear in her top had widened slightly. At the same time, Ranma also noticed Yukio's slender yet muscular form that showed a great deal of definition. Then a smile came on the girl's face as she realized how helpless Yukio was at the moment. "You better start talking."

"Never!"

"OK." With a look of triumph that prompted Yukio to give her a quizzical look, Ranma reached under his exposed arms and gently poked him. "Like that? Hmm?"

"Heh, heh! Ha ha! Stop!"

"Be grateful I still like you after you were so mean to me, Yukio. Let's try over here, Tickle. Tickle. Tickle." Ranma's dancing fingers made their way downward, causing the bishonen to burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" The okonomiyaki chef wiggled, trying hard to remove his trapped hands from the box they were under, causing his well developed muscles to contract and his chest to expand, but despite his strenuous efforts, he was held fast.

"You got the cutest giggle. I can do this all day. Let's try this spot over here." _"This guy is gorgeous! I bet I could run a quarte__r through his pecks."_

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Stop! Please!"

"Are you begging for mercy? Hmm? Like me to stop? Hmmmm?" Ranma said in an esoteric manner as her eyes locked to his.

"Yes! Please!" Yukio gasped helplessly.

"Now start talking!" Ranma ordered, her fingers poised to attack his vulnerable, naked upper body.

"All right. Huff!"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Ranma demanded as she loomed over him with a look of triumph on her face. "Come on. Out with it!"

Yukio looked up, noticing that all Ranma was wearing was bikini underwear, her top being sliced open in the middle. _"Maybe Ranma really is a girl."_ "All right. Do you remember when you left with my family's okonomiyaki cart?"

"Yes, I remember," Ranma answered. "What about it?"

"Your no good daddy had beaten up my father and stole it. In addition to that, your daddy had stolen a lot of money and goods from the community, placing them inside the cart."

"I didn't know anything about that. I'm sorry," Ranma said, her countenance softening up.

"Not only did we lose a profitable business, everyone in the area blamed my family. Our family's honor was ruined. And it's all your family's fault."

Ranma's eyes moistened. "I'm really sorry, Yukio. I feel really bad about all that. I wish there was something I could do to rectify your honor."

"There is a question you can answer for me," Yukio replied.

"What's that?"

"Why did you get a sex change, or did you?"

Ranma paused for a moment. Then she explained how her father had tricked her into believing she was a boy in order to have her marry one of his friend's daughters.

"Fooling you and everyone else is one thing, but how could he expect to have you marry one of his friend's daughters and impregnate her if you were really a girl the whole time?" the helpless youth asked.

"He took me to a place called Jusenkyo." Then Ranma explained how her father had tried to get her to fall into the Spring of Drowned Boy and failed miserably.

"Oh. So you've been a girl all this time. How did you manage to defeat me all those times when you were just a girl?" the young man asked with a sense of bewilderment.

"You want me to tickle you some more?" Ranma asked with a little bit of menace. "Just because I'm a girl that doesn't mean I can't be the greatest martial artist in the world." Ranma got up from her captive with her head held up with pride.

"All right, Ranma," Yukio said in surrender. "You win. Now how about helping me up?"

"All right." The girl quickly lifted up the box a couple inches off Yukio's hands, helping him out of his predicament and getting him to his feet. Then Ranma stood there, looking up at him.

After a moment of staring at each other, Ranma spoke. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you and your family, Yukio. If you're still sore about it, you can take your anger out on me. I won't resist you."

"Is that so now?"

"Yes." Ranma closed her eyes and braced for the impact to come while Yukio regarded her shrewdly.

"_I still have a hard time believing Ranma was a girl all __this time__,__ so I'm going to test what he or she said." _Yukio gently raised the girl's arms upward. Then his hands reached over and caressed her sides.

"Hehehe! Hahahaha! What are you…"

"Even though you normally beat me when we were kids you were the one who was more ticklish, Ranma." Yukio smiled as his fingers worked their way upwards.

While this was going on, a little piglet made its way inside, watching what was going on with interest.

"Hehehehehe! Hahahahaha! Stop that!" In her fit of giggling, Ranma tried to wriggle out of the youth's grasp while her flesh turned pink and her eyes welled up in tears.

"I guess you really are a girl, Ranma. There's no way a guy could act and sound the way you do. Let's try this area here, eh?"

"Mercy! Hehehehehe!" Ranma's cute and sexy laughter echoed through the large room of the abandoned building. As she backed away from her tormentor, she tripped, falling to the floor and rolling on the ground with Yukio going down with her, keeping up the pressure.

"_Ranma's too cute__ for words. I've never seen a purdier girl. She's standing at attention despite the fact she's wriggling around so much. She couldn't have been born a guy. She also doesn't have an Adam's Apple the way all men do. Her essence is that of a female, a beautiful female at that. Is she deliberately enticing me with the fact that I have her helpless and at my mercy, or is she doing that unwittingly? Hmm. I better stop what I'm doing before I fall to her charms anymore than I already have.__"_

"Whew!" Ranma gasped as the youth loomed over her prone form.

Looking down on her with a smile, Yukio couldn't take his eyes off of Ranma's heaving pulchritude as she gasped for air. "Golly!"

"Gee, Yukio, did you have to tickle me so much?"

"You tickled me first," the bare-chested youth replied indignantly, holding Ranma's wrists up.

"I was trying to find out what your problem was after you had been so mean to me. Besides, girls are more ticklish than boys. I'd be furious with you if I didn't feel so guilty about what my father had done to you."

As Yukio let her up, both of them stood to their feet. Noticing Yukio smiling at her, Ranma regarded Yukio shrewdly. "What's so funny?"

"You feel guilty?"

"Yes! What kind of unfeeling monster do you take me for?" Ranma looked up at her childhood friend with a look of petulance.

"Maybe you're not as bad a person as I thought," the youth replied, his countenance softening.

Ranma then looked up at him gently. "I hope not. There's no reason for you to be so hateful, Yukio."

"Why is that?"

"You're a gorgeous guy with great cooking skills. You're also a great martial artist," Ranma explained.

"Really?"

"With the ultra cute body you have," Ranma said with a pause as she looked at his torso. "You can practically have any girl you want. All you have to do is smile a little bit more, and quit being so mean!"

"Don't fun with me now."

"I'm not making fun of you. All you have to do is walk around with your shirt off, and the girls will melt over you."

Yukio blushed a little bit. Then his expression became more serious as he regarded her. "Don't think you can sweet talk me into making letting bygones be bygones so easily, Ranma."

You're gonna hate me forever, aren't you?" Ranma looked up at the youth with puppy eyes, breathing heavily while the wind from the huge hole in the wall blew at her, tugging her radiant hair to the side.

Yukio regarded Ranma in all her totality for a moment. "Maybe, you're right."

"That's wonderful, Yukio! Can we be friends now?!" Ranma exclaimed, jumping up and down happily.

"Yes, we can!" Surprising the sparkling redhead, Yukio took hold of her, giving her a passionate kiss. Putting his hand on the small of her back, he caressed her spine, working his way upwards. Then he looked her in the eyes, prompting Ranma to pause for a moment.

"Yukio!" Ranma yelled as she regained her composure, blushing red from head to toe and pushing the youth away. "When I said you could practically have any girl you wanted, I didn't mean me. I'm engaged to someone else!"

Yukio continued as if Ranma hadn't said anything. "You're the one who's cute, Ranma, irresistibly so."

"Listen, Yukio…"

"Call me Yuuchan. I've always liked it when you called me that." Looking Ranma up and down with a smile, Yukio regarded her not-so-clothed form. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. A flower you are," the Kansai native said with all the charm he could muster.

Ranma backed away from her new paramour, noticing her wardrobe malfunction and covering herself up with her arms. "Look, Yukio. I'm already engaged to a wonderful guy. As it is, I love you like a brother. I'm happy you're no longer angry with me, but let's be friends." Despite what she had just said, Ranma tried to take sneak peaks at the gorgeous chest and well-defined washboard stomach in front of her.

"Can't take your eyes off me, can you?"

Ranma's face went red. "Um."

"Ranma, you pervert!"

Turning around, Ranma noticed Akane and Kenji standing there. Then she noticed many of the students of Furinkan High making their way inside the large factory room.

"Woah! Ranma's practically topless!"

"Yeah, man! You can practically see her…"

"All right, that's enough!" Kenji stated with an authoritative tone, ending the unpleasant conversation. "Here, Ranma." Then he took off his own shirt and covered Ranma up with it. Upon putting the dark blue T-shirt on, Ranma's buxom shape was still visible, causing the boys in the room to swoon over the sight.

"Thanks, Kenji."

"Oh, my!" the girls swooned as they ogled the currently topless, muscular young man.

"I like the both of them," a girl called out as a few of the other girls there nodded in agreement.

"Oh! I can't handle so much beefcake at once!" a girl sighed at the sight of the two gorgeous men, fainting and falling into the arms of her friends.

"Ranma, what's going here? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were about to make out with this guy."

"No, Kenji. I was trying to calm down a volatile situation. Yukio isn't really such a bad guy; he was just misinformed," Ranma related.

"Who is this interloper?!" Yukio demanded, regarding Kenji with a bit of hostility.

"This is Kenji Tendo, my fiancé," Ranma answered nervously.

"Well, well, well," Genma announced, appearing in the midst of them, making his way to Ranma and Yukio. "I'm happy to see you're getting along so well."

"Where's all the money you owe me, Genma?" Yukio asked in a disrespectful manner.

"Give me some time, and I'll figure out a way to make it up to you, Yukio," Ranma answered for her father.

"I'm willing to let bygones be bygones if you'll have me, Ranma," Yukio explained, regarding the quizzical girl happily.

"Now, wait a minute!" the girl announced sharply. "I don't need another suitor…"

"Quite, Ranma. I'll handle this," Genma ordered. "I'll engage you to Ranma as long as you forget about the past and what happened. I can't guarantee who Ranma will marry, but you'll have as much a chance to get with her as anybody else."

"What?!" both Ranma and Kenji exclaimed all at once.

"Done!" Yukio confirmed, smiling at Ranma as if he owned her.

"Daddy?!" Ranma questioned, turning towards her scheming father. "How am I supposed to be engaged to both Kenji and Yukio at the same time?!"

Genma looked askance for a moment. "That's your problem, Ranma. I'm sure you and these guys can work it all out." That having been said, the middle aged martial artist vanished into the crowd and disappeared all together.

"Don't worry about all that, Ranma. I know I'm a better catch than this over muscled jerk. You can just dump him and marry me. Despite what happened to my family getting financially ruined in the past, I've recovered and I'm setting up an okonomiyaki restaurant. I'll have no problem taking care of you and our soon to be family."

"No!" Kenji interjected. "You don't need a skinny, pretty boy like him!"

"Skinny?!"

Both of the handsome, young men stood on either side of Ranma, prompting her to do a double take between the two of them. "Um."

"Ranmaaaa!" Akane screamed, getting in the face of the redheaded girl. "How dare you two time my brother like that?"

"This isn't my fault, Akane. My father set all of this up for me."

At that point, all the girls in the room surrounded Ranma. "It's bad enough you have a hunk like Kenji all to yourself, but do you have to have Yukio too?"

"Um."

"Let's beat her up!"

"This wasn't my fault!" Ranma protested as the girls surrounded her.

"We don't care!" The girls had taken hold of some spare tools with which to hit Ranma. Then they attacked! Ranma evaded the girl's efforts which went from clumsy to skilled. However, none of the attacks connected.

"_Ranma had this coming __for a long time with the way she__'s__ been acting,"_ Akane thought to herself as a cloud of dust appeared all around Ranma and the attacking girls. However, as the dust cleared, Ranma was there on her feet, the last girl standing.

"Did these untrained girls really think they could beat me?" Ranma took a look at the boys in the room who turned away from her gaze. Then she turned around and noticed that both Kenji and Yukio were gone. "Where did they…"

"They left the building, Ranma. They're probably fighting over you," Akane explained with her arms folded on her chest in judgment of the redheaded girl.

"Thanks, Akane."

"What are you going to do about all this, Ranma?" Akane demanded. "You better take responsibility for this."

"I'll figure something out." Ranma walked outside to see Kenji and Yukio facing off with each other. In addition to that, several other martial artists showed up as well.

"Who dares fight for the hand of the pigtailed girl without the Blue Thunder being present?!" the kendoist announced, appearing out of nowhere and brandishing his ki blade.

"If there's going to be a fight for Ranma, don't leave me out of it!" Mousse called out as he touched down near the other martial artists.

Then out of thin air, Hikaru Gosenkugi appeared in the midst of them in his astral form. "A fight for the hand of Ranma Saotome? You guys might as well hang it up. You don't have a ghost of a chance of beating me."

While the five warriors faced off against each other, Ryoga appeared, standing next to Ranma who was about to stop the upcoming fight until the lost boy took hold of her arm. "You don't need those guys, Ranma."

The girl turned sharply towards her newest paramour with a look of surprise on her face. "What are you talking about, Ryoga?"

"Um." The lost boy twiddled his thumbs nervously. "I actually like you."

Ranma regarded her Ryoga with her eyes widened. "Are you coming on to me?"

"Um, yes."

"Listen, Ryoga. I'm already engaged. Surely, you knew that."

"Yes, I knew that. But I saw what happened with you and that new guy. You practically made out with him."

Then Ranma's face gets red with anger. "That's not what happened! And how would you know what happened in there anyway? Nobody else was there!"

"Um. Well." Ryoga paused for a moment, unable to answer the question without telling the girl what he turned into. "I have good vision and there's a huge hole in wall near where you were."

"Bull, Ryoga! There's something you're hiding from me."

"Uh."

"You know what? I really don't care. Right now I'm going to stop this brawl before somebody gets hurt."

"There's more, Ranma," Ryoga interrupted.

"What is it, now?"

"Kenji has been seeing another girl while he's been supposedly working," the lost boy stated with eyebrows raised.

"I don't have time for this, Ryoga."

"It's true. I'll explain it all in detail later." With that, Ryoga left the scene, leaving Ranma to deal with the fight that was about to start.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want to thank all of you for the reviews and hits you've given me for this fanfic. You can also feel free to give me any ideas as to the identity of the girl Kenji has allegedly been seeing. In addition to that, I'll be happy to see more reviews than I've been getting recently.


	20. Mai oh, Mai

Miss Ranma

Chapter Twenty

"All right, guys!" Ranma called out as she made her way towards the fighting boys. "There's no need to fight. Can't we all just get along?!" The area near the buildings was the perfect place for a street brawl as there were plenty of areas from which to hide and take pot shots at one's targets. Volleys of energy and physical attacks came from indiscriminate places as it took several minutes for the combatants to be minimized to only two or three.

"Ungh!"

"Got ya, you phony!" Yukio yelled as he struck the creepy Gosunkugi in the back of the head with his giant ki spatula after having lied and waited for him to materialize.

"I figured it would end up being only you and me," Kenji said as he faced off against the other man standing.

"Soon, Kenji, it will be just me," Yukio answered.

"No need to fight over me, guys!"

"So you're the cause of all this?" Ranma turned to see a shrunken, doll sized old woman with long white hair wearing a green skirt, standing on a stick and regarding her.

"You're not Deodorant. Who are you?"

"I'm Elder Cologne, the matriarch of the amazons."

"Matriarch?" Ranma announced in surprise. "Does that mean you're in charge of the amazons?"

"Yes. That also means I outrank Elder Deodorant despite her blind ambition." The old woman regarded the girl, sizing her up.

Ranma regarded the ancient, old woman as well, taking her measure. _"She'__s even more powerful than Deodorant. I didn't think that was possible."_ "Oh, yeah. Now I remember you. You're Shampoo's granny, aren't you? What do you want with me?" Ranma asked with more than a hint of suspicion.

"I was simply curious to see with whom Mousse was so infatuated. Despite your arrogance, you're fairly attractive. And from what we're seeing of these fine warriors fighting over you, it's obvious you have some appeal to the opposite sex.

"Is that all?"

"No. I really don't care if you want to marry that blind fool, Mousse or not, but if you think by marrying him you can ever be the Matriarch of the Amazons, you're in for a rude awakening. That is for my progeny, Shampoo."

Ranma regarded the old woman shrewdly. Getting tired of the staring game they were playing, Ranma broke the silence. "I told Deodorant that I had no desire to take over the Amazons and live out in the boondocks."

"I'm happy to hear that, but there's still the problem of Shampoo's kiss of death. Our laws state she must kill you." The elder's eyes narrowed towards Ranma with a hint of menace, but the girl wasn't impressed.

"If I thought Shampoo was a serious threat to me, I'd have killed her by now. As it is, I see her as a sparring partner, just someone on whom to test my skills."

"Is that so? You may be seeing Shampoo again a lot sooner than you think."

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma asked pertly.

"You'll see." With that, the old woman vanished into thin air.

"_Where did she go? Anyway, time to end this brawl before somebody gets hurt.__"_ Ranma then turned back towards the fight to see Yukio and Kenji standing against each other in a clinch with both of their ki weapons.

"_Gasp, those two are really going at it.__"_ "Hey, guys! There's no need to keep fighting over me. Can't we all just get along?!" Mousse, Kuno, Gosunkugi, and some others were on the ground unconscious a few yards from the feet of the two combatants.

The two combatants ignored the object of their desire, doing everything they could to push the other back to no avail as their weapons were locked in mortal combat. By this time, both of them were battered with their clothes torn, being naked from the waist up. Their muscles tensed as each ones heavily muscled abdominals and chest heaved deeply with every breath.

"Sigh!" more than a few of the girls watching moaned as the two adversaries faced off.

As Ranma made her way to get in between the combatants, many of the other girls of her school rushed the two boys, passing by her and mobbing the two handsome, young men.

"Hey, look out! We're fighting here!" Kenji protested as the girls interdicted themselves in between them.

"Run along now!" Yukio demanded. "You ladies are in the way!"

"No!" the girls screamed.

The two boys looked at the girls, bewildered. Then one of the girls said, "we like both of you beefcake hunks!"

"That's right, and the last thing we want is for the two of you to turn yourselves into hamburger!" another girl commented.

Both of the rivals shrugged, deciding to back off for the time being. Then an idea came to Yukio's head. _"I've already found out where Ranma lives__. I bet if I offer her free okonomiyaki she'll come around. She always liked my food.__"_"All right now. I'll leave. By the way, I'll be selling okonomiyaki a couple of blocks from here!" After giving out flyers to everyone around, Yukio leaped into the sky and took off.

"Look at how his long hair blows in the wind!" one of the girls announced as she watched the okonomiyaki chef depart.

"And look at those quadrilateral muscles!" a girl who spent more than a little time at the gym called out.

"Oh, yes!" another agreed. Then all the girls turned towards Ranma with looks of hostility.

"It's bad enough you got Kenji for a fiancé, but do you have to have Yukio as well?"

"Listen, girls," Ranma said in her own defense. "It isn't my fault. My father set me up for all this."

"We don't care!"

"Ungh!" At that moment, Gosunkugi woke up and blasted Kenji in the back with an unusual ki blast that bypassed normal defenses, surprising the worn out martial artist and sending him into a world of unconsciousness.

"Got him!" Gosunkugi called out with a sense of triumph. "Who says I'm weak?! I'm the best!" With that, pale skinned sorcerer vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Are you all right, Kenji?" Ranma asked as she made her way to him. Then she felt something land on her.

"Never mind him, Ranma," she heard a snarled voice say. "You should be more concerned about yourself right now."

The sparkling redhead turned sharply to her right to see someone standing on her shoulder. "Happosai! What are you doing here?!"

Looking downwards in front of the girl, the old man smiled. Then he turned and looked Ranma straight in the eyes. "You're a pervert and a slut, Ranma, sick, disgusting, and degrading. How dare you destroy the self esteem of these sweet young girls?"

"Get out of here!" Ranma screamed, knocking the chippie little gnome off her shoulders and attempting to kick the old man in the head, missing him.

Happosai landed gently on the ground, standing against Ranma in an accusatory manner, pointing at her. "You can't treat me like that, Ranma!" Then the dirty old man took a good look at the girl. "You know what?"

"What?" Ranma snapped back angrily.

"What you're wearing just doesn't suit you. I think I'm going to…"

"Oh, no you don't!" Ranma yelled, putting her arms around herself protectively in order to keep her shirt on.

"Oh, yes I do!" The little old man pounced all around the rankled young girl. !SHUCK! "Sweeto!"

"Hey!" Despite her best efforts, Ranma found herself bereft of the dark blue T-shirt Kenji had given her earlier. Even the pants she had been wearing were gone. In addition to that, the tatters of the red shirt she normally wore had come off as well.

"Ranmaaa!" Akane screamed in a rage. "Can't you keep your clothes off for more than a few minutes?!"

"It's not my fault, Akane!" Ranma protested.

"Sweeto!" Happosai announced again. Upon noticing that Ranma was still barely wearing her bikini top in addition to her bikini bottom, the little gnome flew towards her with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Get away!" Ranma screamed, striking the old man in the head with fast fists and knocking him a few feet back end over end, taking back the shirt she had recently worn and putting it back on faster than the untrained eye could follow.

"Ow! How dare you strike your master like that?!"

"I've had it with perverts tearing my clothes off!" Ranma screamed in a rage, her bare legs getting in a slightly moving stance, pivoting back and forth. Her eyes stared unflinchingly at the old man as she breathed in heavily. In addition to that, her long, luscious hair was cascading down her shoulders as she balled up her fists and got herself ready for long, hard battle.

"You don't scare me, sweet cheeks. Now it's time to get you out of that horrid shirt. Heh, heh." The old man came floating towards Ranma's bosom with a lusty leer on his face. However, as he got closer, Ranma was ready for him.

"Shoryken!" Ranma screamed, bending her knees and getting under the old man with a speed that was invisible to the untrained eye. Then she shot upwards and struck the wily little man with a powerful dragon punch, sending him into the atmosphere.

"I'll get you for this, Ranmaaaaaaa!"

As the busty girl stood there, practically posing with her powerful fist in the air, she noticed everybody gawking at her. "What is now?!"

"You're practically naked, Ranma!" Akane yelled at her in a rage. "Stop giving every perverted boy around here a free skin show!"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Akane?" Ranma snapped back, looking downward, relieved that her top was still on. "I'm still wearing a shirt!"

Akane fumed in a rage, her face getting redder and redder. Then she stormed over towards the leggy redhead and pointed. "Your legs are still exposed. Everyone can see your panties!"

The shape and slope of Ranma's well formed ass was visible to everyone, along with her hips and thighs as her skintight bikini bottom clung to her. All the boys stared at her fondly, admiring what they were seeing.

"I'm not wearing panties; it's a bikini bottom!"

"That doesn't matter!" Akane screamed in a jealous rage, pointing at the offending swimwear. "For all the boys around here know, you're flashing your panties at everyone!"

"Oh." Ranma looked down and shrugged. "Sorry, everybody." Blushing a little bit and smiling sheepishly as she tried to stretch the already torn shirt downwards to cover herself up.

XXX

The next day Yukio had set up shop at his new okonomiyaki restaurant called Yucchan's. Upon opening up his doors he sees his first customer. "Welcome to Yucchan's! I have all kinds of different okonomiyaki. What will yah have?"

"I was just looking around and noticed the place," Ryoga replied. _"I'm not going to tell this hillbilly that I got lost again.__ This is the guy who had his hands all over Ranma, practically feeling her up. It's time I set this guy straight."_

"So is Yucchan your name?" the lost boy asked.

"Well now, meh name's actually Yukio Kuonji. Howdy."

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki, and I know what you did to Ranma in that abandoned building. You're not going to touch her again."

"What?! How could you know that? You weren't even there! And who are you to tell me who I can and can't see?" Yukio responded hotly.

"As soon as Ranma finds out that Kenji is cheating on her, I'll be there to pick up the pieces and comfort her. Then she'll be mine." Ryoga looked off into space dreamily imagining Ranma cuddling in his arms.

"Listen here, you carpetbagger! I'll… Wait. Did you say Kenji was cheating on her?"

"Yes, that's what I said. What about it?"

"Let's say we put our differences aside for the time being and work together against Kenji Tendo," Yukio schemed, rubbing his hands together.

"Hmm. We have a deal, but after Kenji Tendo has been dealt with, all bets are off," Ryoga said with a look of seriousness.

"I understand that. Let's talk shop." Yukio regarded the lost boy with a wicked smile.

XXX

Early the next day in downtown Tokyo, both Yukio and Ryoga hid behind an office building with a video camera in tow as Kenji walked towards the entrance of the government building across the much pedestrian congested street. The traffic was heavy and the noise was high as many cars came and went through the political area of the city.

"It took us long enough to get here," Yukio commented with disgust. "It wouldn't surprise me if that jasper ain't even there no more."

"Quit your complaining!" Ryoga replied. "He's here; I just know it."

"How do you know that? From what I've seen today, you'd get lost on a one way street!" Yukio said in exasperation.

The lost boy turned abruptly to his cohort, seething with rage. "Listen, you. I'm a very good tracker, so I know that Kenji is here."

Yukio paused for a moment, taking stock of the situation. "I'll wait around for a little bit. Then I'm long gone."

In a few minutes, Kenji appeared, walking inside a government building. "There he is!" Ryoga called out with a sense of satisfaction. "I told you he'd be here."

"It's about time he got here. Is that camera working, boy?" Yukio asked as they hid in the shadow of another building that was a block away.

"Yeah, it's on, but don't call me boy!" Ryoga snapped back.

"All right, take it easy now." An hour later, Kenji came out of the building with a piece of paper in his hand. "There he is! Turn that thing on."

"It's on. Hold your horses." Ryoga turned the camera, pointing it in the direction of their target.

Before Kenji could get a few feet away from the building, a redheaded woman with long, silky hair set up in a thick ponytail, flowing behind her back and long bangs framing the sides of her face came out of nowhere, slamming into him and giving him an overly affectionate hug.

"Hi, baby!" a happy go lucky girl announced with an upbeat voice and a playful bounce that made her fleshy body jiggle.

"Listen, Mai. I already told you how that was engaged to marry someone else. Now I have some work to…"

Mai Shiranui stepped back for a moment. Then she leaned forward and shook a white paper fan that appeared in her hand in his direction, causing her lavishly endowed bosom to slip a little out of her skimpy red with white trim ninja tunic which was sleeveless, baring her much of her midriff and sides. In addition to that, she spun around, showing off the rest of her outfit which was held at her waist by a decorative waistband with a long, trailing decorative tail that had a bowling ball sized ball at the end of it and led up to a loincloth with a thong underneath, leaving her voluptuous hips and thighs exposed. Her footwear was a pair of soft-soled tabi with instep guards that left her heels and the front parts of her feet uncovered.

"Your girlfriend isn't here, and she's crazy if she thinks she can have a hunk with well chiseled pecs and washboard abs like you without any kind of competition," Mai answered with a switch of her ample, exposed hips, thrusting her apple blossom colored bosom towards him. Then she smiled at him with ruby red lips. "Besides, how can you forget those days in Hokkaido when we…"

"That was a long time ago!" Kenji screamed nervously with a strained voice.

"That time was so wonderful! Ha ha!" Mai announced, clasping her hands together and jumping up and down and causing her fleshy bosom and hips to bounce in Kenji's direction.

Sheesh! I thought you were seeing that American. What was his name, Humphrey Bogart?"

"No, his name was Andy Bogard. He died in a fight with someone called Geese Howard," Mai answered, her eyes getting misty for a moment. "He fell to his death to the ocean reef from a ten thousand foot cliff. Anyway, since we had such a great time together in the past, I thought…"

"We're done talking. Let me go," Kenji said, grabbing the girl by the shoulders and prying her off of him.

"You can't get rid of me so easily," Mai said with a pout as she looked up at him.

While these events were going on, Ryoga and Yukio looked on. "I got an idea, Ryoga."

"What's that?"

"Right now, Kenji is leaving the area with that busty ninja chick chasing after him. Can you keep up with them without Kenji or that girl knowing you're there?"

"Yeah, I can do that. What are you gonna do?" Ryoga asked.

"I'm gonna use my extensive skills to make an oversexed jackass out of Kenji. Just make sure you get all of it on tape."

"All right. Let's do it!"

XXX

An hour later, Kenji had arrived at an abandoned building that was destined to be torn down. Through her contacts, Nabiki had found out about the building and offered Kenji's services to the city for one quarter of the price it would have cost for them to hire a whole demolition crew. The city official had jumped at the chance, thus Kenji was there.

"_Huff! I had to fly away awfully fast in order to get away from Mai. I'm sorr__y her boyfriend died, but I'm already engaged to Ranma. Anyway, time to get to work."_

However, as Kenji made his ki hammer reappear in his hand and began to spin it around in order to build up the damage it would cause, he sensed another presence.

"Hi, Kenji! Short time no see!" Mai announced, jumping up and down and causing her larger than life bosom to engage in jiggle physics.

"What the…" the surprised martial artist jaw dropped as he regarded the bouncy young girl. "How did you get here so fast?!" Then Kenji looked down and noticed the white string around his waist.

"Let me take that back." !SWIPE! "It's so great that we're alone. Now where were we?" After retrieving the thick, soft string made of white cotton and putting it away, the smiling ninja regarded him with a predatory expression on her girlishly attractive face. Then she slowly made her way towards the object of her desire with an obvious switch of her voluptuous hips.

"Look, Mai. I don't have time for this; there's too much work for me to do. Now please leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." The busty ninja rushed the long haired martial artist.

Seeing an opportunity to cause more mayhem, the okonomiyaki chef who had just arrived there with Ryoga tossed a small rolling pin at Kenji's feet, knocking him down and prompting him to fall forward towards the bouncing girl in front of him. Then Yukio threw some hand sized, sharp okonomiyaki spatulas at the scantily clad girl, slicing off the front straps of her ninja outfit, leaving her only wearing her loincloth and shoes. "That will do nicely," Yukio said with a knowing smile as much of the girl's milky white skin was exposed. Then he and his cohort hid behind another abandoned building.

"Oof!" Kenji moaned as he put his hands out in order to stop his fall.

"Hehehehehe! You're tickling me! Whew! I knew you'd come around sooner or later," the bubbly ninja giggled as the object of her desire had his hands on her ample bustline, her bosom heaving with every breath.

"Huh? No! That was an accident!" Kenji said, his face blushing red.

"Giggle! Sure it was. Tell me how I'm practically naked now, hmm? Why don't you take your clothes off too, so we can get busy?"

"Wait! I didn't do anything!" Kenji protested vigilantly.

"Then why are your hands all over me. Giggle. Gasp! You always knew where to touch me, didn't you, baby?"

"Are you getting all this, Ryoga?" Yukio asked, turning towards the lost boy.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting all of it. I had no idea Kenji was such a pervert," Ryoga answered. "He's practically feeling that naked girl up. Hmm, I got an idea of my own. Here, hold the camera, there's something I want to do."

"All right. I got it. Do what you gotta do."

As soon as his hands were free, Ryoga whipped out a long rope and used it to ensnare Kenji's hands with it, lowering them so that they touched the girl's well formed ample posterior as they shoved the long haired martial artist forward closer to Mai. Then he just as quickly released his captive's hands. _"Who tied my hands and led them to where they're at __right now?"_ Kenji thought to himself as he contemplated the compromising position he was in. _"Was it Mai? It had to be; there's no one else here."_

"Oooh!" Mai moaned with delight. "You were always so good at foreplay with your magical hands. I have to have you now!"

"What?! No, it was an accident! I swear!"

"You getting all of this, Yukio?" Ryoga asked.

"Sure am."

"Great. Kenji's finished with Ranma."

XXX

The next day, the Tendo household had a visitor. "Hello, everybody!" a tall, slender, muscular young man with long, brown hair called out.

"Yes?" Kasumi answered, opening the entrance doors.

"Howdy. I'm Yukio Kuonji and I'd like to treat everyone here to some okonomiyaki."

Upon entering the Tendo household, Yukio ran into, "Kenji!"

"What are you doing here, Yukio?"

"Why don't you be more neighborly than that?" the Kansai native asked with raised eyebrows. "

"Why should I be neighborly after everything you've done?"

"I have the goods on you, you know." Yukio had a wry I-got-you-where-I want-you-smile that Kenji didn't quite comprehend.

"Who is this?" Soun Tendo asked as he regarded the newcomer.

"This is Yukio Kuonji, Ranma's cute fiancé," Kenji answered stoically with his arms folded on his massive chest.

"Fiancé?!" Soun said, his head enlarging.

In another part of the house Ranma was standing upside down doing finger pushups along with her father.

"Are you going to tell, Soun about Yukio, Pop? I'm sure he's not going to like it."

"I don't like it!" Soun screamed, terrifying Genma and bowling him over. However, Ranma wasn't fazed as she kept up with her exercising.

"I can explain, Tendo," Genma answered, sweating like bullets and gesturing with his hands, trying to calm the man down to no avail.

"What is this about Ranma being engaged to someone else?!"

"It's really simple, Tendo. You see it's all Ranma's fault." Genma turned towards where Ranma had been just a moment ago only to find that she had vanished!

"Well?!" The size of Tendo's head had increased to gigantic proportions, backed up by his ki.

"Um, um." Genma was speechless in the face of his friend's wrath.

"Answer me!" Tendo screamed, frightening the balding martial artist so much that he ran off with Soun taking off after him.

While Soun and Genma were outside, Nabiki, Ranma, Kenji, Yukio, Akane, and Kasumi were enjoying the meal of okonomiyaki and other complimentary fare that Yukio had brought with him.

"So how are you and Ranchan getting along, Kenji?" Yukio asked the one who sat across from him.

"Ranchan?"

"That's what I used to call her in the past when we were just younguns. You don't mind no longer being engaged to her, do you?" Yukio asked with a genteel smile.

"No longer engaged? What are you talking about?!" Kenji turns towards his rival abruptly, glaring at the uninvited guest.

"I'm talking about that ninja girl you've been seeing," Yukio replied with his eyebrows raised. "She's a nice looking philly. I'll tell you what."

Kenji paused for a moment as everyone at the table regarded him. Then he raised his hands to calm everything down. "It's not like that."

"What is it like, Kenji?" Ranma asked, putting her empty plate down and narrowing her eyes at him.

Yukio interjected himself in the conversation once again. "He's been seeing her for a while now. She's a ninja with a larger, fleshier bustline than you have, Ranma, a larger ass too. This philly's skimpy clothes show a lot of her assets that jiggle around whenever she moves."

"How do you know all this, Yukio?" Nabiki asked, giving the okonomiyaki chef a curt look.

"I have it on good authority. I can't exactly blame you, Kenji. The girl's pretty hot, but I prefer a body like Ranma's that's more firm and defies gravity as opposed to the soft jiggly body of the girl you've been consorting with. All that flesh is liable to go south as she gets older."

"Enough! It's not what you think!" Kenji stammered.

"Oh, really?" a new voice called out.

"Ryoga! What are you doing here?!" Kenji demanded.

"I came here to make sure you didn't get away with all of your cavorting around. Here's the tape of what happened." Placing the DVD in the player, Ryoga stood back and gave a triumphant smirk in Kenji's direction.

Ranma and the girls gasped as they saw what transpired on the video, Kasumi especially. "Oh, my!"

"Who is that girl, Kenji?" Ranma asked her fiancé calmly.

Kenji turned towards his fiancée with a look of stark embarrassment on his face. "She's someone I knew a long time ago from before I met you, Ranma. I'm not even interested in her anymore, honest!"

At that point, Mai Shiranui appeared in the midst of them, waving her white, paper fan. "Japan's best!"

"What the…" Kenji exclaimed. "How did you get here? I ditched you yesterday after I finally managed to finish the job I had to do. Why are you here?"

"Your two friends here," Mai stated, motioning to Yukio and Ryoga, "told me that you lived here. Now I can come see you whenever I want." The girl happily jumped up and down, showing jiggle physics that gave Rufus' stomach a run for its money.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked the newcomer coldly.

"I'm Mai Shiranui, kunoichi ninja extraordinaire! Who are you?" the girl asked, pointing her fan at the pigtailed girl.

"Don't wave your fan at me, lady!"

"Oh, I know who you are. You're Kenji's fiancée, aren't you? I've had Kenji before and now I will have him again." Mai's usual ninja outfit exposed a great deal of her apple blossom skin that glistened in the sunlight that came through an open window.

Then Kenji interjected himself between the two, pulling them apart. "There's no need to fight, you two. I…" Kenji then noticed that all the girls in the room were giving him a cold hard look. "Huh? Oh!" Embarrassed, Kenji noticed that each of his hands were on one of the bosoms of his prospective fiancées.

"You scalawag!" Yukio screamed in protest.

"You oversexed jerk!" Ryoga protested.

Both Ryoga and Yukio were glaring at Kenji who had a deer in the headlights look in his eyes as soon as he realized where his hands were.

"Kenji! You've forfeited any right to touch me." Ranma quickly batted the embarrassed young man's hand away from her person. Then she walked out of the house in a huff.

"Wait, Ranma! Come back!" Kenji tried to run after his fiancée, but Mai came from behind him and took hold of him.

"Don't go anywhere, Andy, I mean Kenji! You don't need her."

"Who this?" Shampoo called out bursting through the wall and glaring at the girl draped over her fiancé.

"You're that amazon philly, aren't ya?" Yukio said with a curious look.

The busty girl regarded Yukio shrewdly for a moment. "Am Shampoo yes." Then she turned towards Kenji and his paramour. "Who is she?"

"I'm Mai Shiranui, heir of Shiranui Ninjitsu. Run along, you Chinese Bimbo before you get hurt?"

"What? You no threaten Shampoo. Mai I kill!" Whipping out her bon bori weapons, Shampoo came flying at the ninja who flew at her in turn, nailing the amazon with the bowling ball sized object at the end of the flaming tail attached to her tunic.

"Please don't fight in the house!" Kasumi called out to no avail.

Outside, Ranma moved with a consistent yet gainful stride. She didn't know where she was going, but she wanted to get away from the house for the time being.

"Ranma, wait up!"

"What is it, Yukio? Why are you bothering me now? You got what you wanted."

Catching up to her with a flying leap, the agile chef landed right in front of her. "Look, Ranma. I didn't mean to sadden you. I just wanted you to know what that two timer was doing." Walking right beside her, Yukio put an arm on Ranma's shoulders, caressing her. "It will be all right, darling."

Ranma looked up at the attractive boy for a moment. "I didn't think Kenji would be with a girl like that. She's so thick and soft. I thought ninjas were supposed to be thin and slender. There's no way that girl's body is better than mine."

"That's right, Ranma. You're the best." Yukio looked downward, admiring the girl's svelte yet busty physique.

"Yeah. Anyway, I…"

"What are you doing, Yukio?!" Ryoga screamed, running towards them. "You're not going to get your hands on Ranma again!"

"Ryoga, what are you doing here, and what do you care what I do?"

"I'm the one who first warned you about Kenji's youthful discretions, Ranma. I'm the one who should be comforting you."

"You?!" Ranma exclaimed in a rage. "You spent most of the time, copping feels on my chest and trying to kill me. Then you made crude comments about my body. I figured you hated me, Ryoga."

The lost boy stopped for a moment, bristling at the sight of Yukio's hand on Ranma's shoulder. "I made a mistake. I thought you were a guy who was pretending to be a girl. I'm sorry."

Ranma looked at the repenting boy. Then she softened. "All right, Ryoga. But I don't want to be your girlfriend. It will take too much time to pass before anything like that could happen."

"Aw, come on, Ranma. The reason I was so mean to you was because I thought you were a guy, and I was worried about my…"

"You thought you might be gay or something like that, hmm? Well, I'm happy to hear you got your mind straight on what you are, but you were still mean to me. Let's go, Yukio."

"My pleasure, pretty lady."

Ryoga watched as Yukio and Ranma walked away hand in hand until something occurred to him. "Wait a minute, Ranma!"

"What is it now, Ryoga?" Ranma asked looking back over her shoulder at the lost boy.

"Yukio set the whole thing up!"

"What do you mean set it up?" Ranma asked with suspicion, giving Yukio a quick glance.

"It was his idea to tape what happened between Kenji and that ninja. And at the same time Yukio used his flying spatulas to trip Kenji into that girl and slice off her clothes so that it would make Kenji look bad."

"Ryoga! How dare you?" Yukio called out.

"I told you all bets were off as soon as Kenji was dealt with, Yukio. If I can't have Ranma right now then neither can you!"

"Wait a minute, Ryoga. It sounds like both you and Yukio were in cahoots to make Kenji look bad. And to top it off, you told that over sexed bimbo where Kenji lived. For all I know she may show up in his bed or something like that. As it is, I can't stand the sight of either of you."

"Look now, Ryoga has you all riled up for nothing. He's the one who told me Kenji was cheating on yah. So I simply wanted to prove it to you," Yukio answered.

Ranma calmly looked her cute fiancé in the eyes. "I've always considered you a friend, Yukio, but you need to get over the idea of me being married to you. You were about to kill me too until…"

"Until he got to put his hands all over your luscious body," Ryoga interjected. "Somehow the sight of you half naked calmed him down."

Ranma turned her head in the lost boy's direction. "How do you know that, Ryoga? Yukio and I were alone in that building at the time." The girl blinked her baby blue eyes at him, waiting for his answer.

"Uh, well. I heard about what had happened. Information travels fast around here. Heh, heh." Ryoga put his hand behind his head nervously under Ranma's scrutinizing gaze.

Then Ranma turned towards Yukio. "I'm going back. Maybe Kenji will forgive me for not believing in him in the first place the way I should have." Ranma ran back towards the compound with Yukio on her heels. However, before Yukio could catch up to her, he found himself struck from behind and thrown to the ground by a rope.

"Oof! What the…"

"That was me," Ryoga said, answering the unsaid question. "If I can't have her, neither can you."

"Yukio abruptly got to his feet. "I'm warning you, Ryoga. Stay out of my affairs."

"Don't warn me, punk!"

"Ryogaaa! I done told you to stay out of my business!" Yukio screamed as he came running at the lost boy, viciously swinging his giant spatula at him.

"You're not scaring me, you hick from the sticks!" Ryoga's umbrella appeared in his hands and clinched with Yukio's spatula weapon.

Ranma arrived at the house to see the ninja girl standing in a combat pose, shaking her fan while Shampoo went crashing to the ground. "Hang in there, loser!"

"Aaaah!"

"Yeah! Japan's best!" Then Mai noticed Ranma standing there several feet away. "It's time I deal with you."

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here next time when Ranma takes on Mai Shiranui!


	21. Absorbing Situation

Miss Ranma

Chapter Twenty-One

"Here I come!" Mai Shiranui called out as she made her way towards Ranma with one hand on her hips while the other hand held a white fan. Her fleshy body jiggled as she sashayed with a switch of her hips. "You think you can actually make me sweat?"

"Not only will I make you sweat, I'll make sure you lose this fight," Ranma responded fearlessly with an intense stare.

Then Mai pointed a closed fan at Ranma and said, "I won't lose to the likes of you. Mai Shiranui of the Shiranui School must teach you a lesson."

"I'm Ranma Saotome of Anything Goes, and I accept your challenge. Your move," the pigtailed girl announced, getting in a stance with her knees slightly bent while on the balls of her feet as her hands moved slowly.

"Rolling fan!" Mai called out upon throwing a fire-infused white fan at Ranma who simply blasted it into smithereens with a ki blast.

"Is that all you got? You'll have to do better than that. Here, this is for you." The pigtailed girl quickly shot several dagger-like ki blasts in the ninja's direction, prompting her to leap up and over her opponent in the air in an arc, doing several acrobatic flips in order to avoid getting hit by the roving machine gunfire energy blasts. Then the ninja shot downwards like a dive bomber, nailing Ranma with her flying squirrel furiante attack, hitting the top of her opponent's head with her own forehead. Before her adversary could counter attack, Mai struck her with the basketball sized end of her fire infused, decorative tail attached to her belt, sending the pigtailed girl to the ground in flames. Upon the end of her flashy acrobatic maneuvers, the nimble ninja deftly landed on her feet and sent a volley of countless fans in Ranma's direction causing her opponent to fall back and go on the defensive, using her ki blasts to shoot down the ki infused paper fans coming at her.

"I got more." Mai leaped into the air. Then she came down on Ranma like a dive bomber practically flying as she shot dozens of white fan projectiles on her opponent who had to give all of her attention to dodging these deadly attacks. Then the ninja landed right next to Ranma and crouched, using a leg sweep maneuver to knock her off of her feet.

"Not bad, but you're still no match for Anything Goes," Ranma replied, quickly utilizing an acrobatic maneuver that kept her from crashing to the ground. Upon getting back to her feet, the pigtailed girl was in a martial arts stance, ready for action.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Mai immediately attempted to strike Ranma with a three kick combination while using acrobatic side cartwheels, but despite the senses shattering speed of these attacks, Ranma had enough presence of mind to block all the hits coming from her opponent.

However, despite Ranma's fast moving actions or because of them, the ninja girl rolled on the ground right past her, getting behind her opponent. Then she attacked, rising from her crouched position, using a ki sharpened fan to strike the pigtailed girl from behind, slicing up the back of her red tunic and bikini top almost to the skin. In addition to that, Ranma's pigtail string had come off, having fallen to the ground!

"Aha! Got you!" the ninja announced as the formerly pigtailed girl's hair loosened and cascaded down her shoulders and baring back.

Despite the fact that Ranma felt a draft from the nape of her neck to the small of her back, she was still in the fight. "So that's how you want to play it. Let's see how you like it. Tenshin amaguriken!" With blinding speed Ranma struck her opponent with hundreds of punches and kicks, fists and feet working in harmony while knocking the ninja girl back.

"Ooh!" Mai screamed upon Ranma's onslaught which knocked her tied pony tail loose, causing her long, luscious, thick hair to cascade all the way down her shoulders, breasts, and back. "My hair's all over the place! I'll get you for that!" Mai quickly fired up the bowling ball sized object at the end of the tail attached to her tunic, nailing Ranma with it. "That's it!"

"Aaagh!" So you think you're hotstuff, eh?" Ranma said, gliding back a couple feet to avoid the great ball of fire. _"This girl has the ability to __pull fire from out of her ass. It's a good thing I learned how to withstand lethal energy attacks in the Room of Time along with Pan and Bra, or I'd be in a world of pain right now. As it is, I'm still feeling some pain.__"_

"That's right. I am hot stuff in more ways than one, baby!" Mai announced as she struck a pose, putting one hand on her hip and making a sizzle sound while holding a fan with the other hand, shaking it at her opponent in a nagging fashion.

"Don't shake your fan at me, lady," Ranma said as she charged the ninja with fast moving feet.

"I'll do whatever I want," Mai snapped back as she dropped downward in a diagonal slant with a shoulder on the ground and her feet in the air. With unforeseen quickness, she grabbed Ranma by her chin with her toes, slamming her to the ground.

Despite being on the defensive, Ranma speedily got to her feet, attacking with the tenshin amaguriken, but this time Mai rolled on the ground towards Ranma, passing right by her and her attacks. Before Ranma could react to the change of positioning, Mai used her feet to take hold of Ranma's neck from her own prone position and slammed the redhead to the ground once again the same way.

Ranma quickly got to her feet only to get hit with the end of Mai's fire infused, decorative tail. "Aaaagh!" Ranma fell backwards in a world of flames. Then she noticed Mai flying towards her with her elbow thrust forward, but Ranma wasn't out of it yet.

As the ninja flew towards her, the formerly pigtailed girl dropped to the ground, allowing her opponent to fly over her. Then she shot upwards, her ki infused fist nailing Mai in her stomach and taking her up further in the air. "Haaaryu ken!"

Mai cried out in pain but quickly recovered. Then she counter attacked. "Super deadly, ninja bees!" The ninja executed a reverse somersault kick that struck the top of Ranma's head with each of her feet that came down as she landed on the ground. After that, Mai followed up with another attack, prompting her to raise her hand held fans upwards, using the sharp edges of them as yellow energy appeared all around her in a circle. "Burning knives!" !SLICE!

After counter attacking with a few dagger-like ki blasts, Ranma abruptly shuffled back at super human speed. However, despite the busty girl's quickness, sparks bounced off of Ranma's legs, stomach, breasts, chin, and forehead as the ki infused blade-like fans came upwards. Even though the edged attacks hadn't pierced her apple blossom skin, her green pants, red shirt, and bikini top underneath weren't so fortunate. Even a couple strands of hair and shreds of her bikini underwear bottom had fallen to the ground in the wake of the razor sharp fans' attack. "Yeow! That was one of my favorite shirts! My pants are ruined as well. You've even sliced open my bikini top underneath!" Ranma screamed as her burgeoning pulchritude came bursting out, the busty girl feeling a draft from the bottom of her neck to her ankles.

A smile crinkled on Nabiki's lips as she videotaped the whole fight from the safety of her room. _"__All I need is for those strips of cloth that ninja chick is wearing to come flying off too and I'll make a fortune. What are her skimpy clothes made out of for them to withstand the punishment Ranma's been dishing out?__"_

"You should pay more attention to the fight instead of worrying about your clothes. Besides, no one is going to look at you with me standing here," Mai answered back with a smile as she leaned forward, putting one hand on her hip while using the other one to shake her fan in Ranma's direction in an admonishing manner.

Is that so? I'm not the only one with torn clothes," Ranma announced victoriously as she regarded the currently topless girl.

"Uh? What are you talking about?" Mai looked downwards, noticing that the straps of her tunic that covered her upper body had been sliced off. Fortunately, the ninja girl's abnormally long and full hair had covered herself up somewhat.

"_This is my lucky day! I'll make a fortune off that,"_ Nabiki calculated to herself greedily as the battle waged on.

"Wow!" Gosunkugi, Ryoga, Kenji, and Yukio exclaimed upon seeing the bodies of the beautiful combatants arrayed against each other. In addition to them, a large crowd of boys and girls had appeared, watching the battle in earnest.

"Something wrong, lady?" Ranma asked with a wry smile, her unblinking eyes regarding her opponent shrewdly.

"I'll show **youu**!" Mai came charging at Ranma in a run, swinging the fire infused ball at the end of her ninja tail in order to hit the pigtailed girl with it as she turned around.

However, Ranma ducked the attack, countering with a few low, rapid fire kicks, striking her surprised opponent's calves and shins before Mai could move in for the kill. Upon executing a leg sweep maneuver, Ranma knocked the ninja off her feet.

Mai quickly performed an acrobatic maneuver, executing two head-over-heel flips that allowed her to land and stay upright. After gliding and skittering back and forth, she made a dash towards Ranma at full speed. "One, two, three! Aaaa, aaah!" While the ninja screamed, a fan appeared in each hand, each one infused with pyro kinetic flame. Then she struck Ranma with both of the fans, spinning and leaping upwards as she knocked her opponent upwards into the sky again.

Upon the onset of the ninja's vicious attack, Ranma used her aerial acrobatic skill and finesse to keep herself situated in the air as she maneuvered backwards a few feet. Then she put her hands out and blasted Mai's eyes with a blinding flash attack!

"Aaaagh!" upon the ninja's scream, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the dazzling, blinking lights stunned her.

"My turn! Yattat-yattat-tao!" Ranma screamed upon speeding over to the dazed ninja, gliding on the ground with one foot and attacking with the other at lightning speed, her kicking leg moving in infinite figure eights as she scored multiple hits on her opponent.

"Aaaagh!" the ninja girl cried out in pain. However, before Ranma could follow up with more attacks, the ninja shot another much faster fan at Ranma, nailing her in the forehead.

"Ow!" Despite the previous attack, Ranma took to the air and responded with several rapid fire ki attacks of her own, prompting her opponent to do several backward flips out of the way of the incoming waves of energy. Even though the ninja girl moved with a grace and speed that impressed the audience of boys watching the fight, a few of Ranma's attacks struck home, knocking Mai to the ground. At that point, Ranma touched down, moved in on her opponent at super speed, and hit her with countless rapid fire punch and kick combinations, knocking her back even further.

Even though she was close to being rendered unconscious, Mai counter attacked with the ball at the end of her decorative skirt tail, igniting it with more ki flame than usual while attacking Ranma with it and spinning around, creating a circle of flame.

"Yeow!" _"__This girl doesn't quit! I need to figure out a way to avoid that fireball of hers__,__"_ Ranma speculated as she blocked the attack and blasted her adversary with another ki energy blast; this caused Mai to recoil backwards, stunned.

"Ooooh!" Mai moaned in pain. By this point of the battle, the ninja girl was using all of her will and energy to remain standing. Then a sparkle appeared in the girl's eyes. _"I have one more hand to play."_

After an attempt to fly into Ranma elbow first had failed, Mai realized that she had blown her last chance in the fight and left herself open to attack. "Oh, no!" she cried out as Ranma came on like gangbusters, her eyes revealing that she was aware of Mai's vulnerability.

As Mai flew by, Ranma took advantage of all the openings that were available. Upon screaming, "Tenshin amaguriken!" she struck her opponent countless times.

At the end of Ranma's fist barrage, the ninja shot up in the air; then she went crashing to the ground. "Aaah! Aaieeeee!" Mai screamed before entering a world of unconsciousness.

"What a fight!" one of the boys in the large, burgeoning crowd called out.

After gracefully gliding on the ground with a spin, Ranma faced her audience, surprised that there were so many people there who had watched the fight with such enthusiasm. The formerly pigtailed girl flashed the victory sign with her fingers, making the excited crowd cheer even louder. Then she turned back towards her defeated opponent.

"You gave me a good fight. You even managed to defeat Shampoo right before our battle, but there was no way you were going to defeat me, the heir of Anything Goes," Ranma announced as she leaped in the air and executing a few graceful kicks while the ninja laid on the ground flat on her back.

"Ranmaaa!" Akane screamed as she stormed over to the disheveled girl.

"What is it now, Akane?" Ranma said with her rolled.

"You're practically naked! Must you give all these perverted boys a free skin show?!" the blue haired girl demanded hotly.

"Huh? Oh, that. My top just got sliced open. It's not as if they can see everything," Ranma answered obliviously. The continuance of the fight had caused the openings of her shirt to increase and widen a little more, exposing more of her midriff along with the outer sides her bosom, her ribs, stomach, and back, the fight having shredded her shirt into a couple strips of cloth. In addition to that, her hips, thighs, and legs were bare. As it was, the remnant of her apparel barely covered her up.

"Will you look down and see what I'm talking about?! That's why all the girls in school hate you so much!" Akane screamed.

In response to Akane's red faced rant, Ranma looked downwards, noticing the full extent of her wardrobe malfunction. "Oh, my!" Ranma said, blushing and smiling sheepishly at everyone as she put her arms over herself, trying to adjust what was left of her raiment.

"Sorry for that, everybody. I need to get going." However, as Ranma was about to take off into the sky, someone hailed her.

"Wait!" Ryoga called out as he came running up to her.

"Ryoga! What do **you** want?" Ranma said icily.

"I just wanted to see how you were. Why are you being so cold? I warned you about Yukio and his scheming," Ryoga said in his defense. Despite himself, the lost boy couldn't take his eyes off of the redhead's barely concealed body.

"That's nice, Ryoga. Thank you for that. You can go now." That having been said, Ranma turned away from the lost boy.

"Oh, come on," Ryoga replied a little sadly.

"Look, Ryoga, you only ratted out Yukio because you wanted me for yourself after finally realizing what I was, but before all that, you made crude comments about my body and put the squeeze on me while I slept. There's no way I can see myself having a relationship with you."

"But, Ranma!"

"Just give me some time. I'll get over what you've done, but for the time being, you need to leave," Ranma stated firmly.

Upon hearing how Ranma answered him, Ryoga morosely left her presence with his head bowed down and a hangdog look on his face.

"You didn't have to be so mean, Ranma!" Akane stammered. "Despite everything that's happened, Ryoga's a nice guy."

"Gee, Akane, if you like the guy so much you can go after Ryoga and console him. I'll decide who I like, not you," Ranma answered pertly.

Akane glared at the redhead for a moment. Then she took a look at the defeated kunoichi who lay on the ground barely moving. After giving Ranma another glare, she took off after the lost boy, running as fast as her stout legs could carry her. "Ryoga, wait up!"

At that moment, Yukio made his way towards the object of his desire. "Ranma, give me another chance," the slender, young man pleaded.

Ranma regarded Yukio with a pause. "I know my father ripped you off all those years ago, but I am not in love with you. I'd like to be your friend though, all right?"

Ranma regarded the okonomiyaki chef with a gentle sense of conciliation, her eyes slightly moist as she looked up at him. "Well?"

Yukio happily regarded the sparkling redhead and her state of undress for a moment. Then he calmed himself down. "All right, Ranma. Let's be friends." _"__Ah__'m going to ha__ve to play it nice and easy for a while__.__ This ain't no time to be pushy.__"_

"That's wonderful, Yukio!" Ranma cheered, forgetting about her previous wardrobe malfunction as she jumped up and down. Then she ran over to Yukio and gave him an affectionate embrace that made the young man feel warm inside.

"_Golly, she feels so good and smells so nice!"_ "And to show there ain't no hard feelings, yah can come to mah new restaurant, Yuuchan's for free okonomiyaki whenever yah like."

"Wow! Really? That's so nice of you, Yukio."

"You're welcome, darlin."

"Here, Ranma," Kenji interjected as he came in between Yukio and the barely covered girl, putting his own shirt on his fiancée.

"Oh, yes. Thanks, Kenji," Ranma said with acceptance as disappointed moans from the boys in the crowd became evident.

Despite Yukio's cordiality, Kenji looked upon the okonomiyaki chef with a sense of suspicion but kept his thoughts to himself.

"Wait a minute, Ranma. What about me?" Mousse requested, appearing right in front of the girl with a look of pleading.

"I've already told you, Mousse. I have no desire to live out in the boondocks. I'm sorry. Why don't you just go back home?"

"Yeah! Why don't you do that?" a harsh voice interjected.

"Gosunkugi! You can leave too. Why are you here anyway?" Kenji asked with his arms folded on his chest in judgment of the creepy boy.

"I have just as much right to Ranma as you do. And I grow tired of your arrogance," Hikaru Gosunkugi responded harshly.

"No, you…"

"Hold! Who dost argue over my pigtailed goddess?" Kuno announced upon waking up from the previous beating he had taken.

"Hey, guys. Can't we all get along?" Ranma asked, trying to end the fight that was about to start up again.

As these events took place, Mousse's great-grandmother was perched on her stick on a building a couple houses back, taking it all in.

"Enjoying the scenery, Elder?"

"Elder Cologne! What are you doing here?" Deodorant exclaimed with a jump, landing back on her stick with some effort.

"I was curious as to what's been going on around here. You and your clan have gone so far as to create a restaurant for the sake of trying to get this Ranma into the tribe under your control. You have such an imagination to think this outsider could actually become the matriarch of the Amazons with your tutelage. Really, Elder Deodorant."

"Listen, Elder Cologne. Who says your clan should always get to rule us? You have been running the Amazons for centuries now, and what has it gotten us? Given more time you're liable to run our community of Amazons into the ground."

"What are you talking about?" Cologne demanded harshly.

"I'm talking about the Musk who still harass us at every turn, kidnapping some of our younger Amazon girls for their filthy, animalistic desires," Deodorant spat.

"The Amazons taken away by the Musk were the weakest of us. The Musk were probably doing us a favor," Cologne replied.

"A favor? Many of those Amazons haven't had much of a chance to get strong. Those Musk would have had no problem grabbing either you or me had we been only twelve years old."

"You exaggerate," Cologne replied sharply.

"How long will it be before they invade and take us over? Do you know that their numbers have been increasing over the years? They've even gotten stronger warriors. And don't let me get started on the Phoenix people or even the Chinese government."

"All right, I won't. Listen, Elder Deodorant, bringing this outsider into our tribe will not fix the problems we face. And the idea that you and your clan could do a better job than me is simply ridiculous," Cologne answered with her arms folded on her chest.

"Is that so? You realize that Ranma has defeated Shampoo hands down time and time again? Her potential is unlimited. Given the right training and instruction, she would have no problem taking on any Musk warrior. In time she could even defeat Saffron himself."

"You're being ridiculous, Elder."

"No, I'm not!"

Cologne narrowed her eyes at the other Amazon elder. Then she responded calmly. "You forget yourself, Elder Deodorant. I'm the top elder of the Amazons…"

"You think I'm the only Amazon elder who's been taking things in her own hands? There are other elders engaged in similar actions. One particular elder has even taken to traveling to other dimensions in order to find ways of increasing our power."

"I know all about the grandiose plans of some of the other elders. I even know about the elder who has traveled to other dimensions looking for strong young men to marry her progeny. I also know about the other elder who used magic to time travel in hopes of finding some kind of secret that would have supposedly helped all of us. By the way, she met a gruesome end in her quest. Therefore you need to be careful, Elder Deodorant," Cologne said, giving the other Amazon a hard look.

"Elder Wash was simply an example," Deodorant said with a pause. "My plans aren't so grandiose. All I'm doing is…"

"I know what your plans are, Elder. You've gone so far as to train some of the men in your clan in martial arts."

"I haven't taught them any of our Amazon secrets if that's what you're trying to imply," Deodorant answered quickly.

"I haven't implied anything of the sort. I know you haven't done that. However, you have had your men learn martial arts techniques in other parts of China and the rest of the world outside of Joketsuzoku. Why have you done that?" Cologne asked with her eyes narrowed at the other Amazon.

Deodorant rolled her eyes and sighed. Then turned towards Cologne and answered her question. "The reason for the training was to find out who the strongest male was. That male ended up being my great-grandson, Mousse. After that, the next goal was to find a powerful female to breed with him. The children of such a union would be very powerful."

"You mean a woman like Shampoo?" Cologne interjected.

"Possibly, but I was never thrilled with Shampoo in the first place. And when I heard about Ranma, my hopes soared."

"Ranma isn't even interested in being an Amazon matriarch. And that plan of yours to take away her womanhood blew up in your face. Besides, Ranma's destined for death and destruction at the hands of Shampoo. So there's really nothing you can do about that."

"I'm a patient woman, Elder Cologne. And I know for a fact that there's no way Shampoo can ever hope to defeat Ranma. Be grateful Ranma is such a kind hearted woman, or she'd have finished off Shampoo permanently a long time ago."

"Don't be so sure about that, Elder Deodorant. Shampoo gets stronger everyday. Pretty soon, she'll defeat Ranma and take her new husband back to Joketsuzoku."

"Oh, really?" Not too long ago, a Korean girl who only knew that newly made martial art, Tae Kwon Do, defeated Shampoo in a matter of seconds without much effort," Elder Deodorant responded with her arms folded on her chest as if she had won the argument.

"That artificially enhanced girl attacked Shampoo without honor, striking her from behind by using the element of surprise," Cologne responded harshly.

"That's not all. Did you see the previous fight? That ninja on the ground with her raiment in tatters had no problem defeating Shampoo in less than two minutes. There was no surprise taking place there," Deodorant stated with her lips curled up in a wry smile.

"All of that is irrelevant…"

"Shampoo is over rated and you know it!" Deodorant announced.

Cologne bristled at the insult to her progeny. "This conversation has gone on long enough. I'd suggest another grandiose plan. This current one leaves a lot to be desired, Elder Deodorant." With that, Cologne pogoed on her stick, taking off into the sky.

XXX

After things had cooled down and most everyone had left the Tendo compound, Kenji and Ranma went inside only to see a broad shouldered, muscular, clear headed young man, wearing black, shiny pants and boots, being bare chested, standing over the prone forms of Genma and Soun with several pieces of shogi scattered on the floor. With the Tendo dojo sign in one hand while holding a huge, three foot diameter wrecking ball attached to a six foot long three inch thick chain in the other, he stood in the center of the Tendo Dojo.

Upon rushing inside the training hall with Ranma right behind him, Kenji abruptly looked up at the thick browed man who regarded him with a vicious sneer that would have frightened everyone except the bravest of people. "Kyushu Metaka!"

"That's right, Kenji Tendo. It's been a while since we last fought. Now, I'll get the chance to get my revenge on you for what you have done to me," the intruder responded, quickly turning towards him with a hideous glare. A contemptuous laugh came out of his mouth as he regarded Kenji's bare chested physique as he flexed showing he was a much bigger man, standing at five feet ten inches tall, weighing a muscularly defined 200 pounds.

"What are you doing here?!" Kenji demanded of the intruder.

"I'm the Dojo Destroyer everyone's been talking about. What's wrong with you? Have you been too cheap to pay attention to what's been going on around here as of late? I'm sure your sister, Nabiki wouldn't be so cheap. Heh, heh. Anyway, while I enjoyed the big breast fest you had going on," Kyushu said, giving a lustful look at Ranma's burgeoning bosom where the slope of her cleavage had managed to become visible out of the tight, buttoned down shirt she wore. "I didn't want to wait too long so when the fight ended, I decided to beat up your dad and his fat friend, so I could take your dojo sign."

Kenji stood up against the newcomer without flinching. "I remember the fight we had. You had a bunch of guys from your dojo attack me. And when I had defeated all one hundred of them, you surprised me and struck me from behind with your wrecking ball. But despite all that, I defeated you anyway."

"That's not how it happened, you wimp! There weren't that many guys attacking you. You always like to exaggerate the numbers you've fought!" Kyushu interjected angrily.

"That is how it happened!" Kenji retorted.

"Fool! All you did was whip out that hammer of yours out of thin air. Then you used it to defeat me and my men. Your skills were never that great, and they're not that great now. I've proven my superior to you by taking your dojo sign along with the others I have. After I leave here and gather more dojo signs, my family's Metaka Kenpo Karate style will dominate all of the martial arts of Japan. Then my fame will be world renown!"

"You got big dreams. You want fame? Well, fame costs. And right here's where you'll start paying," Kenji answered, cracking his knuckles.

Kyushu opened his mouth wide, baring his sharp teeth as he laughed voraciously. Then he gave Kenji another contemptuous glare. "You think you're the one who is going to make me pay? Your cowardly father couldn't beat me, so what makes you think you can?"

"You call my father a coward when you've attacked others without honor? Then you have the gall to think you can beat me one on one?"

"That's right," the larger man answered with a heave of his massive chest. "Honor is over rated anyway."

"Well, if you want to leave with my family's sign, you'll have to go through me first," Kenji answered with finality.

"I'll leave with it. I'll even leave with that sweet piece of ass you got there," Kyushu said with a lascivious leer in Ranma's direction.

"What?!" Ranma exclaimed hotly, her anger and excited breathing causing one of the buttons on the tight shirt she wore to break off.

"No one's talking to you, bitch. Women should only speak when spoken to. After I've beaten up your boyfriend, I'll put you in your place."

Ranma glared at the powerful, young man with her battle aura heating up something fierce. "You won't do anything of the kind. I'll…"

"You'll do nothing. When I'm done with your boyfriend, I'll pick your fruits!" Kyushu called out harshly.

"Over my dead body!" Kenji snapped at him with his eyes reddened with rage as his corded muscles pulsated!

"That can be arranged. Haaaagh!" Kyushu screamed, swinging his ball and chain faster than the eye could follow, striking Kenji with it.

"What the…!" Kenji screamed as he went crashing through the wall and out into the yard a few feet from the koi pond.

"This is what, you long haired fool!" Kyushu responded as he followed up by leaping through the hole Kenji had just made.

"Huff!" Kenji breathed as Ranma made her way to him.

"Are you all right, Kenji?"

"Stay out of this, Ranma. I can handle this guy!"

"All right, Kenji." Ranma backed up a few feet, giving the two warriors the space they needed. Then when no one was looking, a couple of bald muscular guys snuck up on the exhausted girl, putting a chloroform soaked handkerchief on her mouth. Then they took her back into a darker corner of the compound.

"Bah. That wouldn't matter anyway. No woman can beat me. Come to think of it. You have a few sisters too. I think I'll enjoy them as well," the larger man called out as he made his way towards his opponent, swinging his ball and chain.

"Never!" Kenji responded, giving his opponent his undivided attention as he used his ki hammer to block another wrecking ball strike.

"Oh, yeah? I've been waiting for my revenge against you for my defeat at your hands for months now, and finally, I've gotten my chance!"

!CRACK! Upon being hit, Kenji went flying backwards up and over the walled entrance of the Tendo compound and on to the street.

After leaping over the wall himself, Kyushu came bearing down on Kenji with his ball and chain smashing down on him, but Kenji blocked the attack with his ki hammer, putting their weapons in a clinch. Then Kenji attacked with his left hand, striking his opponent in the jaw.

"Aargh! Not bad, pretty boy. I almost felt that one. In time, your blows might wear me down. Therefore I'm not gonna let you hit me like that again." Kyushu then struck the ground with his right foot, creating a shockwave that sent Kenji into the air and broke their weapons free of the clinch.

After barely managing to land on his feet, Kenji took stock of his situation his opponent. _"Kyushu has become much stronger than the last time we fought. __He's even more proficient with his mystical ball and chain. It's strange how he's able to make the chain stand straight like an iron rod whenever he wants. Defeating him is going to be more difficult than it was before__."_

For the tensest of moments, the two combatants glared at each other with their prospective weapons at the ready. With only six feet of concrete separating them, a whistling wind passed through the area between them, ending the deafening silence and the calm before the storm.

"Aaaaah!"

"Aaaaah!"

The two martial artists came running towards each other screaming loudly until their weapons clashed and clinched again. Then the both of them tried to push the other back with all of their strength and martial skill with Kenji pushing his opponent back a little.

"_Look at this guy. He's as determined to win this fight as I am. And here I thought he was prancing fairy. Bah, no matter. I'll kick his s__orry ass just the same,"_ Kyushu thought to himself as brought more of his strength and power to bear.

"_How will this struggle end? I'm willing to guess that I have more endurance than Kyushu, but can I bank on it?"_ Kenji speculated.

To the larger man's surprise, Kenji removed one of his hands from his hammer, letting himself keep up the clinch singled handedly even though this caused him to lose a little bit of ground. Then another ki hammer appeared in his previously empty hand, allowing him to strike his opponent with his left, knocking him a couple blocks down the street.

"Aargh!" Kyushu screamed as he went smashing through the windshield of a medium sized a car, his wrecking ball still in his hands.

"My car! My beautiful, new car!" a well dressed, young man cried out as he ran out of his house upon hearing and seeing the carnage.

"So what, little man?"

"How are you going to pay for all this damage?" the anxious man demanded. "You better make amends or I will sue you!"

"Shut up!" !WAP! The man went down to the ground as Kyushu bitch slapped him. Then he noticed Kenji coming straight for him!

"_He's __flying towards me too fast there's no way I can dodge!"_ !SMASH! "Aaaaargh!" Kyushu screamed as Kenji waylaid into his midsection hammer first.

"It's over, Kyushu. You've increased your power, but your skill and quickness hasn't changed all that much. You've given me a pretty good workout, but it's time to give me back my dojo sign and get out of here," Kenji ordered, standing over him in triumph.

"Is that so?" the clear headed man answered back harshly as he gasped for air.

"That's right. Now give me back the sign," Kenji demanded while he held on to a ki hammer in his right hand, his left hand being empty.

"Yeah, all right." The seemingly defeated martial artist calmed down and appeared to acquiesce. _"So far, so good. As long as __Kenji thinks he's won this fight, his guard will be down so I can pull my trump card__.__"_ Kyushu went inside of his subspace pouch and retrieved the sign, but instead of handing it back, he violently threw it at his opponent who caught it with his free hand. Then to the surprise of the long haired martial artist, Kyushu zipped forward, gliding on the ground at an inhuman speed. Upon reaching out for the ki hammer in Kenji's hand and touching it, his body changed and turned into the same translucent silver/white color and diamond-like texture of the ki hammer of his opponent.

"What have you done?" Kenji asked, puzzled over what had occurred as he did a double take from his ki hammer to his changed adversary.

"You thought I was incapable of learning exotic techniques, but you were wrong. A few months ago, I acquired the ability to change my body by taking on the properties of whatever I touched. Since I've taken on the properties of your ki hammer, I'm now made of pure ki. Your hammer's practically indestructible, therefore so am I. Even my magic wrecking ball has changed along with me," Kyushu stated with pride.

"It isn't indestructible, and even if it was I wouldn't give up," Kenji stated as he stood his ground, holding on to his weapon as the wind tugged at his long hair and his rippling muscles tensed in anticipation of the resumption of the battle.

"Oooh!" not a few girls who had noticed the battle and decided to watch it moaned upon the sight of Kenji Tendo's gorgeous body being naked from the waist up.

Upon noticing the enlarging crowd, Kyushi laughed harshly. "You can't do anything to me now. I'm practically invincible. What can you do to stop me, pretty boy?"

At that point, the size of the fight's audience had increased even more, several people watching the fight, impressed by what they were watching. Even Soun and Genma had recovered from their previous beating at the hands of Kyushu and made their way to the fight.

"Don't give up, Kenji! Get our sign back!" Soun called out with his hands cupped around his mouth, making himself heard above the crowd.

Genma cheered along with Soun. Then he looked around, searching through the crowd. "Where is Ranma, that worthless child?"

Once again, the two warriors faced off with each other. Then Kyushu attacked with his ki powered wrecking ball.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here next time when Kenji takes on his greatest opponent. Then find out what happened to Ranma.


End file.
